


Per L'amore Delle Bestie

by littlemissdementia



Category: Avatar (Sweden Band), Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Affectionate Names, Agrokinesis, Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bath Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Magic, Blood Rituals, Blow Jobs, Btw the Nameless Ghouls have their Meliora/Made Up nicknames, But characters do still bond, Clairvoyance, Copia is a soft boi and needs a hug, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dominance, Earth is a kinky mofo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone in Avatar are Shapeshifters, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Farm sex, Fisting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frosting, Gentle Sex, Greenroom Sex, Haemokinesis, Henrik's a Virgin, Hunting, Johannes is the only vegan, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Petnaming, Post-The Legend of Avatar Country: A Metal Odyssey, Post-War, Préquelle, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shapeshifting, Shower Sex, Since I was having trouble telling them apart Sorry, Smut, Stepfather John, Tentacle Sex, Terrakinesis, This was before we found out everyone in Avatar was vegan, Tour Bus Sex, Vaginal Sex, Water Needs a Hug, hydrokinesis, mother earth, pyrokinesis, sex under stars, soon to be series, sorry - Freeform, talking plants, treehouse sex, vine sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 110,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissdementia/pseuds/littlemissdementia
Summary: Me and a close friend roleplayed some Avatar x Ghost for the first time and IT WENT LIKE THIS.Johannes slapped his hand down on the window sill, climbing through under the cover of darkness. Since the alliance of Avatar Country and the Emeritus Church of Satan, he had been made the official ambassador between both entities. As a result, the clown had become quite close with Papa III, sharing information and perhaps...a few more things behind closed doors. But it had been some time since he had come by. He would never admit it out loud, but he missed the dark pope. However...as he crawled into the dark room, Johannes knew something was wrong.
Relationships: Air Ghoulette/Air Ghoulette, Cardinal Copia/Johannes Eckerström, Earth Ghoul/John Alfredsson, Fire Ghoul | Alpha Ghoul/Henrik Sandelin, Implied Johannes Eckerström/Jonas "Kungen" Jarlsby, Water Ghoul/Tim Öhrström
Kudos: 13





	1. The Cardinal and the Clown

**Author's Note:**

> *READ PLEASE:* Alright, so, there's some big things that we messed up throughout the entire roleplay but went with because it was our first ever rp together. So I would say please bare with us

Johannes slapped his hand down on the window sill, climbing through under the cover of darkness. Since the alliance of Avatar Country and the Emeritus Church of Satan, he had been made the official ambassador between both entities. As a result, the clown had become quite close with Papa III, sharing information and perhaps...a few more things behind closed doors. But it had been some time since he had come by. He would never admit it out loud, but he missed the dark pope. However...as he crawled into the dark room, Johannes knew something was wrong.

The deep purple and gold walls he had come to love had been dyed a blood red, and as he hissed out a call to Papa a rat scurried by, scaring the man half to death. “Papa..?” Maybe he was at a sermon, Johannes thought to himself as he stalked forth. But the incense smoldering on the bedside altar told him someone had just been there...

Cardinal Copia opened his eyes. His mismatched irises stared at the alter for some time lost in thought. Being the soon-to-be new leader had it's perks, but it also came with a lot more responsibility and a lot less time to himself. And with the fact that the Clergy leaders, Papa Nihil and Sister Imperator had gotten rid of the previous Papas, 1st 2nd and 3rd, it also came with more problems with the fact he wasn't of the bloodline, like their father, their father's father, their father's father's father, etcetera. At the sudden sound of faint footsteps, he looked over his shoulder to where the sound emitted from, and turned completely around, waiting for whoever it was to come out.

Johannes smiled inwardly at the outline of a human. “Ahh...there you are.” He approached his bedside, preparing to bow when the man turned to face him. Johannes stopped in his tracks. That feeling of dread once again washed over him. This was not his Papa...

“Who the fuck are you?” He didn’t mean to sound so harsh as he growled out, taking a step backwards. Those eyes...the man had his eyes—but he was most certainly not his Papa.

Copia, raised his hand out, meaning for him to be calm, then he calmly spoke. "I am Cardinal Copia, the new leader of the Clergy. I take it you are of the Avatar Country?" He eyed the young man, the clown makeup made him look wild, but otherwise strangely adorable. Something about him, it almost seemed like there was a monster inside.

New leader..? Had it really been that long? Johannes was breathing heavily, eyes darting around. He didn’t understand what was happening. Why hadn’t anyone informed him of a change in leadership? More so, why hadn’t Papa said...?

“I...I don’t understand.” Johannes continued, ignoring Copia’s question of his origins. The seal of Avatar Country was apparent enough on his jacket shoulder.

“Where...where is he?” He forced himself to look back at him.

Copia looked down, closing his eyes, realizing the situation was going to be harder than it seemed. He took a deep breath and looked at the Clown straight into his eyes. "I dread to give you the news but, Papa Emeritus the 3rd, 2nd, and 1st were executed of behalf of the Clergy. Since Papa Nihil was out of progeny, and we needed a new leader for the Clergy, I was reluctantly chosen as I wasn't of the bloodline." He felt his heart begin to pick up the pace as he finished and kept his gaze into the eyes of the Clown. Something inside of him said that he may or may not have woken the supposed beast in his eyes.

Johannes let his words sink in, each one weighing heavily on his heart. The seconds dragged by, both men locked in the silence and the darkness before eachother. He couldn’t tell which was louder, his heartbeat or his own breathing. He looked absolutely defeated, on the verge of a complete breakdown, and then something shifted. His eyes flashed dangerously and golden, like those of a wild animal, and he smiled. Johannes didn’t stop smiling either—only furthered his wicked grin with a terrifyingly dark laugh.

“You killed him? You fuckers really did it, já? He was always worried about that, you know. He thought he was too...flamboyant for his church. But he did what he did anyway. Because if nothing else...you gotta be yourself. HAH! Look what good that does...” With each word Johannes was creeping ever closer to Copia, handling a dagger peeking out from his pocket. He pulled it out and held it threateningly towards the Cardinal.

“I bet you loved it...the rush that comes with taking a man’s life... You sick freak... So, how’d you do it?”

Copia felt his heart quicken but he didn’t cower, he took deep breaths as he continued. “It was not I who killed Papa the 3rd. The Clergy leaders, Papa Nihil and Sister Imperator sent for them to die of unknown circumstances.” He eyed the dagger he was holding threateningly to him. He could knock it out of his hand, or simply pin him down, depending on how strong he was, but only if the Clown were to actually attack him he would strike.

“I really do apologize for the III but I assure you, I wasn’t a part of his or the others’ death.”

Johannes moved in on his prey, moving the dagger against Copia’s throat now. He was shaking, and bared his teeth slightly.

“Stop lying to me... I don’t understand how this clergy shit of yours works but...” It was obvious he was wrestling with some sort of conscious as he licked his teeth, his breathing quick and sharp now. He went to press in, hard enough to draw a red line against the Cardinal’s flesh. He was practically straddling him, close enough for their noses to touch. As he moved, Johannes drew in a deep breath and let his eyes roll back. Dark lidded eyes fluttered back to consciousness, the color of sapphire sadness as he blinked back tears.

“Y...you’re not lying...are you? Fuck...why aren’t you lying? That’s...oh my god... Fucking hell...” The clown trembled as he backed off, the dagger falling to his side as he realized what he was about to do to an innocent man.

Copia frowned in empathy. He knew that Papa Nihil's sons were all very well-liked by the followers of the Church and others outside of it too. Especially the 3rd. With maybe the young Clown being friends or even lovers with the III, it would be obvious that anyone close would act like he did. He raised a hand, not to attack, but to comfort him as he placed it on his shoulder, gently rubbing him.

"I really do apologize, the III was well loved by most, especially outside the Church." He blushed awkwardly looking down as he felt he wasn't doing much to comfort the Clown and only making it worse than it was.

Johannes recoiled slightly into himself and let out a low whine, hair falling in his face as he turned away. He was completely broken, at war with himself and the devastating grief threatening to overtake him. But, he had to be strong—especially so in the face of someone he had just met and tried to murder. And then they spilled over, and the clown laughed under his breath to himself, wiping them away and as a result smudging his paint.

“F-fuck...” His voice was hoarse as he struggled to compose himself. “I am really shitty at making first impressions... If my kungen finds out he will kill me himself...”

"I will not say a word of what happened to the Clergy or send a word out to your King if that will give you any comfort. I don't blame you, the loss of a loved one does take a big piece of you." He said. He wanted to reach out of again to comfort him but he wasn't sure if he would attack or what. He reached out to rub his back slowly, almost hesitantly.

A few rats from around the room began to gather around two of them, hearing as though their human friend had company. First it was 3 then 5, then almost 10 had surrounded them, watching them intently.

Johannes glanced around at the tiny rodents with an air of repulsion, although he said nothing out loud. Copia’s touch stung, causing him to flinch in response. “...Thank you...” He cleared his throat, staring at the gathering vermin. He didn’t care for the way they were eyeing him now, so he returned his full attention to the other man in the bed.

“J-Johannes...I figured I owed you my name, at least. The man who...almost violated an entire peace treaty.”

Copia nodded, looking down at one of the rats on the floor, his hand left Johannes for a moment as he leaned down to pick up the rat he was looking at. He rubbed at its head and put it on his shoulder. "Johannes, I know you're upset, so I don't blame you for being so as you and Papa the III were close. So please, don't push yourself too hard for it."

He smiled, but there was pain behind it. There was something about Copia he already liked, but he couldn’t quite place it. Was it his patience? Understanding? Just his accent as he spoke? The clown tapped his knee, watching him hold the rodent in silence. When he reached out, however, it snapped at the tip of his finger, causing Johannes to recoil in rage. He growled at the rat, holding his stinging hand in his own.

"Rats are smart creatures, but they also are terrified of humans. And they seem to see the beast within you." He chuckled a little as he went to hold Johannes's injured hand. "Even I don't understand how they see me as one of their own." He turned to the rat on his shoulder,

"Apologize immediately, young man." He heard a low squeak from the rat on his shoulder.

Something caused Johannes’ cheeks to flare up at that. Beast..? Did he know already..? He brushed it off with a weak laugh. “I-It’s no big deal. Probably just seeking vengeance for it’s master, já? Even I understand that concept well.”

"As much as what you did can be best judged with revenge, but like I said before. Rats are smart creatures, even they can have minds of their own like any other animal. Me, however, don't think much of revenge, as I have nothing to be vengeful for." He said with a frown, something about what he said sounded like he was sad, almost like an old, depressed soul.

He listened to him, head tilting slightly with his words. A pang of empathy surged through Johannes, a spark in his otherwise emptiness. Without saying another word he moved closer to the Cardinal and held his hand in both his own. He wasn’t quite sure what else to do at this point, but he hoped his good energy was felt nonetheless. He continued to eye the rat, trying not to get to close for fear of another nip.

The Cardinal gave him a glance as felt his hand be held by the Clown, he gave him a small smile. But quickly turned away awkwardly, avoiding his gaze. He took a deep breath.

"Well then," he began, "Other than to try to kill me, what brings to the Church at this hour?" He turned his head back at Johannes, looking into his eyes intently, like as if he can see when he lies through eyes.

Johannes stiffened up, that all-too familiar gaze sending chills through his blood. It reminded him far too much of Papa, but held a different kind of darkness behind it. He was curious what the Cardinal had seen in his life... Johannes cleared his throat and chuckled weakly again, too terrified to look away. He knew to never turn your back on someone you had wronged, even if they claimed to forgive you. He wasn’t certain how much he could trust him yet, though he hoped a great deal. He slowly reached into his pocket, the one opposite the dagger and held out a cloth bundle to Copia. His head was low, and in turn his voice was as he spoke.

“This...was for Papa...I was...coming to surprise him.” As he set it down before the Cardinal it fell open, revealing tall black candles and a variety of Avatarian trinkets...”I thought...they could be good for his altar. And he’d never had Avatarian jerky—c-can you believe it?”

The Cardinal chuckled and he lifted up one of the trinkets, placing it in the palm of his hand, quietly studying it. An idea came across his head and he frowned as he clutched onto the trinket, placing it back into the cloth.

“You know, I could give you some closure for you and the III.” He said. “If you’d like...” he hesitated.

He watched him, feeling his heart raise into his throat. “S-some...?” He choked out, realizing what he must’ve meant about III’s body. “You...kept it, didn’t you? All of them? I forget...some people do that...with their...o-oh...Are you certain it would be alright? W-with your...ah, Clergy-peoples?”

The Cardinal nodded, removing the rat from his should onto the ground with it’s brothers and sisters, shooing them. He got up from the bed, facing towards the bedroom door.

“I don’t know if the Clergy will be alright about it, but it doesn’t matter now, since they are deceased. If you’d like, I can take you to him.”

Johannes swallowed the lump and waited a moment before following the Cardinal. As he stood, he gathered his things but left the jerky on his bedside table. “I don’t think Papa will enjoy it as much now...so no use wasting good meat, já?”

Copia chuckled, “True, the dead don’t have the need to eat or drink anymore.” He said as they left the bedroom walking down the corridor from the personal quarters of the Clergy and followers to the main hallway of the Church.

“Tell me Johannes, what was Papa to you?” He said, trying to make some awkward small talk.

It felt bizarre going through that way as Johannes realized he had almost never come through the Church’s halls—only snuck in through the windows. Granted, that was mostly a personal desire. If no one saw him enter he could generally come and go as he pleased. At the mention of Papa, Johannes couldn’t help but sigh.

“Well...I...I don’t know what I was to him, but to me...he was one of my closest friends. I met him around the time both of our nations began gaining traction, y’know, media coverage and whatnot. I’d seen a couple of his brothers but I never really got to meet them well...But the III...He was just really friendly and open to creative ideas—He was a brilliant, charismatic mind. I’d...bring him little gifts and in exchange he was teaching me the Satanic bible...a-and to sing.”

He nodded as they continued. As they made it closer to where the morgue was, as sense of dread filled him as memories from the past came into his mind. He swallowed down the sadness he felt, as they made it to the door where They were in. He turned to Johannes, “If you’d like I could give you time here alone with him.”

“Please? If...you don’t mind, of course. I promise I won’t be long.” His eyes were big as he looked upon the Cardinal, more like an overgrown child who had lost their good friend. Without realizing he was reaching for his gloved hands again, shaking slightly. Johannes was more terrified than he’d let on. The strange funeral arrangements alone were enough to unnerve the foreigner. However, he knew he had to do it if he hoped for any kind of closure.

The Cardinal nodded slowly, opening the door, leaving it a tad bit open. “Take as long as you’d like.” He said as he stepped away from the door for him to go through it.

Johannes and nodded, entering and letting the door close behind him. As he did, he instantly felt his stomach churn—there they were, bathed in candlelight beneath the immaculate stained glass window. A proper morgue...and it made Johannes’ skin crawl. He didn’t understand how they could display their dead like this...especially Papa III...”Oh...” He let out a low whine and fell to his knees beside the glass casket, hands pressed against it as he desired to be as close as possible. He began to whimper, the tears threatening to spill when he heard it, clear as day. 

_“Fratello!” And then the room was bathed in that royal purple and black, just as it had been when he was alive. Johannes was at his bedside while the dark pope worked on perfecting a sermon. He smiled at him, and Johannes felt the butterflies. “A handsome man like you has never had a date in his life? I swear, my clown...If not soon I shall ask you out myself!!”_

It was the last thing Papa III had said to him...what had caused the skip in his step and heartbeat when he had returned that night. But now...it was all for not. And as Johannes clung to the edifice of a quickly gone past, he found himself on the floor with crimson and black tears staining his vision.

The Cardinal put his back against the door as he let the man mourn. He knew how painful it was to lose someone, especially even someone who considered him a brother when he was abandoned by his own parents. “You will be missed, Fratello...” he said to himself. He closed his eyes and began to hum a song, something he felt related to how losing someone as close as Papa. 

“ _Can you hear me say your name forever?  
Can you see me longing for you forever?  
Would you let me touch your soul forever?  
Can you see me longing for you forever, forever?_” He began in a hum then to actually sing in a normal volume, he let his personal pains and mournful cries go into the song as he continued.

“ _I know the light grows darker down below,  
But in your eyes it's gone before you know,  
This is the moment of just letting go.  
She said, ‘if you had life eternal’._” A single tear fell down as he sang, the pain of losing a brother coming over him as he finished the line. He took a deep breath before he his vision became more blurred and he closed his eyes, letting a few more tears fall. He couldn’t let himself to bawl his eyes, he already did so. He wiped his tears away as he took deep breaths.

In the background of his grieving, Johannes heard Copia’s song, and felt the pang in his heart grow ever more so. _“That is a beautiful song, Fratello...”_ He spoke for Papa as he struggled to gather himself, and pulled himself to his knees. He never left the caskets side, and his hands left smudgy paint hand prints as he reveled in the pope’s still beautiful corpse.

“But have you heard the one about the Sky Burial..?” It was unclear if he was speaking to the Cardinal or himself, or if he was himself or channeling the pope again, but he began to hum his own sorrowful tune in the abysmal morgue. Around him he had assembled the candles and gifts for Papa, the wax already dribbling and melting down the sides.

As Copia took deep breaths, he made himself continue,

“Can you hear me say your name forever? Can you see me longing for you forever, forever? Would you let me touch your soul forever? Can you see me longing for you forever, forever?” He may have heard Johannes say something, out of sadness to Papa or himself, he didn’t know, but he let him stay alone. He had to grieve, he needed to. Death was a part of life, a truth so true it hurt.

“We dance once more, I feel your hands are cold, Within your heart, a story to be told. This is the moment of just letting go. This is the moment of just letting go.” He continued to sing out. Feeling as though he can tell Papa could hear him from Hell along with his brothers.

Johannes had begun humming just as quickly as he stopped, hearing the Cardinal carry on like he did. It...struck a cord within him, to say the least. He stood slowly, finding the pitch and matching it himself as he made his way to the door and sat against it, humming along now with Copia’s song from the other side. And in between breaths he took a pause and called out to him. “You two sing just alike...”

Copia’s ears picked up on the sound of Johannes’s voice from the other side of the door. He sighed, and nodded to himself. “We grew up together, Papa and I. So we grew up singing in the Church’s choir together. But when it was his time to be the newest Papa, he went on, to continue the legacy we all know him for.” He chuckled sadly at the memories.

“He and I hated each other, you know.” He said with a tinge of sadness even if it was amusing. “Well, we used to, when we were little.” He corrected.

He laughed sadly as he sat on the floor, rubbing the paint from his vision in his delirious state. The memories of Papa and him continuously played across the room like a projection screen, although Johannes knew they were just that—projections of the past. “I could see that...He was a bit of a spoiled brat. But he says he’s glad you’ve taken over for him...”

 _“Sí...I couldn’t see anyone else do it as well as you, Copia.”_ Johannes ran his hands through his hair, pulling on it lightly with the strain on his sanity. He watched every Papa before him, laying peacefully in their eternal sleep. And yet III was... Oh... Was he really there? Talking to them somehow, or was Johannes truly just grief stricken beyond all reason? Another sad laugh bubbled out from him.

“I wanted to ask, _fratello_ —how are your rats? Do they play the instruments now?”

Copia let out a sad laugh, shaking his head. “No, fratello. The rats are fine but every leader has to get new Ghouls for the instruments. As much as my rats bring me comfort and companionship, I don’t want them to make the Clergy look ridiculous. Especially since how much Sister Imperator hates them.” He said as he began to slide down the wall onto the ground, the friction of his cassock against the wall making it harder to go down.

 _“Seeeeestor Imppyyyy...Seeeeessttooorrr Impppyyy...”_ Johannes chuckled in a sing-song voice, turning and placing his hand against the door. He craved the closeness of the Cardinal once more...too overwhelmed with the onslaught of emotions.. “I...I miss you... Can you come in..?” His voice was weak and hoarse, but it was obvious he was no longer speaking as Papa now.

Copia’s head turned to the door as he began to get up from the way. He placed his hand on the door, “Are you sure Johannes?” He asked as he turned the doorknob handle moving it a slight bit open, almost if he wasn’t sure to open it completely.

“Please...?” He stared through the gap, pleading slightly. It took a lot for the man to beg, but he was trembling slightly. The memories were too much, both of his brief interactions with Papa and memories that didn’t really belong to him.. He was tired, and he wanted the company at least. “I won’t bite...I promise...” A small smirk graced his features as he noticed Copia’s hesitation.

Copia looked down at him, taking a deep breath, “Careful I’m going to open the door,” he said before he began to open the door, letting his presence into the room.

Johannes nodded and backed up, back hitting the III’s coffin in the process. He sat with his legs out, looking a tad pitiful surrounded by the toys and candles. He took a breath to compose himself and look strong before the Cardinal.

He entered the room where Johannes and the Papas were in, closing the door as quietly as he could. He eyed the melting candles and the trinkets around Papa III’s glass casket. He was about to say something to make sure to discard the candles, but the look of grief on Johannes’s face killed the voice within him. He walked close to him and looked down on Papa’s casket, through the glass. He could feel the pain come back to him as he eyed his lifeless unmoving body. He forced himself to look away before he could feel the tears threaten to break loose. He sat down on his knees in front of Johannes as he took a deep breath to hold in the tears. He looked down, avoiding his gaze looking at the candles and the trinkets around them.

He looked over the man with a new sense of familiarity and respect. He didn’t know everything about his past or his present, but judging from how Papa III felt for him he knew he was a genuine soul. But how could he convey that..? How could he even begin to explain his empathetic connection to the spiritual realm? He didn’t want to sound like a lunatic...He just wanted to give the Cardinal some form of peace and closure, like he had for him. Johannes felt they had a lot more in common than he initially realized.

He leaned forward, keeping the movement slow so the hesitant Copia would not be afraid...As they made contact, Johannes embraced him warmly and buried his face in the crook of his neck. Ohhh... He smelled so good...like incense and cologne but something musky and masculine...It was the same thing he had smelled earlier, but he got it even stronger now and it caused the clown to purr in his throat. As he hugged him he murmured into the side of his ear. “I’m...I’m so sorry about your brother, Copia...But trust me...He loved you just as much as you did him.”

His eyes widened when Johannes came close to embrace him, but as soon as he heard him whisper into his ear, his vision blurred from the tears threatening to spill. He returned the hug to the Clown as he let tears fall once again. “I’ve tried to stay strong...” he said, his voice weak and strained.

“I’ve tried to stay strong for him, be a good leader, sing for them. But with the songs and his presence being gone, it’s hard to be.” He didn’t know it until he realized, his tears no longer came in single tears. “He was my brother, he comforted me when I told him I was abandoned, that my parents threw me out and the church let me stay.” He took a shaky deep breath to compose himself, his face wet from the tears.

“They were dead by the time I was told I would be leader,” he said. “I didn’t even get to say goodbye to him.” A few more tears left him, “Or tell him I loved him.” He felt a sob coming and he swallowed it down, and he took some more deep breaths. He hated how pitiful he sounded. So weak and ridiculous. He hugged the Clown closer to him for comfort.

Johannes could do little more but let the man just get it out—all the sadness he could. It was healthy in the long run, even if it hurt in the moment. He hesitantly petted his back, rubbing his shoulder blades and muscles with the palm of his hand. “You’ve done well, Cardinal...I can see that you’ve triumphed through the darkness...so...errm... Do not worry... I...” He cleared his throat, trying not to become intoxicated in his smell and the feel of him. “I can be strong for both of us... Let the eagle take you under his wing.”

Copia gulped as he managed to compose himself. Patting his back, he takes a deep breath, and nods into neck, acknowledging the Eagle comment. "I can be strong, dear _pagliaccio_ , it's just..." he sighed. "We all need to let our feelings out for a while, as keeping them in can lead to disaster." He removed one hand on the Clown's back to wipe away the trail of tears on his face.

"It's best to get it out of the way." He said. "Since for when me and the Ghouls go out to perform, I'll be seeing their bodies every time we go."

When he moved away, Johannes looked him over—a small smile forming at the cute name. He didn’t understand if Copia meant metaphorically, or if he would literally be seeing the bodies everywhere they toured. But even so, he gave the Cardinal room to breathe. 

“ _Já_ , my...brothers? I suppose they are by now, we...have lost many soldiers, friends and families over the years. And it never gets easier...but dealing with your feelings outright is always for the best, I believe. In Avatar Country it is called ‘ _fara för ens egen_ ’—or, ah, a hazard to one’s self.” He moved back, nearly prying himself from Copia. Johannes was glad his face paint was hiding his surely rosy cheeks. It was warm and humid in the room—he could blame it on that if inquired. “I am here for you, min vän—-I mean that, in all seriousness.”

He smiled at him "Thank you, mio caro, and the same for me," putting a hand on Johannes's shoulder, his thumb rubbing his gently. His smile faded as his gaze shifted from the Clown to the caskets. "They won't give them a burial for a while..." he said shaking his head, tearing gaze away from them to stare at the ground. He sighed, "I do wish at least we could actually put them to rest and not take them around when we go to perform and show them off like jewelry." He said with a tinge of disdain in his voice.

Johannes sneered lightly at that. “Forgive me for saying, but that is absolutely foul... I mean, I am sure, even in death the III enjoys being shown off... But...well, the Sky burial? It is how we handle our dead, which...well, it may sound rather savage to you but—we place them on a mountain top, exposed for the surrounding birds and scavenger creatures to devour...” His gaze was true and serious. “But I promise, we are as sanctimonious and spiritual as you with our handlings they are just...different.”

"Oh my..." His eyes widened as he explained. "Well excuse me, but that does sound savage." He felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment as he felt as if he offended the Clown.

"In the Church, we recite Satanic vows for dead to rest in peace in Hell, and bury them in the cemetery behind the church. But..." he shrugged. "I'm sure he told you that already."

He furrowed his brow but just as quickly broke out into a small bout of laughter. As he informed him of the Satanic vows he nodded, reaching into his pocket to produce a small Satanic bible. It was worn at the edges. “I carry it everywhere. The words in here are dark...but beautiful.”

A small smile curled onto his lips as he eyed the bible. His gaze turned from the bible to Johannes's blue orbs. He would've said maybe 'Much like yourself...' but decided against it as his cheeks sadly became a noticeable red. "Good thing you have the dark lord to protect you." he said awkwardly.

Johannes ran his thumb across the creases, smiling inwardly as he remembered the day Papa gave it to him—He’d said the same exact thing. “You speak as if it gives you a form of relief.” He glanced up at the Cardinal and his smile grew ever more, wickedness without apparent reason lay behind it. “Since I can be so reckless, and all.”

"Hehe, well because I was abandoned and the Church took me in, it does give me relief." he said a smirk curling his lips. "And reckless? You don't say..." He said teasingly as he leaned in closer.

“Oh, but I do say...” He hissed a coy response and crawled closer to the Cardinal, tilting his head slightly to get another whiff of that sweet smell... “I am still quite sorry about that...the attempted throat slitting and all...” As he was practically in Copia’s lap at this point, he reached out and ran a finger across the pink mark he had left. “It would have been the most unfortunate error of my existence to kill you, Copia...”

"Oh of course," he began lifting an arm to rest on Johannes's hip, "One that surely would've costed both our lives," his hand slid up from hip to the side of his chest, slowly that it almost felt like he was teasing him with his touches. "But you are forgiven, _mio pagliaccio caro_." He said in rough voice, quietly, almost above a whisper from how close they were.

“Ahh...” Johannes looked him up and down, curling against his body like a trusting pet. “Would you have fought back if I went any further?” He was curious, though most men he had met fought until their demise. He wasn’t one to be given in to so easily... “It would’ve made things fun to see you try and ah...overpower me.” Johannes clicked his tongue at the last bit, his legs swung over on either side of Copia.

"At first, I didn't want to." He said, his smirk fading a bit. "But when I saw the Beast in your eyes." His other hand, moved to hips, but instead of going up like his right, it went slowly down, resting on his thigh, his teasing smirk returning, "I knew I had to fight, since I wasn't going to die to a wild animal without proving to my Clergy I wasn't weak."

“Y-you say that word, b-but...I don’t know what you’re talking about...” His blush flared up again, making his ears pink. His muscle flexed where Copia had his hand and he reached out, running a hand down the middle of his chest. “I’ve never been one to be given in to easily, you know...”

His smirk became more strong as he finished his sentence. "Why don't we try again then? But back upstairs..." He reached more down where his buttocks where, almost teasingly, so close yet not close enough.

Johannes gasped quietly and bit his lip, staring at the Cardinal with wide-eyed shock and something else lingering behind... “O-oh...” And then he ran his tongue across his teeth again as he smirked and stood up slowly. “Oh...I get it, you’re a freak, huh? I should’ve called it...you Satanists always are...I thought I could see it in your eyes.”

He stood up, following him. "And they say the quietest are the most freakiest." he shrugged, a smug grin dancing on his lips. "Is that a 'yes', then?" He leaned in to him.

He tilted his head and watched him, enjoying the height difference again as he felt they hadn’t stood up fully against each other in forever... “I would be a damned idiot to refuse you, Cardinal...” Johannes grabbed his collar and pulled him close, staring into those mismatched eyes once more before he kissed him aggressively.

Copia was stunned at first from the sudden kiss, but made no move in making him stop as he closed his eyes and kissed back. He wrapped his arms around Johannes's back since he was shorter than the Clown. Though as much Copia wanted to continue here in the morgue, he forced himself to pull back biting Johannes's lip in the process. "Patience, _caro_...not here." He said.

“Mm..” He growled but nodded, understanding. It would be beyond morally wrong to proceed any further in that space. “Off you go, then. Lead the way.” He was smirking at the smudge his mouth had made across Copia’s, and couldn’t wait to continue that pattern. When Copia moved ahead of him he followed behind and firmly grabbed his ass.

Copia's smirked suggestively at the grope as they walked back to his personal room. His heart quickened as they had gone closer to his room. With a silent prayer to Satan, he opened the bedroom door, letting themselves both back in, and locking it to make sure no-one came in abruptly to interrupt.


	2. Sinful

“So...” Johannes dragged out that last syllable as he glanced around, calm and collected and calculated. He removed his hat, hanging it on the locked doorknob and set his jacket over a nearby chair. “My my...someone’s excited, aren’t they?” He shot a glance downward briefly, eyeing the Cardinal and practically undressing him with his eyes.

Copia removed his biretta and put it on the bed. He walked over to Johannes with a smug smirk on his face. "Shall we dance, _pagliaccio_?" He asked as he was now embracing him.

“A dance? I would be honored.” Amused, Johannes enjoyed his idea of foreplay and met his stance halfway. His palm met the small of his back while his other intertwined with the Cardinal’s gloved fingers. “Will it be a black waltz then?” His gaze lingered on Copia hungrily, practically drooling for the man now that he was in his grip so easily.

An actual dance wasn’t what the Cardinal had in mind, but he would play along. He gripped his hand in their intertwined fingers as he moved free arm to be over the shoulder of the Clown. “Let’s have this macabre dance, _caro_.”

Johannes moved forth, determined to lead as they began to move to the music of their sexual tensions. “I like the way you talk, Copia...” He grinned and twirled him, and then pulled him close and ran his tongue along his bottom lip. His groin was pressed against him as he grinded a bit and continued their dance. “Speak dirty to me, won’t you?”

“Dirty in what way, darling?” He asked teasingly to mess with Johannes. He moved the arm laying on Johannes’s shoulder slowly down from his back, feeling every bit of him and slowly making his way down to his ass. “Dirty as in earth dirt? Or...” he grabbed Johannes’s ass. “That kind?” He smug smirk grew as he teased him.

He growled audibly and moved to grip Copia from the back of the neck. As he did, he pulled him close to snarl slightly in his face, choking him just a bit. “You know exactly what I mean...” and then he kissed him again, biting his bottom lip and tugging before just as quickly sliding his tongue over the other’s.

Copia let out a small moan as he tried to fight for dominance but soon lost as Johannes’s sinfully long tongue dominated every area in his mouth. His free hand moved from groping his ass to slowly moving up chest, but later to rest up on the nape of his neck.

Johannes smirked in victory, determined to keep his power over Copia as he continued to growl and fondled him through his cassock. He enjoyed how his little mustache tickled with his every movement, and continued to kiss and bite his lips until they were pink and swollen. As he pulled away, a string of spit connected them. “Now how in the hell do you get this thing off?” He nodded to the cassock in mild frustration, continuing to palm Copia’s erection through the fabric.

Copia held in a moan, as he chuckled in amusement to disguise his moan. He slowly unbuttoned top of his cassock, slow enough to fuck with Johannes to make him mad with lust. “I take my entire outfit off for you and I get nothing? I best see some more skin from you after I remove this.” He chastened teasingly.

“You will do as I say and you’ll like it, got it?” The clown bared his teeth and shoved Copia back into his bed in frustration. “Now if something’s not enough for you...I want you to beg for more. Otherwise...” As he climbed onto the bed with him, he grabbed his dagger from his coat pocket and once more held it to his throat. “I won’t hold back again. Now... Undress for me, so I can taste that sweet flesh of yours.”

Copia shrugged nonchalantly, when really his heart was beating a quick as a mouse’s, and unbuttoned each of the buttons of the cassock. Slowly removing it from shoulders. “Your turn, _caro_.”

“Hmph.” He looked over his prize, smirking subtly. Deciding he had earned his payment, Johannes tugged the tie loose from around his neck and unbuttoned his shirt for him. He let it drop down, but did not remove it entirely as he leaned in and began making dark kisses against Copia’s exposed flesh. Intermediately he snaked his tongue along his collar bone, flicking it and moving his hands down to Copia’s nipples now.

Copia moaned lowly, letting Johannes have his fun with him. He moved his left hand onto Johannes’s head, bringing him closer while digging his fingers into his black locks. He slowly moved his right into the inside of his unbuttoned shirt, feeling around his smooth chest and pinching his nipples.

Johannes growled at that and bit down into Copia’s skin. “I thought I asked you to speak dirty to me...” He shot him an accusatory glare as his hands wandered down his stomach and to his erection again.

Copia immediately grabbed a fistful of Johannes’s hair making him stare into Copia’s mismatched eyes, saying lowly, “I want you to fuck me until you cum into me, Clown.” He said almost threateningly.

“A-ahhh...” His tongue lolled slightly and he smirked. “Gladly.” Then he grabbed his face and kissed him again, this time it felt sweeter, more passionate than dominating. When Copia loosened his grip on him he broke free and sat up, adjusting slightly and shimmying free of his pants. As he did, he crawled down and hardly hesitated before taking the Cardinal’s length deep into the back of his throat.

“Aah!” Copia let out a loud moan as Johannes began to blow him. He grabbed a fistful of his hair and made him bob into him. He panted in shallow and quick breaths while letting out small whines.

Johannes groaned, mainly from his grip more than anything. He fucking loved having his hair yanked like that...being abused...His tongue snaked out and wrapped around his length between his expert movements. With his free hand he played with himself and let his other walk up the Cardinal’s torso, fingers slipping into his mouth to make them wet and muffle his moans.

The vibrations of Johannes’s groan brought him closer to his climax. Even more when his lovely tongue snaked around him. When Johannes’s brought his fingers into his mouth, he bit down as gently as he could control himself as he was bucking his hips for Johannes to bring him more closer. “Caro, ahh...I’m close...” he whispered through the fingers in his mouth.

“Aaah..! Already?” He whined slightly as he pulled off to catch his breath. When he was sure his fingers were damp enough he removed them from his mouth and explored Copia’s under region, gaze locking into his as he pressed two fingers into the Cardinal. Still, he couldn’t help but be pleased at every response he was getting. After all, there was a reason he was at the high ranking royal position he was. Johannes fingered Copia brutally and without hesitation while his other hand now squeezed his muscular thigh and he dipped his head to resume blowing him. He didn’t let off again after that, confident in himself to take Copia’s load when he was finally done.

He covered his mouth as his moans were beginning to be loud. His sense being overloaded by pleasure. His grip on Johannes became harder as he was at the tip of the ice berg. He let out one long loud moan as he felt himself blow his load into Johannes’s mouth. With that, his grip on his hair went slack.

His scalp stung with the pressure, but he bore the pain until Copia was finally spent for the moment. “Gglllaahhh...fuck..” Johannes dropped his jaw slightly, tongue dribbling with the sticky fluid coating his lips and even part of his cheek. He swallowed what he could and wiped off the rest, removing his fingers with a smooth slip of the wrist and crawling up to Copia’s chest. It was extremely warm...ohhh...so pleasantly warm, Johannes felt like a cat as he nestled against the soft chest hair and purred, relaxing for the time being.

“You’re weeellcccooommeee...” He mused with a sing-song tone and looked up at his exerted Cardinal smugly. “I guess I should’ve mentioned I’m really good that that.”

He weakly pulled Johannes closer to him with both his arms. “That tongue of yours is quite the tool for pleasure, dear.” He said. Slowly he raised one hand to his mouth and removed his gloves with his mouth. He repeated the same action with his left. “Though, I doubt you’re already tired from me just pulling your head and taking me with your lovely mouth.” He said looking down at him with a look of sin in his eyes.

He was beaming, and returned that same sinful look in his eyes. “Oh not at all. You’ve no idea how long I could properly go for.” He was excited to see what else he had in store for them. Johannes didn’t mind the gift of head alone, but if there was something else to be had there was no chance he’d deny it. He was biting his lip, smirking and wiggling his hips a bit as he endlessly kneaded and dug his nails into his chest.

“Are you a giver or taker or both of them, darling?” He said as he sat up, holding Johannes close as he got up to remove his shoes.

“Both...” Johannes purred, cheeks rosy as he stared up and admired the Cardinal. “Whatever the situation demands of me.” As he watched, he licked his fingers that tasted so sinfully like Copia, eyes never leaving the other’s body. He enjoyed the way he called him darling...the way he spoke to him...it was so sweet and seductive, but he knew he could just as easily have an edge if so desired.

Copia smirked playfully as he saw his cheeks blush. “Then I suppose you wouldn’t mind being a giver at this moment, right?” He grin sinfully as he finished, crawling to the center of bed laid out on his back, as an open invitation with his body completely uncovered. He beckoned Johannes over with lust-filled eyes and his finger to come to him.

“Oh...not at all... What was it you previously said to me? That you wanted me to... Fuck you til’ I came in you? And then I said...?” Johannes approached his prey once more, calculated and lust-filled gaze raking him over. As he leaned forward he grabbed his thighs and lifted them up, moving his lower torso closer to him as he couldn’t help himself but taste the man once more...He licked and kissed his thighs, behind his cock, and his ass hole itself. He gave it a savory lapping and eating before pulling away with a deep grumble of approval. Dark blue eyes looked him over as his mouth spread into that wicked grin. His cock was lined up with Copia as he grabbed his hips now, finally shoving his full length into the man’s tight entrance.

Copia let out a few whines in impatience as Johannes worshiped his lower body. He groaned lowly in pain as Johannes’s length finally entered him. He closed eyes, throwing his head back and his right hand grabbing the bed comforter, his fingers turning white from how much force he was using.

“I said I’d gladly fuck you, bitch!” Johannes grabbed Copia’s chin and forced him to stare as he kept his movements slow and deep. He ground his hip bones against the others, smirking and grinning more as a result.

“Ohhh...and I love it so much already... You’re so depraved, Copia...you were willing to fuck anyone who came through that window, huh?”

Copia grinned evilly above to him. He lifted both his arms over Johannes and with each thrust, he dug nails into his back. “Not just anyone, I’m not a slut for just anyone that comes through my window,” he said in between pants, the pain now fading into pleasure. “F-faster.” He begged. “Bring the Beast out on to me.”

Johannes growled at the feel of blunt nails digging into his flesh. At Copia’s moans and intermediate begging he forced his hips down to meet his every slamming thrust. “Y-you’re a fucking freak.” He moaned, voice shakey with the movement, but as he growled again his eyes flashed yellow. It was uncertain if Johannes was talking to himself or Copia this time.

His nails began to scratch down his back in pleasure, his pants and moans filled Johannes’s ears. He grinned smugly back up at him at his comment, “I’m your little f-freak, _caro_...” he said exhaling. “Don’t hold b-b-back, let h-him lose.”

“O-o-ohhhhhhhh fuck yes...!!” He could hardly contain himself with excitement. It had been so long since he was solely in charge. The bed was squeaking with their efforts now. As Johannes leaned forward with his thrusts he bit into Copia’s flesh, sinking teeth in and drawing blood from a spot he’d marked before. His eyes rolled back in his head from the sickeningly coppery scent of blood now mixed with pheromones and the stink of sweat and lust and passion and need.

“Fucking hell,” those blazing yellow eyes stared up at him through strands of black hair. Copia’s blood was dribbling down his chin now as Johannes repeatedly rammed into his prostate.

Pain and pleasure clouded his vision, the bite, the thrusts. He stared at the Beast in the eyes, he moaned his name, “Johannes...” he moaned desperately. He was fucking as fast as a rabbit, so fast yet so pleasurable. He pulled Johannes down closer to where he can bite down onto his neck, leaving multiple marks on his neck, collarbone and shoulder he kissed and licked each one until they were so red they contrasted Johannes’s skin tone. The scratches on his back became more and more worse as Copia now broke the skin and seemingly left bloody scratch marks. “Fuck me...” he said in between moans. “F-fuck me hard.”

Johannes couldn’t help but groan as well, as every one of Copia’s touches seemingly had an effect on him. He twitched and squirmed as he felt blood beading up on his backside and hickies forming around his neck and collarbone. “Shit,” he cursed under his breath, panting, then he grabbed Copia and seemingly pulled him into the air as he fell on his back and made the Cardinal straddle him.

“I-it’s time to ride me, C-Cardi...” Johannes’ strong hands kept Copia straddling him, and the change in position took off a lot of pressure from his legs. He began to move his hips, encouraging Copia to do the same in return. “Ride like the wind!!” And then he burst out laughing maniacally.

Copia laughed out loud, planting himself down with an arm at each side of Johannes’s head as he began to thrust hips up and down, meeting up with his thrusts. His bloody hands curled into the sheets as he thrusted to keep up and meet with Johannes’s own thrusts. He looked at him in the eyes as panted moans left his mouth as he kept on riding.

“Yesss...yessss..” He hissed and growled and drooled, and fucked the man so hard from underneath it was like a goddamn jackhammer. Johannes was close, but he could make himself hold off if he was good enough. When Copia moved downward, he reached out and swiveled his hips and his cock, rutting against every side of him. He leaned up and bit the side of his jaw.

“Ah!” He moaned loudly at the bite. Stars began to cloud his vision as his sweet spot was slammed repeatedly. Only the fact that Johannes continued fucking him from below as fast as if he wasn’t even tired brought him more and more closer.

“J-Johannes...” he panted, closing his eyes shut as he was close. “I-I’m close.”

“G-good, me too. Let’s finish together.” Johannes left his mark on the Cardinal’s jaw then just as quickly replaced it with his fist clenching just enough to cut off Copia’s air. He pushed back his hair with his free hand, sweat matting the locks and making his paint even more smudged than it already was. He smirked at the pleasant sight before him, his own moans coming out low and haughty. “Moan for me like the little bitch you are.”

“Aah...aahhhhh....” he moaned, obeying him. He held onto the hand choking him, as if they were coming into the climax together. He was at the overload, the mountain’s peak. “A-ah!! Ah!” He came hard, spilling his seed on Johannes’s abdomen. With one hand he tried to keep himself up.

Johannes came with a heavy growl and a violent trembling in his legs. He filled up the Cardinal and overflowed the poor man onto the bed sheets between them. When he was spent, his eyes rolled back and stayed shut as he laid there sprawled out, catching his breath to the best of his ability.

Copia panted heavily as he struggled to keep himself up. He closed his eyes, catching his breath as he removed himself off of Johannes’s length. As he was breathing at a normal pace again, he opened his lust-filled eyes, and he took three of his own fingers into his mouth, sucking them and getting them all wet and savoring the taste of Johannes’s dried blood on them. He began to tease and finger Johannes’s own back entrance with one finger.

“When you can breathe normally again, get on your knees.” He said in a low, rough voice.

His eyes snapped open at that, bright and gold and lively. His breath hitched in his throat, making him cough slightly as he realized Copia’s next plan of action. “On all fours?” He inquired with a tired smirk. “I figured by now you’d be spent, my dear Copia...”

A sinful smirk curled on his lips, now a second finger entering Johannes. "I don't exactly give up that easily, you know," he said. "And besides," he arched his back, cracking his spine. "I can go for another round." He said with a hint of playfulness.

“F-fuck...” The clown purred in pleasure and obeyed the whim of the Cardinal, getting on his knees and pushing his messy dark locks to one side.

“You better make it worth it.” He smirked, tongue sticking out slightly as he wiggles his ass at him. “The beast does not simply kneel for just anyone, you know...”

He smacked a hand on his left cheek, squeezing it. "I'll make sure it will be," his voice low and rough. He leaned in, licking his entrance. As he kissed and licked around the entrance, he slowly added a third finger. He bobbed his fingers in and out as he lapped around the entrance. He bit and licked the marks he left on each cheek, making sure that the were red and swollen.

Johannes yelped lightly in surprise, falling forward briefly before composing himself. He needed to show he could handle this abuse. But as he added in that third finger, the clown was already moaning under his breath, biting his lip and turning away slightly in embarrassment at how easy he was.

"Oh and that smack was only the beginning, darling," he said darkly, removing his fingers. He spit into his hand, stroking himself before lining himself up with Johannes's entrance. He sighed a moan and how tight his entrance was. He bobbed himself in and out slowly to let Johannes get used to the feeling.

He gripped the bed sheets in preparation for what was next. “Oh...I hope so.” Johannes shot him a smirk as he reached below and started playing with himself. “Fuck me like...I’m a part of your ritual.” He couldn’t believe so much had happened in such a short period of time, but he was fucking loving every second of it.

As he started to thrust into him at a reasonable pace, he grabbed onto Johannes's hips, his thumbs pushing into the skin that would surely leave bruises later. When he noticed Johannes started to play with himself, he smacked his ass cheek, hard. "Don't stroke yourself, Beast." His voice was now dominant and threatening. "If you want to cum, you'll beg for it." He gasped, that smirk never leaving his features as Copia picked up the pace. He threw his head back and moaned sweetly, dropping his hand. “Y-yessirre...”

As his thrusts began to hit his ass every millisecond, he let one hand travel up Johannes's back, tracing the bloody scratches he left behind. He made a mental note to ask Johannes if he could put some peroxide on them. He moved his hand up where his shoulder was, he maneuvered hand over and moved Johannes's hair onto his back and lightly gripped it.

Johannes was moaning and panting heavily, but when he felt the Cardinal grip his hair that’s what did it. He full on groaned, and began to push back against Copia’s force. “F-fuck, yesss, Yess, Yess, A-aaahhh!” A bit of drool dribbled down his chin, mixing with the paint and blood and semen. He was so filthy...and he knew he would be incredibly sore tomorrow.

“F-forgive me, Cardinal, f-f-for I have sinned—-ah!” Johannes bit down on his own fist to muffle the frantic and whiny moans.

"I want to hear each and every one of your sins, if think you're lying, you'll be punished," A dark smile began to form as his pace began to pick up and he was now fucking Johannes as quick as a rabbit. His grip on his hair now form a fist with a iron grip on his hair.

“W-w-where do I begin? Agh!” He leaned back into the tug, whimpering as every moan escaped him. “I-I-I—- Aahhhh...! I...l-let my Kungen use me as a p-pleasure toy!!”

With how he had used his tongue earlier on his turn and how he had blowed him, he knew he was telling the truth. He adjusted his grip on his hair so it wasn't as strong as before. "Continue, my little clown slut." He teased with the name.

Johannes whined, trembling now. “M-mmff... A—aahhh... B-blood...i-is my favorite lubricant!”

Something told him he was telling the truth, but an evil smirk began form as he decided why not? He smack Johannes’s ass, the opposite side of where he smacked him in the beginning. He yelped, hair falling down in his face momentarily. He growled, teeth bared as he dealt with the pain and pleasure given to him. “W-what about you, Copia? What sins are you guilty of?”

“I was once in a threesome with 2 Sisters of Sin.” He confessed his smug smirk never leaving his face. “After a ritual, I masturbated thinking of one of the Nameless Ghouls.” he said, his grip beginning to tighten and began to thrust harder. “I had once fucked a Sister in the main hall on the altar.” Every single sin he said, he sounded as if he wasn’t ashamed of them.

He smirked, the visuals he got from Copia only serving to make him rock hard. “M-m-mmm...is that so? I fucked one of your sinful Sisters not too long ago—outside this very r-room, actually.” He was tensing up, but he knew he’d have to beg Copia for proper release.

He smacked his ass, a playful smirk on his lips. “W-with how hard to you can fuck and I doubt you two were quiet.” He felt himself getting close but squeezed on Johannes’s ass cheek to keep himself composed.

Johannes was panting, trembling and twitching. “O-ohhh, not at all...! I wish you c-could have seen it...C-Copia...you would’ve cum right then and there—S-speaking of w-which... I-I need to... C-c-can I..? P-please..?! Aahhh!” Copia smacked his ass once more, “Ask me again by my title, slut.” His thrusts becoming more faster and hard as he brought Johannes closer to his climax and to his own too.

“F-fuck!” He snarled and threw his head back, tongue lolling briefly. “C-Cardinal, p-please, m-may I come again?” He was afraid if he didn’t say anything soon that it wouldn’t matter whether Copia gave him permission or not...

“Yes you may, Johannes.” He gave him one last slap on his ass before he moved his hand down and started to stroke Johannes’s length, driving him more over the edge. “T-thank you..!” The clown spilled himself quickly as soon as Copia touched him. He moaned and fell forward on his arms, trembling in the waves of the aftermath.

He thrusted in him a few more times before he finally met his climax, “A-ahhh!” He came inside Johannes. With the remaining strength, he pulled himself out—his load dripping out of Johannes’s entrance and laid next to Johannes, catching his breath. “W-well then, was that worth f-for the beast to kneel for me?” He teased as he moved Johannes’s hair out of his face to see him.

“Heh...eh...eh..” Johannes turned to stare up at him, still panting hard. His eyes were a softer, more hazel-blue now. “Y-you still haven’t asked...why th-they do that...”

“Do what, caro?” He asked as he pulled Johannes closer to his body, his warmth relaxing him. He moved his arm down to hips, rubbing him gently.

“...Change color...” He purred and nestled closely to his lovely Copia, letting out a yawn shortly after. He moved into his chest hair again and nibbled the area gently.

It fell upon him as he realized, “I never asked maybe because you already gave me the answer. You have maybe an internal battle in which you have an alter ego who fights for control of your body. Do explain, darling, why do they change? Also, do you want me to disinfect the scratches on your back?” He hand slowly went up to where the scratches were, his fingers tracing them gently.

Johannes flinched slightly at the soft stinging of his wounds. He reached back and felt them, wincing slightly. “I-if...you’d like to. I’m not too worried about disease... As far as what you just said, you are fairly close, I will say...It does feel like that—where there are whole days when the bad side takes over and I am helpless to stop it... But more so...ahh...well, how do I say...” He had closed his eyes again, enjoying the sound of Copia’s heartbeat and his chest rising and falling with each breath. When he found his words again, he looked up with a sort of meek smile. “Would you believe me if I said I was a...shapeshifter?”

Copia’s eyes widened and gave him a smirk. “If you told me that as I fucked you, I would’ve slapped your ass.” He said lifting his hand up in a threat. His smile faded, “Well, to be honest with you, I perhaps would, as I do believe there are creatures capable of changing their form, like to hide from others and the society they live in.” He began to pull away from Johannes and laid him on his stomach as he got up from the bed, stumbling over to his dresser, open a drawer and pulling out a first aid kit and peroxide. He stumbled back onto the bed pulling Johannes over him as he began to take out some gauze, pour some peroxide over it, then gently rub the gauze over the scratches.

He shrunk back from the hand, the shy smile staying behind. He went to speak, only to be cut off by his own gasping and snarling against the peroxide. “Son of a—gah!!” Johannes bit his lip, muffling the ensuing hiss as he twitched and glanced back at Copia. “It...is the best way I can explain what I am...Although you’re still right about that, ah...alter-ego...thing... It’s just—to some, that’s the only way they know me as. So it can be difficult to know which one is the...real me, so to speak."

Copia cringed as Johannes freaked out. “Shhhh...” he gave a kiss on his temple to calm him down. He continued to gently rub the scratches as he listened, but he caught his attention and froze from rubbing the alcohol to turn to him. “Who is the real you, then? Is the the one with the eyes as blue as crystals?”

Johannes breathed through his nose and laid on his arms, watching the Cardinal. At his question, he gave a thoughtful expression, as if he himself was uncertain of the answer. “I’d like to think so. That’s the me I prefer anyway..” He reached out, hoping to hold his hand as the two calmed down from their fuck session.

As Copia finished disinfecting him, he placed the gauze back into first aid kit—he’ll throw it away later, he figured. He laid back down, intertwining he and Johannes’s fingers as they laid down facing each other on the bed. With his free hand, he pull the blanket from underneath them and covered them both making sure they don’t get cold.

He stared at him, really analyzed everything about him as he laid there before him. Johannes knew that he had every capability of destroying this man...But what he hadn’t anticipated was the friendship and warmth he was developing simply because he hadn’t...He knew the moment he had invaded the church, realized something had happened to Papa, that he could’ve disappeared into the night and never returned. But he chose to stay...and he was glad for it. As he reached forward he ran his thumb along the other’s lips, tracing down his jawline and to his collarbone. Butterflies shifted in his lower gut—an uncomfortable sensation he tried desperately to ignore. He scooted closer, their noses touching as he tilted slightly and kissed him again.

Copia closed his eyes as Johannes kissed him. He let his free hand move down, feeling down from his hip down to his ass cheek, though instead of doing anything sexual, he lifted his leg up and moved it over Copia’s own as he moved his own to tangle Johannes’s other leg with his own. Each time he never left Johannes’s lips.

He sighed, and purred, and wrapped his arms around his neck blissfully. The kiss was sweet and tender, with all the right feelings in all the right places. After a minute or so, Johannes pulled back and whispered, “ _Jag är glad att jag känner dig..._ ”

Copia smiled understanding him, he moved his hand up from his leg up to his chest, softly rubbing him. “ _Jag är glad att vi har träffat..._ ” his hand coming up and laying on his neck.

“Mm...Would it...” His eyes trailed past Copia to the vast blackness of the window. He could make it back easily enough, he just didn’t want to if he didn’t necessarily have to...”Be alright if I...stayed the night? I promise to be gone before anyone sees...” and then, for added measure, he smiled cutely, hoping to encourage a good response from Copia.

Copia smiled at Johannes’s adorable little smile, “Of course, _mío caro_.” He said before giving him a small kiss. “Stay the night, it’s less lonely that way.” His hand moved from laying on his neck to wrapping around and pulling him closer to him, using each other’s warmth to relax one another.

He returned the kiss almost too eagerly and moved in, snuggling against him with happy purrs. “I am glad to be good company, mí-o ca-ro.” Johannes kissed the gruesome bite mark he’d left on Copia’s collarbone, along with several of the other marks trailing their way up and down. “You know if the pressure gets to be too much...or you just need to escape for a bit...Avatar Country is always welcome to you...and your ghouls, if you wish.”

He sighed with content at the trailed kisses. Copia used his free hand to stroke his cheek, despite it messing up Johannes’s makeup, he looked beautiful to him. “And if you need someone to help you sing, or to dance, come to the Church.”

“I’d love to sing with you again...and dance, for that matter.” His eyes grew big for a moment, gazing at Copia with an air of admiration. It was only interrupted by another small yawn, before the clown nuzzled under his neck again and closed his eyes. “It’s a date then.”

Copia yawned after him, wrapping his arms over his back, gently placing his hands over where the scratches were. Maneuvering his head to take in Johannes’s smell from his hair. He smelled like the wild, almost like a musty, pine-like smell, with a hint of coconut. It was sweet to him. He gave Johannes one last kiss on his head. And closed his eyes, falling asleep to his smell.

Johannes was nearly asleep the moment he closed his eyes. Copia had really overexerted him...It was insane—He underestimated the slim male. But then...he wondered if his brothers death played any part in it—like Copia was almost...overcompensating to keep from thinking of him. Oh well...They had definitely come a long way in the few short hours since they met. He was happy he didn’t scare him off, even happier that he hadn’t done anything rash to begin with. But he knew they both had growing to do still, both in their own lives and the bond they’d found in each other. Johannes kept his head against Copia’s heart as the two fell asleep together.


	3. One Last Kiss

Dawn began to reach through the window as both the men had stayed asleep in each other’s arms the whole night. But while though they longed to stay a bit longer, the time had come to say goodbye for now.

The rising sun usually woke Johannes up immediately, however, as he laid there his body decided there was nothing it wanted to do more than stay exactly where it was. “Rrrrr...” He grumbled in his sleep and dug nails into Copia’s skin possessively, protecting him from unknown forces in his dream. Copia moaned and stirred a bit in sleep from the pain he felt in his back, making him move around from where was on Johannes form.

“Hm..?” He shifted with the Cardinal, releasing his grip just enough to be less painful. His tongue swiped out against his chest and nuzzled it immediately after, making him sigh happily.

Copia shifted a bit, only to move closer to Johannes. He stirred in sleep a bit before he was coherently semi-awake enough to know where he was and who was with him. He didn’t want to get up, nor did he want Johannes to leave yet. But yet he did promise to leave in the morning, and the sun was practically out. It was sure that either Sister Imperator or Papa Nihil were awake at this time.

“Mmm...” Johannes rolled over now, pressing his nose against Copia as he took a deep inhale of his sweet musk. “Is the Sky awake yet?” He murmured sleepily and snaked his arms around Copia’s neck. The Cardinal was covered in bruises and bite marks, and the dark spots that weren’t wounds were smudges from Johannes’ paint—which at this point was just about wiped off completely.

Copia knew to answer that; he had to wake up. He blinked his eyes open a few times before he managed to open them and take in his surroundings. The low light of dawn hit the wall through he window. “Yes, it’s dawn.” He answered.

“Rrrrrggaahh...Well, if nothing else, I am a man of my word...” He dragged himself into an upright position and stretched, his back cracking with the effort. Smiling tiredly, he leaned forward and pecked Copia before crawling out of bed and gathering his clothes.

He savored the peck as he tiredly watched Johannes in all his glory, put his clothes back on, and figured best to get up as well. He groggily sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and instead of putting on his cassock that was laying in the ground, he picked out a pair of briefs, put them on and walked to his wardrobe picking out his trademark black suit with the mark of the church—the Grucifix—on his chest.

Johannes was in the mirror, deciding to just wash his face completely clean and figure out the rest later. Few, if anyone in Avatar Country, had seen him without his intimidating clown paint. As he dried off, brushing his hair to the best of his ability and straightening the lapels on his jacket he caught sight of Copia in the corner and turned to him, eyes trailing upwards from his shoes to his eyes.

“Well, shit, Cardinal... You’re looking hotter than the fiery flames of Gehena itself...” He stepped closer, knowing he was already overstaying his visit, and backed the black-clad man against the wall. “I could worship your unholiness for hours on end...”

“The same with me, my darling,” he said as his leather hands began to slide up his chest and rest on his shoulders. “You make me hot and bothered more than Hell itself does. Even staring into your ocean blue eyes I feel lust come over me.” A small evil smile crept upon his lips.

He chuckled quietly, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling their bodies flush together. “Mm...” Their foreheads touched, Johannes biting his lip subtly as he stared down the Cardinal. “I know I should go...but...can we...make out one last time?”

Copia didn’t need to be told twice as he moved his hand behind Johannes’s neck to push him closer to him, and pressed his lips on him. Johannes smirked and sighed, returning the kiss and rubbing small circles into the Cardinal’s waist. His thumbs found a waist and pulled him in, fingers wandering back up and over the Grucifix, settling into his hair that he so lovingly tugged. While he worked, Johannes snuck his tongue into the other’s mouth. Copia softly moaned into the kiss, his hand moved from the back of his neck down to his lapel, tugging on it to bring themselves closer. He let his own tongue mingle around with Johannes’s as he felt his long tongue begin to invade his own.

“Mmfff...” Johannes flicked his tongue and bit the others lip, tugging it down and growling breathlessly into his mouth. He kissed him roughly again before moving downward across his jaw and to the other side of his neck. His knee was pressed between his legs, grinding against Copia’s crotch. Copia moaned, bringing his hands into Johannes’s hair, lightly tugging it and pulling him more closer to him, softly moaning as he grinded himself against Johannes’s knees, trying to create more and more friction in his pants.

“Fuck...” He moved back to the Cardinal’s jaw, running a hand against his side burn. As he felt him grinding, he continued the sloppy kiss and the assault with his tongue. The hand moved past his jaw and grabbed his jacket collar, while the other furiously worked to undo Copia’s pants. Copia chuckled into the kiss, sliding a hand down from his hair down to his lapel to keep grabbing it. The other moving down to help Johannes undo the buttons and zipper in his pants.

“Mmfff, here,” He moved from his mouth with a light pop and a breathy sigh as he grabbed the Satanic bible from behind and held it to Copia. “Read to me while I blow you, and then I swear I’ll go.”

He gave him a chuckle, taking the dark bible from his hand. He opened it to recognizable page, and began to read aloud. “Love is one of t-the most intense feelings felt by man; another is hate,” he began, his heart beating quick. Johannes’ gaze lingered on the man as he knelt down with ease and exposed his length. He took a breath, smirk spreading across that innocent look as he slid the Cardinal into his welcoming maw. Contrary to how he’d first blown him, Johannes was taking a painfully sweet time.

Copia threw his head back, a moan stuck in his throat. He put his head back in position as a small whine escaped him. He bit into his leather fist as he cleared his throat and continued. “F-f-forcing yourself to f-feel indiscriminate love i-is very unnatural.” Oh...he loved the little sounds the rat made...They were different than his Kungen. Where the king was much more gruff and primal, and it took more effort to get that submissive whininess from him. Johannes reached forward and grabbed his thighs, pulling him forward as he dug his nails into them.

“If you try to, ahhh...” he trailed off moaning as he stumbled forward a bit. He began to thrust his hips, trying to feel more from Johannes’s mouth. He let a few pants and moans before trying to continue. “I-if you try to love everyone y-you only lessen your f-f-feelings for t-those who deserve y-your love.”

He chuckled around his length, listening to his words of course, but more so enjoying the pleasant music of his lust. When he felt him start to move, he returned the gesture and let him hit the back of his throat. Copia let out a few more panted moans before continuing the next verse. “Repressed h-hatred c-c-can lead to many ph-physical and emotional aliments.” He blindly moved his free hand around on the wall, desperately trying to find something to ground himself more.

After a minute or so, Johannes decided to ease up on him and backed off...only to follow suit with his hand. He was watching him come unraveled with a sweet looking face, since he’d washed his paint off he was just another man and not the clownish fiend from hell. As he pumped him, he licked the tip continuously like a lollipop. Copia slapped his hand onto his mouth, letting out a loud moan, panting hard through his nose. He let out some more muffled moans as he tried to stay composed, continuing the reading.

“B-b-by release-err...learning t-to release your hatred t-t-towards those who d-deserve it.”

“Release, hm?” Johannes hung on to that part, smirking as he reached below and groped the Cardinal’s balls. “Mm...you sinful fuck, I want to taste you all over again...” He moaned to tease him before pushing him back into his mouth, purring and moaning around his length.

“Please, _caro..._ ” he said removing the hand off his mouth for a second before moaning into his mouth again as Johannes took his length back into his mouth. He felt himself be close but he felt he’ll be in trouble if he came.

He hissed and gave a playful snarl at him. “Tell me how good I am first. Feed me your praise.” He pulled him out just enough to hang tantalizingly against his tongue. Copia threw his head back to moan, before returning it back, and obeyed, “S-sooo good...” he moaned, “Fucking great...” he felt like he couldn’t make himself speak in complete sentence for how close he was. “It’s not a w-wonder, why y-you are th-th-the king’s plaything.” He threw his head back again trying to quiet down his moans, even while his free hand was practically clawing at the wall.

Johannes chuckled, a light rosiness tinting his cheeks. “Am I better than those Sisters?” He moved his tongue quickly, coaxing him at just the tip of his length. He swallowed back a moan to reply to him. “S-s-sooo much better. Y-your tongue. S-sweet Satan it’s wonderful.” He praised him before he smacked his hand back in his mouth to moan loudly into it.

“Thank you, Cardinal. Please finish as you wish.” He winked and grabbed his shaft again, pumping hard and determinedly.

He moaned loudly into his hand as he finally met his peak and orgasmed hard. His load landing on Johannes’s face as he rode his orgasm. Johannes gasped quietly, although pleased with both parties. He let Copia ride out the rest into his hand before removing it to wipe off and lick himself clean. 3 times...3 times he’d made this man come for him and they’d only met last night. Johannes felt like it might’ve been a personal record of some sort.

As Copia panted with his face blushing red, catching his breath, he chuckled. He looked down at Johannes at his feet, at the mess he made on his face and him licking himself clean. “You, my darling, are a wild animal.” He teased. “And you’re a kinky bastard.” He smirked in response and stood, kissing his nose as he went and grabbed his hat from the door. As he placed it on his head and went towards the window he tilted it back at Copia and smiled. “I’ll see you around, okay?”

He fixed his junk back into his pants, adjusting to the friction inside. He gave Johannes a nod in response, “ _Arrivederci, mío pagliaccio._ ”

Johannes climbed onto the window sill, turning only once more to blow a kiss in his direction before hopping out and disappearing into the trees below. As he landed, he hissed slightly in pain at the fading wounds all over his body and the soreness in his muscles. That damn Cardinal... Still, he blushed in remembrance before taking off on his journey home. He waited, as several hundred yards away from the Church he deemed safe enough to shift—into the form of a raven. It made traveling much easier.

Copia opened a hand out a literally went to catch the kiss Johannes blew at him. As he went to pick up clothes, the soreness in his muscles and the faint pain he felt as he walked. He sighed as he knew he was going to have to deal with the pain all day since today was a rehearsal. He cracked his bones—hissing at the pain from the muscles—to stretch. And as finished cracking his neck, opened the door and went to the rehearsal.


	4. Troubling Times

“You’re late.” The rest of the Elite Orchestra shot Johannes an accusatory glance as he entered the grand music hall. He was never late. But he had to hurry to finish his makeup. Kungen regarded him from his throne near the back, guitar leaning across his lap. He had a look in his eyes that Johannes couldn’t recognize. “My apologies Kungen, and everyone.” The clown bowed, biting his lip as he approached the mic. He hoped he didn’t seem suspicious or guilty...

“S-so...where are we beginning today?”

“The King Welcomes you to Avatar Country.” Kungen grumbled from the back, sending a shiver down Johannes’ spine. “A 1 and a 2 and a...”

.  
.  
.

“Them RATS!” The Cardinal heard himself sing as he jumped and spun landing where it made a wave of pain go through his body as he landed. The music paused as the instructor gave him a miffed expression. “C’mon Cardinal, you have to dance this to the audience in a couple of days, it’s better to get this done with than dawdle around!” Copia sighed, he told the instructor he was sore from exercising so he was bit in pain—which technically wasn’t a lie.

“You’re a dancer, for Satan’s sake! You should be used to feeling sore.” ‘Yes, but it’s not just my muscles that are in pain.’ The Cardinal rolled his eyes as he got up and began to dance again.

.  
.  
.

They worked on a few more songs after that, some of their new ones and a couple older ones that Johannes still needed work on. 

“EEEEAAAAAHHHHH—“ He burst out into a fit of coughing, his overworked throat having mild difficulty with some of the harder parts in their songs.

“Jo...are you alright?”

“Yeah, do you feel well, man?” Tim and Henrik looked over their friend, concerned and caring for his well being. In the back, John hit the cymbals once in frustration and then sat back, tapping his leg impatient for the song to continue.

“J-já...Sorry guys, I’ll get it. I promise.”

“Yes, especially with our unity concert coming up in less than two weeks...” It was Kungen again with that unreadable tone that drove ice down the clowns spine. With everything that had just happened he had nearly forgotten they were rehearsing for that...One big concert/festival where both the Church and his Country would perform their songs for eachother—-to celebrate the new alliance. With that coming up, there was no doubt the devastation that would’ve arisen had he went forth with murder. Johannes took a moment to compose himself with water, and ran his fingers through his hair. He was lucky, the collar on his military jacket hid just about all of his newfound bruises, and anything else he could just blame on his kungen.

“Johannes, I—“

“I’ll get it.” He responded quickly, patience short. He wasn’t perfect all the time, and the idea that they believed he could be sickened him. “Sorry...” Head bowed as he realized he’d snapped at the two most caring and motherly in the orchestra. “But I will get it...I promise. The concert will go perfectly. And we’ll show our new friends what we’re made of.”

.  
.  
.

At first the bruises on his neck and his walking were noticeable by a few or more people, but thankfully didn’t ask about them. But the people to question him about them were none other than the Nameless Ghouls. Unlike the Clergy, they were under demons who needed a leader for both the world they lived in and the Church. The Cardinal had to have them at his command before they performed, otherwise they’d go ballistic and savage. They’ve practiced a few songs, a few from over the years and some of their new ones. But one little mistake set them all off.

They were practicing Dance Macabre, a song that usually makes the Cardinal move about, like any other of their songs. But this one he usually had to move around more. But he was sore as hell, and it felt like moving a muscle would hurt.

“How could it end like this? There’s a sting-Ah!” Copia made an enthusiastic shift from where he stood, and that sent his lower half on fire. The ghouls immediately stopped, noticing their master was in pain. They tittered with each other in their Ghoulish language, one thankfully the Cardinal understood fluently, but now he felt humiliated from what he heard.

“He did it again.” said Fire, the Alpha ghoul.

“Has he been fucking someone?” asked Water. 

“He smells different.”

“More sweeter!” Both the Air Ghoulettes tittered to each other.

“Cardinal?” Copia turned his head towards Omega, who played one the rhythmic guitar. He gave a nod, letting him speak. “There are bruises on your neck.” He blatantly stated. “And you smell sweeter than usual.” Said Alpha, beside Copia, who played the lead guitar. Copia sighed, knowing he’s been caught. And by demons no less.

“Ghouls,” he began sternly, silencing from their tittering. “Now is not the time to talk about my sex life. Yes, I’m sore, yes I smell different. But now, we have to focus on the rehearsal as we have an event in less than two weeks with the Avatar Country. We must show them how we are and play like you’re playing for The Dark Lord himself!” The Ghouls looked at each other and murmured and nodded to each other. “First verse, 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, and!”

.  
.  
.

Lunch came quickly, but not quickly enough. There were 3 strict meal times followed in Avatar Country, 4 if you counted dessert and coffee. Johannes sat staring into his cup with frustration, the liquid inside a chestnut brown like the Cardinal’s locks bunched up in his fist...

“Johannes...” Kungen’s hand was on his shoulder, bringing him back to reality. His cheeks flared up as he stared up at the larger man.

“Y-yes, my highness..? What do you r-require from me..?” He was such a slut...Kungen stared at him, a warm expression playing on his hardened features. His mustache twitched as he spoke. “Your mind is not with us, my pet...” Johannes tapped his hand anxiously, feeling suddenly all eyes upon him. He shifted away, but kungen brought him back by his chin.

“We need your full talents to perform properly... And if we cannot get it like this, then—“

“N-no...please...”

“Johannes, we will bring the Beast out...If there is no other way. We don’t—“

“We don’t want some dandy on stage who doesn’t know what he’s doing!”

“Silence, John, please.” Johannes swallowed nervously, the king’s fingers digging in.

“Y-your highness, please...I-I am practicing...I will get it...”

“Give us the Beast when you perform...or we will force him out ourselves...” He was quiet, and the king let go of him, giving him a pat and stroking his soft hair as Johannes murmured. “Yes...my kungen...”

.  
.  
.

The time of ritual came upon the Church as everyone in the Church came to the ritual. Especially Papa Nihil and Sister Imperator. “Belial! Behemoth! Beelzebub! Asmodeus! Satanas! Lucifer!” The Cardinal, now changed to his black cassock, walked behind the leaders of the Clergy as they walked on the altar. Being leader did not always mean you’d get to be doing the fun stuff. As before, it came with more responsibility, more devotion and more work. Papa Nihil held his hand up to let the chants come to a halt. Sister Imperator handed the Cardinal the Satanic Bible, “Book of Satan, Page 212,” Copia held the book with caution as the book was old and worn. He began to read aloud to the followers,

“Even with all their threats of eternal damnation and soul roasting, Christian missionaries have run across some who were not so quick to swallow their drivel. P-“ his mind flashed to last night as he read the next words, pleasure and pain. His face began to blush as he remember it clearly, before Papa Nihil snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Cardinal...” he whispered, enough for Copia to be able to hear him, his eyes snapped to Papa. He gestured for him to continue, a frown on his face. Copia swallowed down the embarrassment as he continued. “Pleasure and pain, like beauty, are in the eye of the beholder.”

Skip to the end of the ritual, all of the worshippers have left, and the only ones left were the Clergy leaders. Papa Nihil and Sister Imperator stood in front of the Cardinal, they’re facing reading that he was being disciplined. 

“Cardinal, your mind was wandering during the ritual.” Papa chastened, his voice disguising the coldness of his words. Copia nodded at him, his eyes looking down in shame. “You have a long way to go, Cardinal, but you have to have your mind in focus, otherwise the Church would be seen as a joke in front of devoted followers,” said Sister Imperator.

“We best not see this become a habit, Cardinal. Do you understand?” Copia looked up at them, nodding at them, sighing out of his nose. “Yes, your dark excellencies.”

.  
.  
.

“They said...they want you.”

“Well, of course they do. I’m the better half, am I not?” Johannes stared at his reflection, split selves battling for dominance, while the one he presumed was the original owner seemed to be losing. “Just do as I say and this whole thing will go smoothly.”

“B-but.”

“Did you not hear me, you little bitch? Enough. You’ve had your turn. It’s mine.” The days of rehearsal seemed to go by afterward in a blur, like he was watching a movie of his own life playing before him. Disassociated, but still there. He missed his new friend...but they were going later and later than usual with their practices. Perhaps he could sneak away...As the unity concert grew nearer, Johannes decided he couldn’t take it any longer and took off into the night. The form of a fox sped through the forests and hills, screaming out with excitement and fear.


	5. Moonlit Romance

Copia closed the door to his personal bedroom and leaned on it to his back. The rehearsals had started becoming more and more difficult as the days past and the unity festival grew closer. The thought of Johannes was in and out of his mind as the Clergy, Ghouls, and the dancing—which was now finished—kept on making him focus more. He sat on his bed, his back to the window. Through the black performance suit, he rubbed the now-healing bite Johannes left behind.

His heartbeat was pounding in his ears, his nails digging into the cold stone of the building as he scaled the Church. Fur disappeared rapidly into skin as he hopped up to the open window. Why did it always seem to be that way? He was always prepared to break in somehow, but he liked to imagine Copia was hoping he would come by. As he pulled himself up he breathed a sigh of relief, breath exhaling as a small cloud in the cold night as he took notice of the silhouetted form on the bedside.

“Good evening.” Johannes tipped his hat and smirked, breathless as he sat on the ledge and peered in.

At the sound of Johannes’s voice, Copia whipped back and saw Johannes’s form on the ledge of the window. He immediately got up and practically ran to the window with a smile.

“Pagliaccio!” He practically pulled him into the room and hugged him tightly.

He gasped, blushing furiously at the sudden contact. As Copia grabbed him Johannes let out a deep and happy purr, hugging him back and nuzzling into the embrace. “Heh...you...miss me?” He took a deep inhale of his scent as he stepped in and put his arms around the Cardinal’s waist. He honestly wasn’t sure what kind of a greeting he would receive but he was caught off guard by this...It had only been a few days but even he had found himself missing the other.

He sighed happily as they pulled away, his hands resting on Johannes’s shoulders, “I was beginning to think you’d blown me off. The Clergy and the rehearsals have kept me busy but I’ve long to see you again.” Saying it sounded cheesy to the Cardinal, but it was true. With the days coming more and more closer to the unity festival, he would think either he was busy or he was just another one-night-stand. His face scrunched up in a scowl all of a sudden, his hands grabbing onto Johannes’s lapel.

“Though I don’t know whether if I should curse you or kiss you from when you left.” His mind flashed back to the day Johannes went back to Avatar Country, oooh the humiliation. “Even my Ghouls could tell from how I smelled that we fucked.”

Johannes’ smirk faltered at his words, unsure what to say now. He watched Copia for a moment, the two just barely breathing. Did he mention that the Cardinal was the one to come onto him..? “And why does that matter?” Johannes was hesitant, defending his honor, but also trying not to start a fight. He was actually kind of excited to share the surprise he had planned...

“Unless you regret what happened... You seemed to wear your experiences with the Sisters as a badge of sinful honor.” He felt a little angry, a little embarrassed, but mostly sad if this was the truth—if Copia really regretted the night they spent together. True...Johannes knew he had taken it too far at times, however...He had felt Copia was a trustworthy person at the time. He looked away, expression unreadable as he fought to keep everything away.

Copia’s scowl immediately left him. He didn’t mean for him to become sad at what he said. His grip on his lapels released.

“ _Caro..._ ” he began, bringing a hand on Johannes’s cheek to look at him. “If I ever regretted what we did together, I would rip my own intestines out right now.” He said.

“Yes, I do wear my sins as honor, but it’s mostly because they weren’t too noticeable.” He backed away from a bit to unbutton his suit, opening the collar out to show him the left over bruises and hickies and the healing bite he left behind. “The ones still behind I wear with sinful pride.”

He turned and looked him over, nodding quietly. He wasn’t quite sure what caused him to be so sensitive around the Cardinal like this...But Johannes shook the negativity and self loathing away as he leaned in and kissed him. When he pulled away, he had his arms around his waist again.

“Are you free tonight? I...had something sort of planned—as a surprise.” The smile and hopeful look returned to his features now, like a dim light in otherwise darkness. He buttoned his suit back up as he answered,

“At this hour, yes, I am, thankfully. Why?” He said, sliding a hand up his chest to rest on the nape of his neck.

“Well... I was hoping that perhaps I could... Take you out?” On a date? The last words caught in his throat, unable to be spoken aloud. He hoped the Cardinal was open to this kind of courtship. Johannes continued to look him over, as if one glance away and he might disappear from his grip. He reached out and ran a thumb against his bottom lip.

Copia put a hand on his chest, pretending to be offended. “You? Take me out?” He pretended to sound shocked, “Of course, darling, I did promise you a dance.” A smile broke into his lips, almost as if it wasn’t big enough to show how happy he was.

Johannes giggled into his palm, still getting used to the Cardinal’s sense of humor. With the same hand he took a hold of the others and led him to the window. Just as his foot reached the sill he turned and looked over his outfit with a subtle head tilt. “Will you be warm enough?”

“I’ve been around demons long enough to get used to their presence and their cold touches. I’ll be fine, I believe.” The Cardinal said, and immediately, as he put his head out the window, he snapped back. He chuckled, shivering a little,

“Actually, I’ll just get a coat very quickly.” He went over to his wardrobe, got out a trench coat and wrapped it around him. His diamond Grucifix that he had on, pulled it out of the suit and stayed on his chest hidden beneath the trench coat. He walked back to the window with a cheeky smile, “Now I’m ready,” he chuckled.

He stood on the edge, strategizing his method of descent now that he had someone to accompany him. Usually he’d just leap down, but he couldn’t expect the Cardinal to just willingly take a 3 story drop in the hopes that his trust in him was as vast as the sea itself. So, Johannes formulated a different plan, and gestured for Copia to climb on his back. The night air blew across his face as he leaned out, brushing loose strands of hair back, and breathed it in like a drug. Realizing it might’ve been strange to request a grown man to indulge in his “piggyback”, he turned back to Copia. “Trust me...it will be easier if you just hold on to me like this.”

Copia looked down before he realized it’d be best to hold on to him. He wrapped his arms around his neck, preparing his legs as soon as he jumped. He gave him a nod, telling him he was ready. Johannes gave a soft grumble of pleasure as he felt Copia wrap tightly around him. He stepped out, using a few pieces of stone jutting out for leverage before taking the leap. In the sides of his vision he saw Copia’s trench coat flare up in the wind, making him chuckle again. He knelt as they landed on the side of the church, absorbing the shock and letting Copia climb off easily if he needed to. As he stood up fully, Johannes breathed in the night air once more and sighed, grinning at his companion and extending his hand.

“C’mon. I’ve got a really nice place to show you.” Copia gasped as they leaped out, his arms tightening, but it was over as he felt the shock as they landed. Seeing as they made it outside, he got off. He grinned back at Johannes, taking his hand, “Let’s go then,” he said, giddily.

As they walked, the surrounding gardens and landscaping of the church began wild and overgrown flora and thicket. Brambles and bushes took up space not occupied by trees and rocks. Creatures skittered about in the shadows as they passed by. Up above the stars seemed to shine just for them, like a bedazzled blanket looming behind the crescent moon. As the two walked, Copia decided to look up at the stars, though realizing he might run into rubble as they walked with him not looking, he shyly moved his hands to hold onto Johannes’s. His face changing to pink as he looked away when he did, looking up to the stars. Looking for constellations as he stared at them.

The two walked in silence, the sound of their feet crunching earth filled the void. It was nice having someone out here to share this with. Sure, he had his brothers and his kungen to go exploring with but...well, with Copia it was just different. The grass around them trickled off until it was mostly just rock and hard terrain. Sparse trees were here, but on the horizon lay something flat and wide that mirrored the starry sky above—a lake. On the opposite side of them were immense, white capped mountains looming over a valley below. Beneath the promontory sat Avatar Country—it’s lights burning faintly in the distance. Johannes stopped walking and turned, finding the other entranced in the sky. A pleasant smile spread across as he walked behind and wrapped his arms around him. He nuzzled his head into the crook of his neck and peered up.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Copia wanted to say something, but his comment was stuck in his throat. He was speechless at the sight of the valley. “It is.” He said, finally, “It takes my breath away.” He leaned his head on Johannes has he felt him on the crook of his neck, taking in his warmth.

“It’s home.” He breathed and stroked Copia’s hair. “But there...” Johannes turned the both of them so they were facing the lake. “That was actually what I wanted you to see the most.” He tilted his head and covered his cheek with small kisses. He chuckled, moving his head to kiss his lips. “Well, the night is young, we might as well go then.” He said as he turned back to face the lake.

“Mmff...” Johannes had missed his mouth, his lips—fuck, his voice even. He led Copia as he stepped along the rocks with ease.

The lake was maybe 4-5 feet at its deepest. There was a steep drop off visible even under the moonlight. In the shallows, little frogs and bugs chirped and croaked as they hid in the mud and undergrowth. In the daylight it was a deep, mossy cerulean but at night, the water was just a mirror reflection of stars and darkness. A minute or two passed before Johannes knelt on the ground, gathering up some smooth looking rocks and offering them to the Cardinal with a shy grin. “Do...you like to skip them?”

Copia took a stone, throwing into the air and catching it. “It’s been a while...” he said with a grin. “But let’s see if I still got it.” He tossed it into the air once more. He turned to face the lake, moved his arm down, then hurled his arm, throwing the stone at the water, watching it skip about a few times before falling into the water. Copia shrugged, “Believe I still got it.” He said as he turned to face Johannes. 

He was practically drooling over this man again. The butterflies had returned to his stomach to join the evening’s festivities. “See? I knew I liked you for a reason.” Johannes blushed and stepped to the side to throw his own rock. It matched his skips but veered off to the side, getting caught on the rocky shoreline. Even still, Johannes couldn’t be happier. Copia laughed, “Well at least it was other than the fact I fucked you good the other night!” He exclaimed getting another stone and tossing it, watching it skip into the water.

He somehow managed to blush harder and cleared his throat nervously. “I-I have a few reasons...but that sex was the icing on the cake.” He tossed a rock after him then knelt down, watching the minnows swim aimlessly around his finger. Copia chucked darkly at his reply. He leaned in beside Johannes to look at the minnows swimming around in the water. He looked at the curiously as the moonlight reflected in the water. The small glare catching his eyes.

After what felt like an eternity lost in his own thoughts, Johannes turned to find the Cardinal right beside him. He nearly fell over in surprise, but caught himself on Copia’s collar. He chuckled, and looked up at him through his eyelashes. “...You startled me.” He licked his lips and searched his face, desperately trying to read his mind. He held him as Johannes held onto his collar. He chuckled, “My presence itself can make anyone’s spines tingle, darling.” A hand went on Johannes’s back, slowly sliding up, “You’re no different.”

“M-mm..” He whined, eyes locking onto his. All at once he pulled Copia close and kissed him with a hungry growl, tongue already searching for entrance against his lips.

Copia kissed back with gusto, letting him in his mouth with his own tongue dancing with his. Just then, a risky idea came upon him. To distract Johannes, he brought up his free hand up his chest, and made sure both Johannes's eyes were closed. He focused on his energy, opened his white eye, now glowing brightly, and glanced over at the water. He kissed Johannes harder, as he was getting dizzy. Then, splash! He controlled the water and splashed Johannes in the face.

Fuck...yes...this was another reason Johannes found himself returning to the Cardinal time and time again—his mouth was highly addictive. Skilled tongues and lips battling for dominance, with the occasional teeth. It was enough to make any clown hot under the collar. He was so fucking hot...Johannes was on fire. As he reached forward to grab Copia he felt the sudden icy chill of water hit his flesh and immediately recoiled like a cat that had been punished.

“Bah! Hey!” Fiery yellow eyes glared across at mismatched ones as he went into defense. He took his hat off and tucked his hair behind his ear before looking back at the water—blessing Copia with the momentary break in eye contact.

“What the fuck, Copia? Is that how you want to play now?” Predatory rage turned into predatory hunger, daring him to tempt him one more time. Copia laughed hard, despite how dizzy he was. He held his head, trying to help make the dizziness go away. "Forgive me, darling, I just had to." The glow in his eye went away at that moment.

Johannes decided to take a breath instead of staying mad at him. As soon as he relaxed, he splashed him back and crawled close, practically in his lap. His eye...was that a trick of the moonlight? He tilted, gazing at it from his kneeling position. “So why do you have different eyes?”

Copia yelped at the splash of cold water. But he laughed it off as he felt Johannes crawl into his lap. "I was born with heterochromia iridum, a condition that makes me have different colored eyes. Surprisingly, the Clergy thought well of it as I grew, turns out it's actually more than just a condition." He said wiping some water off of his face.

He ran his hand down his face, helping wipe the water away in the process. “Hetero...chromia...irid-um?” The words were strange to him, but Johannes was listening nonetheless. “Then...Papa had the same thing, right?” The III was the first person he’d known with mismatched eyes, but he never had the chance to ask him about it—he only marveled and furthered his crush as they spent brief periods of time together.

"Yes, and the others before him." He said bringing a hand to rest on Johannes's shoulder. "Though I don't understand why I have them. Papa Nihil says it was meant for me to join Clergy as soon as I reached the age. But it more than that as well. They said it means I have power within me." He explained, running his free hand on his own cheek below his white eye.

“Ooooo...dark, Satanic powers?” He crooned, although Johannes was genuinely interested. He believed that whatever powers Copia could have would be something to behold. “Like, summoning and stuff? Or can you move stuff with your mi—hey...is that how you splashed me?”

Copia grinned cheekily, giggling mischievously. "Yes, _caro_ , that was how." He gave him a kiss on his nose.

"The majority is moving objects with our mind. There are more things, like curses, conjuring, and spells, since witches work with us and help us. But that's about it." He explained. He closed his eyes, concentrating on his energy, then opened them, the white eye glowing. He turned his head towards the water, bringing a hand up in a claw. The water began to form as he moved his hand up, coming towards his as a clumped up form of a sphere. It came between them, and moved his hands over it, and it's clumped up form began to change more into a better sphere shape.

Johannes turned and watched him, moving off his lap to give him better room to work. He was in awe, to say the least. He knew of witches, and he knew of Satanists such as Copia, but to see such magic performed in person was something to behold. “Show off.” He teased in a quiet tone, trying not to kill his concentration. His Kungen had powers similar but even his pertained differently to his royal needs. Up above them a shooting star darted across the pitch blackness.

His hands began to shake and the form of the sphere began to falter, bits of water falling off into the ground. Suddenly he swung his hand out and the water sphere went flying back into the lake. He began to pant, putting both hands on his head from how dizzy he was.

"It really...wears you down....as it...depends on your energy," He panted removing a hand from his head.

“O-oh!” Johannes was at his side in a half second, supporting the man whilst searching his pockets for anything to help him. “Åh, min underbara trollkarl...please do not over exert yourself...” His hand went to Copia’s head, rubbing in small circles. “Do you need anything? Food? Water?” Something had clicked in him when he saw how pained he was...Johannes swore to desperately protect this man, even if he wasn’t entirely sure of his personal reasons for it.

"I just need to rest for a bit, _mio caro_." He said, finally catching his breath. He put a hand on Johanne's arm, gently caressing it to relax him. He managed to compose himself to where he removed his hand on his head, taking deep breaths and closing his eyes. He nodded quietly, understanding as he was nearly cradling Copia at this point. Several moments of silence passed between them as Johannes looked off, watching the stars. His hands were unconsciously massaging and rubbing Copia’s muscles in small movements.

As he finally composed himself, he gently pulled away, rubbing his temple a bit. He took a final deep breath as he opened his eyes. The glow in his eye now gone. "A few members of the Clergy have the gift of the powers. But the energy required is very consuming, which is why we often never use it, unless it's rituals or sacrifices." Johannes looked back and kissed the side of his head gently, nuzzling it afterward. “Well...I suppose then I’m glad to have seen it, if I’m one of the lucky few that could. But please...do not hurt yourself again. It...hurts me.”

Something inside the Cardinal poked at his heart when heard that. He didn't know what it was, but hugged Johannes to calm him down. Giving a kiss on his jaw, he nuzzled into his chest. "Don't worry, it won't happen again."

“Mm...” The butterflies settled pleasantly at that. He hugged the Cardinal back and refused to let him go...for as long as he lived, if he had to. A part of him wished they could stay in that little spot forever, just enjoying the calmness of each others presence and the night sky all to themselves. As he felt Copia nuzzle in, he ran a hand through his hair and played with it absentmindedly. Copia felt at ease, calm and safe there in Johannes's arms. As he nuzzled in more, something in him clicked. He wanted to ask him, but felt paranoid if he asked it will hurt him. He gulped and closed his eyes tightly.


	6. Paramours

"Johannes, are you in love with your king?" Copia asked.

A muscle in Johannes's jaw twinged at the mention, as it was something the clown had been toying with in his own time. It was true...he enjoyed serving him, being around him, caring for him and being cared for by him. His affection for his king varied, from the occasionally sexual to something verging on ritualistic. But...was he in love with him? Not in the traditional sense, he thought.

“I...well, he is my king—my ruler. He saved...me, and many others...I am indebted to him, and I am proud to serve him any way I can.” Johannes danced around the question for a bit as a rosy tint teased his cheeks. “I don’t know if I love him in the...’traditional’ sense, so to speak...and I know he does not feel the same for me...”

Copia felt relieved to hear him say that. He gave him a nod in his chest, nuzzling back in, relaxed. These feelings...he didn't understand them. He wasn't like any other one-night-stand he had with other people. He clicked in, like a glove almost. Copia pushed the thoughts away. It hurt his head and his chest to think about it.

“...Why do you ask?” He whispered and kept his arms tightly around the other man’s back. He chose not to mention the butterflies in his stomach, or how they only appeared when Copia was near. Maybe he was sick. Or maybe he was just manic. Sleep deprived. Or some combination of all 3. But all he really knew was how good the Cardinal seemed to smell...no matter what.

Paranoia began to build up again, making his heart fall to his stomach. He thought of another reason,

"So I don't get hurt when I become attached." Fairly true, but not the actual reason. But it felt early, a little too early to know. He had to break down his feelings in layers to know how he actually felt. But now, he just wanted to enjoy his time with Johannes. Cuddled up and feeling cared for.

His collar was extremely hot again, making Johannes tug lightly at it to breathe. Become attached...? Getting hurt? Was this more of just sexual neediness? Lust and desire? No...this was something different—something belonging entirely between them. It made him think of Emeritus III, as did a lot of things. Of him, lingering around after their meetings, for a chance to show his fondness for the pope—for a chance for that fondness to be hopefully reciprocated and returned. He would stalk him, and watch how he behaved with the Sisters and some of the ghouls even, and crave that same attention...He was a pathetic creature, truly. One who believed itself unworthy of love but would then follow others around like a puppy seeking treats and petting. Johannes pressed himself into Copia’s shoulder blade, whispering gruffly into his ear.

“I have to know, Copia...What kind of cologne do you use? Because I have to say, it is extremely intoxicating...” He chuckled a little as Johannes whispered in his ear. Slight tingles down his spine as he listened. "Victorinox Swiss, as well as some incense I have." His hands slowly slid up his spine.

“Mm...fuck...” Johannes grins and says simply, licking his teeth and swallowing subtly because he is, actually drooling over Copia. “You Satanic little gentleman...I want to inhale you like a drug all night...” He continued in that same gruff tone, letting his tongue trail up Copia’s earlobe before nipping the top.

Copia let out a small groan, he moved his hands up to tangle in Johannes's hair. "Let me become your drug, then." He said lowly, lightly biting on his neck to push him over the edge.

“M-mmffff..” He half grumbled, half moaned as he rubbed his hands up and down the Cardinal’s sides. “Will I become addicted?” Johannes continued with a tease, fiddling with the edge of the others coat and then looking back into his eyes hungrily. “Or are you medicinal...?

"Why not both?" He said bringing a hand down by his neck. "I can help, but I can become your addiction." His voice was low and rough, giving him and edge. He grinned softly, mischievously. “I like the sound of that.” Not breaking eye contact, he reached forward and slid his hand down the Cardinal’s pants, gripping his manhood lovingly.

Copia moaned, pressing his lips onto Johannes’s and began to kiss him sweetly. His began to thrust his hips into Johannes’s hand. Johannes returned the gesture, kissing slow but needily. He matched the rhythms of their mouths with the movement of his hand. As he ran his thumb across the tip he slid his tongue across and around Copia’s. Copia pulled away before he could let him in his mouth. “The unity festival is in a few days, why don’t we go a bit more gentle to each other since we’re still working?” He caressed his cheek, looking into his eyes.

He thought about it briefly then nodded, chuckling slightly. “Yes...perhaps that would be the best idea. It had been a while for me before so...I got a bit carried away. But I promise to be...sensual...” His hand was still determined in its movements, caressing and petting his length to hardness with just a few simple moves. Johannes maintained the eye contact and watched his new favorite play thing as he dragged out the last letter of his murmuring. Copia moaned, throwing his head back as he thrusted his hips into Johannes’s hand as he began to unbutton his coat, placing it under him like a blanket. He placed his lips back onto Johanness’ as he began to unbutton his suit.

Johannes helped undress his Cardinal from the waist down, coaxing his length out further with enthusiastic pumps and eventually a strong lick. “I'd like to have you right here beneath the moonlight—if I have your permission, min snygga djävul...” Copia threw his head back, moaning lightly. He moved his head back into position, a whine caught in his throat with a grin on his face. “Take me, _min älsklingsklown_.” His suit finally gone, putting it right on his coat.

He grinned and had the Cardinal nearly upside down in an instant. He pulled his hips close to his face, draping the man’s strong legs over his shoulders as he switched between eating his entrance and sucking him off. Eventually he found himself with Copia’s length against the flat of his tongue and two fingers sliding in and out of his plaything. He was being less rough than he was before, that was true, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still trying to fuck Copia’s brains out.

Copia gasped at the change in position. But as he felt Johannes begin to finger him as well suck him off, he moaned loudly, his legs over Johannes’s shoulders tightening and bringing him closer. He panted, tossing his head to either side on his clothes.

“Mmm...you know,” Johannes took a moment to murmur as his fingers began to slide in and out much easier.

“I love you at this angle. It makes it much easier to watch you unravel...” He was already hard, but he wanted to pleasure Copia as much as he could. Copia let out a shaking laugh,

“I c-can see why...” he said looking up at him, the moonlight shining on him as he was between his legs. “You look m-more dominant, more a-animalistic...” he panted feeling the fingers inside of him. Johannes growled at that, flicking his tongue against his entrance and all the way up his shaft to his tip before slipping his fingers out and setting the Cardinal near his waist. He grinded against him a few times as he shimmied free from his pants and exposed his own length.

“There’s just something...so incredibly erotic...about the moonlight. And out here—the only ones who will hear your screams and moans are the creatures in the dark.”

He whined, almost begging for Johannes to give to him already. He grinned darkly at what he said, “T-then let them hear us, let Lucifer k-know we sing for him in the moonlight.” He thrusted his hips upward towards his length, trying to get more friction.

“G-aaaahhh...” That did it for him. He laughed breathlessly as he slid into Copia, stretching him out and holding down his shoulders to keep him in place. He fucking loved his poetic way of speaking, as it belonged to him and him alone. It did wonders to turn on the clown. When he was down to the base he leaned forward, cradling his fuck toy and whispered, “You’re so fucking hot...” before kissing him and beginning to thrust. Copia moaned into his mouth. He immediately pushed his tongue inside Johannes’s, mingling around with his. With every thrust he moaned into Johannes’s mouth, begging him for more.

Johannes was slow and deep with his rhythm, making sure to hit his every sweet spot without damaging the poor Cardinal too much. As he increased his speed he gripped Copia’s cock to add to the pleasure. His moans were low and gruff as he kissed the Cardinal, whining slightly every time he broke away for air. As Copia pulled away from Johannes’s lips, he let out loud moan. Panting hard and thrusting his hips in Johannes’s hand to push himself more and more closer to the edge.

“That’s it...just like that...” He murmured huskily, a smirk playing on his lips as a string of spittle connected them. “Tell me how much you like this again.” He was quivering already, the muscle in his right thigh tensing up. So he tried to distract himself to hold out as long as he could.

“I-it’s a-mazing...” he panted, moaning afterwards. “L-like a sword of p-p-pleasure...” he said breathlessly. Johannes paused for a moment and laughed breathlessly again.

“Is it really like that?” He grabbed Copia’s hips and slammed into him, forceful but not too much so. His panting breaths came out in little clouds of fog with his every movement. From the angle the Cardinal lay, he could see the reflection of the stars themselves in his eyes and purred, admiring his darkly serene beauty. Fuck...He was so beautiful—even more so when he was this aroused.

Copia was close, the fucking and the stroking were pushing him further to his climax. He looked up at Johannes, his thin figure lit by the moonlight and the stars on each side of him, giving his a strange kind of aura. 

“Johannes...” he panted, “I’m close, J-Johannes...” he moaned.

“Then give it to me, my sweet Cardinal...” He hissed, teeth baring briefly. Johannes pulled him close, practically hugging him while they fucked. His mouth found the spot behind his ear again and sucked on it. With how close they were, Copia closed the remaining space between them for him to hug Johannes tightly by his neck as he came. He stared up at the stars, coming as he did. He blew his load in between their abdomens, making a mess on the both of them.

“Oh fuck...” Johannes half whispered, half moaned as he followed the trembling man shortly after. He gave a few more deep thrusts, jerking his orgasm to completion and filling the Cardinal completely. After he pulled out he ignored the stickiness between them for the moment to just cuddle —as was his favorite part, truly. There was just something magical about post-sex cuddles and under the glittering firmament like they were made it all the better. He kissed him passionately, pleasantly, and eagerly afterwards before sighing and nestling against his head to look up at the heavens above.

Copia sighed in content, nuzzling Johannes. Though gazing at the stars sounded great after sex, he looked at Johannes relaxed face as he looked up at the sky. Letting a hand travel up and down his chest, feeling and taking up a mental image of his body. Lucifer have mercy, the man looked beautiful in the darkness, how had he not seen it before? He didn’t realize his was staring until he zoned out looking at him.

He lost himself in the nebulas, fantasizing about creatures and great space battles—drinking coffee on foreign planets and playing music. It had been a collective lucid dream he shared with his brethren and his Kungen, and yet he still remembered it like it were real...The fear gripping his heart when they thought they’d lost Tim, the bravery he’d had to muster going into the cave to retrieve their ship’s part...Space was terrifying...and dangerous, and vast and insurmountably beautiful. When he closed his eyes he could still see the sky on TRAPPIST 1, swirling like a nebulous vortex of fuchsia and cerulean that could put just about any Earth sunset to shame. It made him feel small to know that beyond their world was so much they had yet to understand—could ever understand, really. And yet he knew...that even though they were insignificant in the grand scheme of the universe, that it was irrelevant. They all had each-other, and that was enough. They had their music, their great nation, their Kungen, and now Johannes even had C—His eyes subconsciously wandered to the Cardinal on his arm. That coiffed hair so delightfully messy after sex...his sharp jaw, chiseled features and torso...the pleasant little nest of chest hair he bore...and then his eyes—The hetero—oh fuck, what was it called again? The...ah, well, it didn’t matter. He loved his doey black-lined eyes just about above all else...and then he realized those exact eyes were staring straight at him though smudged makeup and he blushed darker than the sky on TRAPPIST 1.

Copia’s moved his traveling arm up Johannes’s chest and onto his cheek, gently caressing it and smudging some of the make up. He felt almost as if he removed his hands off of him, he will disappear like dust. He felt himself come closer to him, so close they can feel each other breathing.

“ _Più bello delle stelle..._ ” he whispered to him like a secret, bringing his hand to the back of Johannes’s head, tangling his fingers in his wild hair, and pulling his close to press his lips on him. Sweetly and passionately, no lust needed. Johannes didn’t have time to reply, only kiss back with the same level of tenderness. As he felt Copia’s fingers move into his hair, pulling him close he reached out and wrapped an arm around the man’s waist. Johannes tilted his head to help their mouths fit better, all the while Copia’s sweet nothing was bouncing in his subconscious. _Più bello...delle stelle..._ It was getting harder to think. His brain was fuzzy, like cotton candy.

As he felt Johannes kiss back, the hand in his hairs stroking his head. He was determined to be as sweet as possible, almost letting Johannes know he was cared about. His other free hand, caressed his chest. Johannes purred and sighed in his touch as they embraced. The butterflies were in full swarm now. What was happening to him..? He felt so dizzy and tingly, and yet he just kept kissing Copia over and over...never wanting to stop. He made little whiny sounds of pleasure—of bliss, and tiny hums when the Cardinal’s mustache rubbed against him. He felt...excited, but not like he was aroused....no, this was something different. Similar, but... What the fuck... He reached out and pushed Copia’s bangs back and traced the bottom of his lip with his tongue, determined to assess this feeling fully.

He opened his mouth as he felt Johannes's tongue on his lip, letting his tongue dip in, and his own mingling around with him. He immediately pulled away, pulling his coat under him, and push himself on top of Johannes. Putting his coat on, protecting him from the cold before coming back to kiss him passionately, with his tongue back in to dance around with Johannes's. 

“Aaah...!” Johannes growled slightly in surprise and excitement at the change in positions. He adjusted as well, his clothes more of just a mass below him while his shirt clung loosely around him. He leaned back into the kiss and continued running his hands all throughout the Cardinal’s chestnut hair. His heart was racing and he felt like he was going to cry at moments when the fireworks threatened to explode them both into nothingness.

“What the fuck...are you doing...to me..?” Johannes asked breathlessly between kisses, deliriously lovestruck as he clung to him, desperate for more of this feeling running deeper than just primal sexual desire. Copia broke away from the kissing, moving more downward on Johannes's body. Leaving butterfly kisses as he reached his belly button. Giving a few light bites on his hips before going back up, licking all the way to his chest. His hands following along pushing his shirt upwards over his head, leaving him finally exposed to the Cardinal. He heard what Johannes said, and he had think carefully what to say. He licked up from his chest, up his neck, and when he reached his ear, he whispered lovingly, "Giving you love, my dear Johannes."

“O-oh...” He bit his knuckles to keep from moaning out, though it did little to surprise his sounds of pure pleasure. Everywhere the Cardinal touched tingled and burned, making him quiver. As he heard that voice purring in his ear Johannes swooned completely, a flush consuming his painted cheeks. “O-oh...oh, Cardinal... I...think...” He swallowed hard, trembling slightly. “I think I might be falling for you...”

Copia's heart fluttered and immediately, pulled Johannes's into a kiss. Passionate and loving, pouring his feelings into it. As he pulled away, he spat into his hand, stroking his length and playing with Johannes's entrance. He looked into Johannes's eyes—with Copia's eyes filled with affection—making sure if he wanted it as well. He kissed him back, another small growl escaping afterwards. As he watched him, and felt him, he nodded shyly and smirked at him.

“I-is...is this your way of showing you f-feel the same..? Aaa-aaggh....” He entered 2 fingers in, then slowly a third. He leaned over Johannes, his face getting close to him. "Yes..." He whispered to him, as he fingered his entrance.

“A-aahhh...” He stared up at him, squeaking out a moan. Johannes felt incredibly vulnerable, and it was terrifying—but he trusted the Cardinal. He had this far already. He spread his legs a bit more for him as he continued to gaze into his face, starting to drool subtly. Copia removed his fingers from his entrance, then maneuvered Johannes's legs to wrap around his waist. He positioned himself at his entrance, then as he gave a slow thrust, he grabbed both of Johannes's hands, pinning them above his head, and giving him a slow, passion-filled kiss.

The rest of Johanness’ ensuing groans were swallowed up in Copia’s kiss that he eagerly returned. He enjoyed the excitement of being bound up or restricted, and as the Cardinal grabbed his wrists he couldn’t help but instinctively squirm and giggle. As he kissed him he leaned forward and bit his bottom lip, tugging it. Copia's thrusts were slow and deep, like Johannes's, keeping it sweet and slow but still strong with love. He chuckled into the kiss as he felt Johannes's bite his lip. He let his tongue inside his mouth, immediately finding his and mingled around.

He was drowning—but he loved it, as every thrust brought the hypersensitive clown closer and closer. If this was their idea of gentle he was just as for it as he was for their previous sessions. Johannes whined around his tongue and met his hips with every movement. Johannes's sweet whines made him more turned on, and made him thrust faster but not too hard or rough with him. He broke free of the kiss and licked up his neck and his jawline. As he reached his ear, he whispered sweet nothings in Italian, " _Mio dolce_ ", " _Mio principe_ ", " _Dolce pagliaccio_ ," " _Sono pazzo di te_ ", " _Sei il mio incantesimo_ ".

He gasped, eyes rolling back from pure pleasure. Johannes was twitching by now, just barely clinging on to the last fibers of his orgasm. He didn’t understand everything Copia whispered to him, but just his tone alone was enough to send him over. “F-fuck...!” Johannes grabbed his neck and clung on as he started to come, hot spurts between the two of them beneath his low panting breaths.

As Johannes orgasmed, Copia felt himself almost at the peak. He gave a few more thrusts, before throwing his head back, moaning loudly into the dead of night. He filled Johannes to the brim as he came, pulling out and releasing his grip on Johannes’s hands. With his remaining strength, he fell to the side of him on the chilled grass—their coldness contrasting his body heat—as he watched Johannes in the moonlight pant lightly as Copia panted.

“Ahhh...” Johannes shuddered as he gathered himself. He threw his jacket around himself and crawled close to Copia, watching him with an exhausted face. His tongue lolled slightly. “T-thank you, Cardinal...” Johannes barely whispered. Copia pressed their bodies together after catching his breath, the semen between them sticking them together like glue.

“You’re welcome, _mío amore._ ” He whispered back to him. He pressed his lips to him gently, pouring emotion into it as he brought his arms to wrap around his neck. Johannes purred and hummed pleasantly. He may not have spoke a lot of Italian but Johannes definitely knew that bit...He was blushing, and giggled tiredly.

“You’re such a romantic devil...I swear, you could turn me to a puddle with just a few simple words...”

Copia smirked evilly as he moved a free arm away from his neck and slowly slid down Johannes's chest.

"You're not wrong, after all," He winked his white eye, "I literally can." he chuckled darkly, then his smirk fading a bit, "Though joking aside, if my brother has taught me anything, it's the art of seduction." His hand moved back up to rest on his chest. Johannes placed his hand over his for the moment, listening as the mood changed slightly. “Well, I will certainly say that is true... You remind me of him in many ways. But—did he...you know, swing the same way as you?”

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. That about could mean anything, "What do you mean, _caro_?" his other hand on his neck went up, entangling itself in Johannes's messy hair, scratching his head gently.

“Well...you know...like...” Did he really have to explain himself? Johannes giggled awkwardly, and glanced downwards at their entangled legs before returning his gaze to Copia. “Have...an attraction to men? Because I only ever saw him fawning over his Sisters...and I would be lying if I said I wasn’t a little jealous.”

Copia chuckled as he mentioned his jealousy, giving him a sweet little kiss. "I'll be honest, I think he had an attraction to everyone. Maybe the majority were women, but there were times where I have seen him bring men from outside the church into his room. And when he performed, he could not stop moving his hips for more than 5 seconds it seemed and everyone went wild." As he finished, he teasingly gave a thrust of his hips against Johannes, a small smirk on his lips. "But he never said personally who he was into, I never bothered, who he liked, it didn't matter."

He returned the peck, smiling as he spoke fondly of his _fratello_. Not that it mattered much anyway who Papa III was into—since Johannes had ended up on the arm of the Cardinal anyway. But he still enjoyed the stories. He could live vicariously when Copia spoke like that, and it warmed his heart. When he rutted against him, he had to bite his hand to keep from moaning outright. And then he heard that familiar squelch from down below and blushed, looking Copia in the eyes.

“Do you mind if I...clean that up? I...hate to be the loyal dog licking up every mess but at the same time...if it’s okay...” He looked down confused, but shrugged, "Yes, go ahead," he said as he took his hand off of Johannes's head, sliding it against his should down his chest, letting him go. He leaned forward and kissed him gently, letting his lips drag down his body as he buried his head between Copia’s legs and licked him clean. Following suit, he wiped his fingers against his own body and licked that clean as well. As he licked his fingers, he turned and made eye contact with the Cardinal, dragging his tongue between the digits tantalizingly.

Copia let out a moan, rather not expecting him to actually lick him clean. He tried to relax to not get horny again, letting a few quiet moans as he licked. But when Johannes came back up and began to lick up the semen on his finger one by one, painfully slow—but yet looking hotter than the flames of Hell themselves as he did—something told him he wanted some as well, making him lick his lips.

“I know—I’m disgusting, truly.” Johannes smirked, giving him a sideways glance as he flicked his tongue out against his finger tips, getting under his nails. He pretended not to notice Copia watching as he groomed himself in a cat-like manner. He panted hard, harder to control his desire to taste themselves. He then shot up, sitting up. Slamming his lips on Johannes’s and letting his tongue in and tasting the taste of themselves on his tongue. Johannes barely had a chance to mumble a moan as Copia grabbed him and kissed him. He liberally allowed his tongue to swarm the others, letting him taste every inch as he wrapped around Copia and dug his nails into his back.

Copia moaned hard into his mouth with the combination of nails and tasting each other. As soon as he got a taste, he wanted more. He pulled from Johannes’s lip, a string of saliva connecting them, and he swallow the mixed semen and saliva in his mouth. He pushed Johannes down onto the ground, his eyes again filled with lust. “My turn.” He said menacingly. He yelped and gasped softly, watching with a mixture of excitement and mild fear. “Your turn, Cardinal?” The edges of his smeared mouth quirked up into a mischievous grin.

He gave him a dark smirk as he kissed down his chest and licked around his abdominal area, licking around for left overs. As he went lower, he lifted his length up, sucking on the balls, and licking up his shaft onto the tip, where he gave a small kiss and a gentle lick.

“O-o-ooohhhhh...” The clown’s eye’s rolled back as he melted once more, completely at the mercy of the Cardinal in heat.

“Ooooooohhhhh fuck...I-I think I missed a spot...” The Cardinal gave a small chuckle, before slowly taking Johannes’s dick in his mouth. At first he took little by little teasing him a bit. But then started speeding up, bringing his hand in to stroke his shaft. He squirmed, his sensitivity overwhelming at this point. If this was how Copia showed his love then...holy fuck, he must really like him, Johannes thought through broken moans and whimpers. When he felt his hand, his breath hitched and he whined. “T-this was your idea of going e-easy on each other..?” He wasn’t complaining, however—he wouldn’t dare.

Copia looked up at him as he sucked, stopping for a moment but his hand still stroking him.

“If we were to be rougher, I’d let you grab my hair and deep throat me until my entire mouth ached. So yes, I’m being easy, but I promise to rougher next time after the festival.” He gave him an glance with an evil glint before going back to sucking him off. “O-ohhhh...” Johannes growled and smirked, reaching out to stroke Copia’s hair and tug it teasingly. In all his experience pleasuring others he’d never met anyone who enjoyed reciprocating to the extent the Cardinal did. It...made him feel honored, actually. He felt special.

Copia moaned at the small tugs, secretly wanting more but didn’t say. He let a hand travel up Johannes’s chest, holding himself up a little with it as his other massaged his balls, trying to push him over the edge. He gripped tighter instinctively as he came closer and closer to the edge. It was coming quicker this Time but Johannes was determined to give his Cardinal what he came for. “F-fuck...yess... Y-yes, Cardi...” Johannes purred and stared down at the other.

He moaned again, louder this time, and the vibrations went through Johannes's dick. He stopped stroking and bobbed his head more quicker, with the hand on Johannes's chest coming down to grip his thighs.

“Fuck! Come here, you—-“ He snarled, eyes widening slightly as he tensed and grabbed Copia’s head. He forced him down as he came, forcing him to swallow as he shakily moaned out his ending. His eyes widened as he was forced down, but his eyes rolled back in pleasure he felt his load hit the back of his throat. He released his grip on his thigh and brought a hand up to where Johannes's hand was gripping on his hair. He put his hand on it, making him relax as he came off of his dick with a wet pop, "Easy now, Beastie."

Johannes quivered and eyed him with a heavy lidded gaze.

“A-aaah... Your mouth is just so inviting...I can’t help but take full advantage of it..” He moved onto his side and reached out, finger brushing his bottom lip and teeth. “See? Fuck, even your teeth are attractive.” Copia smiled pleasantly, his teeth showing, then kissed the finger on his lip. He laid next to him, bringing a hand to his cheek to bring him in to kiss him. Johannes obliged and held their bodies together, wrapping around him both cutely and romantically. The kiss was soft but determined, and he made it longer to show he really appreciated Copia. Copia smiled into the kiss, really feeling the emotions Johannes felt through them. Opening an eye, he looked up at the sky to the stars, and suddenly a shiver ran through him. He pulled away gently, caressing Johannes's cheek.

"We can't stay here..."

Johannes nodded, nuzzling against his hand lightly. “Yes...you’re right...It must be extremely late by now, yeah?” Johannes followed his gaze upwards. He nodded, getting closer to Johannes and nuzzling into him. "And it's getting colder. And I don't want either of us to get ill."

“Good point...I shall walk you home then?” His expression grew eager, hoping the answer would be yes. While he waited, Johannes leaned in and nuzzled beneath his chin. He smiled, "Yes, please, if you'd like." He said putting his chin on Johannes's head.

He purred in glee and hopped up, nearly stumbling over and falling in the water with his movement. Catching himself, Johannes couldn’t help but grin cheekily and strike a pose for Copia before he went to gather his clothes. Copia laughed and blushed at the pose as he went to stand and pick up his clothes. Beginning with his pants, and making sure Johannes gets a great view of him. The clown purred as he watched, then quickly glanced away as he buttoned his shirt. When he finally put his jacket on over his vest he adjusted the collar and rubbed his arms to get warm. As Copia put his coat back on, he buttoned it all the way, making sure he traps the warmth, walking over and embracing Johannes, nuzzling into him to get warmer. Johannes glanced over as he came over and nuzzled, and wrapped around him in return.

“Mmm...Did...you have fun tonight?”

“Most certainly, darling.” He said glancing up at him with a grin. “I can’t wait to do it again.” He winked his white eye. “How about I take you out next time?” He said pulling away but still keeping his arms around him.

“It’s...it’s a date!” He grinned down at Copia and kept his arms around his waist. He shivered involuntarily, though it was unclear if it was from the cold or the smoldering beauty in the Cardinal’s eyes. Copia grinned pleasantly, bringing a hand up to his neck to pull him down to kiss him sweetly.

“Alright then, I’ll see you then.” He said. He looked down for a moment, before taking a deep breath to speak,

“So, does this mean we are paramours now?”

He kissed him back and then tilted his head as he spoke, listening. Judging from Copia’s tone of voice, it sounded serious—and intimate.

“I...” Why did it feel like such a strange question to answer? Because it was something that never came up with anyone else before? Johannes took a breath and tilted the Cardinal’s chin towards him. From the dredges of his mind he wrenched forward what Italian he could muster to please his new...paramour.

“ _Penso di sì...Se tu avessi me, quello è..._ ”

Copia’s face glowed with happiness. Bringing his hands onto each side of Johannes’s face and stood on his toes, practically doing a ballet pose as he kissed him, full of passion and glee. Johannes grinned in the kiss and full on lifted Copia in the air, twirling them briefly before kissing him. It wasn’t so much that Copia was weightless—he just found himself too eager to care. He laughed as he was twirled, wrapping his arms around his neck to kiss him back. Something in him said he felt complete, more full.

When they eventually broke the kiss, Johannes didn’t set Copia down—instead, resumed to carry him on his back as they began the journey back. It was much darker now, but far in the distance the tinges of cerulean and navy over the mountainous horizon indicated dawn was approaching. He would have to make sure they both got some rest for the approaching day.

Copia looked around at their surroundings as Johannes walked. Can the man see in the dark? He knew dawn was approaching, but yet it was still dark. “Dear, can you see where you’re going? I could help you.” He said.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it.” He smiled reassuringly towards Copia as he stepped clear across a stream. He had good experience navigating at night, and being somewhat part animal certainly helped as well. “But is that another thing your magic eye can do as well?” He chuckled, “Yes, I could conjure up a spell to emit light for you as you go.” He said leaning his head against Johannes’s.

He breathed out, the only sound shared between them for a minute was the soft crunching of undergrowth. “Cardinal, will you ever cease to amaze me?” He hoped not, but he was also starting to doubt that such a thing was even possible to begin with. As Johannes traversed the terrain once again, he would occasionally take them off the beaten path. This way, they would avoid running into any creatures they didn’t want to disturb while they slept.

He chuckled, giving a kiss on his temple. “I do hope I don’t.” He said with a grin. He then closed his eyes, a concentrated look on his face as he gathered his energy. He opened his eyes, with the white one glowing again, he held a hand out to the path, imagining the Church in his head. “ _Sic Illustrent..._ ” he said in Latin. Suddenly, little flying lights like fireflies appeared among the path. Lighting the way for them. The glow in Copia’s eye diminished and he slumped against Johannes’s back, dizzy. 

He paused and watched, chills running down his spine in awe. Johannes turned to murmur words of praise to his paramour when he saw the man slumped over like an exhausted child on his back. He clicked his tongue quietly in mock disapproval as they continued on their now illuminated walk. “I told you I didn’t like you hurting yourself...”

Copia took a deep breath, still a bit dizzy, and smiled, looking more or less cheeky. “ _Mie scuse_ , my darling. That’s enough for tonight.” He wrapped his arms again around him, giving him a few kisses on his cheek to go along his apology. Johannes grumbled subtly in response, although he wasn’t mad at him. As they reached the church, he glanced upwards at the steep stone wall before taking a breath and beginning to scale it. At the window sill, he helped Copia inside while he stayed perched on the ledge. He made sure he waited for him to be settled in whilst occasionally glancing off in the distance, Avatar Country visible only as the faintest glow over the mountains.

As soon he was inside, he got out his pajamas to get ready for bed. “I’ll be back in 15 minutes.” He said turning his head to the window to Johannes as he sat on the ledge. He ran out the room down his corridor where his personal bathroom was. He quickly showered, brushed his teeth, and placed his clothes in laundry where he would later clean them and dry them for when the Church would go to the Avatar Country. He returned back to his room in his pajamas which were all black and silk smooth long sleeved for the cold night, with the Grucifix hanging down his neck in the middle of his chest. He nodded, smiling at the peculiar man as he turned around again and waited, staring at the moon. When Johannes heard him return, he turned around and grinned like a dog that missed its owner.

“Are those silk?” The words escaped before he could do anything about them, Johannes eyeing the fancy pajama set up and down with an impressed gaze. “Shit, Copia, you didn’t have to get all dolled up on my account, y’know.”

Copia chuckled, “Flatterer, I always look pimped.” He said once he was close enough, leaning on the wall next to the window.

“It is true, I’ll give you that.” Johannes leaned on his arm as he watched him, humming slightly to himself. “So is this goodnight then?”

Copia looked out the window over the mountains where Avatar Country was, he sighed and hummed. He looked back at Johannes, and nodded with melancholy. “Yes, my darling. This is goodnight, but this is also, I’ll see you soon. Don’t you worry.” He leaned in to him, pressing his lips to him, kissing him sweetly. As he did, Johannes gripped his collar lightly and clung on.

“Mm...I know...” His mouth lingered close to the Cardinal’s for a bit longer, kissing again. “I can hardly wait to dance with you once more...” Their lips grazed and their eyes met, tired and lustful.

He gave a dark chuckle, “And I as well, sadly though, I’d have to cut you off for the festival. But I promise to dance with you until I can’t dance again the next morning.” His hand slid down to Johannes’s chest, rubbing him gently.

He growled, and snarled lightly at that. Briefly, before shaking himself back to his senses. “Cardinal...I mean like an actual dance...I mean, yes, all of that as well, but... There will be other music there—small groups and bands trying to make it. So during our off time...I will be searching for you in the crowd, my devil...” He blushed awkwardly, forgetting that he actually did owe him an actual dance. He chuckled, rubbing his neck in embarrassment though his blushing deepening at the pet name, “I’ll see you then, mío pagliaccio.” He said caressing his cheek.

“Mmm...take care. Pleasant dreams.” Johannes leaned up and placed a kiss against his temple as he wished Copia one last good night. As he climbed down the wall, he turned and waved one final time before descending into darkness. Once he believed he was hidden enough, a raven took his form for the journey back.

He waved goodbye as he watched him leave. As he got back up to go to his bed, he ran and threw himself, landing on it, smiling like maniac. He had lover, a paramour, he can’t get over it. A familiar squeaking caught his ear. He snapped his head towards it and seeing it to be one of his rat friends. He picked him and held him inches away from his face, an ecstatic grin on his face,

“Oh Rufus, you cannot believe what just happened...” he began.

.  
.  
.

Johannes flew high over the trees, touching the sky with his wings and then dipping down in a display of celebratory stunts. He actually had a... Boyfriend? An actual... Not just someone who wants to fuck around? Like...well, he knew that would be included but... Copia...actually seemed to like him—in an emotionally romantic way. He was so giddy, he swooped down and traced the water in all his excitement, cawing loud for the world to see.

.  
.  
.

“...And then he said it there, in the moonlight, below me, that he was falling for me...” Copia explained to the rat on his chest and to the other rats who gathered around to listen along to their friend. All of them squeaked, a lot of them sounding as if he was joking with them. “No! I’m as serious as a heart attack! He said it seriously, I can always tell when someone is lying, you know that already.”

.  
.  
.

He was so excited he nearly crashed into the wall of the castle as he made his descent into Avatar Country. Luckily, he corrected just in time and swooped into his bedroom window, landing in his bed and just hugging his pillow for a moment. The butterflies in his stomach swarmed as he lay there, tightening and loosening his grip repeatedly as nerves for the next day were setting in. It seemed their worlds were finally coming together...

.  
.  
.

“I still can’t get over him, I don’t know what to say to him when I look at him...” he said looking at the ceiling now that every rat in the Church was in his room, listening. “I don’t know if it’s the fact he so close to his animalistic side I find fierce, his ocean blue and greed gold eyes, his sweetness like that of honeysuckle, his lips as soft and delicious, or the fact that he sure can pleasure a man,” he said getting more snuggled into his pillow. “But, my friends, don’t feel scared, he may be part animal and seems like a predator, like a tiger, but a rat-like man as myself can see him for who he is, a kitten.” The rats didn’t seem to get the comparison as they seemed more concerned with the cat comparison. Copia noticed afterwards, facepalming and sighing into his hand, “That comparison wasn’t good, isn’t it?”


	7. Unity Concert

Eventually Johannes exhausted himself into sleep, spooning his pillow as he did so. He awoke later that morning to bells and music in the streets—the usual. When he went to his window, he wiped off the condensation with his palm and stared out eagerly at the light powder covering his world. He shivered, although he loved the snow. It was going to be a great day—Johannes was sure of it and repeatedly told this to himself as he washed and prepared himself.

.  
.  
.

As Copia awoke, he was startled at seeing bright white at his window he immediately took out his Grucifix and began chanting the ‘Our Dark Father’ prayer. When he realized that the light wasn’t Holy, he walked over, after rubbing the condensation, the pure white snow. The color very much clashed with the Church, and the fact that he was dealing with a loss, it made him feel sad. But nevertheless, he went to get himself ready for the day.

.  
.  
.

He continued to watch from his window as the rest of Avatar Country slowly awoke and began their day as well. Through his freshly applied paint he watched red and gold ribbons and balloons adorn buildings. At the town’s entrance hung a banner that simply read “Welcome New Friends!” Johannes smirked, knowing Copia would get a kick out of that. He was wearing his suit with the coattails today, complete with brightly striped vest and his red knee high socks. He even took the extra care into his hair, going as far as to tie it around the base with a bow when he was done. He has just enough time for breakfast before joining the Elite Orchestra for a brief rehearsal.

.  
.  
.

Copia lifted his head up, as he finished praying for this all to go smoothly and peacefully for both the affiliations. He made sure he looked good enough to present his image to the Avatar Country as the new leader, his hair fixed back, nothing on his clothes or face, good so far. He made sure his 3 other outfits, including his red cassock—it would be lovely to see red in the midst of winter like blood on the snow—for when he changed on stage a bit more than once, but better be safe than sorry. Well all was well, he went down into the main hall, meeting with the leaders for further instruction and for a final rehearsal.

.  
.  
.

The Ballroom had been transformed into a lavish party scene. Although Kungen had practically insisted on holding things at his tavern, it was decided that his Ballroom would set a better first impression. Crimson and gold streamers ran along every wall. Kegs lined the opposite side where the buffet was to be held. The stage was enormous—the focal point of the entire room. Johannes felt himself smile upon recognizing one of his favorite props onstage. It was a brightly colored, red and yellow striped stand, sort of like an upside down bucket, that was excellent for standing or posing or head banging on.

“Hey!” Wild eyes peeked around the corner, startling Johannes from his thoughts. John, looking more manic than angry, waved him to follow.

“What are you doing in here all alone? Getting your booze on early? Come on! Kungen has everyone waiting at the castle gates.”

“Oh, right!” There was a skip in his step as he followed him, making John only further confused for the clown. The roads had been freshly plowed for their guests and along with the expansive decor stood the king’s soldiers with their horses and eager civilians from the nation—many of them were already big Ghost fans. The king and his Elite Orchestra stood at the base of his castle where the red carpet ended and waited, staring off at the horizon while their breath was exhaled as fog.

.  
.  
.

They’ve made about 7 or so Brothers and Sisters ride on horses as they carried their equipment while the rest of the others had walked. Copia was nonetheless excited but kept his demeanor calm in the face of the Clergy. As they reached the gates to the castle, Papa Nihil and Sister Imperator walked side by side each other with their hands behind their backs. Cardinal Copia walked behind them, his hands together like he was going to pray. The Nameless Ghouls came one by one in the order, Alpha, Omega, Wind and Breeze were together as they both were Air, Aether, Earth, and Water, all their hand behind their backs. Behind them all came Brothers and Sisters of Sin with either of their hands together in praying position, by their side or behind them. And the members on the horses carrying the equipment stood behind them all.

The entirety of the king’s court regarded them with dignified politeness as they approached. Johannes tapped his foot lightly in excitement, earning him a look from the king before quickly ceasing. The civilians who recognized Copia and the ghouls squirmed excitedly, some even waving like eager children. The king stood tall, serious, with his guitar in hand. Johannes was right beside him, followed by John while Tim and Henrik stood on his opposite side. The only sound beyond the crunching of snow and the murmurs in the crowd were bells chiming softly in the breeze.

And now, with the church in their midst, it was really quite clear how stark the contrast was. Dark and hooded figures with masks essentially existing now in a metal/party city state...The King began to play a solo in greeting from his guitar—a magical instrument that seemed to surpass a need for an amplifier. The song itself was happy and warm, a fond greeting relishing in the peace and creativity that would surely come from this alliance.

Both the leaders turned to each other and smiled, enjoying so far the environment and the ambiance of the Avatar Country and it’s people as they nodded their heads lightly to the music. Copia tapped along against his hand not sure if he should stay still or move along to leaders as they stayed semi-still. The ghouls followed along moving more, like snapping or tapping their feet along to the music. So far, everything seemed well.

When they reached the courtyard, the music came to and end and the King handed his guitar off to Tim.

“Greetings, friends.” He looked to the newcomers and nodded slightly. His dark lined eyes crinkled at the sides with his subtle approval as he took in the sight before him. A moment passed before he approached Papa Nil and took his hand lightly, and then did the same to Sister Imperator. He hoped they would become fast friends, and he had good reason to believe they would. When he reached he Cardinal, something about him struck a cord within him. His heavenly smile faltered, but he wasn’t displeased with him. Just...intrigued.

“Cardinal.” Kungen began, eyeing the ghouls around before settling back on the smaller man. He reached out and took his hand, forehead lightly brushing his as he bowed. His eyes were sad, like he could somehow read Copia like a book. But when he finally spoke, he was anything but.

“It...is nice to finally make your acquaintance.”

Something about his voice and how he looked at him made Copia feel like as if the King knew what happened and knew how he felt. Even though he spoke politely and friendly, his eyes looked as if he was saying ‘I’m sorry for your loss’. Copia bowed politely as well,

“The same for me, your highness.” The Ghouls bowed low in respect, following their master.

The king nodded, pleased with Copia and the politeness of the ghouls. He turned again. “And for you, Papa Nil and Sister Imperator; know this—Avatar Country welcomes your church with open arms. We hope to continue working with you as time goes on to improve one another.

“...Alright, I think that is enough for now, _já_?” The Orchestra was surprised when Kungen turned towards them, seemingly asking them this question.

“I mean, this is fucking Avatar Country. Come, let us celebrate together in the glorious royal mosh pi—I-I mean, Ballroom.” Cheers erupted throughout the yard as if that had been what everyone was waiting for.

“We hope for the same for the future, Kungen. We pray to dark lord for further acts of associating each other in our future works.” said Sister Imperator, as she grinned at the king. The members of the church cheered along with the crowd, excited for the performances and the dark masses.

Kungen returned the gesture to Sister Imperator before proceeding onwards up the castle steps. His orchestra followed behind, while Johannes attempted to linger in hopes of seeing Copia. He spotted him, and went to try and separate him from the ghouls before being cut off by three younger girls.

“O-oh my gosh! Cardi C we love you!! Can...can we hug you?! A-and have your autograph?!” Fan girls...Johannes grumbled as he was intercepted, getting pushed further into the crowd as a result.

“Oof, Sorry.” He turned to apologize for bumping into someone, only to realize it was Papa Nil.

Papa Nihil turned to forgive the frontman, but as soon as he made eye contact, he froze. Turning his body full around to get a good look at him. He held his face gently looking deeply into his eyes, almost as if he can see through his soul.

“Your eyes tell me you have a wrathful and lascivious Beast inside of you, young one.”

.  
.  
.

Meanwhile, while though Copia enjoyed the attention he was getting, he was more focused on trying to find Johannes in the crowd. He saw him for a moment, recognizing his blue eyes, but soon lost him to the crowd. Thankfully, Alpha saved him by grabbing him, and practically pulling him away from the crowd, finding a to what seemed to be the backstage with the ghouls guarding him.

.  
.  
.

Johannes stiffened under his touch, wishing he could avoid the elder’s prying vision.

“A-a-a-what..? I...I have no idea what you’re talking about, Papa...” He looked past him to see Copia gone, making him let out a low whine. Papa Nihil released his hold on Johannes’s face, keeping his white eyes on Johannes’s,

“So fascinating...” he said. Then he cleared his throat, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Also, you’re alright, for the bump.” He said as he then walked away.

It took him some time afterwards to recover from what felt like a mental violation. Was that another power he had? Mind reading? And did Copia have it too? He...Fuck, he needed a drink. His nerves had been driving him up the wall for hours. He was just glad he wasn’t losing hair at this point. Johannes found a seat at the bar the king had built and started sipping his glass. The stage was occupied by one of the smaller, local punk bands—he couldn’t quite remember the name. But, they were good. They had to be, to be allowed to open the king’s event.

.  
.  
.

“Let’s wait until the crowd dies down a little.” Said Omega.

“You mean actually die or calms down.” asked Aether.

“The latter.” said Earth.

“Obviously,” retorted Aether,

“I’m not that stupid.” Earth growled back at him. Alpha shushed them as he peaked through a crack in the door to watch the crowd, making sure no one was coming,

“Look we obviously can’t stay here, we have to perform and we have to watch the others perform as well.” He said looking back to Copia and the ghouls.

“Then what do you propose we do about it?” Earth said, crossing his arms. Alpha went silent for a moment, looking down, then looked back up to Copia,

“Master, would you prefer to be involved in the party?” Copia thought for a moment, he usually didn’t like the party atmosphere but because Johannes was out there, along with the King as he wanted to set a good first impression, he knew he had to get involved. “Yes, Alpha, I have to be involved.” Alpha looked back through the door,

“I would say just to stay put for now and maybe one of us goes out to walk around see if the crowd has calmed down enough for you to come out.”

“Well in that case, why don’t you?” Suggest Wind, the shorter Air ghoul, putting her hands on her hips. Alpha spluttered for second then shrugged.

“Fuck it then, if you guys don’t want to socialize.” He said and he turned back around to open the door, the lights were low though the only lights were from the bar and the stage. Copia grabbed his shoulder before he went, making him turn back around. “Do you remember the smell for when we rehearsed that day?” A lot of the other ghouls nodded their heads, including Alpha.

“Find me Johannes, the frontman of the King’s Orchestra. Clown makeup, blue eyes, or gold depending on the situation. Fedora on his head, and long black hair. Find him and bring here.” Alpha have him a nod, opening the door and closing it behind him.

.  
.  
.

Alpha walked around, his red eyes under his mask scanning the crowd looking for ‘Johannes’ he sniffed around, the mix of smells confused his nose but kept at it. Soon finding out he wasn’t in the crowd, he walked around the bar, the smell of alcohol stinging his nose like a slap to face, but then the smell became sweeter, more stronger than how Copia smelled in it. He sniffed around, figuring it wasn’t the bartender, until he found himself to be behind someone with long hair, the smell now at the strongest, and Alpha’s eyes rolled at he back of his head at the pleasant smell of sweet coconut mixed musk.

He tapped on his shoulder, “Johannes?”


	8. Alone At Last

As Johannes finished his drink he couldn’t help but wonder where Copia had gone off to...He must’ve come in, right? Maybe they were setting up. That’s what it was. He played with his ponytail absentmindedly, the butterflies settling kindly in his gut. When he felt the sudden tapping at his shoulder he yelped quietly and whirled around in a panic. The liquor in Avatar Country was strong, and that interaction with Papa Nil had left him a tad shaken. 

“O-oh, sweet merciful—! You’re a ghoul...right? I’m sorry, I don’t know your signs yet...” Alpha chuckled darkly. So far he liked the little morsel.

“I am Alpha, and somebody you may know sent me to get you without drawing much attention. Come on.” He said turning around and slowly walking, looking over his shoulder to make sure he is following him. He tilted his head slightly, watching him as the waves of mild paranoia washed away. Why all the secrecy? “Uhm...sure, yeah, let me just get a refill.” Johannes topped off his glass before following the ghoul. Was this some surprise from the Cardinal? Or had someone else from the church taken notice of him?

Alpha began to walk faster as he noticed Johannes following him, as he reached the door to the backstage where Copia and the Ghouls were in. He gripped on his arm as he held the doorknob, “Just to make sure you’re not a fraud...” opened the door, Copia and surrounded by the ghouls immediately snapped their heads toward the door, and the ghouls hissed like snakes at the door, baring their claws through their human disguise. Johannes jumped back, briefly startled by the ghouls as he nearly spilled his drink on himself.

“Shit-!” He caught sight of Copia near the back and looked around the backstage area in confusion. “C-Cardinal..? Are ya’ll... Ya’ll hiding back here? I thought you’d be out enjoying the party—it’s for you, after all.”

Copia looked at the door and immediately smiled as he recognized Johannes’s form. The ghouls hissed in defense as they knew they’re master enjoyed his privacy. He raised his hands out, turning to both his sides at the Ghouls.

“Ghouls, it’s fine, he’s the one Alpha, thank you.” Alpha gave him a nod, releasing his grip on Johannes’s arm and putting it to his side. Copia put a hand behind his neck in embarrassment, “I personally don’t enjoy parties as much. And when I was in the middle of the crowd, the Ghouls brought me here as they knew I enjoy my personal space.”

Johannes rubbed his arm where the ghoul had dug in his claws and moved into the room, eyeing the rest of them as he made to sit near Copia. “I guess that makes sense...sorry for puttin' ye in an uncomfortable situation. It’s just...well, it’s Avatar Country. This is kinda...what we do. We party and play music and just have fun—living for ourselves, ya know?” A small smile formed on Copia’s lips, putting a hand on Johannes’s as he sat next to him.

“It’s alright, pagliaccio, I know you didn’t mean to, I’m just not as accustomed to your home yet. I’ll perhaps come out to dance with you later.” He said, then his eyes glanced to behind him as he saw Earth, Aether and Omega tilting their heads at Johannes, examining him. He turned around to see Water, Wind and Breeze doing the same, turning back around to see Alpha guarding the door. The ghouls began to murmur to each other in their ghoulish language, 

“H͜e̴͡'҉̵͘s̛ ͡th͜ȩ͏̧ ̵̷̧s̕͞o̡̕͝u̴r̛͞c̢͜͞e͝ of͠ ͏t̨͢h҉e ̕s̛m̵̧e͏lļ.”

“O͏o̧̧͟h̡!҉͟ He͏ ͠s͡me҉̷͏ll̢̛s͜ s͏̵we̸ęt̨!̛͡”

“H̸͘e̛͘̕ ͟d͡o͜͝es̨͢n̢̛’̴͡t͜ ̵̴s͝m҉e̢͞l̶͡l ̨͡fu͘l͜l̵y ͠h͜u͞m̡ą̵n.̨.͜.”

“H͘͘e̕ ̷̕s̶̸͠m̢͞ęl̢̡l͏̧s̨͜ ͟a̶ ͘͢͝t̵͝a̢͟͝d͟ ̡b҉̴i͞͞t̵͡ l͏̢i̴k͏e̢ t̴h̕̕͟ę͢ C͞ar̶͝d̢͞i͜na͝l a̶̛̛s ͘͟w͟e͜҉͟l͠l҉.”

Johannes smiled back at him, fawning over his Cardinal once more. He set his half finished glass down and went to say something flirty when he followed Copia’s gaze and stiffened up slightly. “It is fair, after all...being as I am not quite accustomed to...these guys yet.” They seemed interesting to Johannes, but something told him he shouldn’t get too close. His arm still stung faintly with scratches. Copia got close and moved a hand up to Johannes’s chest, rubbing it up and down to comfort him. He turned his head to the Ghouls.

“Ghouls,” he began and their murmuring ceased and snapped their heads to Copia, “Go on and have some fun at the party, I’ll call any of you when you’re needed, you too Alpha.” They all moved away and nodded, leaving the two in the room, closing the door.

He purred at the contact and relaxed when they were finally alone. “Thank you...I just...I felt like they were looking at me like I was food—you know? Like I was some fancy little treat they had yet to try.”

Copia laughed, giving Johannes a peck on the lips to calm down.

“No darling, you were more of a curiosity than food. They’ve been wondering for a while who it was I brought into my bed since I had your smell the day after we’ve met.” He rubbed his chest again.

“Though, I would recommend some paramedics on deck as ghouls frenzy at the smell of blood. But anyway, they knew you meant something to me as they recognized your scent, but that doesn’t stop them to be a little curious.” He said rolling his eyes amusingly.

Johannes licked his lips afterward and sighed, chuckling as he listened to him

“Oh, so they’re more like curious puppies than anything? I don’t know. It’s hard to tell what they’re thinking.” He scooted closer now and put his arm over the Cardinal’s shoulders, offering him part of his drink. He took the drink and took a small swig, his face scrunching up as he swallowed from how strong it was to him.

“Yes, they’re like that in a way when everything is calm, but when they’re defensive, they turn into rabid wolves.” He said returning him the drink. “True, it is hard to read them because of their masks, but they chatter like birds when around each other, so it’s easy to tell from what they say.”

He downed the rest easily, setting the glass aside to properly cuddle Copia with both arms now. “Mm...” There were several questions haunting his sluggish mind, but the only one he could manage to speak was “How do they play guitar with those claws?” He cuddled up to him placing his head under his chin, chuckling at the question.

“Since they have powers themselves, mostly of their elements, they disguise themselves to look more human. And it lasts for whenever they want, since their magic doesn’t have them grabbing at their heads for a simple spell.”

“Fascinating...” Johannes hummed, stroking Copia’s arm and his side. He reached up again and fiddled absentmindedly with his slicked back hair. “Mmmm... I tried to get a hold of you earlier...but I was intercepted...” Papa Nil’s soul-piercing gaze entered his subconscious, making him shudder at the memory. What else did that old man already know about him? He tried to forget, and push past it.

“Did I hear those girls call you...Cardi-C?” He smirked and whispered that last bit in his ear. Copia snicker into his chest, “How they gave me the nickname after the rapper, I have no idea.” He said giggling. He listened to Johannes’s pulse beat for a bit as looked around the dark room, listening to the muffled sounds of the band. Rubbing his hand into Johannes’s chest, feeling comfortable in his arms.

“But you know it’s in relation to a rapper?” He ran his fingers through his hair and kissed the space behind his ear. “Mmmm...even still, you’re my handsome devil...I’d make an altar for you and worship you on my knees every night if I could...”

He chuckled darkly at the thought. Both of them making love in the altar room of the church, ooohh, it gave him goosebumps at the thought. He kissed his neck from where he was on his chest. “Took the words right out of my own mouth,” he pulled away from him. He got up, and shimmied his legs to sit on his legs, directly facing him. He placed his head onto his, “The Beast inside of you reminds me of a tiger, but looking into your blue eyes I see a kitten,” his hands went around his neck, tangling themselves into his organized hair and gently rubbing his scalp.

“Mmff..” Johannes followed him with his gaze, a soft blush setting into his cheeks at his words and the feeling of his fingers in his hair.

“So deep down I’m ferocious, but my outward personality is something more...innocent? A-and...sweet?” Papa Nil came back into his head, causing him to let out a shaky breath. “Y-your elder Papa looked into my soul...and called it ‘wrathful’ and ‘lascivious’...I tried to get away but...it was like he was inexplicably drawn to me.”

Copia’s eyes widened, his own boyfriend was confronted by one of his leaders, and the Papa no less. He caressed his hair, giving him comfort. “He must’ve seen the more darker side of the Beast. Lustful as you’re the King’s play thing and wrathful as you attempted murder.” He kissed Johannes’s cheek to comfort him, letting him know he doesn’t blame him or feel angry with him. He continued on a lighter note,

“And I would understand why it draws him in. The Beast within you is like a doppelgänger, same skin, different personality, and with us used to being around witches and demons and more, it would intrigue him.” Copia kissed his forehead, “But yes, from before. Beastie is fierce and wild, you are sweet and gentle.” He gave a peck on the nose, “But that doesn’t mean I favor any one of you, I love all of you.” He hugged him, kissing his neck as he pulled him in.

Each kiss brought Johannes some form of happiness, of calmness, and as he hugged him close he closed his eyes and breathed in his scent. “Doppelgänger...” He repeated the word in a whisper to himself, fumbling with the chain around Copia’s throat until he brought the Grucifix up into his fingers. He gave it a loving kiss and pressed it against his cheek in thought. “We love you too...” Johannes said distantly. Copia nuzzled into his neck, giving him a few more sweet kisses on his neck. He felt his heart flutter at what he said, hugging him tighter.

He tilted it to the side for him, letting him continue his kissing as he wished. After a bit he murmured to Copia. “Are your ghouls okay on their own like this? I just don’t want them to be overwhelmed with everyone...I know it’s just as foreign to them too.” As he began to kiss up his neck up to his jawline and cheek.

“They may be demons but that doesn’t mean they’re stupid. True they may have been fascinated by you, but that was mostly because they’re interested in my sex life and because they realized your scent is not fully human. Since they are demons, they know how to interact in an environment like this, and what they’d do to keep their identities hidden.” He murmured gently into his ear.

“M-m-mmm...g-good...” His eyes shut again and he sighed peacefully, letting out a soft teasing mew of approval. His arms snaked around Copia’s waist, cradling him close on his lap. “And you don’t drink either? Or do you just not like the flavor of Raven wine?” Johannes was smirking lightly at this, reaching up and running a hand against one of his side burns.

He pulled away with a shocked expression,

“That was wine?!” He said before turning his head to look at the empty glass. “It tasted almost as strong as tequila if I remember. But to answer your question, I do drink but not often strong liquor. Just wine, champagne, and beer. Simple drinks, nothing strong but I honestly don’t enjoy getting drunk as it makes me do things I wouldn’t dream of doing, and I detest the after effects.” He said with disdain in his voice. “And the drinks I have also add up to the fact that my tolerance isn’t high as most men have it, but when you live in a church full of sinners, it isn’t easy to get your hands on some good liquor.”

“Mmm,” Johannes nodded, enjoying the little ramblings the Cardinal went on. “Well, I won’t pressure you into anything. But I will, like I have been, be drinking before and I plan to after our set. It’s, ah, what’s the word? Ceremonial, that’s what it is.” Part of him really wanted to see the Cardinal drunk, but he didn’t want the man to push or hurt himself. Just because Johannes was reckless with himself didn’t mean Copia had to do the same. But then, a dangerous glimmer flitted into his eyes as he met his gaze with lowered lids, swiping his tongue across his teeth before speaking lowly.

“Maybe I can drink it off your body later...”

He listened and his eyes widened as he heard that drinking before and after the set. He blushed and giggled at Johannes’s suggestion at the end, poking his nose. “I’ll think about it, maybe if I’m in the mood to masturbate tonight, or so.” Johannes scrunched his nose lightly.

”If? Who’s ever not?” He giggled and grinned, watching Copia with a mischievous look on his face. “But I guess we do need a break occasionally, _já_? Pfft, the two of us together are like rabbits.” Copia laughed, kissing Johannes, “I will admit, I love having sex with you, but sometimes I want to feel actual love than pleasure with you. Especially now since we can get to know of each other’s nations.” He smiled.

He kissed him back and hummed, taking a small breath before nodding and reaching out to stroke his side burns. “I get that...well, hey...Would you...care to spend the night with me then? And I promise to keep my hands mostly to myself.” He looked down for a moment, thinking, then shrugged.

“Why not? It’d be good to stay here big longer and see more of the nation. And it would be good to meet your band mates.” He held his cheeks as he leaned in to kiss him again, when he pulled away, he looked at the door. He turned back to him, “Are you hungry? I’m feeling a bit more comfortable now go out, and I’m feeling a bit peckish.” He said his hands moving off of his cheeks and resting on his neck.

“Mm...” Johannes was relishing in the afterglow of his kiss, the smile still apparent on his features as Copia moved to wrap around his neck. Eyes like the sky looked up at the Cardinal, excited to share his bed and home with him. At the mention of food, however, his attention shifted. “Mm, yeah. I haven’t eaten since breakfast.” He sat up, expression serious and protective of his Cardinal’s well-being. “I’ll make sure we maneuver through safely. I know exactly where the banquet tables are set up.”

Copia gave a small and went to get his hand to get to the door, “If any of the Ghouls are around, tell one of them, and it will be sent to the others.” He turned the handle and was met with loud music and dim but colorful lights, finally the both of them leaving the room.

“As you wish, Cardinal.” Johannes replied smoothly, grabbing hold of his hand as soon as they were out.


	9. Party Anxiety

down considerably, as the crowd was just bobbing around and dancing to the music. Even still, they skirted the edge—hugging the wall until they reached the back where the food and kegs were. There was a great variety of Avatarian specialties, including roasted animals both recognizable and not. This was not Johannes’ part of the dining, but he wanted to show Copia all of his options. “There’s also a dozen different sauces to choose from.”

Copia looked around at the food varieties, smiling hungrily. “Wow, what to choose...” his eyes scanned around, but he turned to Johannes, “Which would you recommend, or which do you always go for to eat?” He smiled lightly to himself as he perused the selection, looking for what he thought Copia would like best. “The pickled herring is always a delicacy. But if you desire a red meat there is always the beef, venison, this is mountain lion over here—lamb...” He was hovering towards the potatoes and vegetables as he spoke. “I really don’t have a good answer though. Believe it or not, I’m actually a vegan.”

“Oh, alright, darling.” He said back to him, a bit surprised. He turned back to the food, and picked out a plate, choosing to get some beef and some mountain lion, choosing to be a bit adventurous with his appetite. Then picking out some mashed potatoes and carrots, they walked over to a table a bit in the back, surely so nobody would notice them in the dim party atmosphere.

Johannes followed his lead, grabbing some veggies and some of what actually seemed to be a stuffed tofu. The variation in the buffet’s food was really something else. He decided to refill his drink, as well as pick a little platter of desserts for them to share, before finding him in the furthest, darkest table possible. He tilted his head slightly, just studying the man from afar at first. He always thought Copia was so strong and confident, suave, manly, and tough as nails. So why did he insist on keeping his distance from everyone? Johannes set his food down quietly as he took the seat beside Copia and then just smiled as he looked at him.

Copia smiled back at him as he began to eat. Taking a bite out of the lion, and his mouth filled with flavor, immediately cutting another slice with a carrots. He made himself slow down as he was in public. After he swallowed, he turned to Johannes, with a smile, “It’s delicious, _caro_!” Johannes chuckled as he watched him manically consume his meal. It occurred to him that he hadn’t actually seen him eat before this. He ate his own and worked on his wine as he continued to study his Cardinal. “Já, Cardinal you eat like a man who hasn’t eaten in days. But I’m glad you like it.”

Copia chuckled, rubbing his neck as he blushed. “Turns out I was more than just peckish, since I actually didn’t have breakfast, but I held my hunger. Bad decision, obviously, but what can I say? Today is important.” He wiped his mouth with napkin as he continued to eat at a normal pace.

“It’s good you’re eating now, at least. I don’t want my devil to faint onstage.” Johannes placed a hand on the other’s thigh and rubbed lightly. “A man who works as hard as you do have all the energy he can...” Copia’s blush deepened, he smiled softly as he turned back to him, “We both need the energy we can get, as we both are performing. Speaking of which, who performs first?” He took another bite with mashed potatoes.

“We are, I believe. Right after these guys there’s a brief break while we set up.” He turned back and watched the stage, recognizing the band playing but not the song. He hummed momentarily before finishing his tofu. After washing it down with his wine, he looked over at Copia and gave him a cheeky, sideways glance. “I hope you really enjoy our set. The first song has, like, 8 guitar solos in it. Plus, I’ll be sure to show off for you.” Copia gave him a smirk at his glance. “Can’t wait to see it, my darling, I quite look forward to seeing your Country perform right before us.” He took another bite as he finished.

It occurred to him as well that Copia...might not know what he had gotten himself into—musically speaking, that is. He knew bits and pieces of Ghost’s songs but how much Avatar did Copia know? Johannes swirled his wine and pushed the dessert closer to his other. “Do you care for sweets?” He looked at the plate of sweets as he finished his meal. Looking back at Johannes a bit confused, “Do you not want any?”

“Hm, oh! No! You see, it’s quite the opposite—I’ve eaten so many already I thought I’d share and not make a complete pig of myself.” He licked some frosting from his lip as he spoke.

Copia giggled, the urge to kiss his lips and taste the sweet came over him but held it down. “No wonder why you’re so sweet, you eat a lot of sugar.” He went to pick out a cookie from the plate of desert and before he opened his mouth to take a bite, he said, “And that was very corny, wasn’t it?”

“Mmmm, it was. But who would you be if it wasn’t?” He scooted closer, leaning against Copia and watching him continue eating. “My musical performance is just one big sugar rush.”

He chuckled as he took a bite, leaning into him, looking back into the crowd. He felt as though he should change back into his suit, as it was more freeing and if he were to dance with Johannes, he’d like more freedom. He swallowing the first cookie, he turned to Johannes, “I might go to change, just so I can look less formal as the black mass isn’t starting soon.” He put a hand on his chest, rubbing lightly in circles. “Sure. Would you like me to escort you again?” Johannes dragged his nails down, gripping the fabric gently.

“I think I’ll be fine, I’ll scream your name if I need your help.” He got another cookie from the plate as he got up and went back the same way as before back to the door to the back stage.

He honestly felt naked without Johannes at his side as he felt himself catch the eyes of a few people, but it only made him walk faster. As he reached the door, he practically slammed it as he went in. He looked around, letting his vision get used to the dark with little light. He blinked in the dark, looking around for the dressing rooms. He felt around the nearby doors, looking carefully at the names on the doors, finding some of the names of the warm up bands and lastly finding ‘Ghost’, entering briefly before finding the first letter.

Locking the door behind him, he began to strip, unbuttoning the cassock and putting the biretta next a nearby case. Looking through his clothes and finding his trademark suit. Thankfully, he remembered he had extra underwear, making him blush remembering he would be staying the night. He quickly changed in front of a mirror, fixing his collar and any other places. He closed the door behind him and before he opened the door to back to the party, he took a deep breath and practically fast walked out of there back to the table.

Johannes smirked at that and turned around as he waited. It didn’t take long so he looked up from his empty glass, smiling warmly at the quick reappearance of his Cardinal. He noted his breathlessness. “So I have to ask... Is it, like...a social anxiety thing?”

He sat back down next him catching a bit of his breath, he shook his head, not meaning ‘no’ but, the ‘kinda’ gesture. “More or less...I’ve had some bullying over the years, and it stuck with me since. But it’s not exactly diagnosed, so I don’t know.” He shook his head amused, a nervous smile forming on his lips. “I know, it’s ridiculous, a grown man who sings on stage gets nervous of crowds and of attracting attention from others, it’s pathetic.” He said turning to look at him in the eyes.

That look triggered something inside his chest—a pang in his heart. Johannes frowned slightly and took his hands in his own. “ _Jäkel_...It’s not pathetic. It’s perfectly rational. People are scary, and to be honest you probably shouldn’t trust a good number of ‘em. But...” His grip on his hands tightened slightly, bringing them up to his mouth to kiss before continuing. “I just want you to feel at home here... Everyone’s really excited to meet you guys...”

He felt more calm as he kissed his hands, even more so as he heard him say his pet name in Swedish, making him grin softly. “I really want to feel at home here, _pagliaccio_ , I really do,” he said his grin fading, guilt coming in. “But it’s best for me to take it little by little. Because parties with big crowds are overwhelming for me.” He looked down avoiding his eyes, feeling guilty. 

“I understand... Thank you, though...For still sticking around.” Johannes purred, leaning forward on his arm and tilting Copia’s chin back to him. “I’ll make it up to yeh soon. I’ll treat yeh to some nice...quiet...intimate time— with me.” Copia’s smirk came back, suddenly feeling more relaxed and intimate as he leaned in with their noses touching. “I like the sound of that.” His voice low and husky.

“Mmm...there he is...” With their closeness, Johannes gazed at him and beamed like he had won—successful in bringing out his Cardinal’s more confident and darkly romantic personality. The darkness in his eyes that had come from sadness and painful memories was replaced with a lingering lust, perhaps predatory, but it seemed mostly just...at peace, for the time being. Somber, like the surface of a lake after midnight. It was a beautiful sadness that made Johannes reach for and kiss him dearly, thankful that he tasted more like sprinkles than puma tenderloin. He brought a hand to the back of Johannes’s head, bringing him in closer as he kissed him back. The cookies and the desserts made his lips taste sweet, making him want to kiss him more.

Johannes practically melted at his touch then and reached out to stroke his side burns as the two made out, not over the top but just wanting—hungry and filling a desire. He was being respectful of Copia’s wishes of emotional over physical love, but even still he was craving that man’s mouth on his. Copia tried not to be too touchy-touchy and feel too much around Johannes, lest it make them lustful and be at it like animals in public. He tried to be more intimate and sweet. Just having his hands above his torso, bringing them both in his hair, being gentle to not ruin his organized style. Johannes put his arms around his waist and guided Copia onto his lap, bringing him close enough their their bodies were flush. He flicked his tongue against his just briefly, smirking and rubbing his free hand along his jaw line.

Copia breathed through his nose, amused as he chuckled through the kiss. He tilted his head to the side, trying to get more access to his mouth as licked Johannes’s lower lip, asking for entrance. The clown moaned quietly, happily obliging his Cardinal. He was happy to, as he grabbed a fistful of his hair and dragged his nails down his side. He squirmed in his lap, pulling away from the kiss, laughing. “Watch those hands of yours, they tickle.”

“Oh? I didn’t think you were the ticklish type.” He blushed as Copia pulled away and wiped the drool from his chin, looking him over as he reached behind and gave his rump a small squeeze. “You should show me all your ticklish spots...so I know what to avoid in the future, of course...”

He blushed as he felt Johannes grab his ass. His smile left and a deer in the headlights look came over his face and he slowly came off of his lap with a smile on his lips, he shook his head amusingly, “I’m not stupid, you’re tricking me to tell you what my spots are so you can attack me with your tickles.” His smirk grew as he stood and looked him over, putting his hands out defensively. “Whaaaaaaaat? Why would I ever do something like that?” He took a step to the left and then to the right.

Copia slowly backed away from him, he knew this situation was humorously like predator and prey. “Don’t you dare. Don’t you dare.” He said with a smile still on his lips. “Don’t I daaaaree whaaaat? You’re being weird, my jäk-el...Now, come here. There’s nothing to fear.” He continued that little skip step from side to side as he approached Copia and hiccuped at the end of his words. He tried to watch his boyfriend’s steps as he tried to get away from his grasp. Though he didn’t watch his back as he bumped into a chair a fell into it.

His mischievous little grin faltered at that as he rushed over and knelt beside him, grabbing a hold of his hand. “Woah! Hey, Copia, are you okay? Yah gotta-hic-be more ca-hic-reful.”

“I’m fine,” he said, his fear immediately fading as he noticed his hiccups. “Darling, don’t tell me you’re drunk already.” He said as he took Johannes’s hand to pick himself up. “N-no...” He covered his mouth with his other hand, slightly embarrassed now. “I just...got worked up, that’s all...” Johannes was doing his best to stifle his hiccups now. Copia chuckled, “Try holding your breath, see if that can help.”

He did so, waiting a minute or so before letting his breath out. “I...think m-HIC! Oh, for fucks sakes!” They were by the drink table luckily so he poured himself some water and downed that. He waited another agonizing minute—nothing. Then he beamed, proud of his successful hiccup conquering. “Ahah! Seeeee? I’m not nearly as think as you drunk I am, Co-pi-aaahhh...~”

He looked into Johannes’s eyes, sitting them both down on their table. His pupils looked dilated. He sighed, knowing he may have to use his mojo again to undo the toxicity. “Don’t lie, Johannes, I can see it in your eyes.” Johannes sat across, averting his gaze. He didn’t like lying—to anyone, or in general even. Hell, he’d almost murdered the man sitting across for the very same reason. But it was all in the spirit of the thing, right? At least, that’s how he’d been raised. You drank when you were happy, you drank when you were sad. You drank with friends, you drank alone. You drank at parties, at funerals, at dinner—“Even still, I’m perfectly fine. Like I said, it’s all in the ceremony.” He blinked and looked back at Copia.

He looked into his eyes, “Are you sure, darling? Because I don’t want you getting hurt on stage when you perform or do something you’d later regret.” He said seriously. He never knew the party in which to celebrate their alliance that there’d be a lot of different emotions, but then again, he was expecting worse. “Já, I’m sure. I’m reckless, remember?” A shy smirk crept across his features as he leaned on his arms, trying to look cute for the Cardinal. “But I’ll be good for you.”

A small smirk came back on his lips, hugging him close. “Be careful, I don’t want to go up to you backstage to have to make you sober.” He looked away thinking for a second, “M-maybe I will, but I don’t want anything to happen to you overall,” he buried his face into his hair, taking in his scent. He held him back, his words creating brief flashes of images in his head. He hummed pleasantly as he held the Cardinal and rubbed his back. “So worried about me...I told you, I do this all the time—but I’m curious now, how would you plan on sobering me up?”

“You already know. But the downside is that you’ll be hungover even after I make you sober.” He said pulling his head back to speak. Johannes tilted his head slightly, watching him, wondering if they were both thinking of the same thing. He reached out, stroking his forehead gently and brushing back loose hairs. “I find you so incredibly handsome...”

Copia blushed an amused smile curled on his lips, “Thank you, my love, and if I were horny right now, I’d say you more beautiful than Lucifer, but since I’m not, I’ll say you’re more hotter than Hell itself.”

“Ooooo...fire and brimstone combined, eh?” His eyes searched Copia’s face, loving how sweet he was in his own way. He placed another soft kiss against his lips, brushing against his mustache for a moment. A change in sound from the stage caught his attention as he noticed the band taking their equipment down—meaning Johannes was on next. He swallowed, adrenaline starting to kick in like a hive of bees. Copia was about to see exactly what Johannes was made of.

Copia turn to the stage, knowing it meant it was time for Johannes to perform. He turned back to him, gave him a sweet kiss before letting him go. “Play like you’re performing for the Devil, _mío amore_.” He said giving Johannes a mischievous look and supportive smile. He hopped up when they pulled away, swaying a bit on his feet. He giggled as he regained his balance and put a hand on his heart.

“I solemnly swear by the spirits within me, my Car-di-nal, that I shall play loud and clear for every Devil to hear.” And then his voice dropped an octave into a husky growl as he stared Copia straight in the eye. “And you, especially, I shall have swooning and writhing with ear-gasmic pleasure.” And then he bowed on one knee before the Cardinal, solemn in his oath. “If it is the last thing I do...”

Copia smirked, walked over and lifted Johannes’s head up to make him look up at him, he leaned down, “Go, fulfill your oath, perform like devil’s attending, and make me want more of you.”

Johannes looked up with pride in his eyes, eager to please and show off his talents. “Y...yes!” He stood, grabbing Copia’s face and lifting him off the ground in a heated kiss. “Mmm...” He lingered, although he knew he had to get ready. “I...love you...”

Copia kissed him again, passionately, giving Johannes power through the kiss. “...I love you too...” he said, blushing as he pulled away. He wanted to stay close to him, but he forced himself to pull away, holding Johannes by his shoulders. “Go, perform your heart out.”

“I will!” He was beaming, ecstatic and practically glowing. As he turned again, he saw the stage being set up for them—their name illuminated brightly in the back among the yellow and red tapestries. It sent another shiver of excitement through his body. From across the way, John made eye contact and gestured him over quickly. “I’ll see you in a bit.” Johannes winked at Copia, waving as he skipped off and pushed through the crowd, disappearing shortly after.

Copia sent him a supportive smile, and watched him disappear into the crowds. He took a deep breath before he decided to be off of the side of the crowd around the front, praying to Lucifer to not draw any attention as he and the crowd waited for the performance to begin.


	10. Avatar Performace

When he finally made it backstage, the king and the rest of the elite orchestra were already warming up and preparing to the best of their abilities. John looked over as he entered, the thick eyeliner freshly applied around his bright eyes.

“I hope you’re ready, Johannes. It’s packed out there.”

“It’s always packed. They live here.” Johannes smirked in retort as he fixed his smudged makeup in the vanity mirror. John rolled his eyes.

“Not that. I mean the church. They brought a lot of attractive women! Like, I didn’t know that many beautiful creatures worshiped Satan! If I did, well, shit man I’d become devout too!” Johannes chuckled but stayed quiet. He agreed, but it wasn’t exactly the Sisters of sin that had him so enraptured. The king was already taking his place on his throne for the opening song. Henrik and Tim greeted him afterwards, gossiping briefly before they too took their spots. The lights were low and there was a strange humming—like a space ship preparing to land. The crowd lit up again as the anticipation was building.

Johannes took a breath as he stood out of sight, speaking lowly to himself. “You know what you have to do...” The beast scratched at his flesh, desperate to escape in the form of music. In the crowd, the ghouls were relieved to find a familiar face as they stood on either side of Copia. They muttered to themselves and giggled before returning their attention to the stage, curiosity building as they took in the colors and lights and sounds.

~

“Master!” Copia turned his head to look behind him to see the rest of the Nameless Ghouls coming on either side of him.

“Ghouls! Is all well? The party good?” Aether immediately spoke up,

“Their liquor is quite strong! It’s quite impressive how strong human liquor can be.” Omega spoke next,

“I’m surprised how much they love metal here. Hopefully they’ll enjoy us.”

“Are you fucking kidding? They will! A lot of the fans were on our tails when they saw us arrive!” Earth retorted.

“Their food especially is quite something I haven’t tasted in centuries! Their lion meat is quite d̴͜͜e̡̧͢͞ļe̢̨c͏t̴̢̡̛͝a̧҉b̡̢͢͠͝l̡̢̕͟ȩ̶͞!” Breeze exclaimed the last word in the Ghouls’s language. Copia chuckled at the Ghouls chattering about with each other. But when Copia saw the colors change on the stage, he held his hand up to the Ghouls, hushing them as the crowd quieted down.

And then it came loud and clear, impossible to tell if it was from the speakers or the audience itself as “Glory to Our King” filled the venue. Through a crack in the curtain, Johannes caught sight of Copia with all his ghouls. It made him smile, while Tim glanced over and caught him blushing, he mouthed “Who are you spying on?” to which Johannes insisted was no one, to which Tim smirked and continued to poke and prod at him, while the embarrassed clown refused to give in to his childish teasing.

And then the anthem died out, fading to mechanical whirring as the platform was raised and kungen sat on his throne, waving to his citizens and newcomers. “Huh, the Cardinal is really close.” was the last thing Johannes heard Tim say before kungen began his 1st epic guitar solo. The crowd was already going crazy the minute they started windmilling their beautiful hair. Johannes took another breath as he listened for his cue, psyching himself up. He counted down to keep his steps in time as he approached the stairs on the stage’s side and took each step one at a time.

If the masks of the ghouls weren’t stuck onto their faces to hide their demonic forms, then they’d have come off by now as they banged their heads to the guitar solos. Copia nodded along, enjoying right off the bat the solo as he watched Johannes approach the stairs, waiting for him to begin singing.

“ _From the innermost sanctum  
Of the secret halls  
A drum is pounding  
Calling you home  
Call upon all who’ve heard his voice..._”

He took a knee as he sang, Kungen regarding him briefly as he continued playing. And then he made his descent once more, each step calculated and militant until he reached the front of the stage. He closed his eyes as the rest of them played on, the beast charging through the trees in his mind. Johannes felt the electricity surge in his bones as he began to...dance. But not in the usual way. He reached the side of the stage closest to Copia, pulling a little pose with his tongue sticking out before continuing on with the rest of the song.

“ _Come and see the spectacle!  
A sight you won't believe!  
Chaos in the cosmos  
This is your destiny!  
To the stars, we take off  
Reach out and touch the night  
Soldiers forged in metal  
My king, I’ve seen the light  
Engines set to battle  
Let’s go, I’m not afraid  
Come to me, destruction  
And come whatever may  
I have roamed the planet  
But I shall search no more  
Raise this flag in victory  
What are you waiting for?_”

Something about Johannes’s voice made him feel light, almost like he felt weightless from how lovely is was. He felt a smirk curl upon his lips as he saw Johannes seemingly dance his way over to where he was and grinned as he stuck his tongue out. His expression changed as soon as the orchestra began to play the next verse. The screams and growls made him feel intimidated but nonetheless feel inflamed.

Johannes caught sight of Copia in the crowd and blew a kiss at him before continuing. He was really, truly, giving it his all—as if just having the Cardinal there was encouragement enough. He whipped his hair around and twirled, and drank water from a gas can during the instrumentals.

“ _Spread your wings of flame and sorrow...  
Time to rise for our tale has just begun...  
Take this land as your loved one  
You are born agaaaaiiiiiiiiii  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannn  
EEEAAAAHHHHHH!!_”

He lifted his hand up and literally grabbed the kiss he blew. He kept nodding his head a bit heavily every now and then, remaining his composure as the crowd and the Ghouls headbanged and banged metal horns to the beat.

Johannes grinned as he saw him throughout the rest of their set. Their songs ranged from fun and heavy to even heavier, with near-constant hair windmilling. He would skip around and dance when he wasn’t throwing his head back and forth, and show off his knee socks cutely. There was a platform at the edge of the stage that he could stand on, making himself even closer to the crowd beneath them. As he caught sight of Copia again, he made eye contact during their final song and practically crawled out onto the platform between them. His hair pushed to one side with his hand as he lay with his knees to the side, looking seductively innocent for his Cardinal as he mewled out,

“ _I need something to sedate me...  
But I can’t afford the high...  
Gimme something to help me escape...  
It smells like a freak show..._”

Throughout their performance, Copia didn’t take his eyes off of Johannes. He had really blown him away the whole performance. His screams and singing had shaken him up but very much impressed him of Johannes’s musicality. Copia grinned mischievously as he watched Johannes lay on the platform seductively, feeling aroused even as he sang. He sent him a pleased look as he continued.

“Mm...” He smirked, losing himself in his fantasy for the moment. But he had to be good...had to be good...He couldn’t do anything here...Except maybe flirt. He hooked a digit inside his lip and pulled it down, looking Copia over once more. And then he heard it—golden eyes snapped back to crystal blue as he heard the music change and he hopped up for one final scream. The head banging continued as Johannes acted like nothing different had happened, dancing around until the rest of the band tapered off and they took their eager bows.

The crowd cheered and applaud as band bowed and left. Copia clapped loudly and the ghouls whooped and clapped. The ghouls chattered among themselves eagerly of the show, going back and forth about what they did and how well they played. Copia and the ghouls left the crowd as they waited for the crowd to die down a bit to speak to the King and band members.

“Hey Cardinal!” Tim picked him out of the crowd as they stood cornered in the venue. Several other fans and citizens of Avatar Country turned to see who he was speaking to, including Johannes who blushed slightly. He was extremely sweaty—they all were. They’d played just about as hard as they could. There was a mischievous glint in Tim’s eyes as he made a point to shake Copia’s hand, but his outward personality was kindhearted and gentle.

“Hey man, it’s a fuckin’ pleasure to meet you. I heard your new album. It kicks ass.”

Copia blushed and paranoia built up as he felt eyes on him, but Alpha put a hand on his shoulder, letting him become a bit less nervous. A small smile curled on his lips as he shook his hand.

“I am ecstatic to hear that, your performance was absolutely fantastic as well.” Alpha spoke up after he finished.

“Yeah, man, you guys played fucking awesome, we loved it.” A few of the ghouls nodded and Earth held up the perfect hand gesture with a click of his tongue.

“Awww, thanks you guys. It’s awesome finally seeing you all in person. I’m Tim, by the way.” Tim was smiling from ear to ear, mustache quirking upright from giddiness. John glanced over and introduced himself, then looked to Tim.

“I didn’t know you were such a huge Ghost fan.” To which Tim raised a brow and looked at him.

“Really? Then you must not be on the square. You’re not on the level.” John stared, confused, before shaking his head and then looking seriously back at Copia. “Your eyeliner is fantastic, my friend.” Henrik was behind them all, staring in awe at the shininess of the ghoul’s masks.

A few of the ghouls chuckled at the joke of Square Hammer, and Alpha, one of the few ghouls who noticed he was being stared at, caught the eyes of Henrik in the back, and through the darkness of the mask, his red eyes appeared to him, giving him a wink. Copia smiled and chuckled at the compliment, thanking him. He turned to Johannes, giving him a small smirk,

“And I must say as well, your lead singer is quite charming.” Henrik’s eyes went wide and he blushed, tripping over some equipment as he backed away in a flustered panic. Johannes turned to Copia, returning the secret smirk. He brushed his messy hair back as he straightened up and looked into his mismatched eyes.

“Thank you, Cardinal. I’m flattered.” Tim glanced between the two, sensing the electricity, but before he could say anything he was quickly distracted by the group of Sisters coming up to give their praise. John was quickly at their side, practically drooling.

Immediately, Alpha quickly went to grab Henrik right before he fell as he tripped.

“Whoa, dude, you alright?” He had one hand grabbing his arm and the other bringing him back up in his back. As soon as Copia saw the group of Sisters, he eyed Johannes, moving his eyes to what seemed to be the back stage entrance. He quickly left the Orchestra and the ghouls a long with Tim and Henrik, letting them speak with each other if they wished so, and walked to the back of the stage, clearing his head in the back.

Henrik was bright red as he stared at Alpha, trembling slightly in his hold. “U-uh...y-yeah...I...uh... I m-must be dehydrated or something... Uhm...thank you..” Alpha chuckled darkly, sensing the cute little morsel’s nervousness. “Well,” he began as he leaned in, getting his face inches away from Henrik’s, making sure to hold deep eye contact into his red eyes, “Best have some water on deck next time.”

“I-I-I will... I—“ He was dangerously close. Henrik stood himself up, putting some distance between himself and the ghoul. “Do you...want to go get some with me?” It was a lame attempt at flirting, but an attempt nonetheless. Alpha put his hands on his hips, “Why not?” He chuckled.

Henrik took a breath, composing himself and smiling fondly at the ghoul. He felt a strange mixture in his gut of sickness and eagerness, and as he went to walk he felt a brief dizzy spell. Shit, maybe he was dehydrated. “T-there’s...some over here. C-come on.” He gestured for Alpha to follow him to the drinks and the water cooler. 

“Easy now, if you’re still a bit dizzy, wait a bit for the dizziness to leave.” He held Henrik by his shoulders as they both walked over to the drink, finding nearby seats for them both. 

“I-I’ll be alright, I swear...” Henrik put his hand on top of the ghouls and stared at him a moment. He opened his mouth to say something else but instead stopped and went to the cooler, pouring himself some water and drinking it quickly. 

As Alpha sat in the bar next to the cooler, he ordered a Fireball drink, and took a sip as he watched Henrik drink his water, taking in his features like his dirty blonde hair and even the beauty mark below his mouth. He let out a low purr as he enjoyed what he was seeing. Henrik found his gaze wandering back to the strange ghoul beside him, but kept losing the right words to say. Eventually his glass was empty and he stared at the ice a moment, clearing his throat as he swung his foot. “I, uh...like your mask.”

Alpha smiled under his mask, thanking him as he took another sip. “You’re a cute guy, you got a m-lover?” 

“A what?! I-I-I-uhh... W-well, no. I—never— It’s just m-me.” Henrik was burning up again, staring at the ghoul incredulously. “Why?” He realized it was a stupid question immediately.

Alpha’s inner demon came up and he almost wanted to straddle him in his seat and say ‘You’re an adorable little morsel and I don’t understand how you’re all alone.’ But he tilted his head curiously,

“As I said, you’re adorable, and you seem like a decent guy. I’m honestly surprised you’re single.” He said, letting the more human side of him take over. Henrik shrugged, glancing away.

“That’s nice of you to say...I don’t know. It’s just...never been in the cards for me, you know? I’m just...not the guy everybody pines for, apparently.” He refilled his glass with the same Fireball whisky, smirking a little to himself as he took a hearty sip. Alpha smiled under his mask, taking another sip. “Well, they honestly should. It’s not like you’re that bad of a sinner.” 

Henrik raised a brow, looking back at the ghoul. “What makes you say that?” He tucked his hair back and crossed his legs. Something about the way his eyes looking at him made him feel more entranced.

“You smell pure...” he said, “Like almost as if you have never done anything bad. I’m surprised nobody has gotten you yet for being a good little boy.

His cheeks burned again, and he distracted himself with another sip from his drink.

“I can be bad—I have my moments. You just haven’t gotten to know me very well.” Henrik hoped he was doing well at this whole flirting thing, as he shifted his legs and tried to look suave. Alpha chuckled darkly, downing the rest of his drink, turning his head to face him,

“I like ‘em tainted,” he said with a dark grin under his mask. He let a hand travel up Henrik’s chest and up to rest on his shoulder.

“You’re right, I’m a little quick to judge. Wanna make out a little or just continue talking, either way I’m good with them.” He said bluntly and immediately, almost a little too casually.

Henrik followed his advances, his breath hitching. “You want to make out...right now?” His eyes landed upon his mask, free fingers wandering up to rest where it met his face.

“More so, you want to make out...with me?” Alpha grinned then laughed, “You’re really adorable, Henrik. Yes, I wanna make out with you.” The back of his hand began to stroke his cheek.

“M-mm...Well...Then by all means...” He covered his mouth briefly to hide his giggle. He might’ve been a little to giddy for this kind of attention.

Alpha smirked, using the hand he used to stroke his face to come up and bring Henrik in by the back of his head, taking in the softness of his hair before tilting head for better access and pressed his lips onto his. The smell of a faint strong cologne and mint caught his nose through the smell of the acidic cinnamon of the liquor. Henrik whined with neediness, throwing his arms around the ghoul as they embraced. He tasted the fireball between them but there was something lingering beneath that he couldn’t quite place.

Alpha used his other hand to stroke his cheek as he smirked into the kiss, licking Henrik’s lips asking for entrance, tasting the alcohol in his lips. Henrik moaned, practically mewing already. He pulled back a moment, giggling breathlessly as he composed himself.

“S-sorry...hang on...” He glanced downward at the ghoul, studying his form when his eyes landed upon the Grucifix around his neck. Henrik wound his fingers into the beads and twisted it tight, using it to pull Alpha back in to his kiss. Alpha grinned as he saw Henrik look him and down, licking his lips as he tangled his fingers on his Grucifix. He immediately opened his mouth as he placed his lips back on him, tangling his tongue on his, the Fireball strong on both their tongues. He brought both his hands into his hair, tangling them and holding Henrik’s head closer to him. Henrik groaned softly, trembling with eagerness. He swirled his tongue around and put his free hand against Alpha’s shoulder. He pulled away and began to kiss down Henrik's jaw down to his neck. And marked him with a hickey on the base of his neck, almost down to his collarbone.

“O-o-ohhh...fuck...” He chuckled slightly, moaning under his breath and staring back at Alpha as he sucked on him. “Y-you’re really good at that...”

He gave the hickey a last lick as he came back up to face him, licking his lips. As he went to kiss him again, he saw from the corner of his eye, saw Omega on the stage, signaling for him to come on. Sighing in defeat, he gave him a peck, “Well, babe, I gotta get to work, if you’d like, we could have a second session in the back.” Alpha grinned darkly as he hopped off the seat of the bar.

“B-backstage?! I could meet you there! I-I-I’ll bring more booze!” Henrik’s eyes lit up, frozen in his seat as he watched the ghoul start to leave. He placed his hand over the mark on his neck and shuddered, taking a breath. “A-and, Thank you!!”

Alpha chuckled, blowing him one last kiss before speeding off to the back. The smell of musky coconut and sweat along with Copia’s scent caught his nose. He knocked on the door the smell can from. “Master, it’s our turn now.”

.  
.  
.

Johannes followed Copia to the back, humming under his breath as he followed the Cardinal. “How are you doing?” He murmured into his ear, hoping his anxiety wasn’t too bad.

Copia turned around at the sound of Johannes’s voice, smiling immediately as he saw him before Copia. “I’m fine, just letting the other get the attention they deserve. Also,” he immediately put his hands on his face, and slamming his lips onto his. When he pulled away he kissed him multiple times on his cheek, then hugging him tightly, chuckling. “You played so fucking great, I’m so proud of you, _mío caro_.” He wanted to say more but that’s what seemed to be the most he could muster up to say.

Johannes gasped and grasped Copia, kissing back eagerly and giggling after he pulled away. “You’re so sweet. Was it everything you dreamed of?”

“Quite so! It simply amazed me!” Copia hugged him tighter. “And my, my,” he said pulling away to face him, “Your singing made you sound angelic and your screaming made you sound like a demon. Your voice is a beautiful paradox it makes me want more of you.” His voice became more huskier. Johannes purred, definitely enjoying the feedback he was receiving. “I realized it’s the first time you’ve ever really heard me—in my element, right?” At the mention of the last bit he put his arms around Copia’s neck and leaned their bodies together, swaying a bit closely.

“It seems so,” said Copia, his voice low. “But like I said, you did not disappoint me, at all, my darling.” He gave him a soft kiss. He kissed him back and sighed happily. “That makes me happier than you’ll ever know. I’m just as eager for your set too...I’ll be upfront and center, cheering you on. Who knows? Maybe I’ll even flash you.” He smirked cheekily at the last bit. Copia blushed and laughed, “I can’t wait to perform then.” He gave him another peck.

Johannes returned the gesture and placed his forehead against Copia’s, breathing in his scent as he closed his eyes. “So you’re still doing alright? With all the people and so forth?” He took a deep breath, “Still a bit overwhelming, but I can manage it a bit. I’ll be fine, just need to clear my head.” He nodded, reaching out and stroking Copia’s fuzzy cheek.

“You’re doing great...Like I said, I know it’s a lot to take in. But do you, err, need some time by yourself? I know I’ve been kinda...hovering over you.” Johannes blushed slightly, looking away. He couldn’t help his eagerness—Copia was his first real boyfriend...someone who cared for more than just sex. It was all very new and exciting, and he still had that lovesick puppy thing going for him.

“It’s better if you stay here. I feel like you make me more grounded to reality.” He said closing his eyes to him stroking his cheek.

“You know...I don’t think anyone’s ever said that to me, honestly...” Johannes took Copia’s hand and decided to lead him back to their green room. He eagerly moved them both to the awaiting couch, relief flooding his exhausted form as the cool leather hit his skin. He was cradling Copia in his lap, stroking his hair.

“Nobody? _Mío caro_ , I don’t believe it!” He said as they walked into the green room. He pressed into Johannes’s chest as he felt him stroke his hair. His took in the smell of him, though now, the smell of sweat and musk was overly strong to his usual scent. “Darling? Have you ever had shower sex?”

“Hm?” Johannes perked up, his breath hitching momentarily. “You know...I don’t think I have. I’ve had it in a pool—and under a waterfall...” He noticed Copia sniffing him and smirked faintly. “Is that your polite way of enticing me to bathe as soon as possible?”

Copia looked up at him, a smirk on his lips, “Maybe so.” He said chuckling a bit.

“I know, I’m sorry _jäkel..._ I guess it’s been a couple days. And as you saw—I’m...sporadic on stage. I don’t think I stood still for more than 10 seconds at a time. I was really feelin’ it. I think it was cuz’ of you—I wanted to outdo myself for you.”

“No, no, _pagliaccio_ , you most certainly outdone yourself. I was merely suggesting if you’d like to be intimate in the shower once we are finished, please forgive me, my dear.” He said with his smirk gone and he began getting up from his chest and faced him.

“Oh... Of course! I...would be a damned fool to ever turn down a moment of intimacy with you...” Johannes gazed at him lovingly and snaked his arms around his waist. “I want to fuck you til’ I die.”

Copia smiled sweetly then leaned in to kiss him. Taking note how warm his lips were from singing and screaming the words. He wrapped his arms around his neck. Johannes kissed him back and rubbed his sides up and down. It was slow, but full of passion even still.

“I really do love you...” He whispered between their lips before closing them again. Copia kissed him harder at the whisper, it made him feel so happy. Being there with Johannes made him feel ecstatic. He brought a hand to his face to hold him as he turned his head for better access. Johannes moaned quietly as he embraced the Cardinal, raking his hand through his hair and dragging his fingers down the back of his neck. He moved his hips slightly, grinding against him. Copia moaned into the kiss practically wanting more, but forced himself to stay down as he moved his hands up to bury his hands into his hair. He opened his mouth, allowing him to molest it as he saw fit. Johannes smirked, sucking on his tongue for a moment before slipping from his mouth and trailing heated bites along his jaw line. Copia chuckled into the kiss, “Easy, Beastie, we haven’t yet finished the concert.” But he held his head as Johannes kissed his jaw.

Johannes growled quietly, softening his actions and nuzzling Copia instead. “Mm...I know...But you’re mine...and I can’t help but be all over you all the time.” His hands found Copia’s and brought them to his mouth, kissing each finger and ring. Copia grinned softly, watching him kiss his hands as a feeling of dominance began to grow. Johannes began to kiss back upwards, meeting his lips for a moment and then embracing him in a strong hug. Then he just stayed there, eyes closed and purring heavily.

“I can’t wait for our shower now...” He chuckled into the Cardinal’s hair, kissing just under his hairline. Copia kissed up his neck as he embraced him, “Me neither...” he said kissing up to his jawline.

“Mmm...” Johannes mewled and playfully tugged at the other’s hair. “Mmm, oh, I wanted to ask, will you be doing, uh...what’s that song, Cirice? It’s one of my favorites.” Papa III flashed into his head momentarily, making him hiss to himself.

Before Copia heard the knock, he saw Johannes hiss, seemingly for what something he thought in his head. Having an idea what it was, his smile faded a bit, and he gave him a soft kiss, giving him a distraction of the thought. “Yes, everyone loves it, we would never have a performance without it.” He heard the knock and he frowned,

“I’m coming, Alpha.” He turned back to Johannes, getting up from the couch, “I’ll see you out there.” He smirked. The kiss lingered on Johannes’ lips as he sighed, stretching and smirking back at the Cardinal. “You better believe it. Make sure to sing loud and proud for Lucifer.” As he stretched, his arms reached back as he ran his fingers through his hair.

He gave him another kiss, longer this time and when he pulled away, he kept their heads close as he whispered, “I will sing my soul out for everyone in Avatar Country and for Hell to hear me.” As he pulled away he walked out to the door and suddenly, the lights turned off on the stage, giving the ghouls and Copia the cue to get into their positions quickly as ‘Ashes’ began to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note ya'll, me and my friend made this roleplay prior to when The Legend of Avatar Country: A Metal Odyssey came out, that's why some stuff is out of place here and there.


	11. Ghost Performance

Johannes shuddered, taking a breath as the Cardinal’s voice sent a shiver through him. Fuck...He was so good at doing that. He followed him out shortly afterward in a slight daze as he made his way into the audience. Henrik stood nearby, gaze fixated on something Johannes couldn’t quite see. He was extremely eager for Copia’s performance, even if he didn’t know all his songs. He just hoped he could control himself...

" _Ring a ring of roses  
A pocket full of posies  
Atishoo, atishoo  
We all fall down  
Ashes on the water  
Ashes in the sea  
Ashes on the riverside  
One, two, three_"

Lights flashed the instrumental part of the dark lullaby, giving the audience the ominous ambience of the show as the ghouls all were still in their positions.

The drums solo on the beginning of ‘Rats’ made the lights hold at last, giving the audience sight of what they were seeing and looking at. Alpha followed afterwards on the lead guitar, moving around on the platform, making sure the audience stays entranced by then. Copia quietly walked out with a microphone in hand, his vibrant voice cutting through the music and giving the whole song it’s trademark sound.

“ _In times of turmoil  
In times like these  
Beliefs contagious  
Spreading disease_”

He posed towards the crowd, his hand open to give the lyrics a dramatic feel.

“ _This wretched mischief is now coursing through your soul  
Never to let go  
Never to let go_”

He growled the refrain rolling his r’s, as his eye glowed dramatically to the audience as he scanned through looking for Johannes and his band mates.

“ _Them Rrrats!_ ”

Several cheers were heard around him as people began dancing and moving to the music. Johannes recognized Tim’s howl of excitement almost immediately. He lost Henrik for the time being as he moved forward, anxious to be as close to Copia as possible while also avoiding the groups of roaming fangirls sporting their merch. As he watched, his heart was racing. Copia was so confident and flamboyant on stage...the complete opposite of the anxious man he’d been cuddling mere minutes ago.

“Fuck yeah!” Johannes grinned and cheered him on, swooning ever so slightly as he watched him posing in those tight black pants.

Through the instrumental part, his eyes caught on Johannes in the audience as he got closer. He smirked as he continued.

“ _Into your sanctum  
You let them in  
Now all your loved ones  
And all your kids  
Will suffer punishments beneath the wrath of God  
Never to forgive  
Never to forgive_”

He let a hand travel down feeling his thigh and lower thigh, teasing Johannes and the audience with sensuality as he sang the refrain.

“ _Them Rrrats! Oh-o-woah!  
Rrrats! Oh-o-woah!  
Rrrats! Oh-o-woah!  
Rrrats! Oh-o-woah!  
This devastation left your cities to be burnt  
Never to return  
Never to return_”

Aether and Alpha took away the song into an epic guitar solo that sounded like a Hellish 80s throwback. Copia walked around the platform gesturing the audience to clap and cheer for Alpha and Aether as they played their damned souls out to the solo.

“O-oh fuck...” Johannes desperately wanted to be that hand traveling down Copia’s muscular thigh... He shook the nasty thoughts from his head, trying to focus and just enjoy the music. Henrik found himself at his side again, still staring at something Johannes could not really see, almost like he was entranced. “Those ghouls are really some thin’...huh?” He asked without really looking at him.

A few more songs had passed and they had reached Cirice, and Copia left the stage for a few moments to come back in his black cassock. As the beginning solo began with the drums, Copia walked back into the platform slowly in the beat of the song. The lights flashed in the beat of the song, giving the more dramatic and dark feel. At the sudden pause before the 1st verse, Alpha did the cutting throat gesture with his thumb to the audience, adding more intimidation to the ominous and heavy ambiance. As Copia sang into the mic, his melodic voice gave a beautiful contrast to the heavy atmosphere.

“ _I feel your presence amongst us  
You cannot hide in the darkness  
Can you hear the rumble?  
Can you hear the rumble that’s calling?_”

He grabbed the mic out of the stand and slowly turned to face Johannes in the audience, giving him a mischievous grin. He gestured his hand towards him in the crowd as he continue to sing the next verse.

“ _I know your soul is not tainted  
Even though you’ve been told so  
Can you hear the rumble?  
Can you hear the rumble that’s calling?_”

And the sudden drum that cut into the piano, He got down on one knee and put his hand on his heart, then gesturing out to him.

“ _I can feel the thunder that’s breaking in your heart  
I can see through the scars inside you  
I can feel the thunder that’s breaking in your heart  
I can see through the scars inside you_”

Johannes had been dancing nonstop since they began, loving every song more than the last. The crowd around him had been swaying like a vast ocean of bodies, making the dark room dizzying and hellish. He was thoroughly in love. When Copia began singing Cirice it felt like they were the only two in the room. He was mere feet from the stage, staring up longingly as the Cardinal sang for him. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes as he felt things he hadn’t in some time...

He got back up to move around during the instrumental, but when he began to sing again, he turned his gaze again towards Johannes.

“ _A candle casting a faint glow  
You and I see eye to eye  
Can you hear the thunder?  
How can you hear the thunder that’s breaking?_”

As he got closer to him on the platform, his hand in the form of his fist was in his heart. He sang to him,

“ _Now there is nothing between us  
From now our merge is eternal_”

Suddenly the music went silent, the only music playing was Copia with his angelic voice, his hand came off his heart as an open hand to Johannes, like he was offering it to him.

“ _Can’t you see that you’re lost?  
Can’t you see that you’re lost without me?_”

The music began again as he continued singing the chorus.

He grinned softly, reaching out towards him in return, and then it hit him—He had never really loved Papa III. At least, not in the way he did the Cardinal. Sure, they talked but in reality their relationship had been mostly professional. It wasn’t until the end that Johannes had found himself crushing for the dark pope, and even then it was for childish reasons like, “He complimented my hair today” or “He was looking at me for longer than usual.” With the flirtatious and polyamorous nature of Papa III, Johannes doubted he could ever had with him what he and the Cardinal were getting into now, and realizing that...Holy shit, he was trembling. He remembered himself and began singing along with Copia, not too loud but just enough to show his support. He didn’t quite know all the words, but it was helping him stay grounded.

Alpha and Omega came closer to the audience on the platform at the finish of the chorus. They circled each other at the beginning of the solo like predatory animals about to spar, but when they began to get more into the solo, they broke away from their little feud as they went their separate ways. Alpha went closer to the audience catching his eyes on Henrik in the crowd, he winked at him again as he seemingly shredded the guitar solo. At the silence of the end of the solo, he and Omega slowly backed away from the audience, with Alpha having an evil grin on his face as Wind and Breeze played an almost horror movie organ solo accompanied by taps to a cymbal.

“ _Can’t you see that you’re lost without me?  
I can feel the thunder that's breaking in your heart  
I can see through the scars inside you  
I can feel the thunder that's breaking in your heart  
I can see through the scars inside you  
I can feel the thunder that's breaking in your heart  
I can see through the scars inside youuuuuuuu  
Wooooaaaahhh-ooohhhhhh  
I can feel the thunder that's breaking in your heart  
I can see through the scars inside you_”

Copia sang to Johannes again, leaning back and closing his eyes as he hit the high note at the end. When the song finished, he backed away from the audience, watching Johannes intently still.

He was entranced—bewitched, even, by everything Copia was doing and more...The ghouls were fantastic in their own ways, as every time Johannes caught a glance of Henrik he seemed to be fixing one with the same amount of hungry as he was his Cardinal... As the song came to an end, he remembered an earlier promise and reached for the bottom of his shirt, raising it up just enough to flash his nipples. The Cardinal’s eyes widened as if they were bulging out as he turned back to look at Johannes and had a clear shot of him flashing his nipples. His face felt hot as he stared at his chest. When he finally zoned back hot reality, he sent him an evil grin and a wink for what’s bound to come.

A few more songs came after, Faith, From the Pinnacle to the Pit, Miasma—featuring Papa Nihil being rolled in his wheelchair by Sisters of Sin playing the saxophone and giving the ghouls the attention they deserved as Copia went to change into his white suit. In Jigolo Har Megiddo, Copia specifically went commando for Johannes to see his reaction as he gave him a clear shot of his uncovered crotch. Worse part was as he sang, he grinded himself against his cane, looking almost like he had a boner as he kept his eyes on Johannes in the crowd, giving him a teasing stare as his sneak peek. In Pro Memoria, his voice stayed angelic as he sang in almost choir-like beauty. Then came Dance Macabre, he specifically gave his attention to Johannes once it came.


	12. Monstrance Clock

Johannes continued on as if nothing had happened, enjoying the rest of the show whilst attempting to fix his disheveled clothing. An entire day of partying wore a person down, and after a few drinks even your nice clothes can’t be managed. During Miasma, he found Kungen and Tim by the kegs sipping on their raven wine. They seemed to be attempting to out drink each other, although it was a known fact that Kungen could hold his brew well. Johannes finished another glass before making his way back through the crowd. It was easier to push through now, as a great majority were drunk/buzzed, or just mildly intimidated by his appearance. He was relieved he had finished his drink, because surely the sight of Copia in that white suit would’ve caused a spit-take. Oh...he was going to be in desperate trouble, though it was unclear which of them would be in more.

“Dude,” Henrik was right behind him, speaking into his ear so he could head over the music. “Is it just me or does the Cardinal seem to be looking at you a lot?”

As soon as Dance Macabre began, Copia began to move around, jamming around in his spot as the ghouls played the intro as he soon began to sing to the audience.

“ _You'll soon be hearing the chime  
Close to midnight  
If I could turn back the time  
I'd make all right_”

He turned his gaze to Johannes, placing his hand on his heart. Making sure not turn his whole body as it may cause some attention.

“ _How could it end like this?  
There's a sting in the way you kiss me  
Something within your eyes  
Said it could be the last time  
'Fore it's over!  
Just wanna be  
Wanna bewitch you in the moonlight  
Just wanna be  
I wanna bewitch you all night_”

Johannes’ breath hitched slightly, glancing briefly to Henrik.

“W-what? Really? I don’t know...It must be a, errr, trick of the lights, _já_?” Henrik was busy gazing at Alpha again, blushing brilliantly as he remembered Johannes was there.

“Oh, uh...yeah, maybe. But still...” Johannes was swaying to the music again, too close to others to headbang properly. He pushed a strand back to keep a clear view of Copia as he gazed up at him lovingly, trying to keep his eyes focused on his upper half. “I can’t wait to be that cane...”

Through the song, Copia tried to focus more on the songs but always felt his gaze move back to Johannes, but he didn’t mind however. After a few more songs and he changed back into his black suit, still in commando, it was time for Mummy Dust. And Copia felt like it would be more his taste as it was more heavier and darker. As soon as the lights went dark and came back on as green, Copia put on a more intimidating expression on to add to the atmosphere. He brought the microphone and gone were his angelic vocals and were replaced by a demonic growl.

“ _I was carried on a wolf’s back  
To corrupt humanity   
I will pummel it with opulence  
With corpulence and greed_”

His white eye almost looked like it shined through the green light as he pointed to Johannes as he sang the chorus.

“ _In God you trust  
My mummy dust  
Duuuuussssst  
My mummy dust_”

The hair on the back of his neck stood on end, goosebumps running down his arms and shivers down his spine. The green light in the room combining with the mild psychedelic properties of the raven wine, giving Johannes a wild euphoria sensation. And then he heard that breathy, predatory growl emanating from Copia he wanted to dom him right then and there. Although he wasn’t 100% positive what mummy dust was, per sé, he was certain whatever the Cardinal was offering he would gladly take.

He walked around the platform as he sang along, pointing to the audience and as soon as he finished the chorus for a second time, the spotlight was sent to Breeze, whom was at the top of the stairs of the platform. She played the keyboard as it was strapped around her shoulders as she shredded the key solo. As she finished, she fist bumped with Wind as she went back to her spot. There the 3rd verse began and Copia went back to where Johannes was near the stage.

“ _You are the possessée of avarice  
I am the ruler of the Earth  
I will smother you in riches  
Until you choke on sordid mirth  
You are summoned in cupidity  
Purulence and lust  
I am the magnet for stupidity  
And divine you feel my thrust_”

He grinned evilly as he thrusted his hips towards Johannes at the next sentence in the chorus.

“ _In God you trust  
My mummy dust  
Duuuuuussssssst  
My mummy dust  
In God you trust  
My mummy dust  
Duuuuuuusssssst  
My mummy dust_”

His eye glowed as he sang the outro. The Ghouls who sang the backup vocals gave it a choir-like background compared to Copia’s growls.

“ _In God we trust (ahhh)  
My mummy dust (uhhh)  
In God we trust (ahhh)  
My mummy dust (uhhh)  
In God we trust (ahhh)  
My mummy dust (uhhh)  
In God we trust (ahhh)  
My mummy dust (ahhh)_”

His jaw dropped slightly. He wasn’t sure how much more he could handle. It wasn’t so much that he was tired he just—well, frankly his pants were uncomfortably tight in these close quarters with the crowd. Johannes was mesmerized, and aroused, and intoxicated, and honestly it was all just a wild combination. He was as close as he could physically be to the stage, watching his every move and biting his bottom lip. When he caught Copia’s gaze he put a finger at the corner of his mouth and gave it a seductive lick.

Copia smirked, enjoying how he saw Johannes was struggling to keep his composure. More songs had passed and Copia knew the show was about to end. But what better way to end it than for everyone to be horny by the time everyone went home. He decided to give a speech before they began Monstrance Clock.

“Friends, it’s been such an honor to perform for you and watch you perform before us and see your amazing home. Friends...from the bottom of our hearts, from the bottom of mine. Thank you.” Alpha made a heart shape with his fingers as Omega put his fists on top of each other on his heart. Then, then lights went out. It was time for the encore. 

“ _To the sound of the monstrance clock  
Air is cleansed, assembled flock  
Black candles burn, all minds aligned_”

Copia let a demonic growl as Earth signaled with his drums for the guitars to begin. Copia let a hand travel down from his chest to his hips.

“ _To the sound of the monstrance clock  
Air is cleansed, assembled flock  
Black candles burn, all minds aligned  
As the parish sighs in smoke  
Enters lady revealed of cloak  
To the haunting sound of the monstrance clock  
Singing_”

He began to thrust his hips slowly to the music. He moaned very softly as he looked at Johannes by the platform as he sang the chorus.

“ _Come together, together as one  
Come together for Lucifer's son_”

As the guitars led into a solo, the Air Ghoulettes took the lead as Alpha thrusted his hips as he eyed Henrik as he played.

“A song celebrating the female orgasm!!” Someone several feet behind Johannes cheered out, along with the rest that recognized the song immediately. Johannes swallowed briefly as he cleared his throat, and continued gazing mesmerized by the stage.

He really was correct by his first statement on the Cardinal—he was a freak. A low key exhibitionist. But Johannes didn’t really mind. He had been thoroughly entertained, and he knew even after the encore there was more to come.

“COOMMEE TOGETTTHHERRRR!” Tim had appeared at his side, out of his mind as he sang along drunkenly, hanging on Johannes’ shoulder and dancing with him. Henrik was off to the side, waving along to the music and swaying for Alpha to see.

“You’ve all lost your minds, haven’t you?” Johannes laughed, supporting Tim and trying his best to sing along.

“Don’t act so nonchalant, Jo-Jo...We love your boyfriend’s music almost as much as YOU do!”

“ _To the sound of the end of day  
Mesmerized, the assembled sway  
Black candles burn, all minds aligned_”

Alpha stomped his feet at the two beats as Copia continued the verse.

“ _Hypnotizing horns of ram  
Paralyzing pentagram  
And the eerie sound of the monstrance clock  
Singing_”

His voice suddenly began as low as a whisper as he sang the chorus.

“ _Come together, together as one  
Come together for Lucifer's son  
Come together, together as one  
Come together for Lucifer's son_”

The drums picked up the volume as Copia sang again at the normal volume.

“ _Come together, together as one  
Come together for Lucifer's son  
Come together, together as one  
Come together for Lucifer's son_”

He held the last note for about 4 beats as he finished the song. Copia went up to the platform as the instrumental part continued and bowed to the audience. Then, once the choral part came along, all the ghouls—leaving their instruments in their respected spots—came down to Copia, held each other’s hands as they lifted them all up, and bowed together. As the song ended, they left the stage and the song ended.


	13. A Bunch of Sluts

Applause erupted like violent thunder all around Johannes as he blushed, staring at Tim incredulously. He wasn’t making sense, so he probably didn’t know what he was even talking about.

“H-he— He’s just my friend! He’s a—good friend!

“Yeah, yeah, sure whatever. I don’t care, man, as long as you’re happy, y’know? Oh, and, don’t eat any of my strudel.” Johannes burst out laughing like a hyena, the colorful world swirling around him momentarily as he brought himself back to his senses.

“Y-your what?”

“My STRUDEL! Don’t touch it, okay? I know John likes to steal it—just don’t—fucking—touch it. Okay?”

“Alright, alright man. Be good, I gotta—uh, I’ll see you around.” Johannes patted Tim before looking up over the audience, at the darkened stage, and began heading towards the backstage area. Henrik was heading to the same location, taking an alternate route.

~

Copia took a deep breath with a grin on his face, he wiped the sweat off his eyebrow as he turns to the ghouls in the backstage. “Ghouls! Excellent work as ever! You all played your damned souls out, I am very proud of you all.” The ghouls thanked him and nodded in acknowledgment until he heard footsteps coming from behind him.

Johannes fast walked, steadying himself against the wall as he took the corner. The ground felt much softer, bouncier even? Like he were stepping on marshmallows. But he was good! And he would stay that way long enough to see Copia and embrace him. Johannes was so excited, he wasn’t even sure what to say or where to start as he entered the room.

“Oh my sweet mother of Lucifer you all, KILLED IT! You did! And you, and you, and you on the keyboard!” He pushed back his hair as he pointed out each and every ghoul.

“And you—ohhhhhh you~” He finally turned to Copia, stepping forward and reaching out to wrap an arm around his waist, completely ignoring the ghouls now.

“Words cannot describe how I feel for you...”

Copia grinned from ear to ear as he complimented them. And he was sure the ghouls were happy as well, maybe even grinning from under the masks. He kissed Johannes, bringing a hand over to his cheek and tilting his head to have better access. A few of the ghouls tittered about, a few of them were actually clueless to the fact that Johannes was his lover, or in their word, ‘mate.’

“Mffff,” Johannes moaned quietly and put his other arm around him, holding on as they kissed. He backed Copia against the wall and ground his hips against him momentarily before moving to growl into his ear.

“Forgive me for my eagerness, Cooopppiii-ahhhh~...But you have an impeccable stage presence.” and then he giggled breathlessly in disbelief at the next part.

“And, uhm, holy shit...I didn’t know one could sing about Satan while dirty dancing with a microphone stand.”

He moaned into his lips as he brought his arms around his neck as he was backed into the wall. He blushed as he felt Johannes hips against his, and that growl, oooooohh, it made him swoon. He chuckled as he thrusted his hips against his, with a small smile he said, “I learned from the best.”

“Johannes?” A voice summoned the horny beasts' attention as he glanced over and saw Henrik tentatively entering with not one—but TWO bottles of Fireball Whiskey. His makeup smudged as his eyes flickered between them and one of the ghouls to the side.

“W...What are you guys doing here?” Johannes had Copia’s leg raised, wrapped around his waist as he was beginning to grind him. He had to peer over his arms to even see the boy and when he did, he wiped the drool from his chin and asked,

“Henrik...What are YOU doing here?” He realized he and the Cardinal were in quite the awkward position, however, he’d waited long enough to give his praise. It would take a lot for him to stop now.

Copia looked over Johannes’s shoulder to see his bandmate, ‘Henrik’ he was called. He was holding two bottles of whiskey but what caught his eye was the prominent hickey he had on his neck, and it did not look human from how dark it was. He turned to look at the Ghouls. “Which one of you marked him?” Alpha nervously and awkwardly chuckled as he stepped out and went to Henrik’s side.

“Is this okay..?” Henrik smiled at Alpha as he approached, offering the whiskey. His hopeful smile was shy, seeking approval. Alpha grinned under his mask, the Ghouls tittered quietly as they watched. “Yeah, it’s perfect.” He said putting an arm over his shoulder to bring them close.

“Should we...go somewhere more private? Or does it even bother you?...” Johannes pushed his shoulders down, rubbing Copia against the bulge in his trousers. “From your performance, you seemed like a closeted exhibitionist...”

Copia lightly moaned, he wanted it badly, but he still would enjoy more being upstairs. He smirked at him and chuckled. “As much as want to do it here, I would prefer it for us, in the shower...” he got close, his voice becoming husky.

Henrik couldn’t help but grin as Alpha put his arm around him. He moved closer and placed a small kiss on his cheek. “Y-you were spectacular, by the way...” He whispered. Alpha chuckled at the kiss, “Thanks, I saw ya there in the crowd, you were bewitched by the performance that we didn’t even need a witch to do some magic.” Alpha laughed, tangling a hair in Henrik’s hair, taking in its softness. “M-mhmm...I couldn’t help it. I’ve never seen anything like you guys...” Henrik put his arms around Alpha, nuzzling him needily.

“M-mmm...your wish is my command, Cardinal...Lucky for you, my bedroom has the perfect space.” He untangled their limbs and straightened themselves out so they could walk, shooting the ghouls and Henrik a look and a wave as they turned to go.

“Have fun, guys...” Another group of feet as who would turn the corner right then but John with two Sisters of Sin in tow. As he entered, cutting off Copia and Johannes, he looked around at everyone like they were the biggest sinners and he was an angel in their midst.

“O-oh—oh for fucks sakes!”

“Ghouls, do send a word out I will be spending the night, in due time, have fun...” he gave them a wink as he began to walk out with Johannes, but John came in like a bulldozer as he had two Sisters in arm. Copia blushed in embarrassment but put a hand on his mouth to muffle his laughter, his shoulders shaking with the laughter.

Johannes took Copia aside, shooting John a smirk as they passed each other in the hall. Before he got a chance to say anything, John called over his shoulder.

“You’re all a bunch of sluts, you know!”

“We know,” Johannes waved carelessly in his direction, holding Copia’s waist as they walked. They passed by the stage again, the party attendees either passed out or staggering their ways home at this point. Kungen and Tim lay asleep at one of the tables as they passed through another hall leading upstairs.


	14. Heated Waters

Copia’s heart beat rapidly as he walked with Johannes to the bedroom. His eyes went everywhere as he stared at the decor of the castle. He took a few deep breaths as he and Johannes walked at the hip up the stairs and passing the decor. As they reached the next floor they were greeted with a long hall lined with doors. Johannes’ was the last on the left. As they approached, he opened it and let Copia enter first. Everything was a deep crimson, with the carpet stylized with the Avatar Country seal. His bed was an extremely messy nest of blankets and pillows, with four red and yellow spiral bedposts. The curtains were black, as were the candles placed delicately on the window table—a makeshift altar adorned with feathers. He had a private bath off to the side with black towels, because it would be foolish having any lighter of a color with the amount of dark makeup these boys all wore.

“Lovely abode...” said Copia, as he began to unbutton his suit, and walking toward the bathroom, “Shall we, _caro_?” he gave Johannes a lustful stare as he finished unbuttoning his suit and removing it off his shoulders.

“Please? I can hardly continue to wait...” Johannes practically mewed as he watched the Cardinal undress for a moment before following his lead. He discarded his clothes carelessly on the floor as he followed him into the surprisingly tidy and glamorous bathroom. “Will we become more clean or more dirty by this?” He removed his pants, his fully naked self completely exposed for him. He put his hands onto Johannes’s chest, slowly sliding up his shoulders.

“We shall see then.” He said before placing his lips onto his.

Johannes kissed him back, lifting him a little as he held him close.

“I really am amazed by you...not just your sexual provocativity...You know?” Unsure if that was really a word, Johannes tilted his head and shrugged, kissing the Cardinal enthusiastically again and giving his firm ass a squeeze. 

“You’re a devil with the voice of an angel...and the body of a god.”

Copia moaned into the kiss, his grinding upon Johannes’s as he felt him squeeze his ass. He brought a hand down to Johannes’s own ass and squeezed it as well.

“Oh you, I could swoon with how you praise me,” he said as he went to kiss him again, his tongue entering his mouth making their tongues mingle with each other.

“Your smile and body is that of an angel, but your voice can scream like a demon or sing like a saint. Oh, fuck, you’re so beautiful...” he said French kissing him again, slowly backing to the shower door. Johannes groaned, nails digging into his back and dragging down as he felt his hands on his ass and his tongue exploring his mouth.

“M-mmm...C-Cardi...I want you so fucking bad you’ve no clue...” He was writhing under his touch, reaching back up to grab his hair. Copia moaned, then pulled away from him, opening the shower door and turning the water on. He walked in, letting the water drench his hair. He stood there against the wall of the shower, exposing himself as an opening invitation with a smirk on his lips, he beckoned him with a finger.

“Then come get me, Johannes.” His voice strong with lust. Johannes growled, staring at him briefly before he was all over him again. He pushed his wet hair back, their paint running and mixing down each other as he desperately groped and clawed the Cardinal. He let his tongue swipe over the shell of his ear before finding his mouth and sloppily kissing him again. Copia moaned loudly, a hand scratching down Johannes back and another squeezing his ass cheek desperately as he kissed back wildly, the taste of alcohol and water and paint all mixed together in his mouth.

“M-mmm...this will be easy...” Johannes growled between moans, trying to remain dominant and in control as he reached down and furiously rubbed Copia’s length.

“The water will make it so smooth to e-e-enter you, C-Cardi...” Copia brought a leg up to wrap around his waist as he moaned again, letting out pants as he felt Johannes stroke his length.

“Just put it in me, I want you so badly...” he panted, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Mmm...are you begging for me?” The world around them was melting into a waterfall as the last of the hallucinogenic effects wore on, only adding to Johannes’ arousal. He raised Copia up and slid in with ease, holding his wrists over his head and pressing them both against the cool tile wall.

He had a smug smirk on his face until he felt him slide in. He moaned loudly, practically even keeping his own hands above his head. "Fuck me hard..." he begged. "Please..." He panted, sweet moans leaving his mouth.

“Ahh...” Johannes groaned, easing in at a painfully slow pace until he and Copia fit like a glove. He moved one of his hands to cup the Cardinal’s face as he began to quicken his thrusts, giving him a sweet but malicious smile.

“A-and who would I be to deny such sweet wishes?” Copia's face literally read 'submission'. His face practically begged for more. He wanted to say something, 'more' or 'faster' or 'harder', but it all got stuck in his throat and came out as a whine, the least he could do was thrust back at him. Johannes fucked him slow but deep, the angle keeping him down to the base with every movement. He began to quicken his thrusts brushing his hair back as the water slicked it down.

“T-t-this was an excellent idea, my, agh, my Satanic little fuck toy..!” He chuckled through his moans and pants.

“P-please...faster...” he pleaded finally getting it out, wanting more. Johannes breathed out in exasperation before finally flipping him around, taking him from behind as he slammed into him quicker. “Keep talking...” He wound his fist into his hair, tugging his hair and yanking his head back as he fucked him mercilessly. He practically screamed in pleasure.

“Fuck me!” He yelled, moaning loudly now in pleasure as Johannes pulled his hair. “Fuck my hole!” He said placing his hands on the wall to keep himself grounded. Johannes snarled now, on the verge of laughing at just how submissive the Cardinal was in his grips. That filthy little bitch. How did he get so lucky? As he pulled Copia back with his hair he bit and sucked on his neck and the sensitive skin between his collarbone.

“Call me...” A hungry, devilish smirk spread across his smudged black lips as he kicked Copia’s legs apart to fuck him deeper. He growled loud as his balls slapped against him.

“Call me your master, Copia! Tell me I’m the only one worthy of fucking you like this.” Johannes was pushing his over the edge, he was close but tried to hold it. He whined as he felt him suck in his collarbone. Though as he made Copia spread his legs apart to fuck him deeper, he was overloading with pleasure.

“M-master...” he said panting. “Only you...a-are worthy of fucking me like the slut I am...” If Copia wasn’t blushing hard before from the sex, he blushed from the self-humiliation, but yet loved it all. He laughed breathlessly at everything he was doing to Copia, burying his sounds in the Cardinal’s sweet flesh once more.

“Mmmffff, that’s right...only real sluts let the royal clown of Avatar Country take them like this...” He slowed his thrusts down, but kept Copia locked at the base as he reached around and began stroking and playing with his length. Copia moaned out, feeling himself reach his climax,

“ _S-stänga_...” he said in Swedish, reaching a hand down to stroke with him. Johannes growled deeper if possible, their furious stroking spraying water around them. He had been holding off this whole time to make sure Copia got what he deserved, but when he murmured Swedish to him...He increased his thrusts once more, predatory, hungry, and determined to make as big of a mess as possible.

“O-ohhh, m-my sweet Cardinal—you-you’re going to get it...” Copia was so close but then Johannes sped up his thrusts, and now he was stuck between not close and close at the same time. He let out loud moans at each thrust, trying to reach his orgasm.

He was quick, and part of him felt bad for delaying Copia but it was truly not his intention—Johannes just felt himself get so easily lost in the moment, lost in Copia, lost in the chance to be dominant and really ravage his partner...As he came, he moved his hand from his hair and went to choke the Cardinal instead—not too hard, but just enough to restrict his airflow as he pumped him with his cum. His other hand continued to fondle, grope, and stroke his length eagerly. His thrusts slowed with each concluding wave of his orgasm. With his hand on his neck, he let out a loud moan that made him need air, he came as Johannes fondled him. And it all came crashing down of how exhausted it made him. He struggled to stay up as he clung onto the wall, trying to catch his breath.

Realizing they had both finished, Johannes slid out and leaned his back against the wall beside him, closing his eyes and sighing as the water fell over them. He took a small glob of shampoo in his palms and began to run it through his hair, chuckling breathlessly after a minute as he opened his eye to look over at him.

“Thank you...I didn’t hurt you too bad...did I?” He began to slide down the wall, squeaking as his hand slid down. He rested down on the floor of the shower on his knees against the wall, catching his breath,

“N-no, you just really tired me out,” he said chuckling a little, his asshole aching. Johannes took a moment to wash and condition his hair before kneeling down beside Copia, hugging and caressing him and giving his neck gentle kisses.

“Mm...I’m sorry, I was a little pent up...Watching you onstage really got to me, I guess... But for the rest of the night, I will pamper you, _já_? Anything you want—sweets, weaker alcohol, cuddles—you name it, my sweet Car-di C~”

He sighed at the kisses, finally catching his breath. He chuckled as he brought a hand up to Johannes’s face, he gently rubbed at the leftover smudged paint as he saw his handsome face under the paint, he tilted his head to softly kiss him.

“For the time being, I just want to be with you, maybe I’ll repay you in the morning, my sweet Jojo.” He smirk came back to rest in his lips. Johannes kissed him back, a sweet smile coming to rest on his face afterward.

“You don’t need to repay me. Although...You still owe me that waltz.” He reached out, pushing the Cardinal’s hair back and spiking up some of the shorter bits with soap and water. Copia laughed, “Of course, and here I was sure I’d give you one today,” he kissed him again. “I will give you a waltz, my darling, don’t you worry.” Johannes kissed him and licked his lips afterwards, chuckling.

“I’m never worried around you—well, not now that I’ve gotten to know you better. But in the meantime may I have permission to wash you..? I feel if I’m to defoul your body I should be at least allowed to clean up afterwards...” Copia chuckled, “If you’d like to, darling, I’m not stopping you,” he said, caressing his face, gently rubbing off more paint.

“Thanks.” He said simply, purring quietly at his touch. He appreciated the effort, but he knew from experience that soap would wash off the paint much easier. He gently lathered them both up, getting inside all the crevices he could reach and even rubbing himself a bit against Copia. After washing each area he made sure to tenderly kiss and nuzzle the clean flesh. Copia sighed in content at each kiss, wanting to feel more of his lips. He realized now, he almost forgot how he looked like without his face paint. With his clown look, he looked devilishly handsome, but now, oh Lucifer...if he wasn’t exhausted, he would bang his brains out from how beautiful he was. He brought him in to kiss him passionately.

“M-mmfff—“ Johannes was pleasantly surprised and met Copia halfway with the kiss. He stood again slowly, easing them back against the wall of the shower. When they broke for air, he sighed and tilted his head, smiling in a way as if asking what brought that on. Not that he would ever be opposed, however. He brought the back of his hand to stroke his cheek, remaining close to him even as they stood.

“ _Du är så jätte vacker_...” he said as he stared into his crystal blue eyes. Johannes’ smile grew until he turned away, embarrassed from the rosiness burning his cheeks. When he glanced back, he leaned in and nuzzled Copia’s nose against his own.

“I’m glad you think so, _jäkel_...” He pushed their arms together, up and then their elbows before sliding down again, locking their hands and bringing them close as he kissed them. Copia grinned softly in the Eskimo kiss, even more so as he kissed his hands. “If we are done getting cleaned up we can cuddle in bed.” Johannes purred, making sure they were both rinsed completely before turning off the water.

“Mm...I like the sound of that...My bed is excellent for cuddles.”


	15. Afterglow

Before grabbing a towel, Johannes shook his hair out and dried off partially that way. He handed Copia one as he went to dry off what he could. He dried his hair with the towel he was handed, and his hair looked wild as he dried it off. He dried off some other parts of his body before he began to walk over to his bed, looking over his shoulder to see him follow behind.

He was right behind him but stopped, head tilting slightly at the pile of clothes closest to him. He looked up to Copia with a mischievous smirk as he lifted the black suit and began to dress himself.

“You know the expression that to know a man you should walk a mile in his shoes?” Johannes stepped into his pants, a small sound escaping as they clung in some parts but loosened in others. He’d even combed his hair back like Copia before turning to show off the Grucifix emblazoned on his chest. Copia was about to stop him, since his clothes were soaked with sweat, but as soon as he he put the suit around himself, the voice died in his throat, raising an eyebrow as he sat in the bed with a smirk, interested in seeing his tight clothes on his boyfriend.

He considered smudging some dark circles around his eyes, but decided against it. Copia’s pants hugged his balls and rode up a bit on his calves, but other than that he thought he looked pretty decent with his hair slicked back and the rest of the top buttoned up.

“So? What do you think? Wait, what was that move of yours again?” Johannes put a finger to his chin in thought, wiggling his hips and running a hand from his inner thigh up his chest. And then, he cleared his throat and gave Copia a small wink.

“Ghuleh...” Copia blushed as he let out a wheezed laugh.

“I do not say that!” He continued laughing a for a few seconds. “I’m more awkward than flirtatious!”

“Maybe to some.” Johannes chuckled and stepped closer to him, reaching out and stroking his cheek.

“Alright, fine, hmm,” He straightened up again before taking Copia’s hand in his own and kneeling before him, although it wasn’t the easiest to do.

“ _Now there is nothing between us...  
From now our merge is eternal...  
Can't you see that you're lost?  
Can't you see that you're lost without me_?”

He chuckled and leaned into his hand as he stroke his cheek. As he saw him kneel down, he thought, ‘You better not rip those pants, mister.’ Making himself smirk at the thought. He smiled as he sang, his voice fitting in with the song as he listened carefully. He sang back,

“ _I can feel the thunder that’s breaking in your heart  
I can see through the scars inside you  
I can feel the thunder that’s breaking in your heart  
I can see through the scars inside you_”

Johannes felt goosebumps—the hair on the back of his neck raising slightly. As Copia sang, he took his hand in his own and slowly brought it to his mouth, giving the back a proper “ciricing” kiss. Afterwards, he looked up at the Cardinal through his eyelashes and smirked, trying to look as devilishly handsome as possible.

“Mmm...ghuleh...” And then he followed it up with, “Are you sure you don’t say that? I swear I’ve heard you...Unless, of course, that was just a wet dream.” Copia chuckled as he said that, blushing red as he looked into his eyes.

“I sing it, if you count that as saying it.” The words of Ghuleh began to go through his mind. Johannes looked him over, getting lost in those mismatched beauties for what felt like an eternity before coming to his senses.

“S-sorry, I know, I’m weird.” Johannes began to strip. Why had he dressed in the Cardinal’s clothes? Was it because they smelled so strongly of him? It took him a moment to shimmy free from his pants. Before crawling in to his blanket nest with him.

“Do they not feel too tight on you?” He said as he cuddled up to Johannes, bringing the sheets over them to keep themselves warm from the cold night.

“Well, yes and no..? If that makes sense.” Johannes pushed some pillows and blankets aside so they could burrow in.

“They’re too short, but they’re a little loose around my thighs...” He reached out and groped the Cardinal’s muscular legs with a subtle smirk. “Well, not too loose, but even still... They make my balls feel like two grapes getting turned into wine. Is that some like—auto-erotic masochism thing?” Copia laughed loudly.

“Maybe maybe not.” He said still giggling. “Maybe that’s the quickest way of getting horny. You have your own tight pants grope your balls.” He said laughing some more into his chest.

He stared at him a moment before laughing along, holding him tight and playing with his messy hair.

“Hm, I shall have to try that sometime... But I knew I was right about you. Your heart’s in the right place but, Cardinal...you’re kind of a kinky bitch.” Johannes grinned cheekily, sticking out his tongue and pulling him in to cradle. Copia chuckled, and wrapped his hands around Johannes’s waist.

“As I said, the silent ones are more sinful.” He smirked up at him.

“Sheesh, and I thought I was bad.” He looked him over sweetly, giving his hair a playful tug as he continually ran his fingers through it. His window had a wide view of the city-state, as well as the mountain range surrounding them. The moon was full, casting everything in a pallid light. Copia chuckled again,

“With how great you are in bed, you are a bad little boy.” He said. He followed his gaze to the window behind him and he turned over, now with them in a spooning position as they stared out the window. Copia felt his breath hitch at the beauty of his home at night. Johannes peppered his neck with soft kisses as they spooned and nibbled at the bottom of his ear. He almost said something along the lines of handcuffs, but decided to leave that for another time.

“It’s beautiful, _já_? And to think...just over there...” He pointed to a distant cliff side. “We fucked our brains out.” Copia giggled at that last bit,

“It is beautiful,” he said, “And it’s also the place where we confessed our purest sin of each other...” he said, reaching a a free arm to reach for the back of Johannes’s head, looking over his shoulder to bring him in for a kiss.

“Indeed...” He blushed, wrapping an arm around Copia’s waist as he leaned in to kiss him feverishly. Copia sighed into the kiss, his heart actually aching from the passion he felt and kissed back. Johannes adjusted so they were facing each other easier and continued kissing, slow and needily in the moonlight. Surrounded by their sea of blankets he only moved to light some of the candles at his bedside for them, hoping to make Copia feel more at home.

He stared at the candles as he lit them, feeling actually more comfortable and peaceful than earlier. He sat up and faced him, “Is it alright if I make a prayer before so we sleep?”

“I would be honored, actually.” Johannes tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear as he turned to face the Cardinal. “I was actually going to ask for your opinion on my altar, as well.” Copia smiled, and turned to look at his personal altar, looking carefully at the candles and feathers it had.

“Very different than a church altar, obviously.” He said but not rudely, but more intrigued. “Makes me think of decorating mine now back home, heh.” He beamed, cheeks lightly rosy as he scooted closer to Copia. “I could give you something for yours—so you, err... So you always have a piece of me, y’know?” Copia smiled at him, “Yes, please...” he said, beaming up at him.

“Cool.” Johannes grinned softly and then climbed up, exploring around to see what he could find. Most of what lay on his altar were things he had gathered from his forest explorations—little assortments of teeth, beaks, and claws. But then he found a particularly long, dark feather that matched the shade of his hair—It was one of his own, not that Copia needed to necessarily know that right now. But it was definitely a unique feather. As he handed it to the Cardinal, a familiar thought flashed through his head and he looked him over with a small grin.

“Hey...I never asked but—did you enjoy that jerky?”

As he was handed the feather, he took a long look at it as he felt it. It felt soft like any feather, and yet, it was as dark as a raven’s wing, he looked up at Johannes, as looked at his hair for a moment, seeing as though it was the same color. As he remember him saying he was a shapeshifter he smiled, holding the feather close to him. He thought back to what he said, the jerky that he brought for Papa. He licked his lips,

“It was really good, I’ll say. At first I thought I should leave it with Papa at least for a memorial like you left those trinkets, but like I said, the dead don’t need to eat or drink no longer.” He gave him a soft smile.

He beamed, noticing Copia’s pleasure at having received the gift. He took a breath before sitting back down beside him. “E-exactly. The man himself wouldn’t have wanted good meat to go to waste any less than I do—a-and I don’t even eat the stuff!” Johannes grinned, hoping to ease the mood somewhat. He chuckled a little nodding, feeling the mood lighten a bit. He looked down at the feather again and ran his thumb over the vane part. Then out of the blue, he hugged Johannes, taking a deep breath as soon as he felt his skin.

Pleasantly surprised, Johannes put his arms around him and nuzzled his face into his neck and hair. He smelled so good...so clean and warm, like Johannes’ soap but his own natural scent still lingered beneath. He kissed the base of his neck. Copia felt safe in his arms, more secure and more at peace. He closed his eyes and sighed in content as he felt him kiss the base of his neck. He kissed his shoulder, and lovingly whispered into his ear, “I love you...” Johannes shuddered happily and held him tighter, moving kisses behind his ear and through his hair. “I love you as well...” Unexplainably so, but the clown was a complicated man. He supposed opening your heart to others and learning to love yourself made it easier to form relationships...Beyond those formed with his King and his brethren. Few had ever been allowed as close as Copia had.

He wanted to stay in his arms longer, to lie down and cuddle more until they fell asleep together. But he made himself pull away, kissing his chest as he did so and sending him a smile as he got up from the bed and walked towards the altar. He put his hands together with the feather in between, and closed his eyes. His mouth moved quickly as he said some words in Latin and English, so quiet it was below a whisper. Johannes watched him intrigued, feeling a sense of sanctimonious darkness coming over the scene. He kept his head tilted to the side, trying to catch little bits of what he spoke. His hand rested on his chest, ‘round the spot Copia had kissed so delicately.

As he finished praying, he bowed at the altar, and opening his eyes, still keeping the feather close to him. He turned back and smiled, crawling back into the bed, next to Johannes. Johannes smiled warmly as he saw Copia returning and put his arm around him. “Thank you. It feels warmer now, with your energy as well as mine.” He spoke the words against his neck before kissing and then licking the spot afterwards. Copia gave a small moan in content, and leaned in to lightly nip his neck and kiss his chest as he laid them both down, keeping the feather still close to him.

Johannes hummed and moaned quietly in content and laid beside him, eyes glowing slightly in the dark as he reached out to rub circles in his back. He placed a hand on Johannes’s chest, looking into his eyes. Fuck, he loved him so much, he didn’t know how to express it all. He gave him one last kiss, as he felt himself began to doze off.

“ _Godnatt_...” He murmured after Copia pulled away, savoring the taste of his lips one last time. In the distance he heard woops and hollers of distant parties—it was truly a day worth celebrating. His hand went to stroke Copia’s hair loosely as he closed his eyes and breathed out in exhaustion. “We shall see what fresh adventures are in store for us tomorrow, já?” He asked in a quiet voice, although his tone was laced with childlike whimsy. He was really excited to show the Cardinal all of his favorite spots. Copia gave a soft smile as he closed his eyes, cuddling closer to him and letting the embrace of both sleep and his lover take him.


	16. Chosen (Alpha and Henrik)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend of Avatar Country: A Metal Odyssey didn't come out yet when this part of the roleplay was written, so please please, keep that in mind when reading this chapter.

Alpha purred and the ghouls began to circle them, tittering along at him. Alpha growled as he held Henrik closer and pulled him away from the ghouls, growling possessively at them. Fear and arousal surged through Henrik at the sight of the tittering ghouls. He clung onto Alpha’s back, peering around as he protected him like a child. “S-should I go..? I-It seems like I might’ve upset t-them...”

“No!” He shouted, “I-I mean no. I want you to stay. I just don’t want them to take you away from me.” He said more gently. Omega crossed his arms,

“Cut the shit, Alpha, it’s not our fault your element is Fire, making you a jealous type. But hey if you wanted to bang your mate in private, you could’ve just said, for Satan’s sake.” He said as he began to walk out the door, and few others following him. Wind and Breeze stayed for a bit to stare at Henrik before leaving the room and closing the door behind them to give them some privacy.

Henrik took a shaky breath, backing himself into the corner and watching the ghouls leave. “Did they say mate..?” His cheeks burned as he repeated the word out loud, unable to meet Alpha’s gaze now fully.

Alpha felt something inside ache as he saw Henrik get into the corner of the room. Something in him said ‘LIELIELIELIELIELIE’ but another said to be honest. He took a deep breath.

“Yeeeeah, we’re pretty weird with some customs, so instead of ‘lover’, as most people say, we say ‘mate’. B-but we can take it slow, I swear. I’ll be slow for you.” He said as he took a seat in the couch, bringing up a whiskey bottle onto his lap. Looking almost like he was waiting for him to sit with him to drink.

He hesitated, but nodded and slowly crept to the couch near him. He fidgeted with his sleeve before grabbing the other bottle and taking a surprisingly large swig, wincing afterwards. When he caught his breath he sighed, pushing his hair back and waiting again before looking back at Alpha.

“I should’ve...Well, I should’ve guessed, I mean, I’m just...well, I’m...a virgin. So I kinda panicked.” Alpha spat as he took a swig, coughing a bit.

“No. Fucking. Way.” he said laughing.

“I honestly should’ve fucking known from how you acted, but holy shit, man. I at least thought you had banged somebody, or were in a relationship.” Henrik blushed even darker, if possible, and took another over-indulging drink. He struggled to drown his embarrassment.

“S-so what, you’re just gonna laugh at me then or d-do something about it?” He shot him a glare around his bottle. Alpha coughed again, catching himself as he took another swig. He turned to look at him, his red eyes no longer hiding in the dark of his mask.

“Are you asking me to fuck you?” He said taking another swig.

Henrik stared back, visibly trembling. He might as well, right? It was better than staying a pitiful virgin forever. Then a playful smirk spread across his features as he licked his lips.

“Yeah. Unless you don’t think you can.”

A sinful grin spread across Alpha’s face. He took one long swig before putting it on the ground, he crawled onto Henrik’s lap, getting close to his face.

“I’ll be slow if you’d like, but I’m sure I’ll make it memorable for you.” He said before placing his lips onto his as a hand slowly went down to Henrik’s crotch to rub his length through his pants. Henrik threw his head back momentarily, moaning in the kiss. He was extremely sensitive, and the Ghouls' tender touch was already doing wonders. He brought a hand up to stroke his head as his other hand began to unbutton his pants, painfully slow. His tongue licked his lips asking for entrance as he felt Henrik’s length begin to build up.

Every little touch from the ghoul made his blood boil and he was making a myriad of tiny moans and sounds he didn’t even know he could—and that was just the beginning. He reached out, burying his hands in Alpha’s hair as he opened his mouth for him. Alpha's own pants were beginning to get uncomfortably tight as Henrik's moans began to make the pool in his stomach turn. He dipped his tongue into his mouth, and their tongues danced for dominance, with Alpha winning. As he felt his length get harder, he decided to leave it neglect it for the time being as he unbuttoned his formal attire, and the button-up shirt below it as well. Growling into his mouth as his dick was getting painfully hard.

“F-fuck...” Henrik was quivering, clinging tightly to every bit of Alpha that he could. He dragged his nails down from his hair to his back and gave his ass a squeeze. He even scooted forward a bit, making sure to grind against him as he did. Alpha growled lowly—almost animal-like— at the pain, but nonetheless loved it. He nearly ripped his jacket and shirt off—maybe some buttons of his shirt broke off as he ripped it—bringing him in as he kissed chest and neck. He kissed the hickey he left behind, adding some more up his neck and at the base where his collar bone was, biting, licking and kissing each one. He made a mental note to give him as many marks, up and down his body as they mated. He trailed his tongue onto his nipples and teasing them with his teeth.

Henrik yelped in surprise, his hands flying back up to hook around Alpha’s neck. He was too overwhelmed, shaking, and making soft whimpering sounds to really formulate cognitive words. He had to push his hair back as he was moved around, each little bite bringing him both pleasure and pain. As he felt his tongue flick his nipples he hissed, shutting his eyes. He began to lie him down onto the couch, spreading out his legs and going downward to kiss his belly and leave behind more hickeys on his sides and hips as he went lower—and making sure to rub his length along the way down. As soon as he reached the rim of his pants, he gave a kiss below his belly button, looking up at Henrik, his red eyes asking for consent to continue.

“P-please... Alpha... Don’t—d-don’t stop yet... If-if that’s okay?” Henrik practically mewled, twitching with Alpha’s every touch with how increasingly sensitive he was getting. “Y-you can be a little more rough now...t-too...”

Alpha grinned, kissing his belly as he went down to remove his shoes and sock, then coming back up to unbutton his pants and unzip them. He licked his lips in anticipation as he pulled his pants down. He gasped in pleasure as he saw Henrik in his full glory, completely nude. He licked his lips hungrily.

“Lucifer, you’re fucking beautiful, my sweet mate.” He said coming up to kiss him, but later kissed his way back down onto his cock, giving a few kisses as he brought 3 of his finger up to Henrik’s mouth, “Suck.” He said as he began to lick up his shaft and kiss the tip. Henrik blushed, instinctively wanting to cover himself up to hide from Alpha’s gaze. When he glanced back, he kissed him and shuddered as he went down and...o-ohhhhh...He was already dripping with anticipation, but nodded obediently and leaned forward. Tentatively, he swiped his tongue across each digit before slipping them into his mouth, looking to the ghoul to check if he was doing okay.

Ooooohh, the boy was a natural-born slut. He proceed to now full-on blow him as he sucked to savor his taste. He stroked him as he pulled away to kiss, bite and lick his way around his legs and thighs, leaving red marks behind. As he licked up his shaft slowly, he glanced up at Henrik watching him suck onto his fingers like a good boy. He smirked as he licked, removing his hand from his mouth as he teased his entrance and added a finger, then slowly, a second. Having his dick sucked like that was unreal—surreal, as he drooled and moaned around the fingers in his mouth. He always imagined his first time would be, well, with a girl but, he decided this was okay too. Alpha removed the fingers with a pop, hardly giving Henrik a moment to speak before he was cut off by his own high pitched moans. Two fingers had his back arching, grabbing at the couch as he stared at Alpha in amazement.

Alpha grinned with sin, enjoying how he was pleasing his mate.

“Ya feel that? That’s your sweet spot.” He said slowly adding a third as he began to unbutton his own pants with one hand, sighing in relief as he took out his dick, the tightness in his pants finally released.

“Can’t wait to feel that beautiful virgin hole.” He said with lust. Henrik shuddered again, struggling to take a breath.

“Y-y-you’re very good at this...” Was all he could manage through his twitches, staring down as his eyes widened to greet Alpha’s cock.

“T-that’s...” He couldn’t bring himself to say the words “going to fill me up, isn’t it?” But he knew it was coming sure enough. He just hoped he was ready to perform accordingly...

Alpha smirked, amused at him as he saw the look in his eyes, almost seemingly like he read his mind, he said, “Well, let’s find out.” He pulled Henrik close to him, embracing him as he lined himself up and slowly thrusted into him. It was hot, incredibly hot, like burning fire filling his gut and stretching him. Henrik made a loud, keening moan unlike any he’d ever heard himself make, and blushed wildly as he stared up at Alpha.

“Fuuccckkk...” Alpha groaned as he felt himself inside of him. Tight and hot as hell, the pure feeling of popping a cherry.

“Holy shiiitt, you’re tight as fuck.” He said with a moan as he went up to light bite his neck. He began to thrust slowly as he wanted Henrik to get used to the feeling.

“M-m-mfff...I-is that a good thing..?” He asked with a soft grunt, reaching up and running his hand through Alpha’s hair. The pain was quickly fading into a dull, albeit foreign pleasure to him. Alpha hissed with pleasure, a grin curling on his lips, “Verryyy...” he said as his thrusts began to get faster, “You’re fresh, new, virgin. I don’t usually get laid by first-timers like you. But man, now that you’re mine, you’re gonna be some fun.” He licked up his neck to his earlobe, biting his ear lightly.

Henrik mewled again, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. “Y-yeah..?” Now that he was adjusting to this new sensation he was starting to move in response, arching his back and panting quietly. An idea come across Alpha’s mind,

“Let’s try a different position, huh?” He immediately lifted him up, holding him as he maneuvered the both of them for Alpha to be sitting normally, but for Henrik to be facing him, his legs spread out onto each side of Alpha as he sat. He kissed his chest,

“How ‘bout we make your first time more adventurous?” said Alpha as he lifted Henrik up by his hips to position himself at his entrance.

“M-mmm...adventurous, huh?” Henrik watched him, growing more and more aroused by the moment. He trusted Alpha, and he wanted to do just about anything with him. As he re-positioned, he reached across and took one of the bottles, taking a swig and letting some dribble down his torso. He shivered at the cold, goosebumps forming along his arms. Alpha licked his lips, aroused. He then thrusted his hips, entering him once again and groaning at his tightness, but now it was less rough entering him. He licked up his torso where the trail of whiskey was, licking every bit up to his neck as he continued to thrust into him.

“O-ohh son of a—!” Briefly startled, Henrik clung to Alpha for dear life, panting and swearing under his breath. It still stung—but in a good way. He rolled his hips once, then leaned forward to kiss him again. “Mmmfff....” he moaned into the kiss as with each thrust, bringing his head closer as Henrik bounced off his thighs with each thrust.

Henrik kissed him back, whimpering into his mouth and moaning out when they broke for breath. He could feel something uncoiling in the pit of his stomach but he ignored it, too overwhelmed now that he was finally enjoying all the pain and pleasure Alpha was inducing. He kissed his chest as held onto his chest as he thrusted. He could feel himself climb the mountain as he listened to Henrik’s gorgeous moaning, making him speed up his thrust, his skin slapping against his clothed thighs. He growled with pleasure, his teeth becoming more sharper as bit into his neck, drawing a bit of blood, adding to Henrik’s pleasure. He went to moan but was cut off as Alpha bit into his neck, making him gasp as his eyes rolled back in his head. He continually met his fiery thrusts with a twitch of his muscles and a roll of his hips, progressively improving his performance as he adjusted to everything.

“S-s-s-shit...” Henrik managed to stutter when he caught his breath at last and locked his fingers in a fistful of his hair. 

He sucked on the bite, getting a taste of his blood, sweet and strong, probably from the alcohol. He felt himself get closer, but he had to hold it until Henrik came. He release one hand from his hip, licked his hand and stroked onto Henrik’s hard member as he continued thrusting, growling in pleasure as he said in Ghoulish,

“M҉y͠ ҉g͢͏o̢͟͜r̡̛͏g͝e͟͞o̶u̴s̷̡ ̴̡͢m̸͝at̡e..̵͘.̨̕” Which sounded like a mix of growls and whispers from Hell, but nonetheless, he made it sound soft. “I-I-I can’t hang on..—!” Henrik mewed again, his whining moan filling the room as he stared again into Alpha’s eyes.

He was swooning, but with the abundance of raging hormones and chemicals between them it was difficult to pinpoint which was love and which was lust. He would definitely be indebted to him, connected to the ghoul that so willingly took his virginity and shared this night with him. But what would that mean for later? Would they meet again? Or was this like their Dance Macabre? His heavy eyeliner was smeared as he sweated, a hot and sticky and now bloody mess writing with pleasure with Alpha. He moved his hips down to meet his every thrust eagerly, enthusiastic about making this night as memorable as possible.

Alpha groaned, “Then release for me...” he said in a low voice as he stared into his eyes. His blue eyes practically begging it seemed for release. He stroked faster and sped up his thrusts, fucking his brains out as he stared into his vibrant red eyes as he was close to his climax. Henrik couldn’t hold it anymore. He was practically screaming at this point, arms slipping from around Alpha’s neck as he seemed to flop on his back in exhaustion. It took a minute or two afterward of his strangled gasps and moans before he bit down on his hand and came harder than he’d ever had.

“A-Alpha..!” Henrik cried out, breathing heavily and staring at the ghoul with wide eyes. He was drenched in sweat, but even still desperate to know how he’d done.

“I didn’t mean that!” Alpha said, barely catching him with a hand on his back as he gave a demonic shriek as he came inside of him. He panted as he pulled Henrik closer to him, having him practically cuddle him as pulled out as feeling something wet hit his thigh. He kissed his chest as he brought a hand up into Henrik’s hair to stroke it. He began to laugh, his whole body shaking with laughter,

“You really fucking released your hold on me, you silly bum.” He said laughing but bringing closer to kiss up his neck and his jawline.

“A-Ahh...s-sorry...” Henrik was trembling, but giggling slightly under his breath. He nuzzled into Alpha’s neck as they cuddled.

“When I came, my muscles k-kinda gave out...mmfff, but how was I?”

He giggled a little as Alpha turned him around to for Henrik to sit on his lap, facing outwards with his back facing Alpha, but nonetheless pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him and giving him butterfly kisses from his shoulder blade up to his neck and jawline.

“You,” he began, getting closer to kiss his cheek and whisper in his ear, “were so fucking great...” he whispered. He laid his head on Henrik’s shoulder,

“If you enjoyed it rough,” he began bringing a hand up to rub his belly gently, “Then next time you can be less gentle to me as well, and vice versa.” He gave his neck a kiss.

His cheeks were rosy as he caught his breath, the shaking in his muscles calming down slowly. Alpha was just as good at turning him on as he was cooling him down. His little touches and soft kisses gave him goosebumps as his dark lids fluttered closed a moment.

“M-mm...” He tilted his neck to the side as Alpha kissed it, and then something in him perked up—butterflies raging in the bottom of his gut. “N-next time? You mean...you want this to happen again?" Alpha smiled softly, bringing a hand up to Henrik’s chest and rubbed him gently.

“Well of course, we are mates now.” He said, bringing Henrik’s head closer to him to kiss his lips.


	17. Mates

He returned the kiss eagerly, the butterflies swarming heavily around his heart now. He put his arms around Alpha’s waist, rubbing the small of his back. Mates...He had a mate now! Which was, kinda like a boyfriend then? Maybe there was more to it than Alpha had let on so far but—Oh my fuck, the fact that he even wanted it to happen again was enough to send him over the edge...And it did. Tears brimmed and spilled as he tried to distract himself, dipping his tongue beneath the other’s as they kissed. He had just felt so good...been fucked so good...

Alpha purred into the kiss, but then tasted saltiness and opened his eyes to see him crying. As much as he wanted to keep Frenching him, he pulled away and kissed his eyes, tasting the tears,

"My sweet morsel, why do you cry?” He brought a hand up to caress his cheek as their heads were now centimeters apart. Henrik chuckled breathlessly, wiping his face.

“Sorry...it just...It all felt so good... I don’t know if that makes sense, but they’re tears of bliss, I swear...” It was the feeling of being wanted on multiple levels—spiritual, physical, and emotional...

”I-I guess I’m one of those people that cry after sex...” Alpha sighed in relief, smiling sweetly at him, and kissed him again,

“You are such a angel, my sweet Henrik...” he said hugging him close and kissing his shoulder and neck. He didn’t usually have his partners cry after making love, but seeing how much it seemed to have meant to Henrik after taking his purity, it made him want to cherish him more. He nuzzled against his head, purring noticeably.

Henrik nuzzled in, hiccuping slightly as he got a hold of himself. Alpha’a purring sent a shiver down his spine and he practically melted right there in his arms. He stroked his back absentmindedly, the last of his trembles dissipating. Out of the corner of his eye he saw several bruises on his own flesh, and wondered just how many he would come across later. Out of the corner of Alpha's eye, he saw the Fireball bottle. He wondered if they should keep drinking or get a different drink. But it didn’t matter. He grabbed the bottle with one hand and put it on the ground next to his own. Then lied down on the couch with Henrik on top, his head against his chest. He stroked his head and his back absentmindedly as he stared at the ceiling. 

He purred in happiness at Alpha’s warmth—like snuggling beside a campfire. He began to kiss along his collarbone and nibble occasionally. As he got close to his ear he whispered, “Can I try something?” His gaze lingered towards the bottles of whiskey. Alpha sighed in content as he felt him snuggle into him, he let out a pleased purr as he felt him kiss his collarbone and a few nips. He purred with pleasure as he heard him whisper. “Yeah, go right ahead...” he said.

Henrik sat up eagerly, a small smirk playing at his lips. He ran his hand up Alpha’s torso momentarily before using both to reach for the closest bottle. Expertly, he opened the cap and poured just enough to fill Alpha’s navel. He knew it would be cold, and the sudden shock couldn’t have been too pleasant, so he slurped it up quickly and noisily, dragging his tongue up afterwards. As Alpha unbuttoned his suit and grabbed the bottle, he smirked sinfully as he realized Henrik was giving him a body shot. He flinched a bit at the cold liquid but nonetheless stayed put. He growled with pleasure as he felt lick him up after taking the shot, putting a hand on the back of his neck.

“Mmfff...fuck yeah. I knew you’d make everything taste better.” Henrik licked his lips a moment as he stared up at Alpha, laying back down on his stomach. Alpha pulled him closer as he groaned lowly. “Keep on being a dirty little ex-virgin, you’ll make me horny again.” He smirked at him.

“And that’s a bad thing? I could go again.” He wasn’t sure about that last bit, but he was determined not to show weakness in front of his Alpha.

Immediately, Alpha turned to him, growling with pleasure, his smooth chest rising and falling in deep breaths,

“Is that sooo?” He said slowly, licking his lips and bringing him closer,

“Well, then, my little sinner, let’s mate some more,” and kissed him again. Henrik kissed him back, trying to mimic his growling as he wrapped around and dug his claws in. If nothing more, he had his mind set. Not to mention, he was starting to enjoy it a lot actually. Alpha entered his tongue into his mouth, enjoying how Henrik growled and moaning into his mouth as he felt his nails dig into his clothed back. He pulled away to take his shirt off and throw it on the ground before going back to kiss him passionately.

Henrik caught a quick glance for the moment and liked what he saw, making him growl even more so. He kissed him back, straddling him as he reached up and grabbed his hair behind his mask. Alpha growled in pleasure, biting his lower lip as he kissed him. He pulled away to look at him in the eye, “Do you want it rough?” He said, his voice low predatory, practically lustful. As he pulled away, Henrik yelped quietly and placed a hand on his trembling bottom lip, feeling some blood drawn. Even still, he stared Alpha down and nodded.

“Y-yes, Alpha...” and then he cleared his throat before continuing, finding his voice. “Take me like one of your demon sluts.” Alpha grinned darkly, he kissed him again, tongue and all, bringing a hand down to stroke him to giving him more pleasure, then when they pulled away for breath, he said in a lustful but firm voice, “Face the couch, and get on your knees.”

“M-mmfff~” Was all he could manage as he began that tremble again and did as he was told. He put his elbows up as he faced the couch, shaking his butt slightly in a way he hoped was enticing, and then blushed immediately afterwards. Had he lost his mind?

He slapped his hand on an ass cheek, licking his lips as the jiggle it made as did the way he shook it. He brought up his free hand to his mouth and sucked on three of his fingers, entering one then another as he slowly thrusted them inside his entrance. He licked up his back, and bit into his skin, leaving behind more marks as he went upward then down again. Then to be mischievous, bit his ass cheeks leaving a few more marks.

“O-oh, fuck!!” His hair fell in front of his face as he moaned out, not realizing how much an effect spanking could have on him. Those pleasurable stings were covering his shaking body as he arched his back, turning to catch a glance of Alpha over his shoulder.

“Well would you look at that, you like it when I spank you like that, don’t you?” He spanked his other cheek, adding a third finger. His length was painfully hard, but he wanted to pleasure Henrik the way he could before he could give him what they both wanted. Henrik yelped and moaned out again, biting his hand to keep quiet.

“M-maybe...” Why? Why did he like it so much? Was it because it was Alpha who was doing it? Or was he really just a slut? At the third finger, he grabbed the couch cushion until his knuckles turned white. And then he smirked a little more confidently as he turned to face him.

“W-well...of course I do...I nee-need to atone for my sins...já?

And idea came across Alpha’s mind, making him lick his lips hungrily, but thought about it. He shook his head, nah, not today, the little morsel still hadn’t even ingested on how rough he can be. He smirked at him again, grabbing his ass cheek and squeezing it,

“That’s right, and as a creature of sin, I see that you’re tainted.” He said with a sinful smirk. He spat in his hand and moaned softly as he stroked himself, positioning himself, then thrusted in again slowly, groaning as he remember the tightness but this time, there was a bit less friction from before. He let out a few groans as he held onto his hips as he let Henrik get used to the feeling again. Henrik leaned forward, groaning slightly but it wasn’t as bad as the first time. His head was down, breathing heavily against the couch in preparation. For some reason the word “tainted” caused a muscle to twitch in his leg.

As he began to speed up a bit, his nails became more sharper than how dull they were before, as his more human disguise was wearing off. He scratched down Henrik’s waist and back, growling more inhumanly as he did so. Henrik moaned out, trembling as he turned and looked at Alpha again. He was gripping the edge of the couch now, pushing back against the ghoul. His skins became paler and his fangs appeared now—his disguise was withering but the overload of senses made him unable to fix his disguise. One hand—as the other scratched back down to hold onto his hips—went up to Henrik’s hair and lightly pulled on it, seeing if he would enjoy it first before he pulled harder.

His skin became paler and his fangs appeared now—his disguise was withering but the overload of senses made him unable to fix his disguise. One hand—as the other scratched back down to hold onto his hips—went up to Henrik’s hair and lightly pulled on it, seeing if he would enjoy it first before he pulled harder.

“Y-yess...!” He groaned before he could stop himself, immediately blushing afterwards. He couldn’t even come up with a good cover as the rest was drowned out by pants and whines as he curved his back and leaned into Alpha’s grip. He licked his lips as he grinned and his grip on his hair became tighter on him. His thrusts became faster now, and the hand holding his hip slapped his ass sending him more waves of pain combined with pleasure.

“O-o-ohhhhhh, Satan, oohhhhh Luciferrr, o-ooohhhhh ,” Henrik whimpered between moans, catching glances of his demon lover as he was yanked backwards with his hair. Part of him was pleased that he’d decided to grow it this long. He was already close, but it felt stronger this time—with his sensitivity in overdrive.

His pants felt uncomfortable as he felt something coming from behind him, but it only added his personal pleasure. He felt himself almost at the top, and he grabbed more of Henrik’s hair, giving him another slap on his ass as he picked up the pace. He let out a demonic scream of pleasure as he felt himself coming, and as he screamed, a black tail—about 3-4 feet long, with the tip pointed—sprung out of his pants behind him. Henrik closed his eyes momentarily, just taking everything in. He was bleeding all over, and Alpha’s seed had filled him up and was dribbling down the backs of his thighs. His skin, his muscles, his scalp, and his ass were on fire. He heard Alpha scream/growl from behind and it both aroused him and frightened him. Henrik reached down with the hand not death gripping the couch and stroked himself over the edge, shoving his own fist in his mouth afterward as he felt himself unravel and come again. He was trembling now harder than he had been since the beginning, and his stomach and inner thighs were incredibly sticky.

Reality soon came upon him as he realized almost all of his demonic features have unraveled. Immediately he pulled out of Henrik, and ran behind the couch, crouching as he immediately began to whisper a spell in a dead language. Immediately, his claws filed down back to a normal shape, same with his fangs back to normal teeth, his skin pigmentation came back to a healthy human color, and his tail disappeared back into his pants. Henrik gave a soft whimper as he felt Alpha pull out roughly, but he was too physically exerted to move or say much. As he gathered his breath, he caught sight of movement and glanced up in the direction he saw Alpha run.

“H-hey...you okay?” He blushed, grabbing the couch cushions to pull himself up. Alpha panted trying to catch his breath,

“Y-yeah, I’m sorry...” he leaned against the back of the couch as he fixed his junk back into his pants, “Sorry you had to see...that.” He then felt something build up inside of him, paranoia? Sadness? He didn’t know which, whatever it was, something told him he may not like him anymore for seeing his demonic features.

“See...what? I think we’re past the point of judgement...” Henrik chuckled softly and tucked his hair back, looking sweetly up at the ghoul. He had a burning desire to cuddle but he wasn’t sure how to go about asking. “I let you see all of me—a-and we’ve only just met.” Alpha chuckled, feeling a bit of his paranoia fade, he could tell from his voice that he wasn’t mad or even scared.

“I know, heh...but I just...” he got up from around the couch and stared down at Henrik from where he was on the couch, “I’m scared you’re gonna think of me differently.” The way he said it made him feel like his heart was his throat. Henrik took a minute to wipe himself clean to the best of his ability, even wiping some of his cum with his fingers and tentatively licking it off—he tasted sweet. When Alpha stood, he continued to watch him, head tilted slightly.

“Look, man...I’ve seen some weird shit in my life. So I’m sure...whatever it is you feel like you gotta hide about yourself, I won’t be bothered. Okay? But I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to. Just...for now,” He crossed his legs and opened his arms, panda smeared eyes blinking slowly as they gazed upwards innocently. “I don’t care if you’re not human, or even half. Just...come cuddle me, mate.”

Alpha smiled, something tugged at his heart as Henrik finished. Lucifer have mercy, despite the fact he just took his purity, his heart said he still was pure. He walked around the couch and practically pulled him in to hug him. He kissed his head, purring into his hair,

“Are you sure you’re not an angel?” He said breaking the ice as he pulled away to sit next to him, scanning him up and down. He hugged him back eagerly, practically grinning as he pulled away and giggled. He loved the way Alpha’s eyes raked over his body, especially if it was because of something kind he had said—He was just being honest.

“Yes...I don’t have wings, right? Although many have joked about me being a vampire—Because of my pallid demeanor and unwavering good looks.” Alpha smirked, enjoying his confidence as he got closer and pulled Henrik closer to him,

“A vampire? That’s even better. Not only does it’s description match you, but it goes to show that I’ll make you horny if I bleed for you...” he grinned going to kiss him again until his hands met his back, feeling something wet. He pulled away and looked at his hands to see blood, 

“Oh shit, I didn’t mean to hurt you that bad!” He got up from the couch, going behind Henrik to see his bloody scratches going down him back.

Henrik went in to kiss him, but as Alpha's hands met his back he winced slightly, a sharp stinging sensation taking over his body. “Eh...heh, it’s okay, it’s not that bad I-I-is it? It was the, uhm, the heat of the moment.” Henrik was still smiling, trying to look calm until his eyes reached Alpha’s hands and he gasped quietly. “T-that’s all from me..?”

Alpha closed his eyes, summoning his energy. When he opened his pupils were slits. “Don’t move.” He said to Henrik, his hands became fists as he wrapped his hands around him, making his fists avoid touching him or else he’d be covered in his fresh blood. He slowly licked up his back on the scratches, his tongue licking up the blood and the scratches. With each lick on the wound, they closed up, watching the flesh grow back and his skin growing over it. “Fuck, you taste so good.” He said as he continued licking.

“O-oh...” Henrik blushed, enjoying the subtle flicking of his tongue against him. He’d seen his eyes, and they haunted him with a mixture of emotions he couldn’t quite determine. “I know.” He smirked, reminiscing over his hot seed he’d licked up like candy. “B-but, uh...thank you. It’s not a compliment one receives often—and coming from you it seems even more special.” Alpha chuckled,

“Quite ironic as well since you’re the vampire.” He said pausing for a bit before continuing. As he finished licking him up, he gave his back a few kisses before pulling away and licking at the blood on his hands. He sucked on his fingers as he sat back down next to him. He smiled at him as he pulled him closer, he hands rubbed his back gently. “Better?” He said.

“Much...” Henrik purred at his gentle touch, nuzzling into his neck with a happy sigh. He took one of Alpha’s hands in his own, still smelling himself on it, and gave the fingers another lick. After all, he’d need to practice if he was to be having more than just fingers in his mouth later... “So...I was meaning to ask... Now that I’m your—uh—‘mate’...what does that entail? Are we like...hooking up, or..?”

He licked his lips amused as he watched Henrik take one of his hands and lick it, oh what things they would do later on. With the same hand, he stroked his cheek,

“Remember that hickey I gave you earlier? When we spoke, I felt something about you, something that was pulling me in, and when I got a taste of your lips, I knew you were a keeper. That hickey, well...I marked you for others to know you’re mine.” He began to lie down, bring his hands back down to Henrik’s waist to pull him on top of him. He kissed up his neck, “It’s like becoming soulmates, only, very few soulmates loose their bonds and separate. Mating, well, is just like how human relationships work. Only...” he chuckled, kissing his cheek, “Demons are more dominant and protective.”

He crawled on top of him, blushing with his words and shivering with his touches. When his lips reached his neck, he moaned quietly and looked down, eyelids fluttering shut momentarily. “Ahh...I don’t mind the sound of that—not one bit.” As he straddled Alpha, he ran his fingers over the raised skin on his neck, sighing afterwards. “You can have me for as long as you’d like...” The same fingers trailed down his own body onto Alpha’s, running up slowly and rubbing in little circles.

Alpha purred in pleasure, bring hand up to bring Henrik's head closer to kiss him. He entered his tongue into his mouth, letting him taste himself, both semen and blood mixed together. An idea sprung into his head, and as he pulled away, he said in a low voice, “Hey, are up for another round? If you’re tired I could just take you upstairs and cuddle with you if you’d like.”

He kissed him back, going weak at his tongue’s exploring. Henrik had only read about kisses being this good, but he wondered how much he could chalk up to his demon traits. His gaze met Alpha’s as he pulled away and he bit his lip in thought.

“Hmm...well, why not both? I could take you to my bedroom, bring the rest of that,” He gestured loosely to the half emptied whiskey bottles.

“And then maybe do some more body shots, some spooning...we could see where it leads, _já_?” He reached out and stroked from Alpha’s hairline down his cheek and jaw. “You’ve got a mischievous glint in your eyes.” Alpha laughed, bringing him back in for another passionate kiss, and bringing the both of them up from the couch.

“You’re such a good observer, I feel you’d read me and know what I think right before I say it.” He said kissing his neck again before pulling away to get up and pick up both their clothes, tossing Henrik his own as he put his suit’s coat back on.

Henrik kissed him back, beaming momentarily afterwards. He liked being thought of as observant—like the noble wolf on the hunt, understanding it’s prey. As he stood, he grabbed the couch to support himself. His knees wobbled as he shimmied into his pants and began to button up his shirt and colorful vest. “Fuck...” He chuckled breathlessly as he threw his jacket on, his shirt sticking over his pants in parts but he didn’t care. Henrik leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Alpha’s neck for support now, the world spinning around them. “I can’t tell if I’m that drunk, or if you just fucked my brains out, A-Alpha...”

Alpha chuckled, wrapping his arms around Henrik’s waist, practically pulling his close and up. “Probably both, can you walk? Or would you like me to carry you?” He grinned. “Mm-mm...I can walk...probably... But...” His eyes searched Alpha’s and a smirk crossed his features as he leaned forward and whispered. “If you carry me like a child, then I’ll be obligated to call you daddy...”

Alpha laughed darkly, “Oh, how deliciously sinful you are, my sweet mate.” He looked up at the ceiling thinking for a moment, then looked back at him with a sinful grin, and hoisted him and began to carry him bridal style. “By the time we’re in your bedroom, I’m your new daddy.”


	18. Blow Up

Henrik couldn’t help but squeal briefly in surprise and excitement. It had been ages since he’d actually been carried like that. “Já, pappa...” He mused, running his fingers through Alpha’s hair and leaning in to his scent. “It’s upstairs...” And to think only hours ago this was the same man he’d been afraid of having too close to him. Alpha licked his lips hungrily, he whispered, “How ‘bout we save each from the humiliation and I just take us there?” He put his forehead against Henrik’s and immediately, their surroundings changed to Henrik’s bedroom.

He blinked and stared around in surprise. “Holy shit, you can teleport.” And then he turned back to Alpha and smiled a bit smugly. “I guess with everything you seem to be capable of I shouldn’t be surprised. Allow me?” The bassist crawled out of his arms and went to take a seat on the edge of his bed, stroking the bedpost a tad suggestively. It was the exact same layout as Johannes’, only tailored to his own personal tastes. He had different band posters and art adorning his walls and his blankets were tucked in neatly, pillows decorating the top nicely. His night stand had a couple of books, some sheet music, and his bass leaned against the wall opposite. There was even an adorable little houseplant on the windowsill. Very tidy and well-kept for a metalhead.

Alpha smirked at the suggestive stroke, but as soon as he took a step towards him, he immediately remembered about their drinks.

“Shit! I forgot our drinks, be back in a sec.” he immediately zapped back to the dressing room where their drinks were, his eyes darted to the other side of the room where Copia’s clothes were. He grabbed the drinks in one hand, went over to the case to close it, and grabbed onto its handle and teleport outside of where Johannes’s bedroom was. He sniffed the door, catching Copia’s and Johannes’s scent, as well as a strong smell of soap. Left the suitcase in front of the door and teleported back to Henrik’s room.

“That was more than second, but I got the drinks at least.” He said as he handed him his own drink, taking a swig out of his own as he sat next to him.

“Mm,” Henrik nodded in approval and took the bottle. “Cheers, man. Oh! We should play a drinking game! But...shit, what should we do?” There wasn’t too much left in the bottle as he turned it over, the liquid inside splooshing pleasantly. He turned to watch Alpha, biting his bottom lip. Alpha laughed, “I was thinking ‘Never Have I Ever’, but with me being around for a while and you being pure, I don’t even know.” He said, taking another swig.

“Hmm, I was having the same thought process.” He blushed, scratching the back of his neck briefly. “How about truth or dare? I guess it’s a little kid-ish but...whatcha say, _pap-pa_?” He popped the last part of the word, leaning a bit close to Alpha so he could practically lean on his shoulder. Alpha smirked, “Alright, but how about a twist to it?” He said getting closer, “After each truth, we take a swig, and after each dare, we strip.” His smirk grew, “We’ve already seen each other exposed, so it should be easy.”

“That seems fair. I’ll go first. Alpha, truth or dare?” Henrik matched his gaze, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. What had he gotten himself into? The whole night had been a completely opposite of how he usually behaved. He leaned in, “Dare.” He said.

“Hmm...” His new mate was bold—and it both frightened and fascinated him. “Alrighty, I dare you to show me —1 part of your demonic form. It doesn’t have to be anything major.”

He frowned, but he put his bottle on the floor and stood up in front of him. He did say it didn’t have to be anything major, but he did say he didn’t care if he was a demon. He closed his eyes, summoning his powers and when he opened them, they were slits. He muttered a reversal spell under his breath, and a few seconds later, his tail was poking out of his pants, he immediately adjusted his pants to be lower, and the tail came out, free from its confined prison. Alpha moved it around, like he was stretching it out. He turned back to Henrik and his smirk came back. He slowly began to unbutton his coat, slowly wiggling his hips as he took his coat off and dropping it to the ground. He walked back to the bed to sit down, and took a small swig out of the bottle, pleaded with himself.

Henrik watched in awe, maybe even a strong desire to pet the tail coming over him. He was distracted, however, as soon as Alpha began to strip. The soft swaying of his hips made his collar extremely hot and he cleared his throat, adverting his glance quickly. “H-hot damn...” He murmured cheesily before glancing back, the tail laying across the bed beside him still compelled his hands to touch... “M-my turn... I choose truth.”

Alpha shrugged and thought of going easy at first, “Is it true you masturbate?” He smirked.

“W-w-what??” His cheeks burned again. What kind of a question was that?! He grabbed the bottle and took a swig to calm down. “Well, I-I mean, Yeah, doesn’t everyone?” He cleared his throat slightly, smirking. “Just cuz’ I was a virgin didn’t mean I didn’t have fantasies...wants and desires.” He decided to leave it at that. “Your turn.” Alpha smirked, happy with the answer. He decided to change it up a notch.

“Alright then, truth.”

“First impressions of me.” Henrik asked simply and leaned back on his arms, watching Alpha before he tentatively reached behind and ran a finger across his tail. Alpha felt a chill down his spine as he felt him run his finger across his tail. He moved it around a bit, getting closer to Henrik to let him feel it. He thought back, and grinned,

“You looked like a fan meeting their favorite celebrity. You’re face looked so much in awe, that I thought almost you were a fan at first until I saw your clothes and remembered you from the stage.” He giggled a little, taking a swig.

“But nonetheless, I thought you looked cute, and when I made you flustered, I thought you were fucking adorable.” He smiled.

A soft grin broke out on his features as he full on petted his tail now, enjoying the soft, almost rubbery scales along with the sharp, jagged spine. He returned his attention to Alpha with a glance.

“I mean, I’m your biggest fan now. I just didn’t know it back then. And, I’ve got a confession.” He tucked a piece of hair behind his ear, trying to look innocent as he crossed his legs and kicked his foot. “I wasn’t actually dehydrated...” Alpha chuckled,

“I pretty much figured you weren’t.” He said bringing a hand onto Henrik’s thigh to rub him. “But I played along, and look where we are now.”

“Mmff... I-I-it’s your turn, by the way...” Henrik watched momentarily before taking another drink. His eyes trailed up Alpha’s body to greet his loving face. Alpha grinned softly, “Alright then, truth or dare?” He said, putting a curious tone to his voice.

“I’ll choose dare.” He straightened up, wiping the excess whiskey from his mouth as he looked determined to show off his prowess. Alpha looked away, his tongue poking his cheek as he thought. He smirked and looked back at him, “I dare you to strip tease as you strip after this dare.”

He swallowed briefly, but he wasn’t backing down easily—Henrik was vicious when it came to games. “V-very well... Like...all the way..? Or..?” He had a general idea of how this would work, but he wanted to make sure he understood. “For every time you pick dare, you strip tease as your take off one of you clothes.” He said.

“Strip...tease... O-ohhhh—like dancing?” His mind flashed back to a burlesque club he had gone to with Johannes and the rest of his brothers. He blushed at the memory, thinking to how desperately they tried to get him a lap dance. He knew what to do, if his execution could be as elegant as he hoped. “Yeah, I can do that.” Henrik stood, swaying a little as he worked his hips, unbuttoning slowly to expose his chest. As he removed the tie around his neck he used it to pull himself closer to Alpha. “Like thissssss?”

Alpha hissed in pleasure as he swayed. “Just. Like. That.” He said entranced by him. He licked his lips as he eyed his chest.

Henrik giggled slightly, enjoying the effect he had on the ghoul—but the alcohol was hitting him again as he leaned in close and then pulled away quickly, twirling. “Mmm, I wanna dance. Dance with me, Alpha?” He was bent over, wiggling his ass a tad as he checked out his CD player.

“Whatcha wanna listen to? I have your latest album, but you probably hear that every day.” Alpha blushed a little, enjoying the view of his ass. He stood from the bed, taking one last swig of his drink before putting it down. 

“Oh no, by all means, play it, you choose your favorite. I may play them all the time, but that doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy most of them.” He said. He put it on and played Helvetesfönster—murmuring a small “fuck yeah” as the guitar began. With a smirk he cleared his throat and brought the CD case over to Alpha with a sharpie.

“Oooohhh Alpha~ I’m your biggest fan~ C-can I have your autograph pretty pleeeease?” Alpha laughed, taking the sharpie and the CD case, he wrote his name with devil horns on the A and a pointed tail at the end, at the a. He glanced up at him and smirked before writing a small message under it, ‘Keep on sucking my life away, my little vampire’ and to be a little cheesy, drew a few hearts at the end of the message. He handed them back to him.

“Ohhhhh~ Thank you. I’ll cherish it forever.” Henrik held the case against his chest a moment, beaming at Alpha before setting it back down and opening his arms to him. “Now how ‘bout that dance?” Alpha smiled softly, maneuvering Henrik’s hands to wrap around his neck as he wrapped his hands around Henrik’s waist.

Henrik purred in response, swaying a bit as they moved to the music. He stared up into Alpha’s eyes, biting his bottom lip slightly as he leaned forward and kissed him. Alpha moaned into the kiss, bringing a hand up from Henrik’s waist up to his cheek and stroked it as he kissed back as they swayed together to the music. Henrik smirked inwardly, biting Alpha’s bottom lip and tugging. He moved a bit closer, grinding as they danced. When Alpha moaned, he stole the chance to slip his tongue into his mouth. He groaned as he felt Henrik bite his lip, and as soon as he felt his tongue enter his mouth, he brought a hand up to his back and the hand on his cheek went behind his head. Tilting his head to have more access to his mouth.

Henrik quivered slightly, the butterflies returning to his lower gut, mingling with the fireball. He felt light headed, like if he didn’t cling to Alpha he’d float away right then and there. Was this some kind of dark magic? Or was he really starting to fall for the ghoul? It was too soon to tell...he was emotionally vulnerable from the sex...the booze...it had been one hell of a day—but part of him wanted Alpha to be there as long as possible. As they continued to dance and make out, his fingers wandered upwards, rubbing the edge of his mask, curious as to what mysteries lay behind...

Fuck, he tasted so good. The little morsel was sweet, both physically and emotionally. He felt almost like he wanted to be close to him always. Then he felt him touch his mask, he pulled away immediately,

“Don’t.” He practically begged him as he looked into his eyes.

“O-oh... U-Uhm... Sorry... I just...I got curious...” Henrik felt himself blush as he looked apologetically at Alpha. And then he smiled a little weakly. “Are you familiar at all with, erm...The Phantom of the Opera?” A tiny part inside Alpha said that he should growl at him in warning to never touch his mask, but a bigger part of him forgave him, as he took it as morbid curiosity. A small smirk curl on his lips as he answered, “Yes, I am, a little bit at least.” He chuckled.

He continued to look him over, cheeks still burning red. “I always thought it was...kinda romantic. I dunno...But I guess I should’ve learned from Christine, eh? ‘Cuz things didn’t go very well for her when she tried to take off his mask...” Henrik chuckled awkwardly, trying to break the tension at his foolishness. “I really am sorry...I promise not to pry again.”

He put a hand to his cheek, stroking him softly, “It’s okay, I might make a spell where you can see how I am under the mask.” He brought Henrik’s face close to him to kiss his gently. Henrik purred in the kiss, putting his arms around him again. His heart fluttered, burning like it was spinning on a skewer. He reached behind and stroked Alpha’s hair, pulling on the ends lightly. Alpha smiled into the kiss, holding him closer as he wraps an arm around his neck and tilts his head.

They spun slowly as the music continued on, swaying slightly as Henrik leaned in to press his whole body against Alpha. Eventually he had him backed against the wall, and moved his hands to cup his face as they kissed. As he kissed him, he brought his hands back down to Henrik’s waist, almost wanting to lift him up as they kissed, but fought against it. Leaving Henrik to be in control. After a bit, Henrik pulled away and began leaving kisses down Alpha’s neck, pulling at his collar to expose the flesh more. He smirked, knee pressed between his legs as he leaned in and sunk his teeth into his skin. He growled playfully as he began to work on the hickey. Alpha hissed in pleasure, letting a moan out with his fangs exposed. He lifted Henrik up, pulling him closer, practically begging him for more. Henrik’s smirk grew as he worked until he drew blood—although it didn’t come as easy with his dull teeth. His arms were draped around Alpha’s neck, scratching and running through his hair. When he was done, he stood up and ran his tongue along Alpha’s bottom lip and against his teeth, letting him taste the blood.

Alpha growled, both of pain and pleasure. He leaned in to place his lips on Henrik’s, entering his tongue and fully tasting his blood. He ran his nails across Henrik’s back. He whimpered, knees going weak as he practically clung to Alpha for dear life. By then, the album had ended and was starting over with Ashes. Alpha smirked into his mouth, and decided to turn the tables. He flipped Henrik over onto the wall, and his hands began to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt, slowly undoing them. He yelped in surprise, but giggled afterwards—doing nothing to stop him in his pursuit. In fact, Henrik moaned playfully, just to get him excited.

“M-mmm...T-truth or dare..?” A hand lightly scratched down Henrik’s chest as Alpha unbuttoned his shirt. He giggled as he heard him ask. “Dare.” He said with a fanged toothy grin.

“A-ahhh...” Henrik watched him and reached out to stroke his jaw. “M-mmm...hmmmm...I dare you...to show some more magic of yours.” Alpha grinned and hissed quietly as his eyes became slits. As a hand came down to play with Henrik’s nipples, he ran his tongue up his neck, up to his ear. He whispered in Latin,

“ _Dulce nullis_...” then went down to kiss his neck. Suddenly, whispers, above and below began to emit out of nowhere. They whispered to Henrik, like they were directed to him. Saying things like, ' _You’re beautiful_...', ' _Gorgeous_...', ' _You’re amazing_....', ' _Wonderful_....'. His cheeks flushed and goosebumps formed on his flesh. He reached out, pawing at Alpha as he moaned quietly.

“M-mmm...” His eyes went to the darkness around him, searching briefly for the voices before fluttering shut and just enjoying his touch. Alpha felt himself begin feel hot as he kissed down his chest, leaving his shirt on his shoulders. An idea came to him as he reached the rim of his pants. He licked his lips hungrily as he unbuttoned Henrik’s pants.

If possible his cheeks burned even more, his knees threatening to give out as he leaned against the wall. His hand tried to grab something, anything for support.

“N-now whatcha, uhm...whatcha doin?” Henrik asked stupidly, reaching with his other hand to continue playing with his nipple. The voices strangely aroused him, like sensual whispers from people he couldn’t see around him. He felt like he was being watched, which made things even more exciting. As Alpha unzipped his pants, he looked up to him with a sinful smile,

“I think you know what’s coming next,” he said. He then fondled on his clothed dick before pulling it out of his boxers, licking up the shaft and tip before beginning to put it in his mouth and suck slowly.

“Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh... _min knulla_...” His eyes rolled back briefly, legs shaking uncontrollably. “A-a-Alpha...y-your mouth...” Henrik squeaked a moan and grabbed the ghouls hair unconsciously. He moaned as he felt him grab his hair, sending vibrations throughout Henrik’s dick. He began suck to faster, a hand coming up to his balls to stroke them with one hand, while the other hand came up to rest on Henrik’s thigh. He squealed again, legs buckling as he slid and landed on the ground before Alpha. He was trembling, clinging on to him desperately as he was even more sensitive the 3rd time around.

“Pappa...pappa...” Henrik mewled, scratching at Alpha’s scalp. Alpha got on his knees, grinning as he watched him slide down.

“Fucking Hell, you’re such a virgin.” He said with a laugh as he used his hands to for support on Henrik’s thighs and he came back down to suck his dick. He moaned loudly, sending more vibrations all around Henrik’s body as he felt him scratch.

“N-n-not anymore...o-ohhhh...” Henrik’s leg continued to twitch and spasm with Alpha’s moans as clung to him, panting as he quickly grew closer and closer. “Y-y-you’re just really g—ohhhhhh god—really good!” He popped off for a second,

“Moan for me—your daddy...” and continued to suck him off. He brought a hand down to keep massaging his balls. All the while, his pants got tight again, and he groaned on Henrik’s dick. He threw his head back, bumping it against the wall as he moaned loud—the sounds intermingling with low squeaks and whines. Every time Alpha felt his balls, his eyelids fluttered shut and he raised his knuckles to bite on them briefly.

“I-I-I’m a h-hot mess....d-daddy...” His cheeks burned with the words. Alpha grinned as he began to suck faster, using his as well to lick his length. He stopped for a moment to lick up his shaft and kissing the tip before sucking again. The hand that he used to massage his balls came up to his shaft to stroke him as he sucked. He came off to get lower to suck and lick the balls, bring Henrik more and more closer to his climax. Henrik continued to whimper and moan as he pawed at Alpha. Everything he did felt so good he didn’t even have time to process it before he moved on to the next pleasure hold.

“S-shiiiit...” He hissed as he started to cum—a slow dribble like lava from his overused cock. Henrik bit his knuckle again, breathing hard as he watched him. Alpha looked up at him as he came, he grinned in triumph as he licked up his shaft and sucked him as he came, savoring his taste as he came. Henrik quivered and twitched with the last bits, reaching out to pet Alpha tiredly. He carded through his hair with a soft smirk, unable to form coherent words quite yet. He brought him closer and gave him a loving kiss.

He kissed back softly, going easy on him for a bit. As he realized his own erection was still trying to break through his pants, he looked away with a smirk. “You up for one more round before bed?”


	19. Third Time's a Charm

“O-one more..?” Henrik asked, astonished, his cheeks flush and rosy as he followed Alpha’s gaze downward. “I-I...” He gulped, then forced a strong smile.

“I can try—for you. I don’t wanna leave you hanging.”

Alpha laughed, “Alright then, let’s have some fun...” he maneuvered his hands around, one below his legs and the other on his back, and he stood up, holding Henrik bridal style. Walking the both of them to his bed, and putting Henrik down on the comforter as Alpha removes his last few pieces of clothing, pants boxers shoes and all. He crawled onto the bed on top of Henrik, a lustful smile on his lips as he let a hand rub his chest gently.

“M-mmm...” He twitched, returning the smirk as he ran a hand down Alpha’s back. The world above them spun slightly, making him dizzy. Henrik was definitely going to sleep well tonight. “I-If this is what it takes being your mate, I...I’ll try to be the best damn one I can be.” His hair was a mess as he pushed it from his face and rubbed his eye, for getting for the time being about his thick eyeliner. Beneath Alpha he was feeling small and vulnerable like a helpless piece of meat—but he was starting to like it like that.

Alpha kissed up his neck, kissing the lovely marks of ownership he left behind for everyone to see. As made it onto his neck, he whispered, “You already are, beautiful Henrik.” And lightly nipped his ear. He licked down his chest as he slowly removed Henrik’s pants. Henrik yelped quietly and squirmed under his touch, blushing at his voice. The muscle in his leg twitched again as he spread slightly for him and reached out to stroke his hair. He purred as he felt him stroke his hair. Smiling as he pulled down his pants. He looked up at him with a cheeky grin.

“What position do you want to do next?”

“U-Uhm...” He took a breath, reaching across for some water from his nightstand. He took a hearty drink before wiping his mouth and continuing. “W—what’s your favorite? Or have we already done that?” While he had seen what men and women could do, the world of men on men was still foreign to him-new and exciting...and frighteningly erotic. Especially more so with demons. Alpha laughed sinfully,

“Oh I have many favorites, and quite a bunch of them are going through my head right now.” From where he was, between Henrik’s legs, he kissed his thighs, trying to get him warmed up before the flames. “I could ravage you on the wall, by picking you up or you face your back towards me.” He lightly nipped at one of his thighs before he continued, “Or we could do doggystyle on the bed, or you lie on the bed and I stand up, or just simply missionary,” he smirked up at him, letting him chose his poison, or position.

Henrik let out a soft moan at Alpha’s kisses on his thighs, biting his hand to muffle the ensuing yelp soon afterwards. He stared at him, already trembling. He wasn’t certain if he had even stopped trembling all night... “U-Uhm...” Henrik stuttered again, looking into Alpha’s eyes. “I—I’d like to look at you...w-while you... And maybe I won’t be as erm...embarrassed by my noises...”

He grinned softly, and grabbed his legs to maneuver them to wrap around his waist. He licked his hand on his own length before teasing Henrik’s entrance, “Do whatever you want to me, scratch me, slap me, pull my hair, anything you’d like, my lovely mate.” He said as he looked into Henrik’s eyes, his blue orbs contrasting Alpha’s red ones.

Henrik let out another low moan as he adjusted, staring up at Alpha. He blushed, then reached out and took his hand in his mouth. He waited a moment, making sure Alpha watched as he ran his tongue over each finger and sucked them one by one. “Why would I slap you, daddy..?” He asked quietly, a string of spittle dribbling from his chin to Alpha’s hand. Alpha hissed in pleasure at the word, “Because I do enjoy it when I’m horny.” He as he entered a finger into his entrance.

Before he could question his apparent masochism, Henrik moaned out loud and arched his back briefly. “M-mmfff...” Now that he was actually more used to it, it felt great. “W-what else do you like...? What else have you done..?” A soft smirk broke across his features as he sat up, leaning close as he grinded against his hand. A sinful smirk curled on his lips,

“I’ve tried some BDSM, and many other kinky positions—I’ll try one day with you if you like getting spanked—I’ve also had some fun with some toys,” his smirk grew as he added a finger, “Pretty much, a lot of shit. But since you’re my mate and you’re fresh, I’ll go whatever way you like.” Henrik groaned softly, hooking his arms around the other’s shoulders as he licked his lips.

“I...did enjoy the spanking earlier, actually. It stung, but the pain was...good? If that—uhh...makes sense.” He squeaked softly with the sensation. Alpha leaned down to lick up his neck, “That’s how it works, babe. The pain gives you pleasure, but it all depends on consent of the other person.” He said giving his neck a little nip before kissing the bite. “Who knows?” He said as he added a third finger, “Maybe if you’d like, we could try it one day.”

“A-ah...y-yes..!” He moaned out, eyes fluttering shut briefly. “T-this is my favorite part...” He chuckled tiredly, voice growing hoarse from moaning all evening. He pulled Alpha’s forehead against his own and licked his exposed lip. He lined himself up, before placing his lips onto Henrik’s as he thrusted into him. Growling into his mouth as he embraced him.

“Aaayeeee...” Henrik whined slightly, tenderness and pleasure mixing into one as he returned the kiss, clinging to Alpha. “Y-you’re amazing...heh...” He twitched, moving his legs apart even more. Alpha moaned, “You feel amazing,” he said chuckling as he began to pick up the pace, kissing him some more, licking Henrik’s lower lip before entering his mouth. Henrik grunted, sliding his tongue over Alpha’s as he moved his hips with his every movement. Despite how sore he already was, he would give as much as he still could.

Alpha pulled him closer with an arm around his shoulders and another holding his head as he sped up his thrusts, the bed beginning to shake with them with light squeaking. He tilted his head for more access. Henrik chuckled quietly, hot breath against Alpha’s mouth. He kept his legs locked around his waist, keeping him hitting that pleasure point deep inside repeatedly. He arched his back, and reached behind quickly to throw a pillow underneath for better support. He was glad this was later at night/early in the morning to avoid disturbing anyone.

As his thrusts became faster, he brought a hand from his back down to Henrik’s length and began to stroke as he kissed his neck, nipping a few areas as he continued to fuck him. He purred, a low rumbling in the back of his throat unlike any he had made before. He was absolutely at the ghoul’s mercy, but he was learning how to get him off too. As Alpha grappled his sensitive member he leaned into his grip, throwing his head back briefly before uttering an absolutely pure “N-nyaaaahhh..!” Alpha groaned in pleasure, enjoying all the lovely sounds his mate produced, it made him stroke faster, making him want more of his sounds as he thrusted. “Say m-my name...” Alpha said, leaning close to Henrik’s ear.

Henrik moaned again, sweat beading up on his flesh. His words were lost momentarily as he gathered himself, eyes rolling back in his head. “A-A-AAlphaaaahhh...Alph—f-fuucckkk....Allllllphhhhaaaa!” Alpha let out an animalistic growl, as Henrik’s moans and him calling his name made him closer to his peak, making his thrusts become faster and deeper than before. His hand that was around Henrik’s head brought him in for a kiss, with them groaning and moaning into each other’s mouths.

He leaned forward, hanging on as their kisses became sloppy and heated with their savage fucking. Their teeth grazed each other as Henrik let out a whine, positively quaking as he struggled to straddle Alpha and match his thrusts. With all the noises he heard, skin slapping against a skin, the bed squeaking vigorously, Henrik’s moaning he strained his ear to keep hearing. It fueled to keep going, he let out a groan trying to hold in his climax, wanting for Henrik to come before him.

“Moan for your daddy.” He said as he pulled away from his lips, staring below him. “A-Ahh...y-yessirrr...” Henrik whimpered momentarily, staring up at the bright red eyes looking upon him. Although, Alpha really didn’t have to request such a thing of him. Henrik practically moaned every second that he was touched. His dark smudged eyes blinked back tears of pleasure as every moment brought him closer and closer. Even if it wasn’t going to be as much as before, he still felt the uncoiling in his lower gut like a snake awaking.

“D-daddy...uggh!” A particularly brutal thrust knocked Henrik into the headboard, making his vision blur momentarily. “F-f-fuuuccckkk...” Alpha slowed his thrusts, “Shit! Are you alright?” The hand that was on the back of his head brought to where he hit his head, providing some sort of comfort for him.

“M-mm... Mhmm.. Yeah...” Henrik murmured, enjoying the touch for the moment. He stared up at Alpha again before sitting up, keeping him deep inside as he locked his arms around his shoulders and positioned his head near his neck. “It’s okay, _pappa_...Just keep fucking me good like that. 'Kay?” A cheeky grin spread across his features as he bit the flesh there, suckling and working on a hickey.

Feeling him bite and suck onto his skin made his breath hitch and his sinful smile come back. He brought a hand down to Henrik’s ass, squeezing a cheek as he continued to thrust into him, the sound of skin slapping against skin coming back. He licked up Henrik’s neck, whispering into his ear, “That’s my little sinner.” He whined out, almost losing his grip entirely as he dug his teeth in again. When he felt he had made a satisfactory mark, Henrik let go with a pop and a high moan.

“M-mmff l~! For y-you and only you—aaahh!” He started to cum, a slow dribble leaking out between them. As he felt him come between them, he grabbed Henrik’s hips, ramming into him a few more times before letting out a groan, coming into him, growling in pleasure, his fangs appearing through the disguise. He hissed lowly as his thrusts slowly began to stop.

Henrik gasped, not even trying to hold back his ensuing grunts and groans as he flopped back on the pillows. His hair fell over one eye as he caught his breath, muscles in his legs and arms tingling and spasming. As Alpha slowed to a stop his wince subsided and he stared up at him, panting as he felt himself get filled yet again. Alpha panted as he came, looking down at Henrik’s form as he finished his thrusting. He smiled at him, before pulling out and collapsing next to him on the bed

“Fuck, you were so good.” He pulled Henrik close to him, kissing him softly. He blushed, breathing quietly before kissing him and cuddling up against his side. He pushed his hair back, sweat matting strands against his forehead. “Really?” His words made Henrik beam, proud that he could make it worth the effort. He pulled away, stroking his face, moving some strands away from his face to look at him in the eye.

“Really. For an virgin to ex-virgin, you sure are swell in bed.” He gave him another kiss, more passionate this time. “Hell,” he said as they pulled away, and brought a hand up to his neck, and rubbed the hickey, “You even gave me a hickey, now I know I’m rubbin’ off on you.” He chuckled amusedly.

“Mmm...” Henrik kissed him back, feeling his tongue for a brief moment. As he pulled away, his eyes trailed up to where he had worked on his neck. A soft smirk graced his features among his blush. “I just wanted it to be as good for the more experienced one...I didn’t want to seem...tedious.” Alpha chuckled, "Funny enough, I wanted it to be slow and gentle for you. And yet, we were at it like rabbits." He grinned.

He blushed even deeper and yawned, giving a stretch and batting his eyelashes towards Alpha. “Yeah...Sorry, daddy...Does that, erm...” His voice dropped an octave in his sleepy state. “Does that make me...a common whore?” Alpha’s smile immediately left, and he kissed him softly,

“No, Henrik, you're my little whore in bed, but that doesn’t mean you’re sleeping around with everyone,” he stroke his cheek gently. Henrik kissed him back, running a hand down his side.

“Mm...I think I like the sound of that. But it’s true—I’m...fairly certain if you didn’t come along I’d still be a virgin for time to come.” He moved the pillows and blankets around as he spoke, shifting so that Alpha could spoon him while they slept.

Alpha purred as they spooned. Taking in his scent in his hair before giving him kisses on the back of his head. “Fuck I just want to praise you all night long, how great you were, how devilish you are, just how great you are in general,” he said, pulling Henrik closer for him to kiss the back of his neck and his shoulders. Henrik sighed blissfully, the rosiness still tinting his cheeks. Butterflies danced endlessly in the pit of his stomach as he moved back to keep his body flush to Alpha’s.

“M-mm...I mean...I won’t stop you.” He giggled slightly, tilting his neck a bit. “I’m just honored that you think so highly of a human. That I’m not just, y’know...” Henrik yawned again, hugging the pillow in front of him and shooting Alpha a sideways glance. “A piece of meat to ya, I guess. I dunno...I like that you act all, erm, bad and scary but...you’ve got a certain tenderness that’s mmmm...very attractive...” His butt wiggled slightly against Alpha’s gut as he enjoyed the soft touches and kisses. Alpha chuckled, bringing an arm down to Henrik’s belly to rub him a little. He kisses his head,

“That’s how my element is. Fire; bad-tempered, possessive, fierce,” he kisses his neck a few more times, “But I’m also passionate, bold, and enthusiastic.” His hand came up to rub his chest now, “I may be a demon, but we also shouldn’t underestimate humans as well, they can be both our savior,” he kissed his neck again, getting close to Henrik’s ear, “or our destroyer.”

He shivered, goosebumps forming along his flesh as he felt Alpha’s hot breath. As he yawned, a small burp escaped—whiskey flavored. “Mmmmm yeah...I can see all of those things. In the brief time I’ve known you I’ve seen just about all of those attributes...Plus...well, I’ve never made out with a guy before. You were really good at that...” His lids started to flutter shut, drifting in and out of consciousness. “AmIthefirrstshpeshifttrrrryeehvekissedlikethat?” Henrik mumbled, practically incoherent.

Barely catching the words he said incoherently, he sniffed him again, now he caught it. His scent was disguised by the more stronger smells, hiding the smell that it’s not fully human. But instead, he smiled softly at him, he kissed his head again. “Pretty much,” he chuckled. He turned his head to Henrik’s CD player, his eyes turned to slits before flinching his head, making the music stop, giving them both silence. He turned his body around, facing the lit lamp, doing the same motion, turning it off. He cuddled up to Henrik, finally giving him peace after a long night, “Sleep tight,” he whispered. Henrik purred as he nuzzled into him, more comfortable and worn out than he ever remembered being. Alpha was like a personal space heater, not to mention had he lov—really liked him, that was all. He was really eager to have him around more often.

Just about all of Avatar Country was at rest by now, with the streetlights being the only things casting luminance beyond the moon high above. All the faint music, the dancing and the moshing, had trickled away into silence. It was the perfect ending to a perfect day.


	20. Bound to Me

A mass of blankets and pillows stirred; Johannes cradled Copia protectively in their little love nest, letting out soft growls and noises as he dreamed. Their clothes still lay in disarray on the floor, and the candles on his altar had dribbled some wax on the table below. Copia’s eyes fluttered open, straining his eyes in the little light to see a bit of Johannes’s form. A small smile graced his features as his brain processed on who it was. He closed his eyes as he remembered last night, making him smirk tiredly. As he thought of an idea of doing it in bed, he carefully removed a hand from the feather he was cradling, and slowly down to his lose length, stroking himself carefully, letting out a soft moan, hoping Johannes would taking of him just stirring in his sleep.

_“You’re here too?” Johannes glanced across the planet’s face, the terrain hard and rocky and colored like fire. The Cardinal approached him with a soft, distant smile behind his helmet._

_“Of course. I wanted to follow you. So this is TRAPPIST1 then?” Johannes nodded, holding out his hand to help Copia over the rockier bits._

_“Já...welcome...to the new land, min kärlek...” As they joined hands they continued walking as the ground leveled out, approaching the Felkod7’s landing site. There was coffee for two, and a camera to savor the moment._

As he continued to dream, Johannes squirmed slightly like a giddy child, smile across his features as he hummed in tune with his breathing. The desperate urge to kiss him came over Copia as he saw him smile, but had to hold it in with all his strength as he stroked himself. He bit his lip, trying to hold in his moans as his erection grew.

_“This is weird.” Johannes spoke as he held his cup, eyeing Copia as he sat beside him._

_“What’s that?”_

_“Well usually, I share this place with my brothers...and I haven’t seen them yet.”_

_“Maybe they’re awake.”_

_“Yeah...maybe...but still—“_

_“There’s no need to fret, pagliaccio—I am here...” The Cardinal leaned flirtatiously in his direction, swiping his tongue over the coffee that had stayed behind on his little mustache. He couldn’t help the feeling like something was off. Sure, it was a dream, but—even in this world, the Cardinal did not seem...all together himself._

_“I told you not to worry...Now, won’t you embrace me for a photo?”_

Johannes continued to shift in his sleep until he found the real Copia and hugged on, nestling his face in his chest hair.

_As the camera flashed, his dream changed into something more earthly; the lush scent of pine forest filled his senses. In the back of his mind he heard a faint slapping—like a low burbling creek._

Copia let out a low moan as Johannes nuzzled into his chest. Releasing his length and covering his mouth to muffled any more moans. With the same hand, he put 3 fingers into his mouth, sucking on them to make them slick with saliva. Slowly moving his arm down to Johannes’s butt, and gently entering a finger into his entrance, bobbing it slowly. Johannes’ breath hitched and he whimpered slightly, almost immediately digging his claws in to the Cardinal’s chest. The forest wavered slightly in his dream world as he slowly came to his senses. He was rock hard within moments, blinking into reality and staring up at the perpetrator.

“M-mm...there you are...” He smirked softly, recognizing the real fiend in question. “Nnngggah...whatcha doin'?” Copia groaned as he felt Johannes’s claws dig into him. He chuckled as he entered a second finger,

“I told you I’d repay you in the morning,” he grinned at him sinfully in the dark.

“M—mmmf...” He let out a low hiss, reaching up to kiss and bite as his neck as he was fingered. “I had a dream with you in it...But I knew it wasn’t the real you...” He sniffed just under his jawline, smirk growing.

“How long have you been awake, just jacking off while I slept?” He moaned as he felt him bite. He chuckled again, slowly entering a third,

“Not that long, actually, a few minutes or so, but yes, I’ve pleasured myself as you slept.” He giggled.

He groaned slightly at that, eyes fluttering shut as he enjoyed the sensation to the best of his ability. “M-mmff...You’re a filthy whore, Cardi.” Johannes chuckled at last, looking back up at him innocently as he humped his hand. “But your touch is magic...” Copia laughed lowly, pushing Johannes onto his back, and removing his fingers. He put the feather onto one of the pillows of their little nest, and sat up on the bed, pinning Johannes down. He rubbed a hand down his chest, and positioned himself,

“Then let’s make a magic show...” Johannes was panting slightly, his grin returning as he looked Copia up and down. Eagerness made him shiver slightly, but then his gaze wandered to somewhere behind him.

“C-check...under the bed..? I...may have some props you can try...M-Mr...Magician...” Beneath the foot of the bed lay a little black box, filled with a variety of BDSM equipment, toys both soft and hard, and a delightful array of handcuffs, ribbons, ropes, etc.. He groaned as he desperately wanted to fuck his brains out already. But he got off of him, turning his gaze to the floor beside the bed. He got off of Johannes and crouched below the bed, seeing a little black box. He grabbed it and opened it, smirking at what he saw inside. He grabbed the handcuffs out of the box, and what seemed to be a cock ring and a dildo. He crawled back onto the bed, back on top of Johannes. He swung the handcuffs from side to side, like as if he was trying to hypnotize him.

“Up to be arrested for being too kinky, Mr. Pagliaccio?”

Johannes nodded, tongue sticking out as he watched his master hungrily. “Y-yes, please...I have been very bad...” He held his shaking wrists out to him, smirking. “By all means...do not hold back on a _kåt kriminell som jag själv_...I figured now was as good a time as any for you to see how fucked up I really can be.”

He took the key out of the one of the keyholes of the handcuffs, but instead of cuffing him there, he flipped him over onto his stomach, and grabbed an arm, placing it over his back, cuffing his hand, and doing the same for the other. He smacked his ass,

“You’re under arrest for being a kinky slut, Mr. Clown.” He flipped him over again, spreading his legs out, holding up the cock ring to him and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, before moving down onto his length, down to his base, “If you cum without permission, I’ll fuck you so hard, I’ll send you back into space.” He threatened. But before the kinky fuck session could begin, he crawled off of him and off the bed, placing the keys next to the melting candles and crawling back on top of him.

He gasped, squirming playfully but shuddered and yelped when the Cardinal smacked him. His smirk gradually returned as he spoke, and he was returned to a position to watch him once again. The ring was icy cold from disuse, making Johannes whine as it slid down. From his bound position he blinked slowly, a piece of dark hair hanging over his expression as he stared sweetly back at Copia. His breathing was rapid as he cleared his throat. “P-please, sir...I-I’ll be good, I swear...” Copia’s growling voice always worked to get him going so easily, and that threat... How did he know..? “I-I-I’ll do everything you say, sir...”

He slapped his thigh, “You will address me by my title, and we will see how long you can hold on.” He brought the dildo up, and licked it up the shaft before entering it in his mouth. He wanted to make it slick enough for it to enter Johannes without too much pain, but he also wanted to tease him. He pulled it out slowly, and placed it by Johannes’s entrance, teasing him before slowly entering the tip. Johannes yelped out again, biting his lip as he watched. The image of the Cardinal blowing a dildo was something to behold, making him blush and twitch slightly.

“M-mmmfff...” He hissed, squirming somewhat to buck down onto the toy. “Y-yesss, Cardinal...” As he began to make the dildo enter him more, he came down onto Johannes’s own length, which was practically up in the air like a tower. He licked the tip for a bit, but as soon as the toy began to fuck him at a steady pace, he took the whole tip in his mouth, slowly taking in more as he bobbed his head.

His breathing was heavy, moaning low as he squirmed against his restraints. He wished so badly to grab onto the bed sheets, or even Copia’s messy brown hair, but that was part of the undeniable erotic fun that came with being tied up. He moved his hips, trying to hump the toy while bucking into Copia’s hot mouth. Although not thoroughly experienced, the Cardinal was making great work of what he had. Johannes growled slightly, adjusting his legs to wrap around his shoulders. Copia smirked as he felt his legs around his shoulders. He began to thrust the dildo in more quickly, same as taking more of Johannes’s length, practically deepthroating himself. He tried to match a good pace, both fucking him and blowing him, which for both ways, they were fast.

“O-ohhhhh...” Johannes groaned out, hiding his burning face in the pillows beside him. When he came up for air, his eyes rolled back as he watched Copia going down on him. “Fuck..!” He was drooling, twitching and shaking and making noises with just about everything the Cardinal was doing now. The ring around his cock was painfully tight with every twitch he gave, throbbing and desperately trying to dribble pre-cum. Copia moaned onto his dick, sending vibrations throughout his body, both on purpose and out of pleasure. He made the dildo go in deeper, wanting for him to either beg for him to cum, or for him to cum through the ring.

He went to speak, but his words were drowned out with moans reminiscent of a harlot—a harlequin harlot with black metal tendencies and a frightfully strong addiction to a Satanic cult leader.

“M-mmmfffff Cardi-C... I-I’m your biggest f-faaaaahhhnnn....” Johannes moaned out, back arching slightly as he stared down at Copia. His drool trickled down his chin. “I-I-I-I bet you want me to beg for you, d-don’t you, you s-s-sadiiisst—ugghhh!” The toy inside continually rutted against his sweet spot. As Copia listened to what he said he got off his dick, smacking his ass, reminding him of his title, but grinned darkly as he continued to thrust the toy into him.

“Yessssss....” he whispered in a husky voice, “I want you to beg for me to cum, to put my fucking cock inside of you and ram you like a whore.” He brought a hand down to his length and stroked at a the same pace as he fucked him. Johannes yelped again, shuddering and moaning at Copia’s words. His voice made his cock twitch again, needily, and he whined.

“Copia—p-please,” He quickly realized his mistake, and braced for another assault. But he continued on bravely, pushing through the withheld orgasm making him quiver and moan relentlessly. “F-forgive—Cardinal...y-your... D-dark excellency— I—p-please... Please put your a-aaaahhh! Y-your—! Cock...i-inside this slutty clown a-and... L-let me cum! P-please!” Copia slapped his thigh again at hearing his normal name. He growled in pleasure and grinned sinfully, loving Johannes's desperate begs and moans. He took his hand off of Johannes’s length and licked it, stroking himself before taking the dildo out of him and throwing it behind him, immediately began to slam into, groaning loudly as he thrusted into him.

“We will come together, so the ring stays on you, _min lilla slampa_.” He said as he grabbed onto his legs that were on his shoulders as he rammed into him. He barely had time to register the stinging in his leg before growling eagerly as he watched the Cardinal lick his hand. Everything was so sensual about him...Even in bed, he was the ultimate showman. He snarled eagerly, staring up with bright yellow eyes as he was swiftly fucked into.

“Y-yessss...uggghh...! Yesss!” He could only imagine what the others would think if they heard them through the walls, but he didn’t much care at the moment. “Hit me again! Tear into me!” He was panting, sweating, tongue lolling as his hair fell in front of his face again. He slapped his thigh again, harder this time, grinning darkly as his thrusts sped up.

“Beg me again,” he growled as he slapped his ass again, and leaving his hand down to squeeze the area.

“P-please, your dark excellency!” Johannes purred at the contrasting gentle squeeze. His legs shook, tears beading at the corners of his eyes. “P-please let me cum, a-and please beat me as you do!” Copia slapped his thigh once more,

“I said the ring stays on until I come with you, Clown.” His piercing eyes stared him down as he thrusted faster and more harder.

He yelped again, flexing against his restraints as he glared back. He quickly fell back into his submissive, whore-ish stance, not unlike a beast in heat. His moans were nearly completely replaced with growls and whines and snarls, whimpers as he felt his orgasm rolling closely and bared teeth as a particularly sensitive area was bashed into. The Cardinal was very good at being intimidating when he wanted to be, and it was hard to argue with a man rutting you like his life depended on it. Johannes decided to return the favor, being the charismatic powerbottom that he could be, and rolled his hips down with every movement. It was fast and sporadic, but they had their own rhythm going soon enough. The Cardinal squeezed his ass, feeling himself almost on top of the mountain as he fucked his lover. His let out a few moans out his mouth, and he thrusting became harder. As he felt himself about to come, he ripped the ring off of Johannes’s length, letting them both come together.

“Shhhhiiitt!~” Johannes hissed when the sudden pressure was release, his load much larger than he anticipated from having been built up for so long. As he came, he arched his back, squealing lightly as he was reduced to a sweaty, drooly, and now sploogy mess. He panted, collapsing into the pillows as he blinked slowly and stared with adoration towards Copia.

As Johannes's came, he moaned loudly as he came as well inside of him, feeling his load splash onto his abdomen. He thrusted into him slowly a few more times before pulling out, his load spilling onto the bed. He panted as he reached over to the table for the keys, a tad bit covered in dry wax, but easily able to peel off. He collapsed next to Johannes, making him turn on his side to remove the cuffs.

Johannes was silent for a bit, just catching his breath. As he rolled over, he chuckled and glanced over his shoulder toward Copia.

“Thank you, daddy.” He winked, moving his arms once they were free to turn around and quickly embrace him in a messy hug. Copia giggled as he tossed the handcuffs behind him, landing maybe somewhere near a pile of clothing, and hugged him, craning his head to be in his neck, taking in his scent.

“Do you think we were too loud?” He whispered, giggling a little.

“Hm? Nah, well, maybe. But does that matter? We were making sweet, sensual music—like wild animals fighting over meat. It was hot as fuck.” He ran his hand up his back, reaching through that soft hair he had actually grown to miss touching. His heart continued racing steadily while his eyes glowed like embers in the dark room.

Copia giggled cheekily, leaning into his touch. He looked into his eyes, seeing that Beastie took over for him. Something about his eyes...weren’t they...? Oh!

“I’ve had a dream about you too, now that I remember.” He said bringing a hand up to Johannes’s cheek to stroke him.

“It was night time, with the stars out. You said, ‘ _Jäkel, I will be leaving for space again soon, but I leave you this to remember me._ ’ And you held up the stars, like all of the stars of the universe were in your hands. They matched your eyes, your blue ones, too.” He moved his hands down to wrap around Johannes, cuddling closer to him, nuzzling under his neck. 

“You...aren’t...leaving again...are you?” He sounded almost scared, like he was hoping he wouldn’t leave.

Hearing him resonated with something deep within his soul—the very culmination of his being. Johannes grumbled quietly as he embraced Copia, resting his forehead against his.

“Mm... _Nej_ , _jäkel_...and if I do, I would very much like to take you along—But that goes for just about anywhere. We could...explore the universe together, galaxies and all.” He cupped the hand stroking his cheek, gazing at Copia lovingly before giving him a tender kiss.

“You need not be afraid. But that does sound like a very romantic dream, I will say. I would definitely give you the stars if I could.” Copia sighed in relief, kissing him back.

“Will your king allow me to ride along, though? I don’t think he would let just anyone on your ride to the stars.” He stroked his cheek. That made him smirk slightly. “I...can speak with him about it. If he’s opposed, I’ve been known to be very...persuasive. But you should realize you’re not just anyone. He likes you. And I think Ghost in space would make for some sick music videos, don’t you?”

He raised an eyebrow and then began to giggle, papping his cheek lightly, “Oh you dirty clown, you.” He giggled again. “But certainly yes, that’d make the Clergy quite certain to go to space, since we haven’t known an Satanists or members of the Clergy to go to space.” His smile faded a bit,

“How do you know he likes me? Honestly, yesterday, he gave me a look like he knew what happened recently, with him. Like he could read my mind.” He frowned, “I’m not sure, I couldn’t read him that well,” he kissed his jaw for some reassurance. Johannes blushed a bit but put an arm on Copia’s, rubbing it soothingly.

“Hmm, he’s a tad distant at times. He puts on that strong, hard-king front but he’s just a guy like you or me. And I know when we were rehearsing he kept saying how he couldn’t wait to see all of your reactions. So I think he really does care, he just has his own way of showing it, y’know? Maybe if we see him today you two could talk some more.”

His eyes widened and he immediately nuzzled into him, shaking a bit before taking a deep breath. “You’ll be by my side, won’t you? As much as I respect your king, I think I still might have some trouble talking to him on my own.”

“Of course.” He embraced him tighter, giving a soft peck to his forehead and moving through his hair. He loved the smell of his lingering pheromones...

“I wouldn’t purposefully put either of you in an uncomfortable situation—but even still, beyond being my _älskare_...our nations are in alliance. It would look good from a public standpoint to be on good terms with him. Just...find something to break the ice, y’know? Like...music or something. You probably have more in common than you think.”

“Sì, that sounds good!” He grinned and kissed his cheek, “Though I do wonder...” his grin faded, “How would he react to...us? Together?” He nuzzled him below his chin. “Do we keep it from him? Or do we tell him someday?”

“Mmm...” He pondered momentarily; that was an excellent question. Although the king was aware of where he stood and his sexuality...And he’d never specifically told him he was forbidden from dating anyone. “I imagine it should be fine. He might not be surprised. Some of my brothers were already speculating from the way we basically eye fucked throughout the entire unity concert...”

Copia sighed in relief, giggling a little. “Thank Lucifer...” he said kissing his collarbone. He thought about the King, how he might react to him, he was scared he might react a bit negatively, but it didn’t matter. Since his lover knew him more, it was best to take his word than to worry about it. And they didn’t need to tell him immediately, they could tell him some other time, or know by the hints of each that they were dating already to begin with. Johannes sighed happily at the kiss and gave Copia a loving stroke through his hair. He returned the peck to his cheek and murmured into his ear.

“Don’t worry. It’ll all work itself out eventually, I think. The stars will align properly for us, and then we will join them. But until then,” He flashed him a grin. “Care to join me for breakfast and coffee?” He grinned back at him, feeling all his worries and insecurities leave him as he saw him grin. “Most certainly, _caro_.”


	21. Bathroom Shenanigans

“Perfect. I’ll start getting ready. It takes me a little bit.”

He went to slide off the bed, stretching his tired muscles and flexing slightly. When he breathed out he turned to Copia once again and gave him a loving smooch. His thumbs ran over the man’s cheek bones and side burns, lingering slightly as he pulled away and went to go prepare for the day. He slid his pants on at least to feel slightly less exposed before entering his bathroom, washing his face and the semen that was starting to dry on his flesh. After he was cleaned up, dried off, and his hair was neatly brushed back, Johannes reached into his cabinet and pulled out a little vial each of red and black paint.

Copia kissed him back as he watch him get up off the bed. Following him shortly after he entered the bathroom. Yawning and stretching before getting up from the bed, groaning a bit from his sore muscles and aching bottom. 

“Do you mind if I use your shower?” He said picking up the same towel from last night, which was still moist, and watching his lover as he brushed his hair.

“Not at all.” Johannes hummed as he put on some deodorant powder and licked the last of the semen from his fingers. As he began painting the thin black lines across his eyes, he couldn’t help but smirk, catching a glance of Copia in the mirror behind him.

“What’s that? Feeling dirty so quickly again?” He stuck his tongue out as his eyes flickered back to calm ocean blue, focusing as he worked on his paint for the day. He knew he could probably benefit from joining him, but he didn’t want to distract either one of them from getting properly washed up. Besides, he liked the natural smell of the Cardinal all over him. Copia chuckled as he went to turn on the water,

“A little bit, but also, my hair needs to be wet to be able to comb it back in the style I usually have it in.” He said before stepping in.

“Mmmm,” He nodded in understanding, finishing the black outline and beginning to fill in the shapes. “That’s right...Mr. Suave—the Satanic leader of my heart.” Johannes struck a dramatic pose while he waited for the first layer to dry. He caught a glimpse of naked Copia in the shower and purred outwardly, licking his lips as he passed by to gather his clothing.

In the shower, Copia—through the water hitting the floor of the shower—heard him and chuckled. As soon as he wet a bit of his hair, he looked through the rack of bottles, finding the shampoo, uncapping it and shut his eyes tightly as he washed his hair. Letting his head face directly at the shower head to make sure all of the shampoo in his hair was out. With one eye open to not let any left over shampoo get in his eyes, he searched through the rack again to find the conditioner. He smirked as he saw that it was coconut flavored, huh, no wonder Johannes smelled good. He poured a bit into his hand and ran his fingers through his hair as he faced the shower head.

It took a little bit of searching before Johannes found his military-type garb in the mess of his bedroom. But once he did, he put some things aside and began to dress while Copia showered. Then he lined his mouth and added the red paint to his face, letting that dry while throwing on his jacket and adjusting the ruffled collar on his shirt. He smirked lightly and decided to sit on the counter while he waited for Copia, humming lightly as he crossed his legs. After finally finishing up with the soap, he rinsed himself off. He decided to leave only his hair wet as he grabbed the towel off of where it hung by the shower, drying himself off, wrapping it around his waist as he exited. He smiled at Johannes as he quickly walked out of the shower, careful not to slip as he walked to the counter Johannes was on and looked around to find a comb.

Johannes watched him with a gaze mixed with amusement and predatory desire. He bit his lip softly, uncrossing his legs and switching them as he followed Copia’s gaze. “Oh, is this your card, sir?” His smirk grew softly as he held out the comb to him, licking his lips a moment.

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to make that dumb joke. I’m so glad you tolerate me.” Copia giggled as he took the comb.

“Oh you are such a clown, but I’m not surprised since you are one.” The urge to kiss him came over him, but thought since Johannes had just done his paint, and that Copia was all wet, he would ruin it so he held it down as he began to comb his hair back in the front.

“Good to know I fit the part.” He smirked and pecked his cheek as he slid off the counter and ran a brush through his own briefly. Once he got the major tangled hair out, he grabbed his hat from the chair and adjusted it accordingly. “You’re so cute...” He whispered behind him as he reappeared in the bathroom.

Copia blushed accordingly, chuckling as he combed his hair back. He then realized something, since the Ghouls knew he would be staying, they stayed as well if the clergy had left him. So maybe they brought his clothes up, he wasn’t sure, though. “Johannes? Is there something at your door?” He said turning to him pausing the comb in its place.

“Hm? Maybe...should there be?” He tilted his head, watching Copia in the mirror for a moment before walking towards the door and opening it. Lo and behold a suitcase was sat there, and he looked around. Noting the hallway was still empty and dark, Johannes shrugged and took it inside. “This your clothes? I didn’t even hear a knock. Why was it outside?”

“ _Sì_ , my clothes,” he grinned at his confusion. “One of the ghouls brought it up here, presumably Alpha, if his smell of burnt wood and fireball is on there.” He said adding a few touch ups to his hair as he finished. “Though I don’t know when he brought them up.” He said as he put Johannes’s deodorant on. Johannes raised the case and sniffed it, confirming it was the aforementioned ghoul. His mind wandered back to the previous night, when he had left Henrik backstage with the ghouls and John with a girl on each arm.

“I wonder if he had fun last night...” Johannes wondered aloud, soft smirk gracing his features. He’d been pretty fucked up the last time he saw him. And being as he was younger he couldn’t help but feel a protective sense when it came to him. He resumed watching Copia for a moment. “I didn’t...do anything crazy last night, did I...? I would hate to have embarrassed you.”

Copia paused for a moment, thinking back to what happened last night, he began to giggle. “Well, you nearly tried to fuck me in front of the Ghouls. And Henrik and John seem to know about us. Same for the Ghouls. You nearly tickled me after we made out. Oh, and you flashed me while I performed.” He turned back to Johannes to give him a smirk. He smoothed out his combed hair and walked out to the suitcase, opening it to see the other outfits he wore at the unity concert, and pulled out a pair of boxers and his black cassock.

He burned bright at that, the memories coming back like fuzzy remnants of dreams. “A-ahhh...so, nothing too out of the ordinary then, right?” Johannes chuckled nervously, walking around as he checked out the suitcase and the black cassock he pulled out. “Sorry, _jäkel_...did you have fun though?”

“Of course I did!” Copia said matter-of-factly, and grabbed the towel, ripping it off his form, though his cassock hid his lower half as he held it in one arm. He threw the cassock over his shoulder, and began to put on his boxers, giving Johannes a bit of a last view of his length and he changed.

“I felt better with you there, you made me feel grounded, my darling.” His tone became more gentler, as he unbuttoned his cassock.

His eyes trailed over slowly, taking in the sight for as long as he could before meeting Copia’s eyes with a soft beaming grin. “Well, then it was worth it then. You’re always so sweet in the way you speak to me. I’m humbled. And maybe next time I’ll find us something weaker and we can do shots together, já? Maybe even body shots?” Even if it wasn’t his most revealing outfit, Johannes enjoyed seeing him in his cassock. It just looked natural on him—so elite . He could worship a man like that all night long, hell, he practically had at this point.

Copia chuckled, air blowing through his nose, smiling sweetly at him as he buttoned the cassock around him. “What do you prefer: wine or champagne? Weak, I know, but good enough to hold in your liquor.” He searched through the suitcase to find some spare pants and his belt. He threw the pants over him as he fixed on then belt and then putting on his pants from below the cassock.

“Hm, well, champagne is just a type of sparkling wine that comes from a specific region in—France, I believe? But I prefer a deep red. Maybe a cab? I don’t know. I don’t truly know my wines very well.” Johannes gave him a knowing smirk and leaned against the wall some as he waited. “I prefer whichever type I’m allowed to sip from your mouth.”

Copia chuckled again, looking around the bedroom for his shoes and gloves with socks in his hands. As he put the socks and shoes on as he went to sit down on the bed, he looked up at Johannes, “Sister Imperator is known to have a good liquor cabinet, but having to sneak liquor from her isn’t going to be easy, so we better make it worth it. Maybe or maybe not by getting intoxicated, but we’ll see.”

He eyed the feather on the pillow next to him, picked it up and walked back to his suitcase as he put his gloves back on, putting the feather inside the suitcase before picking out two rings and his biretta, stretching it out and gently topping his head with it. The two rings he had, one a plague doctor and the other a skull with a biretta, he placed them on his right hand’s ring and pinky finger. Lastly, reaching back into the suitcase and closing it, he held his diamond Grucifix. Lifting his arms up, he reached behind his neck and blindly hooked the chains together, completing his outfit.

He watched him, fascinated with all of his little extremities and accessories to his outfit. For a simple man, he seemed very glamorous in his own way.

“We don’t need to steal alcohol from your sister.” Johannes said, not fully understanding what he meant by the word “Sister” if not by some relation. “We’ve got plenty of booze in the cellar that isn’t raven wine. We can search later, if you’d like. Since you’re staying all day..?” He said a bit hopefully, watching as he packed away the feather. He knew the Cardinal would probably have important work he needed to tend to at some point, but today should be some sort of recovery day for everyone. Copia followed his gaze to his suitcase,

“If Papa Nihil and Sister Imperator have left me and the Ghouls on our own, they expect us to come back soon, buuuuttt,” he looked back up to meet his eyes, “That doesn’t always mean to come back immediately. I could stay for today and tomorrow, if you’d like.” He smirked.

“R-really?!” Johannes asked quickly, moving close to Copia and bunching his fists lightly in his excitement. He was suddenly an overgrown child with eyes as wide as dinner plates full of the purest joy and whimsy. It was the excitement equivalent of a dog being offered a treat by its master; If he had a tail right then, it would’ve been wagging up a storm. Realizing this sudden outburst, he cleared his throat and composed himself with a breath. 

“I-I mean... Errr... T-that... Would be nice. It would give us more time to go exploring... A-and meet everyone properly... Err...” His gaze flicked down to his shoes before slowly meeting Copia’s again, looking slightly embarrassed as he smirked and shuffled his feet. “S’long as I’m not keeping you from anything too important... _min söta djävul_...”

Copia smiled, as much as he may not look excited, he felt like a child on Christmas—if he ever celebrated the holiday—he practically couldn’t to see more of his lover’s nation. But yet, he remained calm, or at least, his demeanor made him look calm. His arms went down to Johannes’s hands, he caresses his skin through his leathered fingers. “Don’t you worry, my darling, we practically prepared for the concert. If anything, we’ll just be going back to rituals and masses in the meantime to practice for what the future holds for us next.” He smiled warmly at him.

Johannes was beaming, trying desperately not to tremble with pure excitement. He purred as he felt Copia’s hands around his own—the feel of his leather gloves had quickly become one of his new favorite things—and pulled them close to his mouth to kiss softly. He eyed Copia, his soft blues swimming with something crystalline and pure. “Then...it’s a date?” As he pulled him close, he kept a hand at the small of his back and held their hands together in the other. His childlike enthusiasm had shifted to something more tame, something more his own that belonged to Johannes’ self alone. Copia brought a hand around Johannes’s waist, the urge to kiss him returned as he stared into his eyes. Fucking hell, they were gorgeous...He blinked out of his dazed state to answer him, “Sure, _caro_ , a date it is.”

“M-mm...I love hearing you say that...” Although he often hid it, Johannes had the tendency to be a hopeless romantic. Sweet words meant the world to him, even if they were but a simple agreeance on a date. That tail-wagging expression returned as he moved his other hand to his waist and pulled him in by the neck for a kiss. He bit his bottom lip, tugging it as he continued on needily and desperately. He pulled Copia in until their bodies were flush together and he could tongue and kiss him deeply and heatedly. Johannes desperately raked his claws through his hair, combing it briefly afterwards so as not to mess up his perfect coif. He kissed him back feverishly, practically wanting to kiss him hard for so long. He moaned into his mouth as he felt his tongue mingle with his. He felt bad for maybe messing up his makeup, but kissing him felt like his own personal addiction, he felt and tasted perfect to him. His hands ran down Johannes’s back, keeping him close to him.

He moaned softly in response, tilting his head slightly to make them fit better. He kissed him hard until he thought they’d pass out from a lack of oxygen. Johannes was quivering, pressed the Cardinal against the wall and broke free from his lips to catch a breath as he peppered soft kisses down his chin and exposed throat. He chuckled as he wiped the drool from Copia’s bottom lip, and moved to just below his ear where he whispered,

“Oh, and, did you really think by now I wouldn’t be wearing something more smudge-proof around you, Cardinal? I wanted to test it out, actually...see what exactly I could do to this mouth without leaving a trace...” His thumb trailed back upwards, running across his mustache while Johannes gave him a big smooch on the side of his cheek, licking it afterwards and then slipping his sinful tongue back into the poor man’s mouth. Copia smirked into the kiss, bringing his hands up to Johannes’s hair to bring him closer. He practically went all out with his kisses; licking his lips, biting them, pressing hard against him as they made out. With how much their tongues were mingling, drool escaped his mouth, dripping out from the corner of his mouth down his chin.

As he felt his hands tangle in his hair he instinctively whined, dragging nails down Copia’s ribs through his cassock. He was an excellent kisser—and, well, just about everything else so far. How did he get so lucky with his latest pet—no, his boyfriend of all things...This wasn’t just pure lust, it was laced with the utmost love. Copia squirmed in the kiss, pulling away to giggle a little as he felt him drag his nails down his ribs,

“Watch those hands, mister.” Before taking another breath to go in and kiss him more. “Mmmmmfffsorry,” Johannes growled as one breath and moved them upwards to cup his jaw again, rubbing his side burns and moving them back into his hair beneath his biretta. “I love you...” He managed to sneak in as they parted again. Copia's heart burned as he heard him. He kissed Johannes harder again, releasing his hair and throwing his arms around his neck. He pulled away for moment to whisper to him, “I love you more...” before he kissed up his cheek desperately. He blushed and shut his eyes, breathing shortly and just taking in the feeling and the scent that purely belonged to the Cardinal.

“How so?” He countered with a short chuckle, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing his knee between his thighs. He moaned feeling the knee between his thighs. “So much, more than Satan.” He said pulling away for a bit before going back to kiss him as he lightly grinded himself against his knee. Johannes was glad he had continued to kiss him, as his words had left him completely speechless.

More than...Satan? He thought, well, to some that might be assumed, however...to Copia... That was his way of saying, practically more than his whole world. He put a hand against his neck, rubbing slightly as he bit his bottom lip and tugged on it. As they continued making out, his stomach growled but he could barely hear it over his own passionate growl.

He moaned into the kisses as they continued. Bringing a hand from around his neck down to rub Johannes’s chest. He lightly grinded upon his knee between his legs, only to groan as he felt his stomach ached with hunger.

“Mmmfff....perhaps...we should save this for later...” He chuckled breathlessly as they pulled apart, cupping his hand against his chest and pressing their noses lightly together. “As much as I could kiss you for hours...I am not as functional on an empty stomach.” He traced his tongue against Copia’s swollen lip and eskimo kissed him. Copia chuckled, rubbing his nose against his,

“The same goes for me, my darling. We best just fill our personal hungers for later.” He gave him a soft kiss on his lips. He looked at his face carefully, looking for any smudges from their make out session, he grinned. “And look, no smudges at all!”

Johannes broke out into a grin after the kiss. “I knew I should’ve broken out the hard stuff for ya. I don’t mind making a mess with you but...it makes it kind of obvious when I’ve been all over you and vise versa.” His eyes trailed to his biretta, adjusting it slightly for him before doing one last check of the room. “You got everything you need for the day?”

His eyes trailed to his suitcase, staring at it in thought.

“I may or may not have a sweater in there,” he said pulling away from Johannes’s embrace to open the top and feel through. He pulled out a folded black sweater, and gently put the clothes inside back in order as he closed it. He walked over to the bed and too his biretta off, placing it on the bed sheets as he unbuttoned his cassock, giving Johannes a view of his bare torso before he put the sweater over his head and buttoned the cassock back, smoothing his hair before he put his biretta back on. He turned back to Johannes, with an embarrassed smile,

“Sorry about that, but it may not be much but hopefully it’ll be good.” Johannes watched him, and then when he turned back with that sheepish expression he couldn’t help but chuckle at the Cardinal and offer another kiss. 

“Don’t worrry, Copia. S’nothing wrong about a well-dressed man with his accessories.” Johannes fixes his hat and double checked himself in the mirror as they passed, opening the door and stepping out into the hall. He took a moment and grabbed the skull cane resting by the door, using it to gesture with an exaggerated expression, tongue sticking out.

“Come on, _djävul_! Adventure awaits!” Copia kissed him back as he came over. He giggled when Johannes gestured with his cane out to the hallway, “I think you mean breakfast awaits, but either way, onwards!” He chuckled.

“Is breakfast not in itself an adventure?” He waited a moment for Copia before heading off down the hall.


	22. Coffee with the King

As they went, they heard soft sounds and voices coming through the walls as the world struggled to awake. “Not to mention, if you CAN’T make most things an adventure, then, what’s the point? It’s just boring.” Johannes swayed his hips a bit as they walked, his cane mainly an accessory than an instrument of aid. Windows showed impressive views of the snow-covered city and mountains looming overhead. Lush forest filled the area separating them from the Church.

Johannes paused momentarily to admire the scene before opening the grand doors to the dining room—the kitchen adjacent. He sniffed around, the smells of foods past still lingered as fond memories of the meals they’d shared here. “Hmm, looks like we’re the first ones here so far.” He walked the stretch of a room, passing the furnished table and chairs into the kitchen separated only by twin doors. He opened it for Copia, letting him enter first and take in the sheer beauty of the massive cooking area. As he followed behind, Johannes set his cane on one of the counters and went to peruse a set of cabinets.

“So, Cardinal, how do you like your coffee?” Copia was surprised to see that no one had yet come down for breakfast yet. He followed Johannes as he walked towards the doors adjacent to the dining room. He was speechless to say at how big the kitchen itself was, looking around at the pots and pans and stove. He shook his head out of his daze as he heard Johannes,

“Black with 2 spoons of sugar, building my tolerance for it still,” he said sheepishly as he watched him.

“Hmmm, black huh? Just the way I like my metal.” Johannes couldn’t help but smirk as he chose a medium roast that would be good without being too overwhelming. After he ground up the beans and started the dripper he looked around again before returning his gaze to Copia.

“Alrighty, so while that’s going... What are you in the mood for breakfast? I’ll cook ya anything you like. We probably still have leftovers from the concert too, if that’s what you want.” There was something else lingering in his smile and his stance, a domestic desire to treat his lover to his culinary creations. Copia chuckled and shook his head at the pick-up line. He looked down for a few seconds, thinking with his stomach to what he wanted. He shrugged,

“Do you, by any chance, have scones? It’s the only thing that comes up in my head other than caffeine.” He said putting a hand on the counter and his other in his hips, looking back at Johannes.“Scones? Probably. Let me check...” He looked him up and down from his hand on his hip to his handsome face before turning and checking one of the large refrigerators. Sure enough, he found some leftover scones and pastries from the dessert table. 

“Looks like yer in luck, darling... Do you want any fruit to go with? We’ve got a whole cupboard dedicated just jams and jellies—they’re actually quite different, the two.” Copia smirked, “Orange jam will be fine, _mio caro_. Also, it’s 6:00 in the morning, is it? I’m honestly surprised nobody has gone down yet.” He said as he looked back at the kitchen doors. Johannes grabbed the orange jam and scones for Copia while working on some toast for himself. He edged some Lingonberry close to him, silently hinting for him to try. After playing their food, he went and poured their coffee.

“Well... _já_...last night was a bit crazy for everyone. I imagine they might be getting a later start today than usual. In fact, if you hadn’t woken me up how you had...” He wiggled his finger suggestively in the air before sliding Copia’s cup over, sugar stirred in and all. “I might have slept in as well. I’m very comfortable around you.” The smell of coffee made his eyes roll back in pleasure. He lifted the cup by the handle and held the bottom with his other hand, smiling at Johannes. The strong smell made him feel warmth on the inside. He giggled, “True. I should’ve expected that after a celebration, the majority of people will be sleeping in.” He took a sip, closing his eyes, sighing at the taste, making him feel content.

It wasn’t until almost an hour later that anyone started to come down, starting with John who immediately began to cook some eggs in the pan for himself.

“Morning...” He mused tiredly, smudged eyes glancing over in their direction as he gave a slight wave. As soon as he smelled the fresh coffee, however, he seemed to perk right up. As John came in, Copia was halfway finished with his scone, he was about to take a bite until he heard John come into the kitchen. He gave him a nod as he passed by, “ _Buongiorno_ , John,” he said as he took a bite.

“Cardinal.” He nodded to Copia, stirring in some diced bell peppers with his eggs.

“And how was your night, John?”

“Fucking UNREAL. You saw those girls?”

“ _Jà_.”

“They—“

“Oh no—“

“And one of them took out her like—“

“Her what?”

“Herrr-uhhh, Grucifix? I think? And she—“

“Oh my god, REALLY?!”

“It was surreal, Johannes. It was like they were in heat.” Johannes chuckled awkwardly as he sipped his coffee, tapping his foot lately in the following silence. John shot them both a look mixed with slight malice and amusement. “And how about you two, hm? It sounded like demons going at it for hours through my walls, even AFTER I put Metallica on. You must be damn sore.”

Copia chuckled as he listened to John as he took another bite. As he took a sip, he nearly choked and spat. He swallowed and blushed, “Um, we fell asleep together, John.” He chuckled nervously. He thought back to the Ghouls, where were they? And did they...

Oh. 

Now he remembered...

Alpha and the marked one.

John paused and looked to Johannes to confirm what Copia had said. “It’s true, man. I passed the fuck out after we got back. You saw me.” Johannes looked over his coffee to Copia, brow raised slightly.

“Seriously? Well then, shit, you think it was Tim? I lost track of him after our set. Oh, and Cardinal, do you want some eggs? I know vegan-boy over here won’t.” Copia nervously took another sip as he exchanged a look with Johannes with a wide-eye expression. He swallowed and the look wavered away as John spoke to him,

“No thank you, John. Believe it or not, my stomach only eats a little bit in the morning before it gets full.”

Johannes was giggling fiendishly to himself as he found himself in a lower fridge, pulling out a packet of tofu for a light breakfast scramble. “ _Já_ , _já_ , not a problem my friend. I imagine having that one around has you eating more than usual fill any day.” He winked at the confused Johannes who was pondering whether to be offended or amused.

“And what did you mean by that, _liten_ man? I’ll pick you up again.” His eyes widened.

“You wouldn’t dare...”

“Try me.” Johannes growled playfully.

In the background, Tim sauntered in as cheery as ever. “Oh shit, Cardinal you’re still here?! Sweet, man!” He clapped him on the shoulder as he passed by towards the coffee. “I was hoping to see you again.” Copia giggled quietly behind his cup at John’s terrified expression. He nearly spit in his cup as he felt Tim clap his shoulder, but he swallowed quickly before he did so,

“Heh, buongiorno, Tim. Have you slept well, my friend?” He said taking a steady sip before taking another bite of his scone. Tim did a little nod over his shoulder, gesturing to someplace beyond him. “Guess I must’ve passed out last night drinking with Kungen. I woke up somewhere beneath the buffet table. Comfy spot though—I was right next to some healthy nibblins.” His smirk made his mustache quirk as he took a hearty sip of coffee. The contemplation was plain on John’s face as he seemed to piece everything together. So if it wasn’t him then..?

“Try some.” Johannes dipped a pastry into the lingonberry jam and offered it sweetly to Copia. “It’s my favorite.” With his other hand, he plated his dish of pastries scrambled with veggies. He watched the look of contemplation in John’s face as he felt nervousness begin to build up again. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard Johannes’s voice as saw he was offering him some tofu with jam. He smiled at him as took the tofu from his hand and took a small bite, letting the taste process in his brain. “This is quite good, caro, heh, never knew how good it would taste.” He said taking another bite.

“In case you didn’t realize, I’m actually a culinary master.” Johannes beamed, boosting his own ego as he let a hand wander through Copia’s hair. He leaned into his hand as it went through his hair, giggling a bit.

A little over an hour had passed. By then, Kungen had joined them and everyone finished their meals. Each was on their second coffee by then, finishing up the rest of the sweets when exhausted Henrik quietly slipped in and poured himself a cup.

“Well, well, well, look who finally showed up. We were about to send up a search party for you.” Tim teased. Henrik chuckled, his hair and makeup a complete mess and his clothes sagging awkwardly. “Sorry. I...guess I was more tired than I realized.” When Henrik came in late on his second cup, Copia took a longer sip as he sent a nervous glance at Johannes. He eyed Henrik, noting his messy hair and ruined makeup. Now that he was here, where was Alpha? He didn’t want to say anything, knowing it would be embarrassing to the bassist.

Johannes glanced back at Copia, but stayed quiet as he leaned against him. Henrik passed by, doctoring up his coffee and breathing it in with a heavy sigh before drinking it. As his shoulders lowered, his collar shifted—exposing the reddish purple hickey covering the base. He took a deep drink before finally swallowing and exhaling. His gaze trailed slowly up to Copia and Johannes, although he seemed uneasy making direct eye contact with either.

“Mornin’...You guys have a good night?” In the background, John said something to Tim, making Kungen silence them both with the likeness of a parent scolding their children; He didn’t show it but he had a raging hangover brewing inside like a thunderstorm. Copia swallowed noticeably as he heard Kungen scold the others. Something told him from the way he acted that he was hungover, but he wasn’t sure exactly if it was that or he was just cranky in the morning.

He turned back to Henrik, “ _Sì_ , we have, my friend. Have you?” He took a nervous bite of the tofu with jam. “Actually...yeah.” A soft grin spread across his features. Tired, but still apparent. Henrik seemed to be reminiscing over the aforementioned time, but not purely for the sexual deviancy of it all. The butterflies returned to his stomach as he blushed, and attempted to drown his lovesickness in his coffee.

“I drank a shit ton of fireball last night, and danced. I think I made a, erm...a new friend too.” He was really being quite cute about the whole thing, twirling his hair around his finger as he continued looking off distantly. 

“Oooooooo, what, you have a crush? Tell us about them!”

“Yeah, tell us!” Kungen cleared his throat, looking around at those pestering Henrik’s private life. Henrik just stood and blushed, unsure if he should even say—if he even could form words. “Hmmm....” Copia thought curiously as he stared at Henrik, taking another sip. A crush...on a ghoul? Never thought that would ever happen. “Well hopefully it goes well for you,” Copia grinned at him.

Henrik’s gaze met Copia’s and he beamed at his words, unconsciously grabbing a spot on his flesh covered in bite marks. Somehow, it felt good knowing he had the Cardinal’s approval in his pursuit—even if it was crazy. “T—thank you!”

Eventually they began to taper off and go do their own things for the day. Johannes agreed to wash everyone’s dishes so he could stay near the Cardinal, of course. They still weren’t 100% on where the ghouls were but presumably Henrik was returning to find Alpha. Even Tim and John slowly left to do their own thing, leaving Kungen alone with them.

“Hey,” Johannes leaned over to Copia, nudging him slightly. “Now’s your chance to be uninterrupted.” He gave him a smile of encouragement, knowing he was still not fully comfortable with the king. “At least get a small conversation going. Then after I finish the clean up, we’ll go out wherever you want, _já_?” He knew the Cardinal was powerless to resist his charms, so he used them to the best of his ability.

Copia smiled nervously at him, glancing at Kungen before looking down at the floor, trying to think of something that won’t screw up his relationship to Johannes or Kungen and the kingdom, and also making him look like an idiot. He cleared his throat, getting the king’s attention.

“Y-your Grace, d-do you by chance p-play any other instruments?” His hands were down holding each other, err...his right hand was gripping on his left, and his left gripped his cassock nervously. It took him a moment to glance up from where his strong hands held his mug, the last of his coffee lingering like a black lagoon at the basin. Kungen eyed Copia, not out of anger or frustration, but more out of confusion and piqued interest. 

“Another instrument?” As he sat up, some of his dreads shifted and fell in front. He tucked one behind, chewing on the piercing in his lip as he thought. “Sure, piano. I’ve also tried the bass and the drums once or twice, but they were not for me.” His blue eyes left Copia’s to stare at the callouses on his fingers. Copia nodded, a smile tugging at his lips,

“I see. The same for me, only, I’ve tried piano as I sang, though, it didn’t spark my interest, so I’ve moved to guitar.” He continued the small talk, feeling himself relax a tad bit. Kungen nodded, understanding the strange little man. Though he took notice of how he was becoming more comfortable around him. He smiled warmly at his efforts. 

“Já. It’s understandable. The guitar is the only instrument I can trust to express myself fully—truly. It is more of...how you say, an extension? Of myself?” Copia chuckled a little, "Yes, it's a piece of you, I understand." He grinned at him. He glanced at Johannes for a moment before another question came up. "Do you scream as well in your music, or is it usually Johannes?"

Johannes perked up slightly, looking over his shoulder at the mention of his name. Kungen adjusted himself in his seat slightly, brushing more dreads back as he smiled and hummed in amusement.

“Oh, no...While I do occasionally join in, as one is want to when the spirit of the song takes them...I do not possess that same vocal ability that Johannes does... I’ve known this ever since we first met.” Copia turned to look at Johannes, chuckling a bit as he did so. He wondered what he meant by ‘when they met’, but didn’t want to pry as he felt it would be too intruding. He glanced at Kungen with a small smile before looking down to stare at the ground. He tried to think of something else, but stayed silent as nothing could come up. He felt like he made a good second-or-so-impression, but felt also that he should say something else.

A few minutes of silence passed between the three as Johannes finished cleaning behind them. He took a seat across, smiling at Copia while trying not to make anything too obvious. Kungen made a small sound, gesturing to Copia.

“That reminds me—how are things with you? We want to make this alliance as comfortable as possible for everyone—and I hoped, by choosing Johannes that he has been assisting in that for you? You are aware, Cardinal, that anything you may need from us you need only ask. We are equals now.” Copia gripped his cassock, feeling himself turn his gaze to Johannes, he swallowed before answering, and turning his gaze back to Kungen.

“I’m still trying to get used to the different atmosphere of the Country, and I’m willing to let myself be open to what’s new for each other.” He took a deep breath before continuing, “And yes, as well, your frontman has gladly been having me be acquainted with everything.” He didn’t know what else to say without it sounding awkward or unprofessional. Fuck, he feels like he already screwed it up... He just had to keep his head up, make himself look professional.

Beneath the table, Johannes put a hand on Copia’s knee—rubbing semi-suggestively. “Good...good...” Kungen nodded, looking him over again. “Because especially with the recent, erm, change in leadership we...were worried you would not be as open to our offer. However...we are glad such was not the case. We would’ve hated greatly to have scared you off... Especially so because, if I may be so blunt to say, you are your ghouls put on a truly killer show.”

Copia felt a Johannes’s familiar touch on his knee, feeling more a bit more calm than before. He chuckled, “With a new alliance and new leadership, why wouldn’t I be as open? After all, that's what nations should do and respect each other’s customs.” He grinned. “I bet the Ghouls would enjoy hearing that, I’ll be sure to tell them once we find them.” He put his hand on Johannes’s under the table to calm himself down, feeling himself feel anxious again.

“Find them, hm? So they’re here too?” The idea of having ghouls loose in the castle did not seem to upset the king one bit, in fact, he seemed eager to meet them again. “Shy creatures as they are, they should know they are allowed to eat with us in the morning—any time, really.” Copia let out a hearty chuckle,

“I wouldn’t really call them ‘shy’,” he said as he eyes Johannes, knowing that Henrik from earlier had a hickey on his neck and was at the hip with Alpha last night, “They’re quite mischievous, I tell you, hehe. They’re either inside sleeping in the guest rooms, or resting outside the castle walls. But we’ll know once they show up.” He stayed quiet about the Ghouls’ true identity, knowing it’d be best to keep silent about such things.

Johannes glanced across at Copia, his chuckle music to his ears.

“Well, I do not mind mischief in good amounts. As you have met my orchestra, you must realize the eccentric people I surround myself with daily.” And then his eyes glistened softly, an idea blooming. Kungen rubbed his temple slightly, his headache much better after having eaten but not gone completely. “Would you be up for a jam session?...sometime, if not today?” Copia grinned at Kungen,

“Most certainly, your highness, sounds quite entertaining.” He glanced back at Johannes with a smirk. “Wonderful! I will be looking forward to it. But for now...I have some business to attend to, if you will excuse me.” Kungen stood and bowed slightly, nodding his thanks to Johannes for breakfast as he passed by and left them alone again. Johannes crossed his legs again slightly, looking Copia up and down.

He gave Kungen a nod, letting him be excused as he got up. He waited a bit after he left to where he couldn’t hear his footsteps anymore, and let out a sigh, “Well...thankfully that went well.” He grinned at Johannes. “You did excellent.” Johannes cupped the Cardinal’s cheek and gave him a soft but loving smooch. He licked his own lips afterward, happily.

“Was it nerve wracking at all?” He sighed into the kiss, taking his the feeling of his lips as he felt himself relax from earlier. “Not really it’s just, you want to be able to make a good impression to others but your mind makes you over think it.” He brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Yeah...I get that.” Johannes tilted his head slightly, looking him over then glanced somewhere above them. “So you really don’t know where the ghouls are?”

Copia shrugged, “I went to sleep with you, so I left the Ghouls unsupervised, the same with Alpha. He’s probably with Henrik, but knowing the Ghouls, they’re probably causing a prank war with each other,” he said chuckling a little. Johannes grinned softly, leaning in and running his hand up the Cardinal’s chest.

“Mmm...such shy little creatures they are...But at least we are alone again...” A smirk began to curl on Copia’s lips, leaning into his touch, “Yes, at last.” He leaned in to press his lips on Johannes. He growled at the contact, hands immediately going to grab his hair and pull him as close as possible, needily kissing him breathlessly already. Copia kept him close by holding his shoulders. He bit Johannes’s bottom lip into the kiss, though mostly playful and not as hard like when they’re lustful. He purred, giggling softly with pleasure as he led Copia into his lap. When Johannes broke the kiss he began to trail kisses up his neck and along his jaw. Copia giggled a bit, pushing down a moan as he let Johannes kiss him wherever.

“So, What did you want to do today? Anywhere in particular strike your fancy, Cardi?” His voice growled beside his ear as he nibbled the lobe, rolling it between his teeth as his hand trailed up to run through his hair. He felt goosebumps on his skin as he heard his voice growl into his ear. Hell, it seems like he will never be used to his voice at all. He brought his hands up to his hair, tangling his fingers in it. “Anywhere you’d like, after all, it is your home.”

“Mmm...” He sighed happily, moving to rest his head in the curve of his neck. “Well...I can show you around the actual city itself—and then my favorite places to go hiking and exploring. Not including that pond we visited before. I have some favorite spots deeper in the forest...where it’s so dense no one could hear you screaming or moaning...” He chuckled lowly, tugging on his hair lightly. “I like the sound of that, _mío amore_. Anywhere seems fine, as long as I am with you.”

“Purrrrrrrfect...” Johannes rubbed his side before looking back at him. “Shall we go then? Or would you rather find the ghouls first? Copia hummed in thought, staring up at the ceiling. He smirked as he chuckled, air coming through his nose. “I’m sure the Ghouls will show themselves.” He got up from his seat.


	23. Treetop Makeout

“Alright...s’long as you’re not too worried.” Johannes stood after him, grabbing his cane as they began to make their way outside. The sun was high by now, but there was a cold breeze. Copia hooked arms with Johannes as they walked outside, keeping close to him and keeping himself from being too cold. A small shiver went down his spine as a breeze went by them.

Johannes took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of the outside world as they went. The outline of buildings were just down the hill from them. There were plenty of little stores and restaurants and as they reached the city square they saw a giant staging area with a pedestal. Copia gazed about at the scenery of the Country. Unlike yesterday, he didn’t feel sad or upset as snow covered every little crevice of the city. As they caught eye of the stage, he wondered, was it here that Kungen wanted to play? Or was it back in the castle?

Johannes followed his glance with a soft smirk, gesturing upward towards the massive statue bust of the king. “Did you ever see our unveiling of that? It was quite the spectacle for our nation—big media hype. And for good reason too. Thousands of people showed up to celebrate.” Copia looked up at it and grinned, “I think I may have heard, maybe Papa had said something about it. Something of along the lines of ‘King’s Statue is unveiled at last.’” He smirked, “Quite accurate, the statue really matches his facial structure.”

“Right? I thought they nailed it. It’s kinda intimidating though.” He looked around the square, memories of them performing there and partying together, uniting the nation as one. It was an impressive venue as far as music went.

“I think your church should make one of you—or maybe I’ll just make myself a personal one—to add to my altar. I’ll make blood sacrifices every night for you.” When he turned back around to Copia, he winked and gave him a long kiss. Copia blushed and giggled, leaning his head against Johannes’s shoulder, nuzzling into him.

“I don’t know about the Church and statues, but if you’re thinking of making one, I’m not stopping you. Though...instead of blood sacrifices, maybe masturbating to it seems good, no?” He kissed his cheek, running a leathered hand up his chest. Johannes sighed in the embrace, holding him close as he growled. “Only if you watch as I smear myself against your sculpted lips. Otherwise, it’s not the same.”

His hand wrapped around Copia’s leather bound one and held him so their foreheads touched. The sexual tension shifted into something sweeter, more romantic, albeit something solely belonging to them.

“I’m...glad you are a freak like me, Cardinal... I feel like I could say and do just about anything around you. It’s...exhilarating.” Copia grinned as he brought an arm around Johannes’s neck in the embrace, closing his eyes as they kept their foreheads together, then he leaned in to kiss him, feeling of mix of hot and cold on his lips and his mouth. He pulled away away hugging him, “We make quite the freakshow together, mío amore.” He said lowly in his ear, kissing the side of his neck. Johannes kissed him back eagerly, their breath like fog in the cool air between them. His hand went to the small of Copia’s back as they hugged, shivering and making a small involuntary noise as he felt his mouth move down to the sensitive part of his neck.

“M-mm, we do indeed... Should I...get tickets ahead of time? Surely we’re an act many would die to see...” He asked coyly, clicking his tongue. Copia chuckled lowly, kissing his jaw, “If you’d like, we’ll take their breaths away that they all will be paler than that they’ve seen a devil.” His voice was low as he continued.

“Mmmmm...It’s so hot when you talk like that...Your own special type of dirty talking...” Johannes purred, glancing around the town square as he and Copia were nearly rubbing on each other. Copia nuzzled him, then chuckled as he heard him. He whispered in his ear again, “With this kind of dirty-talk, you’ll be able to charm the pants off everyone even your local pope.” He wheezed a laugh as he buried his face on Johannes’s shoulder. He couldn’t help but snort as he petted him again.

“Well, yours are the only pants I really want to charm off... _Särskilt om jag kan använda mina tänder för att dra dem i dina känsliga ben_...” He continued on in a murmur against his hair, his hand wandering lower behind to squeeze his ass through his cassock. Copia hissed in delight, enjoying the squeeze he felt on his rump. He swayed his hips, wanting to feel more of his touch on his ass. Johannes chuckled huskily, giving it a firmer squeeze and then smacking.

“You know we’re in public still, Cardi~” He kissed beside his ear. He blushed as he realized, giggling a bit, “Then it’s best we save this for later,” he kissed his neck again.

“Mmmmm...I suppose...” Johannes purred, embracing him once again before they set off. There weren’t too many people on the streets as they walked, but several of the ones they did see waved as they passed by. It was a friendly little place, with its own quirks about it. Johannes continued to keep the Cardinal close, hoping he wouldn’t become too uncomfortable around others.

Eventually the buildings trickled off and they were left with sparse trees and vegetation that became thicker as they went. Even Johannes seemed a bit more at ease in this environment.

“Just let me know if you get tired walking; I’ll let you ride my back again.” He winked over at him, flashing a smirk. His eyes went everywhere as they walked, wanting to see everything the city had to offer. Copia actually felt himself more relaxed as the city scenery began to change to the forest. Now that the landscape had less people, he felt more comfortable now that he was alone with Johannes. He smirked back at him,

“Will do, dear, though I hope I can manage.” He winked his white eye at him. Johannes felt the hair on the back of his neck stick up briefly, goosebumps running down his arm, although he was unsure whether it was Copia to blame or the weather. The terrain on this side was a little less rough before it lead up to the mountains, making it not too difficult to traverse. The earth around them smelled fresh and moist and small patches of snow still clung in the shadowier areas. Every tree Johannes examined briefly, determined to find the perfect one for climbing. Copia was unsure of where Johannes was taking him, not sure if it was up the mountain or further into the forest. Though he looked around more at the trees, almost a little nervous they might get lost and figured maybe the trees could tell which way they were headed.

“Mm, this one looks good.” Johannes stopped by a shallow creek, burbling as it rolled over the rocks beneath. Beside the bank was a dense and sturdy looking oak with branches spread out enough to climb with ease. He leaned his cane against the base before beginning his ascent. When he was halfway up, he offered Copia his hand.

“This okay? I promise you’ll be safe. The view’s just better up here.” He was nervous at first if one of them would fall off, but he swallowed down his nervousness and took his hand, wrapping an arm around the tree as he pulled himself up after him.

“There ya go, Cardi, easy does it.” Johannes purred in amusement until he brought him to a crevice they could both comfortably sit and cuddle in.

“Growing up this was like...all I did. So I understand the height can be a little daunting at first. But I would never let you fall. Never in a thousand years.”

Copia sighed as they got into the crevice, holding onto Johannes’s arm as they sat close together. He smiled at him, and leaned on his shoulder. “At least you spent your childhood well,” he mind flashed to the times he was young and bullied back at the Church. Everywhere in the Church he never felt safe, other than the library, where the rats were. He had a few friends growing up, but none stayed as long as the rats. He chuckled in realization,

“You know what I realized? I’m known as the rat among the church, and you’re the cat,” he said smiling up at him. Johannes tilted his head as he mentioned his childhood, wanting to ask more but not wanting to pry.

“I’m a cat now? I guess I see that. But I thought cats weren’t supposed to smile?” Copia giggled lowly, looking up at him, “Though I hear when they blink at you, it means they trust you.” He brought a hand down to hold Johannes’s hand, intertwining their fingers. Johannes smirked slightly, blinking at him as he leaned in to nuzzle against his face. He brushed their stubble together as he purred.

“I find you simply purrrrrrrrfect...” Copia giggled as he nuzzled him back, feeling more warm as he felt his skin. He kissed his cheek, “And I think you’re quite claw-some.”

“Terrible pun, my love. I realize you’ve never seen any of my other forms but...if anything, I think myself closer to a fox. You know? They are cunning, sweet, fast, and vicious when they need to be. Plus, they scream like banshees.” Johannes smirked and leaned up to nibble his ear. “But I’ll still play with my little rat if that’s what he desires..”

“A fox, aye?” He thought about it for a moment. “Yes...it does match you more,” he giggled lowly. He brought a hand up to Johannes’s head, tangling his fingers in his hair and scratching his scalp a bit. “Since you say you can change forms, the feather you gave me, was it yours from your form of a bird?” He gave him a soft kiss. As his nails scratched his scalp, Johannes couldn’t help but purr and make a soft sound of pleasure.

“Mm...yes. A raven, to be exact. I can change to mmm...just about anything, but I have a few key favorites.” Copia gave him a soft smile, continuing to scratched him, then smirked. “Anything? Now I’m curious to see how you look like as a rat.” He chuckled, giving his nose a little kiss. “And which are your favorite animal to change into, dear? I’m quite interested.”

Johannes continued to nuzzle him, making a soft chittering rat sound as his nose was kissed. “Hmmm, well, the raven has always been one, the fox, the deer...sometimes I am a wolf, or an eagle. I have been a rabbit once or twice but it wasn’t my favorite. But I’ll have to work on the rat for you. I’ll make sure to have an extra long tail and erm, soft little paws to crawl onto your shoulder...and whisper sweet nothings to you.” 

Copia began to laugh, “Alright, that’s enough of the bestiality, even though the thought is very sweet, love.” He gave him another soft kiss. He blushed slightly as he kissed him back, running a hand down his side.

“I know, I’m sorry, that was getting strange very quickly. But I will do it for you, still. Just maybe minus the uh, bestiality.” Copia giggled lowly, “It’s alright, darling, I’m kidding. I find it sweet, but I’m not rushing, I want it as a sort of surprise.” He chuckled again, winking at him, putting a hand on top where Johannes had his on his side.

“A treat then—for a well-behaved Cardinal. If, that is, you shall ever be considered one.” Johannes licked his teeth slightly as he smiled, tilting his head to the side to let his hair fall away from his face. Copia smirked, raising an eyebrow, “Are you calling me naughty, little boy?” He gave him a sinful look as the hand that was was behind his head now slowly went up Johannes’s chest.

“Perhaps.” Johannes’ gaze flickered from his hand to Copia’s face. “Are you calling me a little boy?” A soft chuckle escaped amidst the purring rising in his chest. A low chuckle emitted from him as he looked into Johannes’s eyes, “Maybe so,” he teased. The hand was slowly going up to his shoulder.

“Well, I hope that makes you my daddy then.” Johannes replied softly, a soft ring of gold forming around his irises. “Because your little boy is hungry for something sweet to eat.” Copia licked his lips, running a finger from the same hand down his chest to his belly, rubbing his belly gently. He gave him a sinful look with an evil glint, “Is my little boy impatient for something sweet, or can he wait until we’re back where it’s warm?” 

“Mmm...I guess I can wait...” He said mildly dramatically, following Copia’s movements before leaning close to his face. “I’ll settle for your mouth on mine, however.” Immediately he placed his lips on Johannes’s. The hand that was on his belly came up to the back of his neck, pulling him down to Copia. Johannes growled immediately, holding Copia close as he swooned against his mouth. His tongue was already seeking entrance—needy thing. Copia opened his mouth as he felt Johannes’s tongue knocking at the door. He lightly moaned, wanting to feel more of him as another hand came up to Johannes’s neck. It was so easy for the Cardinal to make him swoon as he practically clung to him in the kiss. Maybe he was a freak—or maybe he was just addicted to this little man after all. Either way, Johannes wasn’t questioning it as he reached around his waist and pulled him closer.

He switched sides with his head as they kissed, breathing out amusedly as he bumped noses with Johannes’s. He made his tongue mingle with Johannes, bringing a hand up to his cheek. He couldn’t help but smile in response, reaching out and stroking and petting the Cardinal’s hair aggressively. He adjusted his biretta to keep it from falling off as he cradled and made out with him.

As the Cardinal kissed him he thought himself, how did he end up so lucky with Johannes? He opened his eyes a tad bit to look at him as they kissed, his eyes wandering to each detail of him, his face paint, his eye lashes. It made him think back to the times he hated himself back as a child and to where he felt like he was better off gone. He kissed him harder, closing his eyes and bringing his arms around his neck from where they were before. He was actually loved, he thought. Not just wanted for sex, but more than that, and this clown was the one who loved him.

Johannes felt the shift in the Cardinal’s arms and continued to smile at his sweetness, his genuine passion for embracing and being intimate with him. He thought to when he’d first seen this man, and how he hated him from the moment they laid eyes. After all, he’d believed him to have murdered Papa III. Boy, was he wrong—about everything he had assumed of the Cardinal. He was: sweet and kind and warm, very handsome and entertaining on multiple levels, a true gentleman, but still a bit of a dork at times. He ran his thumb along his jaw line, brushing the invisible mark where his dagger nearly pierced Copia’s jugular. Johannes let out a soft whine at the memory, thankful that he had been forgiven for his misdoings and brief bout of insanity.

He kissed him until his lungs were begging for air, and pulled away from Johannes’s lips, a small string of spit connecting them. And hugged Johannes close, taking a few deep breaths as he laid his head in his shoulder, taking in his scent and warmth. All the moments of being told he was worthless, being told he was unlovable, all the pain, all the kinds, it left him for a moment, feeling only warmth and love. It was quite a strange feeling, but one he would hold dear to him, just like he was holding the one causing it to him. He hugged him tighter, giving the area of his neck below his ear a few butterfly kisses.

Johannes hummed with soft amusement as he held the Cardinal, leaning back so they were both against the strong tree branch supporting them. His eyes fluttered shut as their breathing matched, completely at peace in their little tree top cuddling.

“ _This little freak went out in the world,  
Found out he had brothers, was finally heard,  
And this little freak was nature’s own error,  
Grew like a tree, born to spread terror..._”

Copia nuzzled him as he laid his head against his chest, making his biretta move out of place a bit. He grinned, chuckling at the lyrics, he thought back to the lyrics, remembering them from last night.

“ _For every speck of light, In a clouded mind, shine an eye in the forest.  
Watching and waiting as soon as you sleep we come out.  
You’ve got your time, we have our patience,  
In the end you’re outnumbered. We all can see you, and deep down, you know we’re right here._”

He tried to imitate Johannes when he screamed, but only said it in a whispered voice at normal volume. He smiled at his terrible attempt but wanted to continue the song. He opened an eye to watch him, unable to keep his grin from returning. The Cardinal was truly extraordinary with word memorization, but while his singing was phenomenal his screams were a little lacking... Although he’d he lying if he didn’t admire the effort.

“ _Eyes open wiiiidddee...  
Open your miiiinnddd...  
We can take iiiit...  
We can take iiiittt...  
With took, beak, and..._”

“ _Claw our way through feathers and flesh  
We have to fight to our last breath  
Nothing can hurt those who never return  
Take in the silence, smell all the world  
We awoke to defend it  
You will not hear us  
But once you can see it's too late._”

He looked up at Johannes as he then continued the chorus of the song, actually singing it for him.

“ _Eyes open wiiiiide...  
Open your miiiiiiiind...  
We can take iiiiittt...  
We can take iiiiittt....  
With took, beak, and..._”

He continued the rest, adding more of a growl to his voice. He purred pleasantly, thoroughly enjoying when he sang for him and him alone. In a quieter voice he sang along, making different voices for the different lines that followed.

“ _...grew like a tree, born to spread terror...  
Aaahh..!_”

Johannes’ face lit up as he roared quietly, pretending to pounce and attack the Cardinal. But instead, he grabbed on and hugged him sweetly. He raised an eyebrow as he watched Johannes look like he was about to pounce him. But laughed heartedly as he hugged him instead, making him wrap his arms around him as well, kissing his jawline as he giggled.

“Mmm...hey, Cardi..?” Johannes was murmuring softly near his ear, grumbling with approval as the man’s soft lips brushed his jaw. “If you’d ever like to, I could teach you how to scream like me. The technique is fairly simple, it just takes practice.”

Copia hummed as he put a hand on Johannes’s chest as he laid his head in his shoulder in thought. The thing he was worried about if he tried to scream like Johannes, he might lose his voice while at an important time. But instead, he kissed his cheek, with a small grin on his face. “Sure thing, dear, I’d like to learn how.” Johannes smiled, watching the Cardinal’s actions like an amused feline.

“You could surprise the hell out of everyone for your next performance.” His smile quirked into a soft smirk as he swung his legs. “My handsome little djävul...” He chuckled lowly, “Maybe for Mummy Dust or Faith, but I can change it up a notch for some songs that are more heavier.” He smirked up at him, giving his jawline a few butterfly kisses. Johannes felt goosebumps raise as Copia continued his butterfly kisses. He hummed and closed his eyes again.

“Já... Or...rats? That one, erm...Con Clavi Con...Dio?” Copia chuckled, “Them _rrrrrats_!” He rolled his r’s as he added more of a growl to the word, giving his cheek another kiss. “M-mm...” He shivered again, absolutely adoring when Copia rolled his r’s like that. “ _Ooohhhoowooaaahhh..._ ” Johannes sang afterwards, a small giggle escaping. He smiled as he heard him sing, loving how his voice practically fit in with the song. “ _Rrrats! Oh-o-woah..._ ” he giggled as he sang.

Johannes continued to hum peacefully. Overhead birds flew by, catching his attention briefly as he admired the nature around them. His eyes matched the sky exactly when he turned back to Copia. “I remember the first time I met some of your rats. Well, the one that didn’t seem to take too kindly to me.” He gave him a small empathetic smile, bringing the hand that the rat bit up to his lips and kissed it.

“Like I said, rats are smart animals, and they could tell you were a predator and enemy from how you acted and the look in your eyes.” He gave him a kind look, bringing him in for a sweet kiss. “But maybe if we show them you’re not bad, then perhaps they could be around you more.” He gave him a hopeful smile. Johannes blushed, nodding slightly at his words after returning the gentle peck. Their lips smacked faintly as they moved apart.

“I am a...protective creature, by nature. And I attack to defend the ones I feel an attachment to. So I suppose in that way we are not too different, _já_?” As he spoke, a meek smile was forming. “You know, Cardinal... I could not imagine what would happen if anyone ever tried to harm you...”

Copia brought a hand to Johannes’s cheek, suddenly feeling a serious but at the same time passionate sensation as Johannes spoke. He put their heads together, “If anyone even tried to hurt you, I’d curse them to Hell...” he brought himself closer to Johannes.

“I’d send demonic entities to haunt their lives and slowly drive them into insanity. I’d sic the Ghouls onto them and have them feast on who hurt you in front of us.” He got close to his lips, staring deeply into his eyes with devotion. “I’d kill whoever hurt you, with my own eyes.”

His words sent shivers down his spine. The very hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, quivering as a muscle in his leg did. The Cardinal was dead serious; Johannes could smell the truth pungently on him. But why was this side of him so intensely sexually arousing? Johannes wondered until something inside him clicked—the part of him that lived to serve as the loyal beast he was.

“ _Därefter tillåter min djävulska kardinal...att jag stannar vid din sida —för att tjäna dig på Avatar Countrys vägnar — Att älska dig och ägna mig för din mörka excellens._ ” He spoke with a hand on his heart, forehead resting calmly against the others. He closed his eyes as he and Johannes rested their heads together, not realizing that his heart was racing as he made his monologue. He fluttered his eyes open as he looked into his eyes, before giving him another kiss, longer and more passionate.

Johannes was all too happy to return the gesture, smile spread across his face as he cupped the Cardinal’s jaw and kissed him back. Their light stubble rubbed against each other in the embrace as his other hand wandered down and entangled itself with Copia’s gloved one. As he felt Johannes’s hand intertwine with his own, he squeezed his hand as he continued to kiss him, his free hand going up and down his chest as he blindly felt him. He purred and hummed with eagerness, hoping the Cardinal got every word of his message. He would serve him—and he would serve his king. The same, but differently as well. He could make it work—hell, maybe he could even explore the Church more under the guise of “research”. Johannes wanted to so badly know everything there was about Copia and his life. He was willing to be loyal and love him with as much as he could muster.

Just the thought of it, Johannes and Copia walking around the Church walking and talking about the rituals and what was done every dark mass. He trembled with excitement, kissing Johannes more and his hold on his hands became more tight. He pulled away, practically giggling with delight, hugging him close. When they finally broke for air, Johannes paused and then grinned at the other’s reaction.

“Soooo... Is there a dress code ‘round your Church, or would I be alright as I am? I don’t want to come off as too flashy—knowing, of course, that’s your job.” While he waited for an answer, Johannes reached above and gently took a hold of Copia’s biretta, swapping it with his fedora and placing the opposite on each others head. Amusement struck him as he realized the Cardinal actually looked damn good in his hat. He chuckled amusedly as he saw how Johannes looked in his biretta, he actually look pretty good in a biretta, then an idea struck him.

“Weeellll, we are allies, so you can come dressed as you are, thooouuggghhh,” he gave him an evil glint, “I am curious to see you in clothing of a nun.” He smirked. If he had been drinking anything, Johannes would’ve spit it out immediately upon the Cardinal’s words. Dressed as a—nun?! In his mind, he pieced together the outfit; the habit, the dress, the stockings and the little shoes—and tried to imagine himself in that. He supposed, being lean as he was, he could fit well and show off some supple curve in the process. Johannes, blushing, gave Copia a look as if to say his challenge was accepted.

“We shall have to see, my pervy Cardinal. Perhaps your fantasy will come true.” He laughed at the expression on Johannes’s face as he watched him process it in his head. He gave him a low chuckle, giving him an look of sin, “Oooh, I can’t wait, and who knows? Maybe you’ll even like it as well.” He bit his bottom lip softly, watching how the Cardinal seemed to enjoy the concept far too much. Johannes decided to take it a step further.

“Very well, but on one condition—You give me my first Ritual, where I shall play the innocent ‘virgin’ preparing to be deflowered, and you will be my handsome _djävul_ awaiting in the shadows.”

Copia licked his lips, letting out a quiet but shuddering breath. The thought of Johannes, in a nun’s clothes on the altar of the main room of worship, with a look of lust on his face and his legs spread out for Copia, ooooohhhh Sweet Satan, just the thought made his pool of heat form his stomach. He looked up to Johannes, “It’s a deal then. Best preferred at night, at the Devil’s hour, where it feels more like I’m deflowering you for Satanas.”

“M-mmm...sounds perfect to me.” Johannes nodded, thinking back to that song. He’d found both the lyrics and the tune terribly enjoyable—and now he was going to live that out.

Some more silence passed between the two as they just enjoyed each others company some more and the overhanging promise of some proper Satanic worshipping sex before Johannes spoke up again. “My Cardinal? I...have probably asked you this before, but...when did you first know you liked...males?”


	24. Frozen Blow

The Cardinal’s smile faded away as he remembered all the times he was bullied for even if he liked the same sex. He pulled away from Johannes, and looked down at the snow in thought. There were times he remembered he that he looked at a male person and thought they were attractive, but he didn’t realize it until that day. It was back in his teenage years, around maybe 13-17, a new member of the Church Choir had arrived, and throughout class, Copia silently observed him. There was something about the boy that drew him in, it was not only that the boy looked rather handsome, but it felt more than that. After he finally got the chance to talk to him, he told Copia his name, ‘James’ he remembered, and he told Copia and the others that he and his family from England recently moved to Sweden for more peaceful worship. The more he talked to James, the more Copia felt a strong feeling of want. Then, after class, he was beaten up, for as the bullies say ‘Looking at a boy too long’. They blackmailed Copia that if he was caught looking at him again, they would break his bones more than beat him up. He never spoke to James again, and felt regret for never doing so. He realized when he was still awake in bed in the night, that he actually had a crush, and on a male no less, but he could never talk to him, or even look at him for fear he’ll get hurt for being in love.

Copia took a deep breath after a while of silence, and spoke without looking at Johannes, “It was back when I was a teenager, a boy came into class one day. I thought he looked handsome, but I stared too long at him, and I was told to not look at him again, throughout time, I’ve felt more upset and regretful that I couldn’t talk to him again. And when I was thinking in bed about it I realized,” he turned to look at Johannes, a bittersweet expression on his face, “I had a crush on a male, but I could never even express my feelings of affection towards somebody of the same sex without getting beaten up.” He looked down again at the snow, “So I kept quiet over the years, only then when I finally got the chance to experiment as an adult I found out I liked males as well as women.” He shook his head, trying to get the memories out.

Johannes sat, watching the emotional turmoil play out across Copia’s expressions. He felt bad for asking, upon realizing that doing so only brought up horrid memories for his _älskare_. He hated causing him pain, even if the pain only stemmed from remembering. Sometimes, that could be the worst pain of all. Johannes reached out and put his hand on his shoulder, gently rubbing. “I’m...so sorry...” Wishing there was more he could do, could have done—even gone back in time and loved his younger self as much as he did now.

Copia turned back to him, the old, depressed soul look came back on him, then turned his gaze to his hand. He brought a hand up to the hand on his shoulder. He took it in both his own hands and held it close to him, before bringing it up to his lips and kissing his hand gently. “It’s alright, my darling. Plague came over us one day and thankfully killed the worst ones.” He brought himself closer to Johannes, lying back down to his chest, taking in his warmth and nuzzling him to comfort him. He didn’t want Johannes to feel sad as they were just having a good time being together. He moved his head up to gently kiss his neck below his chin, giving the both of them comfort.

Plague? Johannes watched the rat man cuddle up and adjusted so he’d be more comfortable, moving his arms to embrace and basically cradle him. He made soft purring sounds in hopes to soothe him as he stroked back loose pieces of hair.

“I won’t press about your childhood more, but... If I had one wish...it would be for me to have met you then...to have played with you and been your friend and...maybe help give you hope for the future.”

He nuzzled him again, listening to his purrs as he felt himself calm down again. “No darling, it’s fine. You know more about me now at least, I want to tell you more about my life, just as you tell me yours. It hurts yes, but then I feel good because you’re here with me.” He brought a hand up to Johannes’s chest, rubbing his chest slowly up and down. He nodded, leaning down and keeping their foreheads together. “You are very brave, _min kärlek_.” The rubbing against his chest only increased his purring, bringing a faint smile to Johannes’ lips as he kissed every inch of the Cardinal he could reach. “Your heart is broken...but I am here to hold your pieces together.”

Copia smiled gently as his heart ached at the last bit. He moved his head up, and kissed him as Johannes’s head was low enough. He poured his heart into the kiss, making it feel like he was giving his heart to Johannes, for him to heal and to put back together. Johannes returned the kiss, strong but not too overbearing. His hand went up to cup his jawline, caressing his side burn and keeping their mouths flush as two puzzle pieces. He really did care about him quite a lot, but what he’d have to understand was that he wasn’t here to fix his past—Johannes was here to ensure a better future for him. Their tongues flicked lightly together, teasingly so. Copia smiled into the kiss, licking Johannes’s bottom lip to tease him back as he felt his tongue against his for a second.

“Mmmffff~” Johannes moaned into the other’s mouth, pulling him up so he was practically straddling his lap. When they broke for air, Johannes began trailing kisses from his chin down the center of his throat, leaving nips and love bites along his jugular. Copia let a soft moan leave his lips as he lifted his head up, giving Johannes more space to bite and nip and his hands came up to Johannes’s hair. His fingers dug into his head, lightly tugging on the strands of hair. 

“Mmmm...” His tongue snuck out, flicking across the sensitive flesh as he giggled and hummed between bites. “Cardi and Jojo sittin’ in a tree—k-i-s-s-i-n-g...” There was a particular spot near the base that he suckled ravenously, making it a delectable shade of red. Copia laughed as he heard him him the tune. But then let out a few sweet moans afterwards as he felt Johannes bite on a sweet little spot on the base of neck. He continued making soft sounds of pleasure and enjoyment simply from tasting him. When Johannes was satisfied, he leaned up and whispered to his ear.

“You know...you may smell like incense and cologne—but you taste like cinnamon candy.” And while his one hand slid down Copia’s lap, the other reached to the opposite side of his face, cupping his cheek as he gnawed and suckled on his earlobe. He gasped and whined as he felt a hand down. A smirk came up on his lips, “Cinnamon, hmm? I wonder how you taste like.” He turned his head towards Johannes lips, and began to roughly kiss him. As they kiss, he bit on Johannes’s bottom lip, hard enough to draw some blood, and sucked on it as he pulled away. Copia licked his lips as he savored the sweet taste.

“And while though you smell like coconut, you taste like candy apple, _caro_...”

Johannes let out a low whine, reaching up and touching the blood with his fingers as he stopped and fixed Copia with a dangerous look. It was a mixture of lust, and the defensive nature of a creature that had just been attacked. His other hand was already between Copia’s legs again, groping and pawing as he panted under his breath. Copia struggled to keep on moans, but he could feel himself build up. He wanted to keep it in for when they were back somewhere warm, but another part of him said he wanted to do it now. The mixed look of danger and lust on Johannes’s face made him feel nervous and turned on. But he still couldn’t shake the feeling he have done something wrong. His smirk slowly faded, “You’re fine, right?”

“What? _Já_ , Why?” Johannes asked briefly, not quite looking up as he made feverish attempts to infiltrate the Cardinal’s cassock. He half-chuckled, half growled as he continued. “I wasn’t kidding when I told you before that blood is my favorite lubricant. It turns me on. Which I suppose, is ironic for a self-proclaimed vegan but—ahhh, I’m a complicated man, Cardinal. Like a wolf in sheep’s clothing, but with the fixation of a shark that smells blood, and goes into a ...Ahh...frenzy, heh.”

Copia started to pant in shallow breaths, lifting the cassock over for Johannes’s hand to fondle him more better through his pants than two fabrics. He chuckled with a shudder, “I kind of knew. I just wanted to smack your ass for the heat of the moment.” He began to grind himself against Johannes’s hand.

“Makes sense. It’s a great ass.” Johannes grinned at that, tightening his grip as he slipped his hand into his waist band and met the warm flesh of his shaft. He growled in audible pleasure as he began rubbing his thumb over the tip.

“We’ll...have a quickie in the tree and save the real fun for later, _jà_?” He swiped his tongue across his lips, tasting the blood again as his eyes darkened. “I-I just want you in my mouth...” He threw his head back with a moan, reaching a hand down to undo the buttons and zipper for Johannes. He shivered a bit as he felt the cold hit his hard length. He let out a shuddering moan, feeling him as the bitter cold was replaced with warm and moist. The sudden contrast of temperature made him tremble in pleasure and from the cold.

“By the way... I love you...” Johannes murmured between bobbing his head, smirking as he swiped his tongue across and then pushed him back into his mouth. His free hands went to the Cardinal’s thighs, groping them while using the support. “A-Ah!” He blushed and moaned loudly, bringing a hand up to the back of Johannes’s head, digging his leather fingers into his hair. “I-I l-l-love you too...”

Johannes giggled brightly, continuing his actions with no intent of letting up. He loved making Copia happy any way he could, and the taste of blood in his mouth didn’t exactly stifle his desires. Leaves fell delicately from the branches as their actions shook several off, but Johannes kept his heated gaze on his _alskäre_ at all times. He kept his gaze down to Johannes as he blowed him. Only breaking contact contact to moan loudly and to throw his head back. His grip on his hair tightened lightly as he felt himself begin to climb the mountain.

“Mmm...” He felt him tense up ever so slightly, causing Johannes’ nails to dig in to his thighs. When his jaw needed a break, however, he popped off and began using his hand while smiling at him and delivering kisses to his exposed skin. “Aaah!” He moaned when he felt Johannes’s hand replace his mouth and whined as he felt him kiss around. He bucked into his hand, wanting to feel more as he grew more and more closer.

“That’s it...keep those beautiful sounds just for me...” Johannes’ voice was husky and low, intermittently switching between his soft mouth and his hand. His eyes flicked back upwards to Copia frequently, desperately catching every action and expression. A smile tugged at his lips as he moaned more. His bucking now became thrusting into his hand and mouth as he was nearly at the top. “D-don’t s-s-stop...” his hand on Johannes’s hair tightened more, letting him know he was close to his climax.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Johannes returned Copia’s smile as he eased his mouth back around his length, pushing it back against his throat and then forward repeatedly. He made a soft gagging sound as Copia’s grip kept him firmly at the base, but he breathed through his nose with determination—and skilled practice.

He could feel himself rising as he brought a hand up behind him to the tree, clawing and grabbing at the bark as he moaned. “J-Johannes...” he panted, unable to finish as he climaxed. He moaned out, sweetly and loudly as came into his mouth with one hard thrust. “M-mmfff...” The clown blinked, pausing a moment to swallow his load with ease. He swiped his tongue across his lips as he finished, reminiscent of a creature finished devouring its prey.

“Mm...sweet cloves and honey...” Johannes purred, crawling up upon the Cardinal and praising him with soft kisses to his jaw. “Thank you for the afternoon treat, _djävul_...” His grip from his hair released as he swallowed letting it travel down his back as Johannes crawled up, panting as he felt him kiss his jaw. He grinned softly, caressing his back, “You’re very welcome, _mío amore_.” He purred heavily into his ear as he was petted, snuggling close as he embraced the Cardinal.

“Did you enjoy?” Johannes asked with a cheeky grin, knowing the answer but loving too well to hear Copia say it out loud. Copia chuckled, knowing that Johannes was enjoying himself far too much as he continued to caress his back and soon brought another hand in the mix, stroking his hair as he answered him. “Oh, I quite loved it...your warm mouth and the cold air,” he hissed dramatically, “It’s so different than what I imagined...”

“Mmmmm...I try to keep things interesting for you, so you keep me around.” Johannes teased, but there was an underlying pang of sadness to his words, like being abandoned was either something he had dealt with before or was still heavily afraid of. Noting his own change in tone, he decided to giggle to distract from it and give Copia’s throat a kiss.

Copia frowned a bit as he seemed to noticed the melancholic message under his playful tease. As he was about to ask him what hurt him, the kiss to his throat made him giggle and drown the message down. He kissed his head multiple times, adding some more to the playful atmosphere. Johannes pawed at him happily, snuggling in close as he dug his nails into his cassock—clinging to him. “Mm...I love you...so fucking much...Hey...are you getting cold? We could head back if you’d like.”

It was then that Copia realized the goosebumps he felt and how they didn’t go away after a few seconds. He snuggled closer to Johannes, feeling his warmth, and buried his face into his hair.

“A little, but it’s up to you, _caro_ ,” he kissed his head. Johannes couldn’t help but chuckle quietly. “Don’t give me that power—if I could, I may stay out all night. And I don’t want to do that to you. But we could keep walking some more—to warm ourselves up. I could...shapeshift for you and take the long way back...letting you ride on my back.” 

“Oh?” The shape shifting bit made him curious to see how he’d look like as an animal, a horse or large wolf. “We...could keep walking around. I’m curious to see you shapeshift, but, if you’re comfortable enough to, then go ahead.”

Johannes nodded, soft grin across his features but it was something different—like the eagerness of a child allowed to show off their hidden skill. “Will you hold my clothes when I do it? Otherwise they’ll tear and I can’t afford a 4th replacement set.” He was a little cheeky at that part as he began the descent from the tree. His arms were open, ready to help the Cardinal down as well.

He put his length back into his pants and fixed his pants before he began to go down. Slowly and carefully he went down, making sure he doesn’t let go or slip down. He hit the ground with a loud stomp, into Johannes’s arms to balance himself and make sure he doesn’t loose his balance.

“You mean you’re gonna strip? In the middle of the cold?” He gave him a wide-eyed look as he processed the idea in his head, shocked at how Johannes defied the cold. Johannes gave him a warm hug as he caught him then chuckled at his apparent astonishment.

“ _Já_ , I guess it’s different for you. You didn’t grow up in this kind of weather. Hell, I’ve even, ah...slept outside in this quite a lot. So I guess that makes me an astonishing freak of nature.” He was already shrugging out of his coat, putting it around Copia’s shoulders as he worked on the rest of his clothes. “I’m a traveler and a wanderer. And I actually prefer being outside usually. Unless, of course, you’re inside then that’s very different. “ 

He watched him as he began to strip off his clothes, his face slowly turning red as he watched, feeling his internal thoughts of lust go down to his stomach and churn as he realized he was staring at him. He shook his head to get his head out of the gutter. “I do prefer the indoors over the outdoors, but even then, it still fucking surprises me how daredevil you are, _pagliaccio_.” He took the coat off his shoulders and held it over one arm as Johannes stripped.

Johannes smirked, continuing to chuckle as he slipped his drawers off last. Already his nipples were hard from the cold and everything else was retreating in mild fright. “I mean, I’ve made it this far just fine. I’ve fended for myself, and I’m still all in one piece. Even my dick hasn’t frozen off, surprisingly enough.” He stood a moment, practically posing as a look of concentration came over him.

“Like a big...a big wolf sound good, _jà_? Something soft and comfortable for you to ride.” 

He held every single of article of clothing back in one arm and took Johannes’s hat off his own head, replacing it with his biretta and held it in the hand the clothes were in. He covered his mouth with his fingers as he couldn’t help himself but stare down at his body and his length. He looked back up at him, his face as red as a tomato.

“I-I was thinking a horse, but a wolf sounds good as well.” He cleared his throat as he his eyes went over his body, admiring how beautiful he was and every gorgeous detail of him.

“Oooooo, actually, I think for this that might be a better idea. You’re smart.” Johannes leaned forward and kissed him quickly before returning to his contemplative state. He had taken a couple steps further away, to avoid hurting the Cardinal as he shifted. “I’ll see you soon.” He winked before closing his eyes altogether and sort of moved into the stance of a horse.

It was quick, but every action was visible as it happened. His back elongated, limbs outstretched and widened. His coarse, dark locks became his mane and tail while the rest of his pelt matched. In mere seconds a beautiful black stallion stood where Johannes once had, and bowed its head to Copia with a short whinny. 

Copia savored his kiss as Johannes took steps back away from him. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped and he nearly dropped his clothes as he watched Johannes change. Oh, it was a sight to behold... He admired the black grace before him as he took a few steps towards the horse.

“Oh my dark god...” he held his hand above the stallion’s nose before he pet him, “Johannes...you’re beautiful...” he kept his eyes in contact with him as he pet him.

Johannes watched him, snorting slightly as his ears flicked back and forth. He nuzzled against Copia’s loving hand, his soft velvet nose rubbing the Cardinal’s gloved fingers as he leaned back and licked his cheek. He scuffed the ground between them with a front hoof, nodding towards his back to indicate he was ready to be ridden whenever he felt most comfortable. Copia chuckled, noticing that Johannes wanted for him to get on.

“Alright, alright, give me a moment,” he leaned in to give his nose a kiss before petting him one last time to walk around beside him. He adjusted the clothes he had and put them in a sort of ball for everything to be kept in and made sure nothing would fall out. He threw an arm on his neck, and another on his back before heaving himself over onto his back. He placed the ball of clothes in his lap into the cassock and rubbed his mane, before grabbing hold firmly, “Alright, _pagliaccio_ , I’m ready.”

Johannes whinnied appreciatively, enjoying the feel of being ridden but as a different sensation. It was like, he felt him there but there was a great mass of body between the two. Even still, he’d make this memory worth it. When he began to move he started at a nice pace, swift but not so that the Cardinal would fall from the speed. He was bareback after all. This time they went diagonal up the mountain, cutting through the forests and giving Copia excellent views Johannes thought he might not have seen before. His hooves pounded the earth and crushed piles of snow as they went through.

A few minutes after Johannes started to go, Copia took off his biretta and put it with the clothes so that he wouldn’t lose it as he rode. He kept his head down to Johannes’s neck as the cold bitter wind irritated his eyes, keeping his firm grip on his mane as they rode.

As they went up the mountain, he gasped at the view. He could see both their nations, the Church and the Country from how far and high they were. He laughed heartedly, lifting his head up and keeping it at an angle to where the wind didn’t irritate his eyes as much.

“Johannes! It’s amazing up here, my darling!” He whooped as he put his face back against his neck, feeling free and alive at the same time.

Johannes whinnied eagerly in reply, the sound of the Cardinal’s blissful laughter was music to his ears. This was his home and had been for some time. This beauty and this freedom was something he had gotten used to growing up, and now he was ecstatic to be able to share it all with him. Every single bush and creek and rock...he wanted to give it all to Copia. He deserved it. As he let him become used to the sensation, Johannes gradually sped up to a full gallop. 

Copia let out a loud whoop as he felt the wind against his face. He threw his head back, laughing joyously even as cold as he felt from the wind. He turned his gaze back to the view, looking around at other places, the trees, the shrubs, even the lake he could see. Even as he took the scenic route, they had returned to the castle before long. Johannes slowed his gallop to a trot as they approached the stables in the back. Upon arrival, he took a dramatic stance and brayed proudly, really dedicated to playing his role well. Copia smirked as they arrived to the stables. Before he unmounted him, he placed his biretta back on his head and held Johannes’s clothes in an arm as he slid off of his back. He placed a hand on his neck, gently petting him as took some steps forward to his side. He pet the bridge of his nose, smiling gently at him, “Thank you, my darling, it was quite the adventure,” he then gave his muzzle a kiss.

Johannes snorted, rubbing against Copia happily as he watched him dismount. A moment or two passed afterward before the dark stallion vanished and the naked human Johannes had taken its place. He reached up and wiped off some dirt that had flown into his face, the rest of his form otherwise marred as the clown turned and smirked subtly at Copia. “I guess that makes me a stallion in more than one sense.” He chuckled, his cheeks turning red as looked him up and down at his form. He leaned closer, brushing some leftover dirt off his lips with his free hand, before bringing the hand up behind his neck to bring him down for a kiss. He returned the gesture eagerly, arms going to the Cardinal’s waist as he brought him closer in the kiss. He didn’t even seem to care that he was naked, too caught up in the desire to make Copia feel as good and as loved as possible.

The kiss was long and passionate, as Copia poured his feelings into it. His hand that was on Johannes’s neck slowly went down, tracing his neck and his shoulder as it came down to rest on his chest as they kissed. Goosebumps rose on his flesh from the Cardinal’s gentle touch. Johannes backed him against the wall of the stables as he caressed him and laced their fingers together. He made a small sound as he bumped against the wall, though sighed into the kiss nevertheless. It wasn’t long until his hold on the ball of clothes began to slip from him, but even then, the Cardinal was far too busy to care.

Johannes took the clothes from him and set them aside, using both hands to hold Copia’s above his head as they kissed. Soft growls were escaping their mouths as they parted, desperate and needy as hormonal teenagers. When he needed to breathe, Johannes broke and began moving down his neck, flicking his tongue against his hot skin. He threw his head back moaning, as well as giving Johannes more access to his neck. He squirmed in his bound state, wanting to wrap his arms around Johannes anywhere he could to feel more of him. He began to grind his crotch against Johannes’s bare length, feeling himself begin to build up.

“M-mmmm...h-horny bastard, aren’t you, babe?” Johannes’ voice was husky at the name of Copia’s neck, smirking slightly as he felt hips move against him. With hardly any fabric between them, Johannes was extremely vulnerable to his actions. The clown shot a glance behind him, to the area where all of the hay and feed was kept. He bit his lip softly, one arm still holding Copia’s wrists while the other dragged a finger down his chin.

“Fancy a—err...roll in the hay?”


	25. Ride Em Cowboy

His cheeks went red, “In the hay? But, won’t we get caught?” His inner thoughts were screaming that it was a bad idea and they would be caught. But something else in him said it would be better if someone was watching, and it sounded comfortable and fun.

“We might—we might not. That’s the thrill of it, no?” Being already in the nude it felt ironic for the Cardinal to be the nervous one. But there was a perfect sized gap in the bales, and as Johannes’ feverish brain worked he signaled a pause for his idea, turning and moving said bales around until they made a sort of barricade. “See? Less exposed now. And I’ll make it nice and quick.—but still fucking awesome.”

Just then, his prude shyness left, replaced with confidence, “Actually, on that note...” he put his biretta down on the pile of Johannes’s clothes and began to unbutton his cassock, stripping off his sweater, his pants, his shoes as well as his gloves and rings placing them into his shoes next to his clothes. Chills went down his spine and down to his length at the chilled air.

“...Take your time, I want you to fuck me until we get caught,” he let his hands trace his own features down his chest and down his hips and thigh, making himself more turned on. Johannes watched him, fascination growing as he could practically smell the confidence on him. He licked his lips, circling him slowly to catch his every action.

“You know, I fucking love when you get like this...” He was upon him moments after, sucking and biting what bits of flesh he could reach before practically shoving him into their hay-made love nest. “Your pheromones just make me even more horny and I just—“

He was straddling him amongst the hay, staring down at his prey as his eyes fluctuated colors between blue and gold and green now as the two blended. Johannes panted, adjusting as he ordered him. “I want to see you play with yourself.” Copia fell into the hay with an “Oof!” But surprisingly, the hay cushioned his fall and it felt like he was in strange kind of bed. He smirked as he looked into his eyes, watching his eyes as he saw the mix of colors and of people in them.

He then brought a hand up to his mouth, sticking three fingers into his mouth, sucking on them slowly, making sure he made them moist and slick with saliva as he kept eye contact with Johannes. He trailed his other free hand slowly down to his hard length, and began to stroke himself slowly as he brought his lubricated hand down to his entrance sticking a finger in and thrusting it in and out as he stroked, letting his mouth open with soft moans leaving him. Johannes’ jaw dropped slightly, always pleasantly surprised with how openly sexual the Cardinal was when he allowed himself to be. He smiled, swallowing back the drool as he laid on his back beside him, eyes never leaving the masterpiece before him.

“You really want me, don’t you?” Johannes mewled as he began to stroke himself. “You’d do anything to have me inside you. I know it... _min slampa_...”

Copia’s eyes never left his form even as laid beside him on the hay. He added another finger, making him arch his back as he moaned, slowing his strokes but making sure his fingering was nice and smooth. His eyes trailed down to his length as he pleasured himself as well, he began to pant as his eyes came back up to meet his eyes. “I want you just as much as you want me. I want you to ravage my body and take me as you wish. I want you in me...so fucking badly...” he let out a back-arching moan as he entered a third finger.

Johannes growled quietly, watching the Cardinal with increasing hunger. “You say such sweet things...” He slowed his stroking but kept a hold around his cock as he crawled onto his lover. “I am truly undeserving of a man as sexy and handsome as you...Cooppiiaaahh...~” The soft blue continued to feud with the yellow in his eyes, making him look both manic and sincere somehow. While he let him continue to finger himself a bit longer, he leaned his head down and swirled his tongue around his nipple. 

He released his own length as he brought his free hand up to Johannes’s hair—which was now covered with hay—tangling his fingers into his hair as he brought him down more, letting mewls leave his mouth. Johannes gasped quietly, their foreheads leaning together as he grabbed Copia’s hips and pulled him down. He pushed in agonizingly slow, savoring the feeling.

He pulled his fingers out as he felt Johannes push in. He threw his head back as he arched his back, moaning loudly as the hand that was in his hair tighten into a grip. With his free hand, he gripped the hay, only for it to not satisfy him so he only grabbed more, bring the hay closer to their bodies. He groaned, basically holding Copia in his arms as he fucked him deep and slow. He growled in his ear between soft whines and heavy breathing. “I love your body...” 

Copia blushed and wrapped his free arm around his back, holding him closer. Through his moans, he whispered back in Johannes’s ear, “It’s all yours, Jojo...” The clown grinned devilishly as he plowed him, keeping a steady but aggressive rhythm. The smell of hay and old wood mingled with their sweat and pheromones. While they fucked Johannes pinched Cardi’s nipples and twisted.

“Ah!” He moaned as the hand that was on his back scratched down roughly and the one in his hair went down to dig his nails into Johannes’s back. He brought his legs up to his waist, giving him more access for Johannes to fuck him. Johannes snarled as he was clawed into but did nothing to slow down. He continued to play with his nipples until they were hard, leaning in to kiss him between panting growls and moans.

His moans became muffled as he kissed him back. He pawed at his back, almost desperately as he tried meet Johannes’s thrusts. “More...” he whispered against his lips before going back to kiss him. “Mmfff,” Johannes purred an amused yet breathless grin—as he often did when he and Copia had sex. He felt fucking amazing, and to top it off, the Cardinal seemed to enjoy it so much he would beg Johannes to keep going...

“You’ve been so good today...” His voice growled as their mouths parted again and he was changing positions. Johannes shifted amongst the hay until Copia was straddling his lap, and his thrusts increased tenfold. From that angle there was no mercy, no reprieve as he brutally hit that sweet spot deep inside him. Their hips rolled together as Johannes leaned into his neck and sucked on it. “Ah-ahhh!!” He planted his hands on Johannes’s chest as began to ride his dick and meeting his thrusts. He threw his head back closing his eyes shut tightly, moaning sweetly as his sweet spot was repeatedly banged into. “Right there...” he said through his moans.

Johannes purred, eyes shut as his teeth and lips grazed the nape of his neck. It was still there, faint and hardly visible from days past where the clown had so viciously attacked he drew blood. But things were different now. It wasn’t just fucking for them—they were making love—sweet, sloppy, and freaky love. He was more gentle in his approach now, even as he had become quite infatuated with making the Cardinal come on him. One hand held his back, keeping him steady as he worked on a trail of hickeys and worked his cock in rhythm with his opposite hand. Copia mewled, now wrapping his arms around Johannes, holding him close as he rode him. He brought a hand up to his hair, tangling his fingers in his raven black tresses, bringing him more closer to bury his face in his head.

“I’m s-so close...” He said into his hair, as his grip in his hair started becoming more harder.

“Please don’t hold back,” He murmured, hot breath up behind his ear as Johannes shifted both arms to lock around Copia’s shoulders. He kept him close as he kissed and nipped at his skin hungrily. “Think of my body like a canvas, and you are my lovely Satanic artist...” He ran his nails down his back as he spoke, gripping his ass and spanking it.

Copia’s breath hitched as he felt him spank his ass, but let out a sweet moan afterwards. Oh, how he loved the pain mixed with pleasure. It only took a few more deep thrusts before the hand on Johannes’s back went down to his length, stroking himself to push himself over the edge until he came with a loud groan. His cum sprayed over Johannes’s chest and abdomen, painting his pale body with white.

“A-ahhh...” Johannes let out a pleased mewl as he leaned back and admired the Cardinal’s handiwork. His finger went down into the mix, swirling it around his finger before bringing it back up and licking seductively. His eyes stayed locked into Copia’s as he came inside, filling the little man with ease. He breathed through his nose as he moaned, whining and keening as he brought him in for a kiss. 

He sighed into the kiss, feeling at peace now that they have both climaxed. He lifted his hips up, pulling himself out as he could feel Johannes’s seed leak out of him. His hands slowly went up to wrap around Johannes in an embrace, before pulling away to hug him. He panted faintly before he whispered into his ear, “I love you, Johannes...so much...” and gave his neck a sweet little kiss.

Johannes watched him, tired amusement playing in his gaze as he chuckled and held him close. “And I love you, Copia...More than life itself.”  
While they embraced, Johannes reached up and scratched lightly at his hair.

Copia could feel his heart flutter as he heard him. He hugged him tighter, bringing a hand up to his hair as he nuzzled him. They both laid down in the hay, with Copia still on top of Johannes as kissed him sweetly and let a hand rub his chest gently.

Johannes could not be comfier, reaching around to rub and caress his boyfriend as they kissed amongst the bales. One hand played with Copia’s short tresses while the other rubbed his waist and then they switched. He wiped the beads of sweat from his body and plucked away little bits of hay. 

Copia grinned at him, as the hand that was rubbing on Johannes’s chest now began to rub off some of his cum off his chest. Licking a bit off of his fingers as he gazed up at him.

“You are so cute.” Johannes hummed matter-of-factly, eyes never leaving him. One of his hands reached around now to stroke his chin and jawline. “How do we taste?”

Copia smirked, “Have a sample,” he licked the rest of the cum off, then reaching up to wrap his arms around Johannes’s shoulders, bringing him down for a kiss. Immediately, he snaked his tongue into his mouth, letting him have access.

“M-mm—“ Johannes was all too eager to share in that sloppy kiss. His hands went to Copia’s waist, squeezing playfully as their tongues mingled. They did taste fucking good—a little sweet but mostly salty, with a tang of bitterness reminiscent of...cheese?  
Ah, it didn’t matter. Johannes just really fucking loved kissing him. 

Summoning his strength, he switched their positions, pinning Johannes down onto the hay and straddled him with a mischievous smile. Some drool mixed with semen drooled out of of his mouth, giving him a hungry kind of look. He kissed him again, placing his hands on his cheeks as he did. Sharing the semen some more and swallowing bits of it as he mingled his tongue with Johannes’s.

He landed with a soft ‘oof!’ Followed almost immediately by near-manic giggling. Johannes quickly was cut off, however, as the Cardinal stuck his tongue down his throat. His hips rose briefly, giving him a teasing grind from an otherwise held down position. They were disgusting—but they were disgusting together—and that was true love at its best, right? His hands feverishly raked Copia’s brown locks again, tugging at the ends and ruffling it up then trailing down past his side burns eventually his chest. 

He moaned into his mouth, then pulled away to lick up his neck, giving him a few bites. He dipped his tongue into his collarbone and began to grind his hips, making himself moan as he began to nip and suck on a familiar spot on his collarbone.

Johannes giggled breathlessly as his head and eyes rolled back. “Mmmffffuck...” His voice half growled, half crooned as he wrapped around the Cardinal and kept them close. “R-right there...p-please don’t stop yet...”

The Cardinal grinned, and continued suckling onto the spot on his collarbone. He thrusted his hips, grinding himself upon Johannes’s crotch. He bit down on his skin as he felt a wave of pleasure go through him.

“Gaaahhhh...” Johannes whined, looking above at the barn roof then back to the Cardinal’s hungry gaze. He was stiffening up beneath his touch and returned his feverish grindings. “C-Cardi, I have to say...As much of a horny devil as you are...you are always sincere. And it fucking blows my mind.”

Copia brought a hand down to Johannes’s thigh, lightly squeezing it as he lifted his head up from his neck, staring down at him with gentle smile. “When it comes to the people I love and admire, I will always be sincere to them, including you, my darling.” He gave him a soft kiss.

Johannes returned the kiss as he let out a soft, blissful whimper. “How did I become the luckiest clown in the world..?” He whispered as he pulled Copia in close, just resting their foreheads together for the moment. “Really...truly...with you, I feel unstoppable. Which I guess, eheheh...is a terrifying concept, but still...I’ve...never felt this same way for anyone.”

Copia smiled gently to him, kissing his cheek before he laid next to him, keeping their bodies close and their heads together. He placed a hand on his chest, “I’m honestly surprised...you’ve.....found me worthwhile...” there was a tinge of melancholy in his voice, but his gentle smile never left him. He nuzzled his head as he closed his eyes, “I’ve always been told...I was unlovable, and yet...” he opened his eyes to meet Johannes’s, “I’ve met someone...who genuinely cares about me, and actually is somebody who is amazing in all ways...”

Johannes watched him, a pang in his heart from his pitiful tone. Although, he understood just as well with his own upbringing. “I know...I have not spoken much of my childhood, other than basically living alone in the forest. But when I closed my heart off to the world, it was not an easily-given thing afterward...You were not the first person I greeted in such a err...violent manner? But you were one of few that lived passed it...Because I could tell you were worthy of life—and furthermore, worthy of my affection and my attention...We are...” As he continued, Johannes put their hands together, lining up their finger tips. “Birds of a feather, _já_? And so we must flock together.”

Copia looked at their lined up hands, reflecting on everything he had just said and remembering back to when they’ve met. The look of murder on his face, and the eyes both of someone full of hatred and pain. Then he turned his gaze to Johannes’s face, the gentle look he had and his eyes full of love. He intertwined their fingers, bringing Johannes’s hand close to his face, kissing the back of his hand softly and nuzzled his face onto it. “That’s right...together as one...”

Johannes let out a hearty, passionate purr as he watched Copia. His cheeks were a light rose tint as he decided to continue. “You are also...part of my pack, Cardinal. Which is essentially my family as well...Not just me—but we are all here together, for you and your ghouls as well.” He leaned back in, foreheads close so he could sniff along his hairline and inhale that intoxicating aroma. And then he remembered why that last part was so eerily familiar in his head.

“Come together...together as one...come togeettthherr...for Lucifer’s Son.” His voice whisper- sang as he continued taking in every inch of him he could, even the parts that reeked of himself.

He chuckled as Johannes recognized the lyric. He cuddled closer to him, tucking his head under his neck and nuzzled him. He wrapped his arms around him, keeping his eyes closed and inhaling his scent mixed with his own and the hay. “I’m sure as well, that we will protect you as well. Bring the demons from Hell to protect you and our family.” He kissed his collarbone, and left a small trail of kisses up his neck to his jawline.

Johannes continued to purr as he was nuzzled and kissed. As disgusting as they were, they were also quite the adorable couple. “Mm...Cardi..of all the demons, you are by far my favorite.” His tongue flicked his earlobe as he murmured sweet nothings tailored for Copia alone. 

Copia sighed happily, smiling as he listened to his sweet nothings, whether they were coherent or incoherent, they still were delightful. He gently nipped at his jaw, teasing him a bit as a hand rubbed up and down his chest.

“Mmm...” He continued to sigh, letting out a brief gasp of pleasure as he felt the Cardinal’s teeth—one of his ultimate weaknesses. 

“Mmm...Hey, are you hungry at all? I remembered you didn’t have much at breakfast, and we’ve been adventuring a lot today. I want to make sure I’m taking good care of you...In every sense of the word.” One arm reached out and rubbed his inner thigh, smirking subtly at recent memories.

As the Cardinal began to kiss down his neck again, he listened to what he said, pausing in the spot and muffling the giggle that escaped his mouth on his neck as he felt Johannes’s hand touch the inside of his thigh. “Mmm, I am feeling a bit peckish, but what about you? Are you hungry?” He asked as he tucked his head back under his chin, lightly nuzzling him.

“I could eat.” He said simply, peacefully watching his playmate explore him. 

“I’m sure there’s still things I could make you here, if you’d like. There was a hunt before the concert so we should still have quite the assortment of meats and such...” His hand trailed inward from Copia’s thigh up his chest and to his collarbone.

Copia purred in delight as he felt his hand move more upward. “Mmm...very well then.” He gave Johannes one last kiss to his lips before he began to get up from the hay, only slightly wince and fall over back into it. He laughed, “You fucked me so good now I’m going to struggle to get up.”

Johannes watched with a proud, devilish grin, letting a serious of giggles and snickers bubble out of him with ease. “Hell yeah, I did! Damn, nothin’ makes a man more proud than to see his handiwork in action.” He was considerate, however, and stood to help him up.

“We should probably get dressed first to avoid blinding anyone...but afterwards, I’ll carry ya, 'kay?” He blushed and giggled a bit as Johannes helped him up. “ _Sí_ , that shall be great, darling.” He walked slowly with Johannes out of of the haystack over to their clothes.

Johannes followed and took the stack that was his, beginning to dress with a light hum of amusement. “You do not know the temptation I have every time to put on your clothes. It’s an odd fixation, but they just attract me, you know? Being surrounded by your smell to the point of overstimulation...my, my I would lose myself, Copia.”

Copia giggled heartedly at the idea of Johannes in his tight black or white attire or his cassock, quite the idea as he was curious if he would be comfortable or suffocating in his clothes as he did say his pants held him tightly by his thighs or so.

“We should try one day, I’m curious actually how your clothes look on me as well. And it would feel like I have you with me everywhere I go.” He said as he began to dress himself. He paused, smirk apparent on his features as he looked towards the other. “Why not now? We could even pretend to be each other and try and trick people.” He licked his teeth briefly as he considered the idea, halfway stepped into his pants as he eyed the Cardinal’s cassock. “I bet I could do a pretty decent impression of you.”

Copia immediately paused as he was about to dress into his pants and gave Johannes a smirk. “Alright then, let’s have some fun,” he said as he got out of the pants and tossed them towards Johannes as he eyed his clothes. “Best wear those as well if you want to be prepared for some more action later tonight.” He wiggled his eyebrows toward him suggestively.


	26. Switched

“Mmmm... _Sí_ , _sí_ —shall we sing for Lucifer again, _pagliaccio_? And dye the walls red with the blood of our sins?” It seemed Johannes was already beginning, or rather—trying to, anyway. He exchanged clothes and began dressing immediately. The Cardinal’s pants rode up slightly but he played it off, actually finding the closeness comforting like a hug on his genitals. Figuring out the cassock properly was going to be something all in itself.

Copia chuckled as he listened to his impersonation of himself. Johannes’s pants felt more tight on him for how skinny he was, making him have a reminiscent feeling of his own pants, though more or less more tight. As he moved onto Johannes’s shirt, he thought of something he would maybe do or say that made others think of him.

Screaming—that was out of the picture as he was already bad at that. His eyes—he could do an illusion spell, but he was sure nobody wanted to see a man pass out from sheer exhaustion of a spell. But he knew he was more fierce, more bold and daredevil. Some qualities he had but didn’t lack. He growled lowly, showing teeth and giving him a low growl as he sent a hand down his to his crotch.

Johannes watched him momentarily, heat rising in his cheeks as he watched Copia actually growl at him. But that was how he saw him? Johannes decided to glance away for a moment as he worked on the cassock. It really wasn’t as difficult as he previously thought, and once it was buttoned he began brushing his hair back to tie up.

He smirked as he saw him glance away as he did his small impression. He wondered as he wrapped Johannes’s jacket around him, he could do an illusion spell, one that could alter his appearance but not the eyes or his voice. And Johannes was already had the advantage of having long hair, but Copia on the other hand...yeah, an illusion spell was necessary, as much as he hated the idea. As he wrapped the scarf around his collar, he turned to Johannes, “Johannes, I have an idea, but I’ll need your support.”

“Hm? What’s that?” He twirled the biretta between his hands as he watched Copia dress. Part of him considered trying to shape shift, but it was a complete different thing trying to copy an actual human. He’d tried before but only been successful once. But since he knew the Cardinal well it might not be as difficult...On a nearby crate, Copia sat down, taking deeps breaths as he prepared himself, he gulped for a second before he met Johannes’s eyes, “Hug me, it’ll help.”

Now he understood what he was doing...“Yes, my Cardinal.” Johannes hummed with light amusement as he came down behind him, wrapping his arms around and holding tight. 

He held Johannes’s arms as he was behind him, and began to summon his energy. He kept his eyes closed as he kept Johannes’s image in his head and said in a soft voice, “Fac mihi faciem tuam illusoria esset visio,” he said as he began to grip onto his arms tightly as he focused his energy on every part. His head began to feel light but he had to keep going to complete the spell.

He panted as his hair changed color and began to grow, gritting his teeth as he struggled to fix his own features to match Johannes’s, his thin face with his sharp jaw and to have his mustache disappear. His head was practically on fire at this point, but he had to continue as he had to fix his face with making his skin more pale and adding Johannes’s face paint.

Now the hardest part, his body. He didn’t have to go more complex, just his height and his thin figure. He was practically growling at this point—almost matching a demon’s—as he fixed his height by thinning out his legs more, and finally fixed his weight and made himself more thinner like Johannes. He went limp like a rag doll, falling back onto the real Johannes as he was nearly at the point of passing out. His breathes were unnaturally slow, but deep at the same time, and his eyes kept closed, with an almost peaceful look on his face, or really, Johannes’s face.

Johannes watched him, absolutely mesmerized as he watched his lover become a perfect copy of himself. “Unholy shit...” He laughed though his nose, supporting his weight while he waited for him to regain his energy. His free hand went to stroke his new hair and feel him all over, still in awe. Copia’s breaths soon became more stable and began to take deep breathes more frequently. He moaned a bit as Copia’s mismatched eyes fluttered open. 

“Did...it work?” Copia’s voice rang out of the new form. He lifted himself off of Johannes looked down at his hands, more paler than usual but he wasn’t sure still.

“Ahh...” Johannes was speechless, just taking everything that had just happened in for a moment. There he was, staring at himself but it wasn’t a mirror reflection; he was thinking and acting on his own. And yet he still smelled the same. The Cardinal could never mask his own scent from Johannnes.

“ _Já_ , actually, Uhm...I wish I had a mirror, actually. Or I guess, you could just look at me. Because you seriously look just like me. It’s...sort of frightening. But I guess it is my turn then, já? It’s been a while since I tried shifting into another human...”

Copia chuckled, feeling his head feel a little less lightheaded, “You can do that too? Well then, show me what you’ve got, _caro_.” He got up immediately from the crate, only for a wave of dizziness to come over him, making him fall onto the ground, planting a hand down to catch himself and a hand clutching his head as he waited for the dizziness to leave, taking deep breaths as he did so.

“Are you going to be okay?” Johannes watched him for a moment, ready to catch himself if Copia stumbled again. In the back of his mind he summoned his regular form and began the process of remembering and focusing on as many details as possible to get it just right. 

He took some more deep breaths, making sure he could soothe his dizziness before getting up slowly, breathing deeply as he did, and clutching his head, blinking his eyes to get the blurriness of his eyes and the dizziness of his head out of the way. “Já, I’ll be fine, darling. It’s just...” he rubbing his hands against his temples as to soothe the ache in his head, “I’m a tad bit worried if I’ll get in trouble if I do get caught.” He changed the subject as he rubbed his eyes.

“What? Are you not allowed to use your dark powers to change your appearance to be your Avatarian lover?” Johannes smirked briefly before closing his eyes and letting out a breath. He began to envision the proper Copia, with all his sweet little curves and facial hair. It was different than becoming an animal—more specific and technical. One slip up and he could look horrendous, monstrous even.

“N-no, i-i-it’s just some people could take it the wrong way.” He said, nervously. He knew that the Ghouls had the same abilities as him, if not, more stronger spells and powers. And he has seen over the years with Papa and his Ghouls and how they have pranked many people, even going as far as pranking Sister Imperator. Oh, now that was one of the worst incidents he has seen. He shook his head out of his train thought, watching Johannes with awe as he changed into himself.

He chuckled quietly, knowing that Copia was probably thinking rationally being somewhat nervous. But that was part of the fun, right? You were never too old for a good prank—especially one as bizarre as this one. “I understand, _pagliaccio_ , however...” He massaged his cheeks as his face set in, the strain of such a complex transformation leaving a tingling sensation all over. The now-panda-eyed man looked over to the other with an uncharacteristically wide grin. “I think sometimes you worry too much. Not to mention now we can touch ourselves on more levels than one.”

Copia quietly gasped as Johannes transformed. Each detail from his hair down to his curves was perfect. It actually felt like he was looking into a mirror. He would’ve almost mistaken him as himself, but as soon as he grinned, he could tell that Johannes was still under the disguise. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself, before opening them to give Johannes a look with a dark glint in his eyes. He gave him a smirk with a dark chuckle, before walking slowly towards him with a sway of his hips. He slid his hands from his waist down to his ass, squeezing firmly, and moved his head by Johannes’s ear, growling lowly, before lightly nipping his ear. “Am I doing good?” He whispered huskily.

“A-aahhh...” Johannes involuntarily moaned at his touch as he watched himself approach and proceed to grope his body. “ _Sí_ , _sí_...You always leave me quite amused, my sweet Cardi..?” It felt odd calling his lookalike the Cardinal, even though they sounded the same, but it felt almost more weird to moan his own name. His head slowly turned to face him full on as he bit his lip and adjusted the little hat on his head. “Damn, if this is the sight you get to see constantly, no wonder you’re so easily hot and bothered.”

The Cardinal chuckled lowly, bringing a hand up to his lookalike’s chest and rubbed himself. He grinned, working his mouth for the smile to be a wide as how Johannes usually has his. “Why don’t we try being each other for tonight, djävul...?” He whispered, adding more of an edge to his voice.

“M-mmm...I think that’d be fun—sort of like, roleplaying no?” Johannes’ breath hitched slightly as he watched the other’s wandering hands. At last he took one and kissed the back, trailing his tongue across the soft skin and up his arm teasingly. “It’s incredibly kinky in its own creative way...plus then you can see what your mouth looks like stuffed with cock.” As he crooned his dirty response, he tried desperately to throw an Italian accent into his words.

He blushed and giggled uncontrollably with excitement. The one free hand down on his ass wandered about by his buttocks, squeezing and rubbing about as it went. He fixed his voice, making his voice have a more Swedish to try and match Johannes’s, “I like the sound of that, “ he purred, “And you’ll see too what I look up to when I’m getting my ass blown up.” He grinned widely as a bit of his Italian accent slip through. Johannes grinned and purred with the attention.

“Mmm...well, _mio caro_ , shall we head inside so we can more properly grope each other? As much as I enjoy the smell and feel of hay I know I—err, you, have an incredibly welcoming blanket nest to curl up in.”

Copia chuckled, before he hooked arm in arm with Johannes. “Well then, let’s head inside, _min dyävul_ ,” he gave him his best Johannes grin.


	27. Heart to Heart

Johannes blushed as they walked side by side. To anyone else it looked completely normal—but little did they know it was anything but. Occasionally he shot glances to the other, since not only was he unused to being the shorter one but it was a perspective he never really had of himself. After a minute he chuckled to himself and let Copia lead the way into the castle. “So how does it feel? Kind of awkward? Or are you used to being inside me by now?”

Despite Copia screaming internally that they were a walking time bomb waiting to explode when it all went bad, he was just but a bit nervous. And especially now that they were close to the castle. He gave Johannes a smirk, “I’m a little nervous, but I’m with you, so it gives me a little confidence in us. Also, I’m quite enjoying the view up here, so that’s nice.” He teased with his smirk growing.

“Oh sure, it’s very nice isn’t it?” He rolled his eyes, still smiling as their footsteps echoed on the castle’s tile. “But really, I don’t think you’ve any reason to be nervous. Maybe not unless we see—Kungen..!”

Johannes hadn’t been paying attention as they rounded a corner and almost walked smack into his excellency. Kungen turned, confusion turning into soft amusement.

“Oh, hello there you two. I was wondering where you had gotten to. Johannes, have you been showing Cardinal Copia around all day?”

Copia’s heart began to race, panic rising in his throat as thoughts of anxiety began to zip through his mind.

They’re going to get caught. Kungen is gonna get mad. He’s gonna disapprove of their relationship.

He took a quiet deep breath and quickly fixed his voice to be a bit more higher than how his own was and replaced his accent with a more Swedish one to disguise himself. He gave Kungen a polite smile, “Yes, Kungen, I’ve showed the Cardinal around the nation and he seems to quite enjoy how beautiful the kingdom is. Correct, your dark excellency?” He turned to Johannes disguised as himself and gave him a smirk.

Kungen raised a brow at the “dark excellency” part, but luckily Johannes was weird enough that he wouldn’t question a lot of things he said. The real Johannes looked to his doppelgänger with a semi-worried expression, biting his lip although he had full faith in the man. Not to mention, it was quite enjoyable watching him improvise. “Well good, good. It’s nice to see you two have apparently bonded quite well.” His nostrils flared slightly as he spoke, but he was not mad by any means. Between the Cardinal and the Clown it was impossible to smell where one ended and the other began. “I was going to speak to you about something, Johannes, but it can wait until tomorrow. Just...” Kungen looked to the fake Cardinal Copia, then back to his right hand man, moving closer so his mouth was near his ear as he whispered. “Be gentle with him, okay? We cannot afford any more...accidents.”

Accidents? What did he mean accidents? When Kungen moved back away from him, he gave him a nod, “ _Já_ , Kungen, I will.” He said with a firm tone. Kungen returned the nod, smiling to both as he clapped Johannes on the shoulder. “Good man. I shall see you later then. Have a good night, you two.” His gaze flickered between them before he turned and walked off.

Questions began to race through Copia’s mind. Just what did Kungen mean by accidents? He waited a bit for Kungen to walk out of view, as soon as he was out of his line of vision, he turned to Johannes, whispering just in case Kungen was nearby, “What does he mean 'accidents'?”

“Accidents?”

Johannes looked back at him, eyes slightly wide as he let out a low whine. He could never lie to Copia...never in a million years. But this was a part of him he’d been desperately trying to hide. “I-I-I, well...Erm...“ He took a breath to compose himself as he averted his eyes. “I...mentioned before that you were not the first person I’ve ever attacked, but one of the few that survived...” He was trembling slightly as the memories returned to haunt him; times that he’d tried to distance himself from because it truly didn’t feel like him...

Copia saw the panic rising in his eyes, and knew almost immediately it was a tough subject for Johannes. He brought his arms around him slowly to bring him in a hug, “Shhhh...it’s okay, it’s okay. You don’t have to speak now, you can tell me later when we are alone.” He said gently before he nuzzled his head. He kissed his hair, “Forgive me, _pagliaccio_ , I never thought that this was something that hurt you.” He made soft sounds as he was held, nuzzling into his chest and burying his face in the familiar dark hair. Johannes took small breathes to gather himself.

“Do you ever...have those nightmares where you do something horrible...and you watch yourself do it and you’re powerless to stop it...?” When he tilted his head to murmur upwards, he placed small kisses along his neck.

All the time, he wanted to say. But technically, it wasn’t that he did something terrible, it was more like the horrible memories repeating in his head. The bullying, the pain, and especially recently, Papa’s death, and how he couldn’t save him. He hugged Johannes tighter and buried his face into his hair, inhaling his scent and the smell of the stable through his disguise.

“In a way, I do, believe it or not.” He said quietly, giving his head some more kisses. He purred heavily, and made another soft noise. “W-well...mine aren’t nightmares...they’re stuff that happened—stuff I did...Or at least, part of me did...a-a-and worse yet...you wouldn’t want to be with me if you knew about any of it...”

Copia’s breath hitched and he pulled away holding his shoulders with a firm grip. He looked at Johannes dead in the eye, “Johannes, even if you told me what you have done, even if what you have done shocks me....” his hold became much more gentle, “I will never stop loving you.” He brought one of his hands up to stroke his cheek before he continued. “I will confess to you, I have killed people before in my life,” his white eye seemed to shine for a second, “Well...I did technically bring the plague to kill them...” He stared back at him, the trembling ceasing for the time being as he listened. Johannes couldn’t tell if he was crying at all, or if he was just so upset with himself that the tears themselves couldn’t escape.

“I...have never brought a plague with me. But I have slit the throats of men I deemed unworthy to be in the presence of my king...I have held those as they died, licked and tasted their blood and made sure they watched me before they left this life. When I was younger I had terrible anger problems...my parents did not understand the balance I was struggling to create with the beast at that age. I bit and slashed savagely at bullies, and stood up for others but in the end...they were still innocent children too...and I don’t know if any of them died but I know they were scarred for life...my parents were terrified so they sent me away...They told me to never come home because they couldn’t protect me...or anyone else from me, for that matter...So I went and lived w-w-with the animals that understood me, erm...the best.”

Copia was at a loss for words, but he kept his hand on his cheek, slowly using his thumb to dry his tears. “Oh Johannes...” He brought him for a hug, and dug his nails into his hair, gently scratching his scalp for comfort. His sweet Johannes was hurt and angry. And Beastie seemed to have been the one to have been the root of his misery, scarring his Johannes through the years of blood and death. He removed biretta before he kissed his head, stroking his head as he nuzzled him. Johannes clung to him in the aftermath of his confession—the clown’s ultimate in life long sins. They say the ones who smile the most are always the ones who hurt, and Johannes was no exception. But as he was held, he continued his soft noises and purrs like a babe seeking comfort from a mother. A minute or two passed without either one speaking before his hoarse voice was heard. “W-we should get to my room...before anyone else, Uhm...sees us...” He nodded into his head, giving him one final kiss before he pulled away. He caressed his face with the back of his hand, drying his tears and comforting him before he hooked arms with him.

He gathered himself enough to lead Copia to his bedroom, which was near the end of the hall they were in. Once inside, he took off his shoes and crawled into bed beneath the blankets, so only his feet stuck out for a moment. Shortly after his head poked out and he looked to the other. “Come into my love nest, _pagliaccio_. Please?” Copia chuckled, before he removed his shoes next to Johannes’s and removed the jacket of his uniform along with his hat, placing them on nearby chair as he crawled into the bed, cuddling up next to Johannes and wrapping his arms around him.

He purred at the warm being next to him and gave his neck a soft kiss and a lick, nuzzling it afterwards. “So you really meant it..? That...you, uhm, you won’t leave me after knowing that.?” Johannes was already sniffing at his flesh and hair, ready to detect if he lied at any moment. He held Johannes tighter to his body, nuzzling his head and bringing a hand up to stroke his head.

“I would never leave you, Johannes my love. If anything, I will stay with you until the day I perish. And I will continue to stay with you even in oblivion.” He kissed his head, “But my darling, oh my dark lord...the pain you’ve felt.” He hugged him closer, feeling the emotional pain Johannes must’ve felt as he was bullied and abandoned.

“Mm...” Copia’s words soothed him, making him audibly sigh from exhaustion. “We are two creatures who have suffered...destined to find solace in each other, já..? Both alienated and alone...shown the cruelties of the world far too early in our lives. Again, if we had met when we were younger...well, initially for certain I would’ve thought you were cute. I may not have approached you directly, but if possible I would’ve admired you from a far.” 

Copia hummed in amusement, kissing his head before pulling away so that they would be able to look at each other. “If that’s the case, then I would’ve probably cowered in fear at least, thinking you were one of the bullies.” He continued to stroke his head comfortingly, “But nonetheless, if you proved yourself to be true, then...” he chuckled a bit, gazing into Johannes’s blue eyes through the disguise, “I would’ve been struggling to understand my feelings, trying to see the difference between love and friendship. Be it like a huge crush or so,” he chuckled.

Johannes beamed as he stared back, purring low and pleasantly as he admired the man before him. “Was that the way it was for you when we met? Struggling to understand your feelings? Because, if we’re being honest...that was definitely my experience.”

Copia looked away from his eyes, not out of embarrassment, but to think back to when they’ve met and when Johannes came back. He remembered a mix of feelings. Fear, depression, arousal, affection. Then for the next few days, despite the fact that he remained busy as ever, with the unity concert coming and all, he had grown to miss him, and he couldn’t distinguish his feelings whether they were lust or affection, especially as he had shown part of his pained soul to him for what happens to Papa. Then, when he returned for their moonlit date, he just remembered feeling his heart bursting when Johannes confessed.

He looked back at him with a gentle grin, “At first, after you’ve left, I couldn’t tell if what I was feeling was lust or some kind of affection. I just knew that I missed you, in all ways. So, it kind of grew into a crush, maybe? I’m not sure. But when we kissed and made love back at the lake, I began to feel more in love with you,” he closed his eyes as he felt his cheeks begin to heat up. “But I felt scared, I’d feel like I would get hurt because I thought you’d maybe had feelings for Kungen.” He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, opening his eyes to gaze into his, “But I am so glad that wasn’t the case.”

Johannes smiled and chuckled even as he listened. It sounded cute—like some fucked up little rom com movie. “I remember when you asked me about that...I thought, shit...does it come off like that? But I had to think, no...because I never pined for him. We’ve had our little slight flirtations but...it never meant anything. But with you...wow, this is gonna sound really gay, but with you it was like finding a part of me...erm...I had forgotten about; another half, if you will.” 

Copia gave a little chuckle, then brought himself close for their foreheads to touch. “Remember back to when we became lovers and we kissed? I actually felt more whole than how I was before.” The hand that was in his hair came slowly down to his back, slowly caressing him. “Like we both were missing pieces, finally fitting together in our own puzzle.”

“Mmmm...mhmmm...exactly...Kinda like...this?” Johannes tilted his head forward and kissed him, holding his cheeks gently as his tongue grazed his bottom lip. He had to sit up on his elbows to reach him easily. He sighed into the kiss, bringing his arms up to wrap around him. “Just like that...” he pulled away to whisper before going back to kiss him some more. This time, he opened his mouth into the kiss, letting them both have their tongues dance with each other.

Johannes purred, growling even just a little as he pulled him close and grabbed a handful of the hair that was actually his own. Now that Copia had much longer hair he could really grab a handful and tug as the kiss became more heated. He moaned into the kiss as he felt Johannes tug onto his hair. It felt strange having longer hair, especially as long as Johannes’s, but it felt pleasant and luxurious at the same time. Summoning his own strength, his hands moved down to his shoulders and pushed him back down onto the bed. Making him pull away from his lips for a moment as Copia got up to shift and crawl on top of him with a sinful grin before placing his lips back onto his.

Johannes had just enough pause to yelp softly as he landed among the pillows, then followed it with a beautiful giggle as he clung on to Copia in the kiss. He was breathing easy once again, the torments of his past forgotten for the time being. With the Cardinal at his side he always felt safe and loved and warm...his heart was full—the holes and gaps that once overwhelmed it were being plugged with dorky memories like this. He brought in a hand up to Johannes’s face to caress his cheek as they kissed, while the other went up to his hair, running his fingers through it. If Johannes was here to hold his broken heart together, then Copia was here to stitch his torn heart together as well. Slowly and carefully, where they can show their hearts, and heal each other.

Immediately he purred like a pleasured feline as he dragged his nails down Copia’s neck and shoulders. The kiss was heated and desperate, but full of sweetness nonetheless. When they broke for air he whispered in a small voice. “I love you to hell and back...”

Took the words right out of my mouth, he thought. He smiled widely at him, sweetly and lovingly, before giving him another kiss. He whispered against his lips as he pulled away, “And I love you to the stars and back.”

“That’s an awfully long way, Cardinal...but I hope to take you there one day. It shall be the ultimate date.” His grin was optimistic and genuine.

“And the journey to Hell is dangerous and sinful, but then again,” he said, with a cheeky grin, “They’re kind of similar,” he chuckled. He came down to where their noses were touching, and he lightly rubbed his against Johannes’s. “Just imagine it, actually dancing with the stars and trying to kiss each other as we play around in zero gravity.” He whispered, giggling a bit in excitement.

He giggled softly, cheeks a light pink as he reached out and cupped Copia’s face, rubbing his thumb against his face paint. “I tell you, nothing takes your breath away more than the vacuum of space—and I do mean that literally. Although making love will be...something entirely different. There are portholes on our ship through which you can see the stars and different colors of dust and gases swirling around...It’d be like fucking in a lava lamp.”

“Oh?” He leaned into his touch, turning his head a to give his palm a kiss, “That’d be even better. It’d be like how we made love outside by the lake. Surrounded by the stars and feeling like one as we fuck our brains out,” he chuckled as he gave him an infatuated look.

Johannes watched him through his eyelashes, blinking slowly as his tongue pressed the inside of his cheek. “That night was truly lovely...for many reasons. You......You’re the first person I’ve had sex with who truly...for you, it wasn’t just physical. And that’s amazing. Sex with someone who cares about you for more than just your body is..? Like..? Wow...with you, Cardinal Co-pi-ahhh...~Everything with you is just wow.”

Copia gazed into his eyes, feeling his heart practically burst into flames as he listened. There was so much he wanted to say to Johannes. How much he loved him, how amazing he was, he beautiful he is. Just how much Johannes cared for him as well was enough to make his eyes sting with tears, but he blinked them back. He went down to hug him, kissing his neck, his hair, his ear, “If you were able to read minds, then there’d be so many ways I’d tell you I love you,” he whispered into his ear lovingly, before pulling away to give him a long passionate kiss.

“Mmfff...” Johannes grinned, a soft sigh escaping before their lips met yet again. They were so alike and yet so different at the same time—they went well together like the sun and the moon. As their mouths fought for dominance, he grazed his teeth against his bottom lip and shifted the blankets away from their heads. He couldn’t seem to get enough of his lips, or hell, his kisses. They felt like they were one of bestest features of him, oh fuck it, all of him was amazing, and Copia couldn’t even choose one part of him. He licked their lips into their kiss, asking for entrance as he felt his teeth.


	28. The Tables Have Turned

Johannes moaned quietly and scooted them back into the headboard as they heatedly continued making out. There was a parting in the curtains that allowed just enough sun to illuminate their forms, bathing them in the warmth as it was very low in the sky. His tongue slithered out to meet Copia’s, only he was kissing with the other ‘s mouth and body and it was still something to get used to. He raised his knee slightly from being underneath, putting it between the Cardinal/Johannes’ legs and pulling him close.

It was then Copia realized, that the lips he was kissing were his own as Johannes was disguised as the Cardinal. Which made him smirk more into the kiss as Johannes's tongue that usually felt long enough to go down his throat was shorter, and now that Copia had his tongue and his lips, it made him want to kiss him more. He entered his tongue into Johannes's mouth, having their tongue fight for dominance before Copia conquered the territory, finally taking control. He sighed into the kiss as he planted his hands on each side of Johannes's head, showing more dominance and to support himself.  
“M-mmff..!” His back arched as the Cardinal took control, letting out soft whines and moans between their parted lips. Everything he did had him losing himself further and further until Johannes felt like an absolute puddle in the bedsheets. Everything that had happened earlier felt like a millennia ago, and he was no longer as terrified of scaring him away as he was. Desperate fingers clawed at his chest, grabbing the lapels of his jacket as a fervent bulge was becoming more apparent beneath his cassock. The Cardinal grinned into the kisses, loving all the noises his Johannes was making. He brought a hand down from the headboard—making his other support more of his weight to hold himself up—and as he pulled away from Johannes’s lips, he came down to neck, using his own mouth as his weapon to bite kiss and lick every part of his neck while his free hand came down to go under the cassock to gently stroke him through the fabric of his pants.

“Mmfff...o-ohh....aahhhhh...heheheh...eheheh...aahhh...” Johannes whined out again, smile on his face as his weak spots were receiving attention. He mimicked the others’ action and reached out to grope Copia through his pants, realizing how strange things were truly going to become.

He gasped and moaned out as he felt him grope his length. If Copia wasn’t hard already, he surely was rock hard now. He brought his legs closer to where he was straddling Johannes and that he would support himself better. He brought his hand on the board down to the cassock, slowly unbuttoning to expose the sweater and pants as he continued to stroke Johannes and moan against his neck as Johannes stroked him. “Ahh...yess...” He sighed blissfully, watching him as he worked his nimble fingers over the fabric of his pants. In a swift movement he had them buttoned and exposed his own, or Copia’s cock for the time being. “I love you...” Johannes moaned quietly.

As he unbuttoned the last of the buttons on the cassock, he lifted he sweater over Johannes’s head, taking the biretta with it as he threw it somewhere by the bed, “I love you more...” he said as he removed the sweater before placing his lips back onto Johannes’s and moved his hands down to his chest, or Copia’s chest for the matter. Feeling the soft patch of hair on his chest before moving a hand down to his nipples pinching as the other went down to unbutton and unzip his pants. He paused his actions and raised his arms to help Copia undress him, still giggling softly. He ran a hand over the short hair, brushing it back down after the cassock was removed when he felt sharp pressure on his nipples. “That’s impossibaa-aaahhhh..!” Johannes arched up again and moaned outwardly, unsure that his own nipples had ever been this sensitive before.

Copia laughed breathlessly at his reaction. Oh how the tables have turned for his boyfriend. “Looks like your nipples are more sensitive now that you’re in my body.” He said, bringing his head in to suck on the nipples, using his tongue to tease the tip and his teeth to gently bite on them. As he switched from each one, he began to undress himself, removing the scarf and jacket and began to unbutton his shirt.

“F-fuhhhh...cckkk...” His eyes rolled back as his hips moved to grind Copia. “O-ohhh...f-fuck......m-meee...” It was more exciting than watching a video of you fucking; he was actually going to see what it was like from the other’s perspective, which, granted probably seemed weird but he was actually eager to experience it all.

“Be patient.” He said in a singsong voice as he removed himself from a nipple, with a string of spit connecting them. He threw the shirt off the bed, and now began to unbutton Johannes pants, moving himself a bit back and yanked hard at the pants down, pulling Johannes down with him as the pants pulled down to expose his hard length. Johannes made a soft squeal of surprise and continued watching his lover. He nodded, knowing that he shouldn’t get carried away quite yet. “M-Mmfff...may I...suck you?” His gaze flickered low and high as he looked very vulnerable on his back, hands still slightly raised.

“Hmmmm...” Copia hummed with a smirk before he got off of Johannes and leaned back on his arms. He removed his own pants finally leaving himself completely exposed to his boyfriend. “By all means,” he spread his legs open for him, his dick all the way up with a wide smile that would’ve competed with Johannes’s, “Go right ahead.”

“Thanks,” He returned the smirk as he crawled forward, just taking a moment to appreciate before actually going in. When he did, it was tongue first against the underside of his shaft as he dragged it slow upwards, making sure the Cardinal was watching himself give head. “Mmm...Hai sempré un saporé così buono per me...” Johannes purred in a practiced accent before taking him to the back of his throat.

Copia immediately let out a silent moan as he watched, well, himself give head, and from his lover’s point of view. He continued to let out pants and moans as he watched him practically take all of his cock in his mouth. It felt and looked fucking exhilarating. “Mmff...” Johannes couldn’t help but blush, but enjoyed the sounds the other was making nonetheless. Even without words he knew they were praises in their own way. He pulled him from his maw after a minute or two with an audible pop and continued to work him with a strong hand. His mustache glistened with his juices and he swiped his tongue across to gather every bit.

“Filthy clown...What? Do you want more?” Johannes teased and licked beneath the head of his cock. “Mmfff...You think you’ve been good enough to earn more?”

“Haahhhh....” Copia moaned as he watched him and felt him. It felt so good yet so strange but hell, he wasn’t complaining. He opened his legs wider, as he let out a whine to feel his mouth again. “A-ah! Please...” he begged him as his mismatched eyes looked down at him with pleading eyes, “I want more...” he never thought how fired up he would be already for just a blowjob, but with Johannes, it seemed like anything he did to him felt amazing.

He pushed him to the back of his throat, keeping him there for a moment before pulling back and repeating the pattern. His movements were slow, but calculated—he knew just how to make the Cardinal tick. “Mmm...” He paused again, then batted his eyelashes. “Be careful...I don’t want you spent quite yet. I still want a little treat for good behavior...”

Copia threw his head back as Johannes pulled him pack into his mouth, the hot and moist feeling just made him feel more and more closer to his climax. He whined as he listened, wanting more but still keeping his patience. “Mmmmmllleem...” He made the sound once more of tongue grazing his crotch before placing both hands on either side of his legs and climbing into his lap. Johannes’ eyes never left the others as he pushed two fingers in his mouth to let him suck. He was straddling him, their cocks so close they bumped into each other. Copia closed his mouth around his fingers, using his tongue to vigorously lick them. He almost felt as if Johannes was preparing him for the main fun, making him smirk with sinful delight as his mouth was got busy.

Johannes smirked softly, letting out a sigh of approval at the sight before him. “So good, my love...so obedient...” His voice was soft and cooing seductively. When he began to get jealous of his fingers he removed them from the others mouth and went in to feverishly kiss him. All the while muffling his own moans as he slid his hand down and began to finger himself. Ooohhh, the way he sounded made the pool in his stomach turn. He moaned into his lips, pushing himself off his arms and wrapped his arms around Johannes. Kissing him wildly at he felt him. He brought a hand up to his hair and dug his fingers in.

“Mmff...mmfff...a-aahhh...ahhh...” Johannes moaned out between their kisses, working in a second and eventually a third finger. He bit down on the other’s bottom lip and slid his tongue over the sensitive skin. “T-take me... _p_ - _pa_ - _ahhh_ - _gliacco_...”

As soon as Copia realized that it was Johannes being the taker, he tackled him down back onto the mattress, making him lay on his back. He kissed and nipped his neck wildly, while a hand went down to stroke him. He kissed more lower, down to his chest and nipples, sucking and licking on them. He pulled away for a moment to lick his hand, tasting Johannes or himself on his palm as the hand began to stroke himself before he went up to kiss him, then the same used used to stroke himself came down to tease his entrance. “And here, I thought you were going to fuck me again.” Copia said in between kisses.

Johannes grunted briefly in surprise as he landed and arched his back in pleasure. As soon as Copia began working down his body he moaned sweetly, stroking the longer haired one and whimpering as his most sensitive areas were attacked. His eyes rolled back in pleasure as he humped his hand, then laughed breathlessly between his moans.

“H-heheheheheh...I guess I got carried away, ahh....mmmff...Well, do you want to switch?” He was heavily aroused but his gaze was genuine as he looked up at his lover. As he pulled away, he maintained eye contact with him, seeing the arousal and the honestly, making him give Johannes a gentle smile, but then became a smirk as he entered two fingers. “Maybe in a bit darling, now it’s your turn to feel utter pleasure,” he went down to give him a kiss before kissing down his neck and lapping his collarbone.

“Mmfff...! Aaah...ahhhh...” Johannes twitched and moved to allow him as much access as possible. His moans and sounds were progressively becoming gruffer and more animalistic, but like he was fighting it off for the moment. He was trying to be sweet, even as they were about to fuck each other silly. While the Cardinal worked, he reached forward and began stroking the man towards him, teasing as if encouraging Copia to come on his stomach. He moaned into his neck, mewling as he tried to continue pleasuring Johannes. He lifted himself over Johannes, bringing a hand down to his length for Johannes to gently release him with kiss to his lips. “We’ll paint each other as we cum.” He said as he lined himself up, his dick practically touching at his entrance. Johannes kissed him back, whining softly as he grinned. “I think that sounds filthy and delightful. P-paint me white, sweetheart...” Again, he arched his back and ran a hand through his hair.

As Copia thrusted into him, he went down to kiss him, muffling both their moans. “F-fuck I’ll never get used to that tight hole.” He said pulling away to wrap his arms over his shoulders, keeping him closer as he fucked him. “MMMMFF...!” Johannes kissed him and groaned, tongue flicking out for a moment before that familiar horny grin overtook him. “A-a-aaahhh...t-that’s it—right there...” With their closeness, he took a deep breath of the other’s scent and pheromones, eyes rolling back in his head and darkening as he sighed. “M-mmm...always so good to me.”

Copia’s thrusts were slow but deep, hitting him straight into his sweet spot, sending waves of pleasure through both their bodies. Before he could begin thrusting any faster, an idea struck in his head. “How about something new, darling?” Then, he pulled out of him and laid down next to him, pulling Johannes a bit of a spooning position, before he brought a hand down to his leg. “Leg up, dear.” He lifted him up by his mid thigh and spread him out as Copia re-entered his dick into him, slowly thrusting into him. He sighed in pleasure, feeling him again, “Fucking Hell, you feel amazing.” He said lowly behind his ear.

Johannes looked him over with piqued interest but obeyed nonetheless; when someone was dominating you in a position like that you tended to oblige them easily. When he was rolled into a spooning position, his mouth opened to ask what he was doing when he was swiftly entered again, causing Johannes to moan out like a bitch in heat. The excitement of something new, combined with his hand against the muscle in his thigh did little to stifle the man’s boiling arousal. “O-ohh..! B-baby..!” He moved with him, eyes a fiery pink as he glanced over his shoulder to admire him. As Copia began to thrust more faster, his pants and moans began to become more louder with Johannes. He shuffled a hand under him, feeling up his chest and moving up to his neck. Gently choking him as he fucked him. “I wanna hear you moan for me,” he said, breathing into his ear.

He gasped, eyes changing colors with the constant battle of personalities struggling to take over. But all the while he moaned obediently, loving every second of his Cardinal. With every thrust, he moved his hips down to meet him, slamming them both together noisily and sloppily. He kissed his shoulder blade, adjusting his grip on his throat making sure Johannes could breath but have him see stars. He let a few moans leave his mouth as thrusted into him. Johannes’s moans and him meeting his thrusts made him speed up, “Keep your leg up.” He said as he released his hold on his leg, and bringing hand on his leg up more up to his length, stroking him to bring him closer.

“Y-yessmylord,” Johannes moaned automatically, completely at his mercy as he began to drool. At the moment his eyes were a deep turquoise, cheeks flushed as he reached down to hold his leg up for Copia. His growls broke through whines and whimpers and mewls of pleasure as the animal was absolutely enraptured by it all. Sometimes it seemed no matter how many times they did it, Johannes never became desensitized to their fuc—their loving making. “I-I-I’m so closeaaahhhhh..! I’m right there! P-please, t-talk dirty to y-your pet...” Immediately, Copia pulled out sat back up and pulled Johannes back down onto his back. He didn’t give Johannes enough time to speak before he entered him again, this time, he slammed into him repeatedly. He slapped his thigh, “Say my name, my little whore.” He smiled at Johannes, as wide as his grins.

His breathing hitched sharply from the change in position as he arched his back, clawing at the sheets as he moaned louder than before. “F-fuck..!” The slap resonated through his body, making those eyes burn like the sun. “C-Cardinal Copia-aaah..?!” He whined out, intimidated and aroused as he reached up and wiped the drool from his mustache. “O-o-orrrr J-J-Johannessssaaahhh..?!” It’s not that it mattered anyway, since the feral beast could hardly get anything coherent out from how hard he was being fucked. He was right there at the edge, knot uncurling as his panting increased.

He slapped his ass again, “I’m Johannes,” he growled lowly, “I am the right hand man of the King of Avatar Country, and while though he may use me for sex, the only one who I include my heart with as I fuck with them is the Cardinal.” He imitated him, fixing his accent and his voice. His pants soon became more quicker and shallow as he felt himself more closer to his climax. He let out a few more moans as wrapped his arms around Johannes’s shoulders, keeping each other close together. “And the same...goes with him...as he loves me more...than his own life...” he whispered to him, closing his eyes, almost embarrassed to say it as he thrusted.

The slap was almost enough to send him over the edge but then he stopped, listening as the other spoke such dirty yet romantic words that belonged only truly to him...It was strange, but he found it sweet how decent of an impression the Cardinal could make of him. It showed how observant he was, in addition to being a kinky bastard. “F-forgive me for misspeaking, _pagliaccio_...But I do truly love you, more than all the devils in hell combined. It’s not just your beautiful, g-girthy cock you fill me with—but it’s love and happiness...a-and fulfillment. You make not only me b-but Johannes feel grounded...and sane...”

Copia’s heart was on fire, feeling almost like he wanted to cry from how much Johannes loved him and vice versa. He pulled Johannes closer and he felt himself about to come, making his thrusts become more harder and deeper. “ _Mio caro_ , _ti amo tanto_...” he whispered to him lovingly as he felt a tear fall down his cheek, before pulling out him to cum on his abdomen. Johannes purred, and continued panting and moaning under his breath. As he watched the other whisper sweet nothings to him, he thought he spotted...tears? Oh no..!

Before he could say anything else, however, he felt sickening moisture cover his fat-padded stomach and start to trickle off the sides. “F-fuck, you’re so messy..! Aahh...” He half laughed, half groaned as he finished shortly after. Copia stayed down on top of him, with his head in the crook of his neck, laughing through his tears as Johannes came, “You wanted for me to paint you white, didn’t you?” He giggled, bringing a hand up to wipe his tears off his face. Johannes continued to laugh breathlessly as he held him, both of them coming down from the high of their orgasms. “I guess that’s true. I should be careful what I wish for then. But hey... Are you okay? Gettin’ very emotional up there. You got Cardi-C worried.” He teased as his gaze trailed up to meet the other, biting his lip softly as his smirk shrank.


	29. Revealed

Copia dried away any other leftover stray tears on his face, chuckling as he pushed himself up to meet Johannes’s eyes. “Yes, dear, I’m perfectly fine. I just...I love you so much that I don’t know how to express myself to you. I don’t know whether to fuck you day and night or kiss you for an eternity, or feel you all around me.” His tear-stained hands began to rub up and down Johannes’s chest, feeling the chest hair. He nuzzled his chest, “I just...love you so fucking much.”

At first he was speechless, his breathing hitched as he was sure his heart skipped a beat. He didn’t deserve someone like the Cardinal...writing him love poetry every moment they were together. His expression shifted to something almost flustered, maybe shy or embarrassed, overwhelmed that one person could hold him in such a high esteem. When he blinked away tears of his own, his eyes were a soft fuchsia. “Then...lets fuck day and night, kiss for eternity, and feel each around the other...Let us be bonded...a-as soul mates. Traveling the galaxy together...and the stars are our dreams and hopes that keep us together...”

Copia sighed in happiness, adoring his part of the poem and trailed kisses up from his collarbone to his neck and jawline, “But for now, we are stars in our little world. Shining for all to see and for all to love.” His lips then reached the corner of lips, giving him a sweet little kiss. But before he could reach his lips, he said lowly to him, “So your eyes can change into more than 2 colors? Why is that?” Johannes purred, letting out small mewls of bliss. He blinked slowly, goosebumps rising from where the Cardinal’s lips met, unable to keep the heat from rising to his cheeks. “I...I’ve never been completely sure, to be honest. Usually it has been just the two you’ve seen most frequently, but...with you, it seems there are a multitude of other personalities hidden inside me. I guess you really do bring out the best in me—and the beast.”

Copia hummed in content and leaned closer so that their noses would rub together, “So it’s you for ocean blue, Beastie for gold, and the pink and turquoise? What personalities are they?” He chuckled, before giving the corner of his lips another kiss, “I think maybe the pink are your Heart Eyes,” he chuckled amusedly but nonetheless interested.

“My—my what?” Johannes asked, blushing more as he smiled. “Heheheh...maybe you’re right, my sweet djävul. And then turquoise could be...” The smile shifted to a soft frown as he tried to think. He’d known his eyes to be different colors for quite some time, but it was only fairly recently that he acquainted them with split identities. “Hmm, maybe more quiet and refined, submissive? It must relate to a feeling I don’t have much unless I’m with you...”

“Really? Hmmm...I’m honestly surprised I didn’t see him this morning.” He chuckled as the thought of this early morning of Copia dominating him flashed through his mind. “But yet, he sounds like a sweetheart, thooouuuggghhh, I don’t quite know what to name him. And as you know I’m a little terrible with giving names.” He giggled a little as he nuzzled him gently.

He watched him, listening with a subtle tilt to his head. The blue was trickling back into his irises like a leak in his head had been struck. “You’re naming all the parts of me then? Hmm...how about... Just—shy? Or Subby might be cute, I dunno, ‘specially not if it’s not exclusive to my submissiveness...Maybe it’s more of a...peacefulness?”

“Hmmm....” he smirked as he said the change of color in his eyes, “I like Subby, and I see he’s here with us. Hello dear!” He said cutely, rubbing his nose with Johannes’s as he gave him a kiss on his lips. “H-hi...” Johannes murmured, whether or not he was making his voice softer on purpose was unclear. He kissed him back all the same and moved his hands to the back of his neck, rubbing his hairline and feeling the heat in his flesh. His legs shifted as one wrapped around the Cardinal’s, keeping him close and flush to his form. “Mmmm...” he gave a moan of happiness as he felt Subby bring a leg up over one of his own legs. He felt just the same seemingly as Johannes, if not than just a bit more slower than how Copia kissed, like he was really that submissive. He brought both his hands up to his cheeks and caressed him as he pulled away, hovering over his lips before he smiled at him, making sure he kept eye contact with his turquoise eyes. “Did you enjoy how I fucked you darling?” He giggled. At this point, he was teasing him, wanted to see how he reacted.

“Mmmaah...” His tongue lolled out briefly as they parted their kiss, his gaze lingering on those lips afterwards. Copia’s words made him giggle, causing him to blush and avert his gaze momentarily. “Mmhm...I did...” He purred as he looked up at him once more through his eyelashes, biting his bottom lip coyly. “You’re always so good to me.” Copia chuckled, giving the corner of his lips another kiss, “Well, of course, dear, you deserve all of my love,” he gave a kiss again, this time in his lips, and longer this time.“Mmm...” Was all he responded while he tangled his fingers in his hair as they kissed. His leg around the Cardinal’s flexed, making him purr as their most sensitive areas brushed together.

Copia’s breath hitched for a moment as he felt his length brush against Johannes’s, but no less kept on kissing him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders as he pulled away from his lips, and covering his whole face in kisses. Cheeks, forehead, eyes, nose everywhere that was visible to him for him to kiss. He made soft pleasured sounds as the Cardinal moved his kisses around. “Nn...nnnyyah...mm...” Johannes smiled as he closed his eyes for the time being and moved his fingers slowly down the others back. He rested his hands around his waist, where he rubbed small circles with his thumbs. “Mmm...” he moved his hips more into hands, enjoying the feeling as his kisses became slower and longer. He finished his flurry with a kiss to lips, and pulled away with a gentle grin on his face.

He kissed him lovingly back, tilting his chin up to reach him better. Afterwards, Johannes cooed out “Mm...thank you.” and bit his lip again. The turquoise tint was swirling around but fading in his eyes, turning to something more resembling the depths of the sea. “Oh, I never asked you—did you enjoy fucking me?” Copia smirked and chuckled, but as he opened his mouth to answer, his face that was filled with an afterglow expression was replaced with a look of confusion. He sat up, sitting right on top of Johannes’s hips as he put a hand to his mouth in thought. “Well, believe me darling, I fucking loved fucking you. But though, I’m confused if I fucked you or you technically fucked me.” He snickered a bit.

“Heheh...it’s true. It felt sort of wrong, but I enjoyed it quite thoroughly.~ It’s interesting watching and feeling yourself, ahhh...come at the same time.” His gaze flickered downwards momentarily as his hands rubbed the other’s waist. “Speaking of which, when did you feel like changing back? Or do you love being me?” His smirk was a tad dark, as he stuck his tongue out and tilted his head. Copia giggled, “Yes, it is quite strange, and it’s impressive to see how good we are during sex.” He brought his hands up to where Johannes’s rested on his waist, resting them above his and one hand caressing the back of his hand. “Well as much as I enjoy being yourself, mío amore, we could change back right now if you’d like.” He smirked down at him.

As he watched him, an idea struck him and he smirked, flexing his gut as he sat forward and kissed the other’s chest. He trailed his kisses up his neck, eyes closed as he focused his shapeshifting at the same time. It was a small challenge, as even the slightest strain was apparent on his morphing expression, but by the time their lips grazed they were twins, and Johannes grinned his own smile. Copia let out a few soft moans as Johannes trailed his kisses up his neck. Then he smiled widely as he was finally face to face with his sweet Johannes, finally satisfied as his wide smile fit him the best than on himself.

“Welcome back, dear.” He said, giggling a little. “Thanks.” The real clown’s smirk quirked up dorkishly at the edge as he looked his lover over, feeling much more comfortable in his own skin. He wrapped his arms around the others lower half and supported his ass that way, watching him with an intrigued expression. “I feel like I’ve been welcomed back to reality a few times today alone. But it’s cute. I love your formality.”

“Thank you, darling.” He giggled. He then smirked as leaned in to give him one last kiss as Johannes, “My turn now...” he whispered over his lips as he pulled away. He then hugged him, as he knew it would help him and it would have him feel better afterwards.

He took a deeper breath and summoned his magic, shutting his eyes as he concentrated and muttered a reversal spell. His long raven black hair slowly began to sink back into his scalp, slowly turning back into it’s original chestnut brown color. His legs began to contact into themselves, returning him back to his short stature. His nails dug into Johannes’s back as he was now trembling and closing his eyes tightly. He couldn’t stop in the middle of the spell, or else the form will return or everything will go wrong. He took another deep breath before he continued. His facial features slowly began to fade back in as his original tanner complexion began to bloom back in. The face paint faded away as Copia changed, and left behind his raccoon eyes, and all that was left to bring back was his chest hair and finally, his mustache. He went limp in Johannes’s arms, breathing abnormally slow and deep as composed himself.

He returned the kiss as he held him, wincing only slowly as the Cardinal’s digits bore into his muscles. His arms stayed around him, supporting and cradling him while rubbing circles into the other’s shoulders. He felt him trembling, and remembered why the Cardinal’s magic scared him; he hadn’t had years alone to practice like he had. He struggled more, and it took more out of him than Johannes’. That was not to say Johannes did not exert effort when he shapeshifted, but it was definitely much different. He buried his face in his neck and made small, worried kisses as he continued to inhale his scent.

Copia let out a small whine at the headache he felt as he began to regain more of his strength. Remembering where he was and who he was with, he nuzzled into Johannes’s chest, giving his chest a smooch as well. His breathing came back to a normal pace, but his head still ached a bit. He weakly brought a hand up to Johannes’s back, gently rubbing him on his shoulder blade where he dug his nails in. Johannes let out a soft, soothing purr and kissed around the Cardinal’s ear and temple. “You’re so amazing...so fantastic...” He murmured sweet nothings between his pecks and ran a hand through his short locks. “Can I get you anything? Some water?”

Copia sighed happily as a grin began to form on his lips as he continued to nuzzle him. “No thank you, darling, I’m fine. Its just...you know what happens when I tend to use too much of my magic.” He was glad at least he didn’t start bleeding out of his nose, or even his eyes. Johannes would’ve gone mad and would practically be mad at him for overexerting himself, and would probably even ban him from using his powers if he knew how dangerous they could be to someone’s health. He brought another hand up to his back to softly rub him, nuzzling him still and giving his chest a few more kisses to try to get the thought out of his mind.

“Mmm...” Johannes nodded, grumbling ever so softly. “I know...And it worries me. I hate to see you hurt...and every time you go limp, I’m always afraid of the one time you don’t move afterwards...” His arms clenched around him slightly, protectively, as if he’d swear to die holding the Cardinal if it was the last thing he’d do.

Copia could actually picture it: he could be doing a random spell or even one of the most difficult spells, then he would collapse into Johannes’s arms, but he wouldn’t move or breathe or even wake up, and Johannes’s tears would splash onto his corpse as he died of his brain melting from his magic. Just the thought of it terrified him and even made him sad. He would be snatched from his sweet Johannes’s arms for the embrace of death and not even say ‘goodbye’ or even ‘I love you’. Just like Papa...

Before he even knew it, he had tears running down his cheeks and even onto Johannes’s chest and he hugged him tighter and nuzzled his face as he felt as if he would disappear into thin air if he let go of him.

Johannes felt moisture against his flesh and sighed quietly, thinking perhaps he’d gone too far. But it was true...caring so much for one person was terrifying. It was impossible to think what you’d do without someone so critical to your life and wellbeing. He reached up and stroked his hair gently, petting him as they embraced. “I’m sorry for killing the mood just...please be careful...for me..?” He thought if Copia died and they placed him in one of those glass boxes on display that he might snap and lose his mind forever. His touches comforted him, but the thought still stayed in his head, making his tears continue to fall. “I-I’m so sorry, dear...it’s just that...when I die, I imagine how you will be how I was when Papa died...” he sobbed as the memories flashed in his head.

The night that Papa died, a few hours after he was told that they were dead, it was raining heavily and thunder rumbled throughout the night. And as Copia stared out the window feeling numb from the inside, he let his tears fall from holding in the hidden pain he had held down throughout the whole day. A few tears turned to a streams down his cheeks which turned to him bawling his eyes out on his pillow. He had headaches for nearly a week, for every night he would cry to sleep or every moment he had to himself, a few tears would slip out. Though when Johannes came, he had much better control over his tears, and just the thought of Papa in the glass display case would only be enough to have his eyes sting with tears. He chuckled a bit through his tears as he tried to compose himself, “A huge mess, in short...”

He held him tightly, rocking Copia just a bit. Johannes didn’t know what to say, or if he even had the right things to say. He had dealt with death several times in his life, only a few of which had been at the cause of his own hands. But it never got easier as time wore on. Even when he himself had learned of Papa’s death, and they weren’t even as close as he’d imagined they were, he lost a bit of himself in that moment. Hearing the Cardinal’s weak laugh was contagious, as Johannes let out his own forced chuckle. “Well... Let’s not think about that right now, shall we? And just...enjoy the time we’ve got alive with each other...”

Copia nodded, sniffling as he brought a hand from his back to wipe his tears dry and wipe the spot where his tears wet Johannes’s chest. He nuzzled into him again, sniffling. He chuckled pitifully, “I’m so sorry that I’m just here crying on you, it’s so pathetic of me...some times I just wish I wasn’t so emotional...” Johannes purred softly, trying to soothe Copia as he held him. “There’s nothing wrong with it, Cardinal, hell...it’s sort of admirable that you don’t hold anything in. I’ve been guilty of that waaaay too often...” He kissed his temple as he murmured to him.

Copia chuckled a little, closing his eyes in peace as he felt his lips on his temple, “You mistake me, my sweet Johannes. I’ve held so much in, that nobody except the rats and Papa know how I am, inside and out. But with Papa gone, I guess you’re now the second.” He opened his eyes and he grinned softly. Though soon his grin faded a bit as his tone became a bit more serious, “But I do want you to know, if we are together, I want you to at least let me in, since I have for you. We are lovers after all, and a family now.” He kissed his chest and nuzzled him again. “Though since we just got together, I don’t expect you to open up immediately. Take your time, feel more comfortable around me, and when you’re ready to open up, I will be here, giving you love and support.”

His smile turned to a grateful one as he held him, rubbing up against his cheeks and head and inhaling the scent of his hair. “We’re a...family now?” That word sent shivers down his spine, reminiscent of the day the king had invited him to be in his Orchestra. After all, that’s how his families had been; made up of like persons and kindred souls. Maybe they got along with their blood relatives, maybe not, but it didn’t matter because they always had a home waiting them. “I love you...so much, Cardi-C...I feel I will trust you with just about anything, so please...don’t hesitate if there is something you want to know about me...Whatever will soothe you and make you whole.”

Copia sat up a more straight, burying his face into Johannes’s neck, giving him a few kisses as he nuzzled him. “The same goes with me, my darling. If you want to anything, no matter how much it pains me to say, I’ll will tell you everything.” He lifted his head up, and kissed his jawline up to his cheek. “Mmm...” Johannes tilted his head to the side, purring and mewling as he allowed the Cardinal more space to kiss. “Mmmm...alright, _djävul_...” He blinked slowly and shivered as he brushed over his stubble. “‘Mm...so, what would you like to do now?”

He licked his neck as he kept on kissing him. He was being gentle, but even then, his kisses were a bit heated. He paused his kisses as he pulled back to answer him with a chuckle, “Weeellll, many things. For one, we could go for a bite to eat in the kitchen after that wild session of making love.” He gave his neck another noisily kiss as he continued, giving his voice a husky sound, “You could fuck me now that we’re back to normal,” he chuckled again, “Or we can continue that kissing session this morning before breakfast here as we lay. Or we could do all, going backwards.”

“Mmfff...mmfff...hehehehehehe... Mmmmmm...well...I could go for a late evening snack. I have worked up quite the appetite.” His arms reached around and hugged the Cardinal’s waist, hands running up his waist. “Then we could keep kissing and find out where we go from there... Maybe you could even read more of your bible to me while I massage you...” Pink loomed in a ring around his pupils, surrounded by ocean blue. The Cardinal looked up to him with a smirk, “Sounds good to me,” he chuckled as his hands on his back began to rub him up and down his back. “Where’s your bible?”

“Mmm...” Johannes glanced across the room, trying to remember where he’d set it. “I think it’s still in my jacket, actually. I told you I took it everywhere I went.” A flash of nostalgia, maybe dejá vú, of the first night they had met and Johannes showed him the worn book. Copia chuckled amusedly as he remembered. “And that way you have our dark lord for protection.” He grinned at him bride he turned his head over to the chair where he left Johannes’s clothes. He released Johannes from his embrace and threw his legs onto the floor, walking over to the chair and feeling around for the form of the book. He pulled out of the pocket and gave it a kiss and walked back and crawled onto the bed, a smirked on his face as he crawled on his knees toward Johannes.

Johannes’ gaze lingered, never leaving the Cardinal as he crossed the room and then returned with the book in hand. “Well...even Satan himself could not protect me against a demon of lust—such as you. Not that I’d want him to anyway...” He glanced down and bit his lip seductively. “I keep you pretty well trained on my own.” Copia chuckled darkly, “I wouldn’t mind it if you put a collar on me to have me tamed.” He said as he ran a hand up Johannes’s chest. He rolled his r’s lowly, like a growl as his hand reached up to his neck.

“Mmff...” Johannes made a soft sound, almost like a strangled whimper as he listened to Copia. He shifted away from the man, but didn’t push him away as he reached under his bed and searched for that sacred black box. Ahh...there it is. From inside he grabbed a spiked collar and sat back up, looping it around the Cardinal’s neck and smirking wickedly. “I have a leash somewhere as well, if you’re prone to misbehaving...”

His eyes slowly widened as his heart began to speed up from the excitement as he eyes the collar. But then, he gave him a sinful look with a naughty smirk, giving more access to his neck as he put the spiked collar on him, “Oh, by all means go right ahead...master.” He said lowly, his length slowly beginning to rise.

“Ahh...” Johannes hissed outwardly, loving his opportunities to be in charge and the Cardinal’s willingness to comply. A soft pang echoed hollowly in his stomach, that of someone who would be working up quite an appetite...but later. Food could wait, when his main course was right here in front of him. “Turn around.” Without waiting for him to obey, he grabbed him roughly and shoved him to his knees in a doggy style position. From between his legs, Johannes pushed the Satanic Bible up to him. “And now read to me.” His voice was softer as his mouth grazed the Cardinal’s ankles and calves, tongue tickling around the backs of his thighs.

Copia yelped as he was pushed into his knees, but giggled with delight while Johannes kissed up his legs. He smacked his ass from behind adding to his personal pleasure as he felt himself become fully hard-on. He pulled the Satanic bible up to where it was above him, and opened it up to a random page, then he began to read out loud. “'The person who takes every opportunity to ‘pick on’ others is often mistakenly called ‘sadistic’',” he began normal, he was shaking with delight, but he could still read normally.

“Mmfff...” Johannes continued making soft sounds as he kissed up his legs, each time getting a little rougher and very soon he was biting at the sweet muscle and flesh. In both hands, he grabbed his ass and spread him out, admiring the view for a moment before dragging his tongue across his balls and then up behind, slithering around and then dipping into his hole. It was something he had yet to try on anyone, and with the Cardinal just practically begging to be fucked he had to keep things interesting. Johannes ate him with a wet, slopping enthusiasm while his strong hands kept him spread apart.

“'In reality'-Aaaahhhh....” he moaned out as he felt Johannes bite down on a few of sensitive areas. He threw his head back, moaning sweetly before hissing and continued, struggling with moans as he did so. “'I-I-In reality, t-this p-p-person is a misdirected masochist who is w-w-working towards his own destruction',” he finished the line, moaning some more. Johannes spanked him when he was done and sat back up on his knees, grinding him slowly and making a soft purring. He loved when Copia read to him—even more so when the words were intermixed between his moans. Johannes teased him with the tip of his cock, pushing in painfully slowly.

As he opened his mouth to continue the reading, he felt Johannes’s cock enter him and he threw his head back, moaning loudly as his cock expanded his hole, gripping the sheets side-by-side of the Bible hard to the point his knuckles began turning white. “Oh Johannes, yesss...” he panted, but then immediately afterwards, he fixed his focus back onto the book. “'The r-reason a p-person v-v-viciously s-strikes out against y-you is because they are afraid of you o-or what you represent, or are r-r-resentful of your h-hap-p-piness.”

Johannes chuckled darkly, shifting his weight until he’s filled him to the base. He spanked him again before starting to move, keeping his rhythm slow at first so he can continue to revel in his Cardinal’s reading. With one hand he tugged on the collar, just enough to restrict his breathing slightly. Copia’s breathing hitched as he felt Johannes slap his ass, before moaning lowly. He moaned sweetly as he met his thrusts as Johannes fucked him slowly, wanting to feel more. He gasped as he felt the collar tighten on his neck, thinking that Johannes was telling him to continue, but he couldn’t help himself as he moaned and panted trying to get more air.

“T-T-They are weak, i-insecure, a-a-and on ext-tremely s-s-shaky ground w-when you throw your curse, a-and t-t-they make i-i-ideal human s-s-sacrifices.” He felt as if his stutter was making it harder to read, but from how great he was feeling, he really couldn’t give a damn. Johannes grumbled in approval and sped up, rewarding his pet for being so good. He smacked his ass again, and then on the other cheek, repeating the action until his flesh became hot and red. The bed began to squeak again under their actions.

He yelped now for every time Johannes smacked his ass, “Oh yes, yes, yes!” He threw his head back from the Bible as he moaned out sweetly. He panted repeatedly as Johannes fucked him, loving every single thing he was doing to him. When he threw his head back, he cupped his hand around his throat and squeezed lightly. Pulling the Cardinal now into a sitting missionary position as they fucked, Johannes dragged his tongue up and down his neck, kissing occasionally and growling for his pet. “Mmfff...your master is quite pleased with you, Cardinal...”

Copia wrapped his arms around Johannes’s neck, keeping him close as he got fucked. He grinned at him as he hissed out, “T-thank you, my s-sweet master,” he said as he lolled his head to the side, giving Johannes more access to him to do as he pleased to him. “But of course. You deserve this, after all.” His voice was gruff between panting breaths, his yellow eyes taking in the sight before him with great pleasure. Johannes spread his legs just a bit more, making sure he could slam into that sweet spot repeatedly. “Oohhhhh...that’s it, Cardi-C...ohhhhhfuck...”

“Aaaaaahhh...!” He moaned out loud, arching him back as he felt his sweet spot being slammed with no stop. “Right there! Oh fuck!” He cried as he let out a sting of moans afterwards, with a hand scratching down Johannes’s back, leaving red marks behind. He wrapped his legs around Johannes’s waist as he felt himself getting closer to his climax. Johannes gasped, breathing strained between panting breaths of his own impending orgasm. “A-aaah...yesss...fuck, your nails feel so good on my skin, _djävul_ —It’s like your clawing into my very be-beingaahhhh...!” He grabbed the collar and pulled his face down close to his, staring into his eyes.

Copia growled as he felt the collar constrict around his throat. He dug his nails on his back, “Yes, fuck me! Fuck me like the filthy whore I am!” He growled before he pulled him in for a wild kiss, tongue and lip-biting. The rest of Johannes’ moans were lost in the Cardinal’s hungry mouth as they collided together, savage animals tearing into each other over and over again. He had him down to the base, eyes rolling back in his head as every movement brought him closer and closer, until Johannes let out a light squeal and exploded inside—filling him up.

It only took a few more thrusts before Johannes came into him to he painted their stomachs white with cum, throwing his head back with a loud moan. He panted with shallow breaths, keeping his arms wrapped around him, only now relaxed. He nuzzled Johannes’s head, giving his cheek some soft kisses as he sighed happily. “Mmmfff...ohhh...ohhh...ohhh, holy hell...” Johannes laughed breathlessly as they both collapsed and held each other. He stroked the Cardinal’s hair as he struggled to catch his breath. He chuckled as he hugged Johannes close as they both tried to catch their breath. Breathing in scent of his sweat and the hay, giving him almost a wild animal smell. He ran his hand down his back, tracing the scratch marks and soothing their ache. His breathing hitched slightly from the sting, but even still he had suffered much worse at the hands of less pleasure.


	30. Closure

“Mmmff...I’m starved...” Johannes laughed eventually with a slight growling to his voice. “Making love with you is always such a work out. No wonder I’m a beanpole.” Copia let out a wholehearted breathless laugh, giving Johannes a kiss to his head, “Quite true, darling, who needs a gym when you’ve got sex to work you out?” He chuckled as he tangled their legs together. “Indeed,” Johannes purred as his head was kissed. He scooped the Cardinal up with one arm and held him close, murmuring into his neck. “What am I cooking you for dinner? Hmm?”

One arm rubbed Johannes’s back while the other went up to his head, tangling his fingers into his hair. “Hmmm...I’ll eat some of the left overs, don’t you worry dear.” Johannes purred with amusement and rubbed against him. “Mmmm...alright. But you are eating. I can’t have my mate wasting away on me.” He sat up now, beginning the slow process of leaving the room. Copia sat up after him, laughing breathlessly, “I am, dear, and so are you.” He chuckled as he got off from the bed, using the bed as support for a bit as he walked to pick up his pants with his boxers.

Johannes bent over and scooped up his boxers as well as a black shirt to sleep in, tying up his hair and otherwise just becoming very comfy for the night. In the mirror, he shot Copia a small smile as he brushed through his locks and admired the persistence of his face paint that day. As Copia went to pick up his cassock, he turned his gaze to Johannes in the bathroom, and he grinned as he met his eyes. He picked up the cassock, and instead of putting it over himself, he folded it, and took the biretta as looked for his suitcase to put them away. Afterwards he picked up his sweater with his diamond-encrusted Grucifix, putting the both of them on as he walked to Johannes in the bathroom as he fixed his hair, hugging him from behind as he wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled his face into Johannes’s back.

“Mmm...hi~” Johannes purred upon feeling arms wrap around him. When he was done and his hair was in a perfectly adorable ponytail, he turned around and put his arms around Copia’s neck. “You’re cute, y’know.” Copia giggled as he snuggled into his chest as Johannes turned around. He said as he nuzzled him, “And you warm and soft like a pillow so it makes me want to feel you all the time.”

“Mmmm...I am warm because I absorb your love for me.” He buried his face in his hair, breathing in his scent and nibbling at the tresses a bit. “What did I do to deserve a creature like you?” Copia lifted his head up as he began to trail noisy kisses up his neck. “You’ve shown me you’re imperfections, and I’ve showed you mine, and we keep each other up when we feel sad and let down from this world.” He said as he nuzzled his chest and buried his face into his neck afterwards.

“Mmmm...I suppose that’s true.” He held Copia close, rubbing down his back and around his hips. “Alright, Alright. Before we get too sappy again; are you ready to venture downstairs? I could carry you though, if your legs are too weak from riding me and being ridden...” Johannes palmed his ass briefly with a growl near his ear. He giggled as he felt Johannes touch his ass, making him sway his hips from where his hand was. “No thank you, darling, I’ll be fine.” He gave his neck one last kiss before he pulled away from him. “Good.” Johannes mewled, licking his lips after Copia had kissed them. He took his hand as they stepped out into the dark hallway. From a few rooms away, he heard faint music, but decided not to question it as he often heard faint music at any hour within the castle walls. What it meant, however, could be a multitude of things.

Copia turned his head as he listened to where the music was coming from, but as his ears listened, he managed to catch the lyrics ‘My tunnel loves a deepthroat’, making him turn away as his cheeks felt more heated. Little did he know that someone was getting it on. He looks down at their hands and intertwined their fingers as they walked.

“I swear, it’s like some people never sleep around here.” Johannes said with a light teasing tone as the floor creaked beneath their feet. The moonlight shone through the windows, illuminating their forms as they passed through. Copia chucked, “Well, the night is young, so the most we can do is make the most of it.” Copia said as they passed by a window, the moon shining brightly in the sky.

“That is true, very true my sweet djävul.” The rest of the castle was dark and silent as they passed through. The sound of an electric guitar being strummed hummed hauntingly from Kungen’s bedroom, making the hairs on the back of Johannes’ neck stand up. He shook himself back to reality as they entered the kitchen, and he was surprised to see it looked like someone had been there recently. Powdered sugar sprinkled the counter like a light dusting of snow. He dipped his finger in the mess and licked it off with a hum as he passed by, exploring the fridge of leftovers and beers down below.

Copia grinned as he listened to the lovely guitar strumming through the halls of the castle. As much as Kungen made him feel terrified and anxious as he was the king of Avatar Country and his look itself was intimidating, he did admire him. He plays astoundingly, he is polite and fun. But he couldn’t help but wonder if Johannes had... He swallowed down the thought and shook his head. Johannes loved him and only him, he said so many times before, and Kungen was just a close friend and a member of his family. And now he was part of their’s as well, so he mustn't make assumptions of his friends and family.

His eyes widened as he saw the mess in the kitchen. He turned to Johannes as he went toward the fridge. “Shouldn’t we clean this?” He turned his head to Johannes, pointing to the mess. 

“Hm? Oh, yes, I plan to. Just ah, first things first.” Johannes grabbed them a couple cold beers and popped his open, taking a sip and setting it on the counter. As he wiped everything down and put it in its proper place he snacked intermittently on leftovers and other treats to soothe his hunger. “What? I wasn’t going to leave it like that, afterall. I’m not an animal.” His toothy grin glowed under the light of the fridge. Copia chuckled through his nose amusedly. “Silly, sexy, pretty Johannes.” He chuckled as he cracked opened a beer and took a sip. He looked through the fridge and pulled out some of the cooked meats from yesterday day from the party.

“That’s me.” Johannes smirked and gave the Cardinal a soft pat on the butt as he sat by the counter eating some roasted veggies with his beer. He took a hearty sip and licked the foam from his lips. “You’re pretty hot too.” He giggled as he felt the pat. “Pretty hot? I fucking am hot!” He laughed as he picked out a few pieces of lion meat along with some of the veggies Johannes picked out from before joining him by the counter. He stared at the veggies then later at the meat before turned to Johannes, “Darling? I don’t mean to pry, but why exactly are you vegan?” He said before cutting a slice of lion and stabbing a piece of asparagus from the veggies. The food tasted just like last night, if not a bit more colder or so, but still was delicious.

Johannes grinned, tongue sticking out as he admired his lover’s spat of confidence. His smile, however, faltered as he considered the proposed question. “I—eh...well...Uhm...You know me, you know my other forms and selves...When I lived in the forest I had to rely solely on the beast part of me for survival because, well...anything weaker and I may not have made it out myself.” He took another swig of his beer before continuing. “So...since coming here I just...knowing that I don’t have to anymore, I can’t really eat meat the same. And that thing I said about blood being a turn on? It is still. I will admit. Which makes it kind of a struggle with me, y’know...two halves fighting for dominance constantly.” His gaze had shifted to his beer now, watching the bubbles rising from what little liquid was left.

“Hmmm...” Copia hummed in understanding, but felt almost guilty as it also brought up dark memories for his amante. He leaned his head on Johannes’s shoulder, nuzzling him gently. “I understand, dear. I’m...sorry I brought up those dark times for you.” Johannes polished off his drink and shook his head, flashing the Cardinal a small but understanding smile. He wrapped an arm around his body and kissed his temple.

“It’s alright. It’s a good question, y’know? Because in reality, it should make no sense for me not to eat animal products in a land filled of all kinds. Especially when my brothers go hunting. I’m usually the one just protecting their stupid asses from doing anything reckless.” Copia laughed, “Though I’m sure they’re grateful to have you as their brother and protecting them from any danger,” he said, nuzzling him as he tried to cut a slice of meat as he stayed leaning on him, not wanting to remove himself from his hold.

His smile grew slightly at that as he reached around to help him cut apart his meal. “If I’ve learned anything in life it’s that family doesn’t have to be blood. In fact, a lot of the time you can find comrades in the most unexpected places. I will say, however, out of all of us, that viciousness level is tied between myself and Henrik. That fucker is crazy in the hunt.” Watching the knife slice the meat gave him goosebumps as he leaned in to Copia’s ear and kissed below it. “I’d love to take you along still...”

Copia let a shuddered sigh as he felt the kiss, tilted his head to the side as he gave Johannes more access. “Really? Though...” his cheeks became more heated, “I don’t hunt, that’s more the Ghoulss’ job. There are some monks and nuns that go hunting for food for the Church, but so far, the Ghouls are the best at it.” He chuckled, as he turned to him with a smirk, “I do wonder how the Ghouls would go against you and Henrik for a hunting competition.” His smirked widened before he turned back to his plate to eat the slice of meat and some veggies. He swallowed quickly, “Though, it would be quite interesting to watch, see how gruesome one or the other is or how many hunts you can get.”

He continued his small kisses down the exposed neck, only pausing when he met Copia’s gaze as his head turned. A soft rosy tint reached his cheeks. He’d imagined the Cardinal perhaps riding on his back, or safely watching from a nearby tree. But the idea of a competition could only serve to be dangerous, and most definitely tarnish his impression of Johannes, or Henrik for that matter.

“Kungen may be opposed unless it is only your church that sees us—He’s kind of got this rule...well, that we’re not really supposed to expose our shapeshifting abilities...” Johannes admits to his rule breaking with a light shrug and a cheeky smile. “But I mean, you already know about Henrik and I. So it shouldn’t matter if you know that the rest of the orchestra can shapeshift too.”

“Hmmm...” Copia hummed in understand before he took a sip of his beer. “Well, I don’t blame him, I guess. We’re a new alliance. So, it obviously would take him a while for him to trust us completely. Though, wouldn’t he be upset with you for telling me?” Copia put down the utensils and crossed his arms around his chest to touch Johannes’s arms that were around him. “As much as I respect your king, I don’t want him to hurt you in any way, shape or form for breaking such a rule.” He leaned closer to Johannes, feeling his body’s warmth. “Forgive me for bringing it up, I was foolish for thinking it’d be something normal to you all.”

“No no, it’s not foolish, really. It’s only reasonable to assume. He’s just...well, he has his reasons, I guess. Just trying to protect us all...and he would never hurt me. I’d be sure of it. Perhaps...we could arrange some form of competition. It would be fun. Just...try not to think less of me, okay?” Johannes chuckled in a lightly teasing tone. Copia began to slowly grin, following a low chuckle, bringing his hands more crossed for him to caress each arm. He held in the urge to kiss him, since he thought Johannes would be disgusted if his lips tasted like meat. “Alright, dear, we’ll see what we can do in the future.” He began to lean more forward, off of his plate, releasing his hold on his arms as he continued to cut into the meat.

“Other than competition, where do you want to go for when we go touring together?” Johannes nuzzled his cheek lightly, rubbing their stubble together as he kissed his jawline. “Mm...” Even though he smelled of animal now, the Cardinal still held his lovely aroma as well. It made him lick his lips. “Well, we still have to go to space soon. And visit TRAPPIST 1. I’m quite excited to share that with you. But I’m certain touring will be just as exciting—to see this world together.”

He nuzzled him back, sigh as Johannes kissed his jawline. He leaned his head against His before he took a bite with veggies. “I quite excited for it all.” He chuckled before his smile falter a bit, “I actually never went on tour before Papa, believe it or not, he’s only told me of the places and sent me a few souvenirs and postcards, especially from France, Italy, and Romania. But I could never,” his smile came back more bigger. “I’m really excited for it, touring around the world, seeing places I’ve never thought I would ever see. And with you, Kungen and the Orchestra coming along,” he turned his head toward Johannes, his eyes practically had hearts in them, “It just makes it double the times more better.”

As he continued to listen, Johannes decided to finish up what was left of his plate. He scraped the end with his fork, looking back at the mention of a Papa as he wiped his mouth. “You haven’t gone on tour yet? Oh, it’s fantastic and crazy and chaotic. I really enjoyed Paris. And the United States is fun too. They really enjoy us.” The look in the Cardinal’s eyes caused something to stir in his chest, making him blush and bite his lip softly. “Are the...the caskets coming along as well? You...mentioned before they would be traveling as we toured...”

His smile faltered and the heart in his eyes diminished as he remembered the caskets. The Cardinal couldn’t even say. He just looked down at his plate, feeling sick to his stomach, stopping him from saying it aloud. Instead, he nodded, feeling dread fill his form. “They’re for the VIP’s, photos and autographs.” He sighed, trying to keep his composure. He shook his head, “I do hope that afterwards we can bury them. To let them rest in peace instead of showing them off like they’re taxidermy or shit.” He said with a hint of resentment. He couldn’t understand who to blame for Papa’s death; Papa Nihil, Sister Imperator, or hell, himself. He often felt like he was at fault as he couldn’t help him. He dropped the fork on the plate, loosing his appetite.

Johannes watched the shift in his lover’s mood and instantly regretted what had been said. “I...I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up...” He was just as upset about it as Copia was but decided to keep it to himself, knowing it hurt worse that it was someone the Cardinal considered a brother. The tension felt so thick it could’ve been cut with a knife. Copia inhaled deeply, and let it out slowly before turning to face Johannes. The anger in his eyes was gone but all that was left was his old, depressed soul look. “It’s fine, dear. I just....wish...I could come to terms with his death.” He picked up the fork again, and played with the food, “But yet...it’s still hurts me whenever I think of him.” He blinked back tears, “I just feel like he blames me for not saving him sometimes...” he stabbed the meat, inhaling a shuddered breath.

He nodded a bit, understanding to some extent. He thought back to the first night they’d met, when they had both sobbed over Papa’s dead body, together albeit separated by the door at the time. “He...doesn’t.”

His voice was low, a bit hollow as he spoke and almost shy as if he feared being reprimanded. “I, uhm...Well, he...he told me somehow. On that night we met, he...he told me how much he loved you, and missed you, and never held anything against you for what happened.”

Copia’s head perked up from the plate and the memory played in his head like a film. He chuckled, turning to Johannes, “And here I thought I was going mad at last when I heard him speak. Nobody I know well back then would speak to me in such a familiar way. But my darling...” he looked up to him with curiosity, “You can speak to the dead?”

A soft smile played at his features, but it was still childish and a bit shy. Nervous. “Well...sort of. I...It’s not something I’ve practiced much or done on purpose really...It’s like...a radio, y’know? And in that casket room there’s several different channels all trying to tune in at once. Maybe...maybe that’s why I don’t care being amongst them much.”

Copia’s eyes widened in fascination, and they only became as wide as saucers as he explained that more than 1 channel, or hell, person was trying to tune in. He looked down, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath from what he said earlier. Papa didn’t blame Copia for his death, and he loved and missed him. The thought almost brought him to tears. He wrapped his arms around Johannes, burying his face into his chest, letting a tear fall down his face, a content smile on his face. “Thank you for telling me, my darling...It really brings me closure...” he nuzzled his chest.

He blushed as he held him, stroking his hair and giving his head a soft kiss. “Of course, my love.” He purred softly, hoping to come across as soothing. “I’m glad it is not too weird for you...It is...what was happening the night that we met. They were all trying to talk at once when they found out they could...b-but Papa III was the most determined of them all. I know he kept calling you ‘fratello’...and that stuck with me.” Copia chuckled through his nose amusedly, “Darling, I live with demons every day, I can conjure up spells as well as otherworldly species. Speaking to the dead doesn’t really surprise me that much in general. As a matter of fact, there are a few clairvoyant members of the church who can speak with demons and ghosts.” He looked up to him with curiosity, “Though, what were Papa I and II trying to say as they tried to tune in to you?”

He grinned a bit sheepishly now, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. “Well...The first wasn’t really making much sense, to be honest. It was sort of nonsensical, and I think that was aggravating Papa II so they kept bickering back and forth. It was incredibly annoying. And so the third stepped in. But like I said, it wasn’t on purpose. So having that many voices in your head all at once when you can’t stop it is...a bit overwhelming.” Copia chucked again, nuzzling his chest, “I can understand what you mean, dear. All the voices in your head screaming and talking and arguing all at once, it’s awful.” He said in an almost crestfallen tone, as like he spoke from experience. “Yeah...” Johannes said a bit quieter, feeling like the conversation had shifted to a melancholy tone again.

He struggled to come up with another conversation topic. His eyes flickered over to his beer. “How is it?” Johannes gestured briefly. “I tried to find you the lightest I could.” He turned his gaze to the beer, making him breathe amusedly through his nose as he pulled away. He took a sip from the beer, keeping it in his mouth for a moment to take it it’s taste. “It’s not that bad, a little strong, but it’s pretty good.” He sent him a grin.

“Good.” Johannes beamed a bit. “Not that I want you to get drunk or anything...at least, not unless you want to...” His tone shifted at the end, while his gaze wandered over to the door of their infamous liquor cellar. Copia's eyes followed his gaze to the door and raised an eyebrow. He turned back to him, “Well, I’d rather think coherently of what’s going on around me than saying ‘Fuck me’ to every man or women around.” His cheeks felt red as the memory of himself the last time he was drunk. “And plus, I get to take care of your drunk ass when I remain sober.” He poked his chest playfully.

Johannes blushed and gave him a small but cheeky smile. “So that’s what you’re like when you’re drunk? You’re the flirtatious but desperate horny one? Meh, I’ve been there. But usually someone douses me with water to ‘cool off’.”

Copia giggled as he listened, bringing a hand up behind his neck to rub it as his face began to feel hot. “Kinda of. It’s been that way since I first started drinking. And why I don’t drink often is because the first time I got blackout drunk after two beers, 3 shots of tequila and a whiskey, I woke up in my bed, and I had a monk and a nun with me, with my mouth sore and my ass aching.” He bit his lip in a grimace, embarrassed from the memory, “I will admit though, they both were attractive. Thooouuugghh,” he grinned up at Johannes, “Not as much as you are.”

His jaw had dropped slightly from the confession, imagining the scene of a younger Copia in a drunken three way. But then he quickly composed himself as he noticed the Cardinal’s grin had returned. “Ohhhhh...always such a flatterer. But don’t worry, I won’t make you relive any of that. And if I do, I’ll keep you sober enough to remember me taking you all night long.” Copia smirked softly, bringing a hand up to caress his chest up and down. “Good, because I do want to remember everything when you fuck me.” His smirk became a bit more naughty.

“Mmfff...” He purred, licking his lips with amusement. “You always say such sweet things to me.” He gave him a small wink and scooted closer, nearly in his lap. “But tell me then, what other vices have you tried, if you stopped drinking heavily? I mean, it’s not to say you must do anything, but still...I’m curious what you were like as an experimenting young adult.”

“Hmmm...” The Cardinal hummed in thought, “Well, what I experimented with are not exactly vices, other than experimenting with my sexuality and drinking, I’ve just...practiced other instruments, like guitar. As a child I wanted to try piano, but that soon caused me to get teased about, and it got so bad I quit, and plus I wasn’t getting too into it. Afterwards, when I became 18, I decided to try again, only this time with guitar. Much better even as it was fucking difficult.” He chuckled. He shrugged afterwards, “I don’t know what vices you were really expecting from me, but the majority is just sex related.”

He had his legs swung over one side of him, sort of awkward but reminiscent of a dog too big for its owner’s lap. Johannes make it work, however, and put his arms around the others neck, staring at him lovingly and leaning close to breathe in his scent. “Mm...that sounds more interesting...you will have to play me a song sometime since...well, I know how good you are with your fingers...”

Copia gasped a bit as he was caught off guard as Johannes got in his lap, but he soon growled with delight as his fingers crawled slowly up Johannes’s sides as they rested upon his hips. “Anything you’d like, I’ll play. The ones I know the best are Jigolo Har Megiddo and Cirice, but if you’d like, I could practice even do any other song on electric.” His hands began to gently massage his sides, every now and then, each finger would tap against his ribs.

“Mmff...” He growled slightly and gave a small wiggle of his hips. “I wouldn’t mind any of those—but you know Cirice is one of my favorites. Although...” The huskiness had returned in his tone. “Jigolo Har Megiddo is a damn sexy song...” Copia chuckled lowly amusedly, his hands crawling down from his sides down to his thighs, though the other hand went more back to squeeze his rump. “Remember last night, if you can, when I performed it?” He gave him a sinful smirk, “I didn’t wear undergarments on purpose for you.”

"A-a-a-ahh...so you really are an exhibtionist j-ja..? I thought I saw...well...let's just say I was very jealous of your cane, Cardi-C." His eyes raked over the Cardinal's form, slowly reaching his face with a hungry smirk.

His smirk widened, becoming more predatory, “That cane really made me feel turned on as I looked at you. It’s almost like I was giving you a show of pleasuring myself.” His hand that was resting on his thought came more down to his ass, having both of his hands squeezing his ass. He bit his lip seductively, “And while though I do have sex in public or somewhere that isn’t my bedroom, I mostly give the audience a teaser than a show, if you know what I mean.” One hand began to slowly go up his spine, wanting to give him tingles. “Though the only person I’ll pull off a show for is only you.”

Johannes’ eyes fluttered shut for a moment as he took a breath, simultaneously breathing in the Cardinal’s pheromones. “Mmmfff...I do know exactly what you mean...mmm...I should’ve known I’d be breaking records with you...I’ve been having more sex now than I ever have been—even with, well, you-know-whoooo...” One of his hands wandered to the back of Copia’s head, scratching at his hairline.

Copia sighed with content as he leaned his head back into his hand, wanting to feel more.

“My dearest Johannes, with you, I feel like things will be always entertaining.” His hand that was up his back began to turn to his chest, rubbing him up and down. “You have so many secrets underneath your gorgeous form that it makes me so curious to uncover all of them, and that beautiful body of yours just makes the fun in bed double the time incredible.” His hand that was resting upon his ass squeezed him again, then gently massaging his cheek. 

“But how you are in general, a sexy, mysterious gentleman combined with the traits of a wild animal, that in itself...” his hand reached up to rest on the nap of his neck, “I find very attractive...”

Johannes began to purr in sweet pleasure from the Cardinal’s caresses. As he listened, he raked his hand through the other’s hair and pulled lightly. Between his purring escaped small blissful giggles like that of a schoolchild in love for the first time. He had to bite his lip to contain himself. “You always say such nice things to me...min handsome djävul...I am glad I am as well suited for you as you are for me...Your flesh burns beneath mine as our bodies become one...like we were really meant to be joined for life.”

The hand resting on Johannes’s neck reached up to stroke his cheek as the biggest urge to kiss him came over Copia. “Fuck...” he mumbled, remembering that his breath still reeked of meat. “Where are your fruits? Or something sweet? I want to kiss you but I don’t wish to bring you misery from my breath.” He chuckled afterwards.

He raised a brow as he smiled crookedly. “Oh you...again, you are always so sweet and considerate.” Those pink irises lingered on the Cardinal for a bit as he bit his lip and then averted his attention around the kitchen. “Hmm...let me see what I can find.” A moment after he slid off his lap and went to explore, seeing what treats and goodies had been brought in by the harvest as of late—A lot of which had been preserved or made into a jam to last longer over their months of touring.

“Hmm...” And then he saw upon the top shelf a Scandinavian delicacy, even in their humble city-state. It too was a beautiful, golden-orange jelly but Johannes was sort of going for that. He grabbed the jar and presented it to Copia as if he were the king, bowing down and taking a knee as he held it towards him. When he looked up through his dark hair, his voice was soft. 

“Have you ever heard of a cloudberry, _djävul_?”

Immediately after Johannes left his lap, Copia wanted him to come back to sit on his lap. He put a leg over the other as he watched Johannes explore the kitchen to find whatever he wanted to treat him. Copia blushed as he watched Johannes get down on one knee to present him the jar. He took the jar from as he looked at the lovely pumpkin-orange jelly from inside the jar.

“I believe I have, dear. I think Papa had told me about it when he has written to me while he was on tour.” The memory came to him as he finished. ‘I wish you were here to try the cloudberries! They are just simply delectable! I would love to send you some, but I fear that they will rot and won’t be as edible when they arrive to you.’ He examined the jar, “Where did you get this? From touring?” He turned back to Johannes and asked curiously.

Johannes bit his lip slightly at the mention of Papa, but decided to leave the past in the past. “Ahh...no, actually, we grow them not too far from here. I can’t say exactly where—its kind of a secret—but s’all organic, locally-grown, non-GMO, free-range, grass-fed, cage-free,” As he spoke, he stood again and leaned against his shoulder, nuzzling up beneath his neck. “It also helps with hormone production.” 

Copia smirked as Johannes said that the location of the production was secret, and almost wanted to pry, but thought against it to respect his nation’s privacy as they held their own secrets and not every alliance is comfortable with sharing their secrets. He looked at the jar again, taking in the color of the jelly and some of the solid particles of the fruit. “Hormones, aye?” He nuzzled his head against Johannes’s, “I figure then it would be a holiday if you lot were selling these.” He chuckled.

Johannes chuckled as he climbed back into the others lap. It was more comfortable that way. His arms wrapped around him as he played with his hair, humming softly. “Not like an aphrodisiac, Cardi. It’s different. Although...” His fingers nimbly unscrewed the lid as he removed it, dipping a finger into the jelly and then scooping some out. He smeared it along his neck and leaned in, licking and biting and cleaning it off painfully slowly.


	31. Heat in the Kitchen

“Ha-haahhh...” He moaned out as he felt Johannes’s long tongue against his neck, moving his head to provide him more access to his neck. “Fuck...” his arms wrapped around his waist, grabbing his shirt and pulling at the material. Johannes chuckled darkly as his teeth grazed against him. “Mm...well, here,” He offered him the rest of the jar as he continued sucking and kissing the growing dark mark on his flesh. “Don’t let me hog it all.” He chomped down again with teeth that seemed sharper than usual as he held on and squeezed him.

Copia moaned out as Johannes bit him, and took the jar with a shaking hand. He held it up as another hand came up to dip a finger in, scooping a bit too much of the cloudberry jam before sucking it up as he took it into his mouth, and immediately as he did, his mouth burst into tasteful colors as the flavor hit his tongue. “Fuck...that is delicious...” he moaned out, bringing a hand up to Johannes’s head. He head swam with images, feeling to want to dom Johannes, or suck his dick with the jam. The thought made his hand that was in his head begin to grip his hair lightly as he tried to control himself.

“Mmmm...I know, right? It’s pretty heavenly. It’s excellent on toast.” Johannes pulled away slowly, acting like nothing had happened. He licked his teeth with a small smirk then nuzzled back under his chin and his jaw. 

“Mmmmmm...mmrrrrowww...” His brow quirked as he felt the others hand in his hair, making his heart skip a beat. Copia sighed in a shuddered breath, his hand gripping and releasing as he took a few deep breaths, “How you can simply light me up with just a lick astounds me...”

“Heheheheh...oh yeah, Cardi-C?” He turned his head slightly so he was closer to his ear, dragging his tongue along the outside. “I’m glad you’re not made of candy or I would’ve eaten you up by now.” 

If Copia’s teeth were Johannes’s weakness, then Johannes’s tongue was Copia’s weakness as well. He let out another shuddered moan, “In all honesty, if I was ever made of candy, I would’ve let you lick me away to my core.” He turned his head, and tried to bite down on the first thing he bit, which was Johannes’s jaw.

“Ah-haaahh...” Johannes paused to moan, but all that escaped was a soft whine. “M-mmmfff...d-did you get enough to eat, darling?” The redness became rings around his irises as he was fighting the urge to bite his Cardinal all over...

Copia hummed in thought, before taking another scoop of the cloudberry jelly with his finger, and sucked all off. He savored the taste of the jelly as he placed it next to his plate.

“Now I did...” he said as he turned his head, finally meeting Johannes’s lips. Johannes kissed him back happily, hands moving to hold him close by the collar of his shirt. “Mm...remind me to give you a jar of your own sometime. Actually, we might as well keep this one to ourselves, since both our fingers have been inside.” He kissed him once more, soft and slow.

Copia’s hands slowly crawled up Johannes’s back to his hair, tangling his fingers into his raven tresses as he turned his head for more access. The feeling of his lips...oh fuck, it felt like he would never tire of them. He licked Johannes’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Johannes happily obliged with a moan, nails running down his ribs as his jaw dropped slightly and his tongue slithered across the others. He couldn’t help but scoot just slightly closer as he straddled Copia’s lap and gave a small grind of his hips. 

“Hahhh...” Copia softly moaned as he felt Johannes grind against him. His hands traveled downward, seemingly unable to stay in one spot just to feel him everywhere. One traveled down to his shirt’s collar, pulling it down to the side to expose his bare shoulder while the other traveled down to Johannes’s ass, squeezing him hard. He gripped on the material of his clothes as he let Johannes’s tongue enter his mouth. “Mmmff...”

Johannes yelped slightly in surprise and pleasure, the squeeze making him moan perhaps a bit more than intended. In all reality, Johannes loved having his ass squeezed. As their kisses became more heated, his nails became claws and scratched down his sides, making him huff out in amusement. He was extremely dominant when it came to the Cardinal; making the idea of marking him anyway possible seemingly reasonable. Copia’s breath hitched as he felt his claws down his sides, trying not to shake from how they tickled as he smiled into their kissing. The yelp he heard from him as he squeezed his ass made him smirk with pleasure, and decided to take it one step further as he now discovered another thing that made him tick. The hand on his ass slowly went inside his boxers, and squeezed his ass cheek, giving it a slap as he squeezed it again.

“Mmmmmffaahhh...” His tongue lolled momentarily as he moaned a little louder at that. “F-fuck...” Johannes murmured, realizing there was no way the Cardinal didn’t pick up on his not-so-subtle cues. His hands went down and then back into his chestnut hair, pulling lightly.

Copia moaned lowly at the stinging sensation of his hair getting pulled, “You like that don’t you?” He said in a predatory voice, his hand squeezed harder, before giving it two playful smacks. “I should’ve known you like it when I give attention to your lovely ass.” The hand that was up exposing his shoulder released his grip on the collar of his shirt and crawled down into his boxers, grabbing the other ass cheek, squeezing him gently as both hands began to massage him. He leaned in and bit his shirt playfully, biting Johannes’s chest a bit in the process and he held his shirt with his teeth.

Johannes yelped again and turned pink with mild embarrassment. “Ahh...ahh...ahh...M-maaaaayybbeee...” He said in a playful tone, as if it wasn’t obvious enough. He turned his head down and watched him nip at his flesh, letting out a shuddering breath as his grip on his hair tightened. “M-m-mm...y-you’re a little sexual m-monster, Copiiaaaahh...~”

Copia growled as his head stung from his hair being pulled as he stared up at Johannes with a look that of a predator. His hand on his ass slowly moved in closer to his entrance, teasing his hole before entering a finger. Copia reached up, biting down on Johannes’s neck and right before his bite was about to get even harder, he released the flesh, licking and kissing the dark mark he left behind before whispering into Johannes’s ear, “If I am a monster, then you are my scrumptious prey.” He nipped at his neck, adding more to his comment.

Johannes let out a strained groan as he struggled to stay quiet. “A-aahhhhfffuuu...” His grip loosened on Copia’s hair and instead latched onto his shoulders. “Mmm...y-yesss, Car-di-naaall...” He was such a sucker for his touch now—the more they had gotten to know each other and the more of a bond they had formed over time. He had been hesitant to indulge before, but now...all bets were off. 

“Mmm...I know that we’ve been at each other like animals all day...” Copia said in an almost teasing tone as he fingered Johannes, he looked up at him with a naughty smirk, “But I swear, this is the last time today before bed.” He chuckled lowly as his free hand went up to lower his boxers, exposing his ass before going back up to spread him out more as Copia fingered him.

“M-mmfff...aaah...I-I don’t mind...s-sex isn’t worth having i-if one of you isn’t sore and exhausted afterwards...” Johannes breathed excitedly, his eyes beginning to change to that bright golden shade. He moved slightly, adjusting so Copia had a better angle to really begin his demolition. “Plus I...think it would be hot if you b-bent me over the kitchen counter and fucked me...m-my dark excellency...” He was rolling his hips against the Cardinal’s hand as he stared down at him, tingles beginning to run up and down his skin.

Copia growled lowly before a dark smirk rose upon his lips as he moved his finger around in Johannes’s entrance. He pulled out suddenly, “Excellent idea, _mio pagliaccio_...” he said as he pulled his boxers down more to his knees. He stacked their plates together, moving them out of the way. “Bend over the counter for me, and show me off that beautiful cunt of yours~” He felt more confident now that he was in control, and now as his boner was making his pants tighter.

Johannes couldn’t help but gasp at the sudden release of pressure inside him, blushing brightly as the Cardinal’s praise was followed by such crude verbiage... It made him growl eagerly as he hurried into proper position, bending over the counter and wiggling his ass for him. “H-how’s this, C-Cardinal..?” He feigned innocence, biting his lip as he glanced over his shoulder. “I-I hope my boy-pussy is still good for you...”

Copia smacked a hand onto Johannes’s ass, enjoying the jiggle it did as he glanced up to meet Johannes’s eyes with a look that could match a predator that had just caught his prey and was about to feed. He brought the hand he used to finger Johannes with and licked his ring, middle an lastly his pointer, to get them all slick for him. He tasted Johannes’s sinful taste as he licked the finger he used to finger him, and he moaned softly, rolling his eyes back. As he entered the same finger in, he wiggled it about to make him more flustered. “Oh, most certainly, dear. That lovely little pussy of your is such a delightful snack.” He leaned in to his ass and gave his entrance a lick and a kiss before he began lapping, licking, and kissing at his hole as he thrusted his finger in and out.

He gave a soft squeal of delight as the smack echoed throughout the kitchen. Johannes watched the Cardinal with piqued interest as he could practically see his dominance and hunger growing. The return of that beloved finger had him quivering again, practically melting already as he spread his legs more. He was about to speak again when something sublime and wonderful overwhelmed his thoughts. “A-aaahh..!” He grabbed the counter for support, blushing at how easy his tongue already had him twitching and squirming. It was a pleasantry he had not been gifted often himself, but when he was...ohh...ohhh sweet Lucifer was he going to be a mess. 

Ooohhh, the sweet sounds coming out of Johannes’s mouth made the pool in his stomach turn. He wanted more of them, he wanted to hear him scream his name as he fucked him over the counter. But they couldn’t be too loud, otherwise they’ll get caught, and yet, the thought made him more excited. “Shhhh...” he said gently, “Don’t want to let Kungen walk in on us, do you?” His tone made him sound like he was teasing him. Right afterwards, he brought a second finger to enter him, slowly thrusting in and out as he used his free hand to grab Johannes’s cheek to squeeze and spread him out to get more of a view of his lovely little cunt. He added a third quickly after as he used his tongue to eat him out.

The idea had him blushing more as he raised his fist and bit down on it. “M-m-mmmnnooo...w-w-we don’t...ah...ahhh...” Trying to stay quiet was becoming increasingly difficult as Johannes was slowly becoming a whiny slut. “I-I-Idon’twantthemtoseeaahhhh...w-what you do...t-to meeee-ee...” Copia couldn’t take it anymore, he wanted Johannes and he felt just the same. He gave his ass one last lick before getting up from the chair and unbuttoned his pants, taking out his hard member and smacked it over his entrance in foreplay. “Then let’s try to keep this as silent as possible.” As he lined himself over his entrance, he brought a hand up to Johannes’s mouth, covering it as he slowly thrusted into him.

Johannes gasped and groaned into his palm, eyes rolling back as pleasure and pain intermixed overtook him. His toes curled as he reached across the counter and grabbed the edge for support. “Shhhh...” Copia hushed him as he began to thrust slowly and adjusted his hand covering Johannes’s mouth. He brought his other hand up to his shoulder, holding him as he fucked him. He began to moan softly into Copia’s hand as he struggled to stifle his sounds. In fact, trying to stay quiet for fear of being caught only added to his arousal. As much as he loved talking dirty, this was enjoyable as well. He shifted backwards and began meeting Copia’s thrusts. 

“Mmm...that’s a good little slut.” He moaned lowly and gave his ass slap that echoed through the kitchen. As his thrusts began to speed up, the sound of skin slapping against Copia’s clothed pants echo like the slap, only the sound was slightly muffled, and hopefully if anyone was outside the kitchen, they wouldn’t be able to hear it.

Johannes whimpered again, his breathing increasing with the Cardinal’s quick thrusts. As he moaned, his tongue lolled out—lapping between his fingers and sucking on each individual one. Fucking Hell...he was such an obedient little bitch. Copia growled lowly as he felt Johannes lick at his fingers and soon entered 2 fingers into his mouth to give him something to ground himself with as he got his ass blown.

“Mmmfff....mmmfffff...” Johannes suckled Copia’s fingers like the candy he’d mentioned earlier. It helped muffle his sounds, but not by much. He still had to grab the counter for support as his most tender area was rutted into savagely. His legs were as spread as possible, ensuring Copia could be as deep as he wanted. It all didn’t feel enough. No matter how spread out Johannes was and how obedient he was being, it still wasn’t enough. He wanted to fuck him harder, to pleasure himself and Johannes as they made love. It was then that he shifted their position. “How ‘bout something a little different?” Copia pulled out for a moment and heaved Johannes’s leg up, spreading him open to the fullest as he then began to fuck him at his most speed and deep than before.

His voice made Johannes pause his desperate sucklings on his fingers. As he felt the Cardinal shifting he turned, trying to catch a glance on what he was attempting.

“What’s thaaAAAAHHhhh..!!” His moan was much louder as he cried out, the sound echoing off the walls. He turned bright red, knowing he should be quieter but he couldn’t help it at this point. Tears of pleasure brimmed in his eyes as he growled out, determined to take every bit. “O-ooohhffuck! Satan! Lucifer! Shit—! Fuckingdarklordrighttherethatsthefuckingspotagh!!” 

“Rrrrrr!” Copia growled loudly. Not out of anger, but out of pleasure as he gave it to Johannes. His hand that covered his mouth came down to Johannes’s neck, choking him tightly that would surely make him see stars. He panted hard like a dog, feeling the rising tension in his chest as he was close to climaxing. He gripped his leg hard, surely for red handprints to stay afterwards, as he brought Johannes closer as he gripped his neck, “Moan for me, min slampa. Moan for the dark gods of the underworld and let them hear you.” He growled lowly. All his worries, they were gone as he was just too caught up in his pleasure and wanting to make Johannes come.

Johannes obeyed and squeaked out several more moans as Copia’s hand wrapped around his throat. “Y-y-yesssssssaaaaaaggghh...agh! Agh!” Each sound and use of his oxygen made his vision fuzzier around the sides. His cock was practically throbbing he was so turned on. His moans, fuck...they were a beautiful symphony to his ears. “F-fuck...” he was so close, and yet he felt that choking him won’t do anything. As his panting began to increase, his slid his hand down his clothes chest to his hard cock, and stroke him vigorously as he threw his head back in a moan as he began to cum inside of him.

“O-o-o-oohhh! Ohhhhhhhh!!! Fffffaaaaa-aaaaahhhaaahhhhhh...” Johannes came almost the second the Cardinal touched him. He whined out, squeezing his eyes shut as the world continued to spin around him. “Mmhh, mmhhh...d-d-daddy...”

He made sure to have Johannes cum on the counter, better to clean up that way than to bend over after fucking each other all day. Copia continued stroking him slowly, making sure to get every last bit of his cum out before releasing his length and caressed his abdomen as he began to gently put his leg down. His hands wanted to feel him everywhere. Up his chest and his hips they traveled, softly caressing his skin. “You’re so beautiful when you come.” The Cardinal whispered as he laid his head on Johannes’s shoulder blade.

“M-mmm...I am...?” Johannes couldn’t help but blush as he struggled to catch his breath. The Cardinal’s hands were always the most soothing to him. He sighed, leaning back into him. “Mm...I didn’t think I did anything remarkable or unusual when I did...”

Copia chuckled amusedly through pants as he nuzzled his head into his back. “Well, if anything, you make me feel like I’m on paradise after we make love.” He gave his shoulder a long kiss as his hand on Johannes’s abdomen traveled more upward to his chest, softly rubbing him while the other came up to caress his belly.

“Mmmmm...well...I only return the favor.” Johannes grinned softly as goosebumps raised on his flesh. “Aaaaaand...I live for these after-sex pettings you so lovingly give out...mmmfff...” He wriggled slightly then turned to face him, an eager expression on his face. Copia chuckled, leaning his head against his back again before lifting his head to turn to the kitchen door. He hummed in worry, “We should probably clean up, it’d be best not to have Kungen walk in on us with you half naked and cum all over the counter.” He said, his tone hinting a bit of amusement.

“Yeah...I...I wouldn’t want him to see me...or you...” Johannes immediately began tidying up, grabbing a cloth to clean the area before fixing his clothes. It was almost verging on manic. “He’d probably think I was a slut if he knew all’s the things we did...” His cheeks turned pink, unable to fully look Copia in the eye.

His breath hitched a bit as Johannes pulled out himself and began to clean and fix himself. He smirked a bit as he remembered from last night, John called them a bunch of sluts. He groped his ass and gave his shoulder a kiss, “We’re both a bunch of sluts for each other, caro.” He caressed his back a bit before grabbing the plates and the cloudberry jar off the counter to take the plates over to the sink and start the water.

“I guess...it’s better than being a slut all alone.” He chuckled weakly and shimmied back into his clothes, fixing his hair and giving Copia a shy smile. “I usually try not to worry what others think of me but it’s hard sometimes, y’know?” He chucked lowly as he changed into his clothes. Copia hummed as he began to wash the dishes. “Yes, dear, I do understand. I’ve had to worry about the same thing for years, and to this day, I still can’t seem to get rid of it. But, I’ve gotten more stronger, so it’s thankfully not as hurtful.” He turned his head to Johannes and gave him a reassuring look, “Don’t worry, _pagliaccio_ , I’m sure it will all be okay.”

“You always know just what to say, darling...” Johannes hummed as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Copia’s neck. “I would’ve gone insane trapped in my head without you...well, more so than already, but you get the idea.” Copia sighed in content but soon chuckled lowly as he leaned his head back against Johannes’s chest with his eyes closed. “And you my darling, I feel like I would’ve been a broken and lost shell of a man if I never met you or never shared my feelings with you.” He opened his eyes with a gentle smile waltzing upon his lips, “But I am so grateful you’ve came into my life, _mio dolce pagliaccio_.”

“ _Och du_ , _min snygga djävul_...” Johannes replied peacefully as he gazed at him. He was always so beautiful...It made him giddy to call him his. How no one had snatched this Cardinal up before was still beyond his comprehension... “Nnnn...I’m sleepy now. I need...cuddles. Aaannd...mm, I know.” He released his hold only to grab a glass of almond milk before heading upstairs. “Coming, Cardi?”

He sighed quietly as Johannes released his hold on him, missing the feeling of his arms. He gave him a soft smirk before he finished up on the dishes and wiped his hands on a nearby rag before he followed up behind Johannes with an amused chuckle, “Let’s go, dear, it’s bed time.”


	32. Buona Notte

Johannes yawned again as they made their ascent back upstairs. The guitar was silent now, although he could still hear it in his head. The moon was full, casting a pale blue light in the otherwise dark halls. As they passed Kungen’s room, or maybe practice room, Copia's head turned, watching the door as now the music had ended. His eyes kept glued to the door even as they were more than ahead, still seemingly can’t shake the feeling as though maybe Kungen may have been listening all this time. He hummed quietly as he kept to Johannes’s side.

“You know sometimes he doesn’t sleep, for days at a time. Especially if he’s working on a particularly intense piece. People say he doesn’t need to sleep in the first place but I’ve seen him crash. He sleeps like a bear in the winter.” Johannes followed the Cardinal’s gaze as they walked by. 

Copia hummed curiously, “Well hopefully he will sleep soon. A good king needs his sleep to run a his kingdom sanely. Otherwise he'll turn as mad as a hatter.” Copia would know from fact and experience, losing too much sleep would make a person hallucinate and their bodies make them more weaker and tired, and he knew that especially after one night of overtime, he couldn’t sleep for after 6 full days of having to finish paper work in a deadline. And in the night, he could remember seeing dark shadows smiling at him evilly in the corner of his office as he worked. He turned his head back around, looking ahead as they walked.

“That’s very true, babe.” Johannes mused as they walked together. He put his arms around his waist and pulled him close, kissing his cheek before leading him into his dark bedroom. “Well, I’ll definitely make sure you get your sleep, if nothing more.” Copia chuckled amusedly, “With you Johannes, I know I’ll be sleeping very very well.” He leaned his head against Johannes, nuzzling him as they entered. He eyed the bed where all their past bedroom sessions have occurred, making him smirk knowingly. He turned his head to Johannes, “Do you shower before you sleep?”

The room reeked of heavenly pheromones as they entered, like a thick fog overtaking Johannes’ senses. It was impressive to say the least, but he wasn’t sure if Copia was experiencing the same feeling as him. He turned from the disheveled blankets to give his lover a small smile. “Sometimes. But I don’t always wash my hair because it takes so long. Why? Do you feel like you need one right now?”

He did have a point, his long hair did take a while for them in the shower to wash, and for drying as well. Copia hummed, “Wellll, I kind of do, but I’ll save it for the morning, since now...” He brought his hands onto Johannes’s chest, rubbing him a little before bringing his head to rest on his chest as his arms wrapped around him, nuzzling him a bit, “It’s bed-cuddling time.” He said with a smirk even as he said a couple of minutes ago it was bed time.

Johannes purred happily and held him close, hand reaching up his back to stroke and play with his hair. “Mm...I think you’re right, Cardi-C...” He sort of half-dragged, half-scooped him up as they went over to the bed and laid together. Johannes began to fix the blankets and pillows around them, rearranging their nest properly. Before they went on the bed, Copia left his shoes along with his socks by the bed. As he laid next to Johannes he unbuttoned his pants and slid them off, tossing them over the bed next to his shoes before cuddling up to Johannes and wrapping an arm around him as he nuzzled his chest with a content smile. 

Johannes purred and gazed at him amusedly. “Hey...have I mentioned how much I love you?” His gaze scanned over his lovers form in the dark as he smiled warmly and traced circles on his thigh. “You’re easily the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.” Copia’s smile widened as gazed back into his eyes with hearts, “Oh _mío caro_ , you’re so sweet to me. I don’t even know how to tell you how much love you.” He brought his hand up to his cheek and gently stroked it, before an idea came to him.

“ _Ich liebe dich_...” he whispered in German, “ _Je t'aime_...” he whispered in French, “ _Jeg elsker deg_...” In Norwegian, “ _Ti amo_...” In Italian as he brought his hand to the nape of his neck, gently bringing him more down as they’re lips brushed together, “ _Jag älskar dig_...” he whispered in Swedish against his lips before pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. Johannes shuddered a pleasured breath as he kissed him back, hand going to the back of the Cardinal’s head to support it. He continued his gentle pace but leaned forward a bit and tilted his head, making them fit perfectly as they made out.

Copia sighed peacefully as their lips fit together like two puzzle pieces. He felt whole, just like the night back at the lake. His hand came up behind his head, caressing him as he tangled his fingers into his hair. “My sweet Jojo...” he whispered between kisses. He giggled softly. His voice and words sent shivers down his spine, electrocuting the clown in the best way possible. “My lovely Cardinal...~” He rolled his tongue during the ‘r’s, rolling it against Copia’s as he pulled him onto his lap. 

Copia chuckled lowly as he was pulled into Johannes’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck as he held Johannes close and nuzzled his head. He giggled excitedly, “I can’t wait for when we go touring together...” he said with closed eyes, keeping his head against Johannes’s head. “Mmmff...it will be quite fun...seeing the world together...and going fucking crazy on stage. I better teach you to properly head bang.” He smirked and squeezed his sides teasingly, letting out a small purr. 

His breath hitched as he felt Johannes squeeze his sides, making him squirm a little and giggle. “Yes, wouldn’t be a perfect performance with headbanging.” He brought his hands up into Johannes’s hair, tangling his fingers in his soft raven tresses and lightly scratching his head. Johannes purred more and nuzzled into his hand. A small yawn escaped, making him shift their positions as he moved to spoon Copia now. He kept his head at the crook of his neck, letting him continue to scratch at his scalp and play with his hair. “Mm...it’s not that it wouldn’t be perfect without it...it just adds an element of fun and excitement. Mmm...But don’t let me tell you how to do your job, baby. I’m just bein’ me.”

Copia chuckled amusedly through his nose as they moved into a spooning position. “Well, what’s a perfect performance without fun and excitement? But you’re right about it. I myself don’t often head bang, even though I’m probably going to have to do lots of it while we tour.”

“Mm...well, I’ll love watching this bit of fluff whip around anyway.” He teased, hand raking through Copia’s hair and tugging lightly as he pulled him back and kissed his neck. “So what song are you going to teach me first?” He giggled as the image of himself headbanging on stage with Johannes came up in his head. His hair was so short that headbanging like Johannes and the Orchestra would make him stick out like a sore thumb. As he felt Johannes kiss his neck, he squirmed as he felt him kiss a more ticklish spot of his, his laugh picking up a bit of volume. As his laughter died down a bit, he thought about what he said, making him smile gently, “Any song you’d like, dear.”

“Mmmm...Dance Macabre.” He purred after his laugh fading out, hugging his back as he closed his eyes and muffled a yawn. “Mm...g’night, my sweet Cardinal...May you have nothing but the purest, sweetest, and most amazing dreams this evening, for I will hold and protect you from your nightmare demons. “ Some of his words became slurred from being tired, but the message was the same. Copia sighed with happiness as he brought his hands to rest on top of Johannes’s hands around him, gently caressing them as he tried to snuggle closer to him.

He turned his head to say gently, “ _Buona notte_ , my dearest Johannes. And may your dreams be filled with the universe’s stars, whispers of love and endearment.” He picked up one of his hands and brought it up to his lips, gently kissing his hand, “And with your family with you, supporting you and giving you love and encouragement. And me, there dancing with you with the stars and let my lips taste like sun, and pouring my love into you.” His voice slowly became more quieter as he wanted to let Johannes sleep and not disturb him. He closed his eyes as he finished, “And letting you always know...I will always love you. All of your flaws...and all of your quirks.” He felt sleep begin to creep in, and he let it take him as his breaths became slow and he relaxed into the pillows. Johannes murmured something incoherent at the end as he nestled more into the bedding and against Copia. It was incredibly comforting and easy to fall asleep with him. As he drifted off, he began to purr amidst the stars of his dream.


End file.
